


Devil Storm

by PotatoSlayer



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 72
Words: 144,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoSlayer/pseuds/PotatoSlayer





	1. Clash in the Forest

It was a quiet morning. Kiyoko Hotaru sat upon the rail of a large mansion placed in the middle of a wide forest that stretched across the land. Every day she would sit here and watch the sun rise. It was a routine of hers that never changed. Never did, never would. Around the building, several men were shuffling about their usual routine. Some families were washing their clothes in the stream, some were working in the fields growing the food they would eat for that evening and the next. Still a routine that never changed.

The wind distilled her hair, brushing the crimson strands up into the air. Reflecting in the morning light, some strands glowed with an orange color, while those in the shadows turned almost black. She covered her face, letting a shadow fall over her matching colored eyes. She stood to her feet just as another woman appeared behind her.

With an arm crossed over her chest, dressed in all black, she whispered, “Lady Hotaru... I have news.”

Kiyoko looked at her curiously for just a moment before a smirk fell upon her lips. “I was wondering why the birds weren't singing this morning. Seems the winds are blowing differently today.”

 

A cavalry was making their way through the broad expanse of the forest. At the front were two men, one wielding six swords and a crescent moon helmet, and another with just two. “You sure this is the fastest route through here?” The one with the helmet asked.

“It's a straight shot to Honganji through here. Then we can go straight to Asakura. Technically, this land is owned by Uesugi but for some reason, the army doesn't ever push this far out.”

“So this is pretty much unclaimed territory? Well hell, on our way back, lets swing through and take it for ourselves!” The other guy laughed, pushing his horse faster onward. “What do ya say, Kojuro? Sounds like a party, right?”

Kojuro chuckled. “Yes, Lord Masamune. But let's stay focused on the task at hand.”

“Alright, alright.” Just a little further into the forest, they caught sight of several men quickly ducking into the shadows.

Date signaled for the men to stop. “Easy boys. We got company. Thought you just said the army didn't come this far out, Kojuro?”

“They don't.” Kojuro's eyes narrowed. “Come out! We do not wish to fight you!”

A couple men stepped out, holding their spears up with shaking hands. One of them swallowed hard and shouted, “Don't come any closer... I-if you value your life...! W-we're not afraid to kill you!”

Date shook his head. “What kind of joke is this? You're not frightening anyone if you can't even hold your weapon properly.” When he climbed off his horse all of the men jumped and huddled closer together, pointing their spears at him. Date rubbed his forehead. “Jeez. Put 'em down boys, we're not fighting you.”

“Then leave!” The guy ordered.

Kojuro crossed his arms over the pommel of his saddle. “Whose army are you? Where's your banner?”

They looked at each other like it was the other that was supposed to have it, or know what to do with it.

“Man this is a joke.” Date pulled his horse back around again. “We're just passing through. Let us go and no one's gotta get hurt, got it?”

“If you dare pass through here... our commander will take you down!” The guy shouted, poking the spear at Date's horse, but he smacked it away.

“Then I'll ask again, who's your damn commander?”

They looked at each other, shaking before turning, running and screaming.

Date climbed back on his horse. “What the hell?”

“Let's continue on. They didn't appear to even be worth our time.”

With that, the army rode on.

 

“Lady Hotaru!!” Several men all shouted, running up to Kiyoko and the ninja. “There's an army headed straight here! They insisted on coming through, they wouldn't turn back!”

Kiyo looked over to the men who were already asked to prepare for battle. They were rushing out. She calmly ordered, “Form a line. Just stop them. None of you have battle experience so it will only devastate us. Your goal is to compromise. We'll escort them around our land.”

They did just as they were ordered and lined up, just outside of where the territory began and ended. Holding their weapons steady, they waited for the Date army to show up.

When they did, Date groaned. “Shit, there's more of you?”

“Yes, there's more of us.”

Date and Kojuro looked over as a man fully dressed in black armor. He dipped his head. “I hate to disappoint you, but we don't like visitors on our land. Without invitations anyway. I will ask you one last time, get off our land.”

“Look, we're just passing through. We don't even know who you guys are.” Date insisted. “We're going through whether you like it or not.”

The man drew a sword. “Then in the name of my commander, I, General Rizen, will defeat you.”

Date rolled his eyes. “Look, I really don't want to do this. Do you have any idea who you're talking to?”

“One-Eyed Dragon, Date Masamune.” Rizen growled. “I am not ignorant of your reputation. But a reputation is just that. A snake doesn't usually have as big a bite as everyone fears.”

Date gritted his teeth but Kojuro tried to reason with him, however he refused to hear it. “Alright. Now you've gone and pissed me off.” He hopped off the horse. “Let's settle this like men then. I defeat you, your men let us pass. I'd hate to have to kill off a bunch kids that don't even know what they're doing. It's a waste.”

Rizen smirked. “Fine by me. For I will never lose to you!” He raised his sword and charged right at him. Date drew his sword at the same time and without even trying very hard, was able to knock the blade right out of his hands. Rizen gasped and stared where it landed in the ground. “Uh...”

Date smacked his forehead. “Oh come on. This is depressing. Do you have any idea how much time we're wasting right now? Why do you insist on fighting when you clearly don't stand a chance against us? We don't want to fight!”

Kojuro added, “You still haven't told us who we're facing.”

Rizen took a step back. “Someone give me another sword. It was just a slip of the fingers. It won't happen again.”

Date sighed. “Dude, I'll let you get your own if you insist on doing this again.”

Rizen hesitated, but quickly rushed over, ripping his sword from the ground. “Now I will defeat you!” He rushed right back at Date, charging with his blade ready. “Prepare for utter annihilation!” He swung his sword with all his might and Date held up his own to block. When their swords clashed, the impact was so strong that Rizen's whole body shook and he stumbled backwards.

Rizen panted. “You have such massive strength... it appears your reputation does not deceive you.”

“Hell, I'm not even trying.” Date corrected, but he watched as all of the guy's foot soldiers cheered him on, shouting that they knew he could win for the sake of the family. He looked back at Rizen. “What is with this crowd?” He put the sword back in his sheath. “You know what, I ain't got time for this. I need to be getting' on to Asakura. I'm just gonna wipe the floor up with you real fast and be on my way.” He looked at the opposing army. “When I take down your general, all you boys step back. No reason to get messy.”

Rizen gripped his sword with boys hands. “Bold words for someone so far from victory.”

Date sighed. “This is nothing but a joke.” He pulled out all three of one claw and ran right at Rizen. “I didn't want to have to do this!” He jumped into the air, bringing the three claws down.

A black flash surged past them, between Rizen and Date, snapping the claws right out of his hand and across the clearing as well as leaving a trail of dust floating through the air.

Date stared with wide eyes, disbelieving that anything could knock the swords from his hand. “What in the hell was that?”

“Lord Masamune! Are you alright?” Kojuro asked.

Date nodded. “I'm fine. Just shocked.” He looked over where the flash had stopped moving. Now the opposing army was shouting and chanting for the commander. “So, the big bad Lord I've heard so much about has finally come to the battlefield. About time he stopped hiding, the bastard. I've been wanting to introduce myself to this guy.”

Kiyo turned around, finally facing him. “Sorry to keep you waiting, One-Eyed Dragon.”

“Lady Hotaru!” Rizen shouted. “Please return to the mansion! Don't waste your strength on this meaningless battle!”

Date, along with his army, just stared wide-eyed at Kiyo. “Holy shit, you're a...” When Kiyo smirked, he finished, “...girl?”


	2. One-House Party

Date couldn't even form words. Before him, stood the only person to ever rip his swords from his hands. He could tell from the look in her eye that she knew just what she'd done. And she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Her hair was washed back from her shoulders by the wind and her jeweled crimson eyes were narrowed, ready for battle. He felt his heart yearning for a real battle.

But instead, playing it cool, he scoffed. “Sorry, I'm not the kind of guy to fight girls.”

Kiyo didn't falter. “Oh yeah? Well I'm not the kind of girl to pass up a little fun.” The the blink of an eye, she was at his throat, the knife she had used to disengage his blades was pushed against his jugular. Her eyes narrowed. “You're not scared are you?”

“You're not foolin' around, are you?” Date whistled. “I like it. A girl with spunk.” He jumped back, grabbing up his swords again.

Kiyo remained unphased. “I'm not here to impress you. I won't let you harm any of my men.”

“Well that's a noble statement.” Date's eyes narrowed. “But I need to get to Asakura and you're in my way.”

“My apologies.” Kiyo pointed her dagger forward, the onyx hilt reaching all the way back to her elbow. “Let's make this quick then.”

Just like that, both of them charged, meeting every swipe of sword with the block of a knife. Then every thrust of her knife was stopped by a wave of claws. Sparks flew between them as their battle moved from the ground, through the forest, through the air and between men. Several times, Kiyo narrowly missed losing a couple locks of hair, but just the same, she'd planted a few scratches on his armor.

At one point, she caught the blade and hilt of her knife between his claws, stopping his attack in it's tracks. Kiyo smirked. “Come now, Dragon. You offend me. Am I not worthy of both claws?”

“Girl, I hope you know what you're doing, yanking on a Dragon's tail like this.” He shouted, jumping back and ripping out all six claws. “Get ready for the breath of fire!”

He charged again, but know he was knocking the knife in her hand around like it was jello and it took all she had to keep steady on her feet. She put some distance back between them. They were both panting and clouds rolled in, covering the sky.

She smirked. “It's been a long time...since I had a fight like this.”

Date sneered, “No one's ever faced my claws and lived to tell the tale. But you're putting up a hell of a fight.”

“Is that a compliment from the one-eyed dragon?” A smile curved Kiyo's lips. “I'm honored.”

“Good.” He ran back at her again. “The last thing I would want to do is offend a beautiful woman like yourself!”

When he got within distance this time, Kiyo moved out of his range of the claws and dropped to the ground, kicking his feet out from under him. He gasped and fell back, but used his swords to roll himself back up to his feet. Kiyo purred, “Flirting during the battle? My, my Dragon, you  _are_  talented.” She moved flawlessly back up to her feet, just in time to take the brunt of his claws, catching them with her dagger but sending her sliding back against a tree.

“Yeah? Well, when you're having a damn good time - “ He slashed his claws, but she was too fast and the blades sank into the tree. Kiyo swung herself around on the branch and came back down, ready to put the knife through his throat. He let his left set of claws go and jumped back out of her way.

Kiyo pushed herself right back off the ground, not missing a beat. He blocked her knife again with his claws and grinned. “This is the best damn party... I've ever been to.”

Kiyo scoffed. “Glad I haven't disappointed.”

 

Kojuro climbed off of his horse and walked over to Rizen, reaching a hand down to him. “Would you like help up?”

Rizen gasped and started to retort foully until Kojuro commented, “It appears they're enjoying themselves.”

Rizen sighed. “I noticed that too.” He took Kojuro's hand and pulled himself up. “I've never seen someone able to stand up to our commander.”

“She's very strong. But so is my Lord.” Kojuro told him. “But... I've never quite seen him so happy in the midst of a battle.”

“Lady Kiyoko has never been happy.” Rizen's words were heavily weighted with a darkness that not even Kojuro could have missed. He started to ask about it, but decided not to open a new can of worms. Rizen crossed his arms. “But Lady Kiyoko hasn't even begun to use her strength. If your lord wishes to keep his life, he should leave now. My Lady is very merciful and forgiving.”

Kojuro looked at him curiously. “What do you mean begun to use her strength?”

Rizen pointed to the ninja standing alone in the crowd of men. She was holding a black sheathed sword in her hands. “She hasn't even drawn her sword.”

Kojuro's eyes widened. “Impossible.”

 

Kiyo moved quickly back away, directing their clashes away from the tree that his three claws were embedded in. Date slashed the ones left downward, but she moved around them quickly and went to strike at his back – right side, but he anticipated it and blocked her attack. Date smirked. “Oh come on now, you're taking advantage of me.”

Kiyo jumped back, smirking. “I've heard many stories about you, One-Eyed Dragon. I'd always wished to cross swords with you. I'm pleased the rumors are true. However...” She paused a moment as the rain began to pour and thunder rolled through the sky. “We must put our battle on hold.”

“Suspended on account of weather?” Date smirked. “You're no fun. A little rain never killed no one. Or are you sayin' you're so sweet you'll melt?”

Kiyo placed her knife back into the hilt on her hip. “Not at all. The last thing I need are my men catching a cold.” She took a longer look at him.

Date asked. “So that mean you'll let us through?”

“You plan to head on to Asakura in this storm?” She looked through the forest. “Wait out the storm in our village.”

“Village?” Date repeated. “What village?”

“Don't ask questions. Either take the offer or don't.” Kiyo snapped, turning and heading back towards her men.

“You're pretty bold.” Date commented, following behind her. “Showing your back to the enemy.”

“If there's anything your blades said for you in that battle is that you fight with honor.” Kiyo explained while the ninja placed a coat over her shoulders and she slipped into it. “That and the fact you didn't behead my general the hundreds of opportunities you had to do so.” She looked over at the tree where he nearly pinned her. “Speaking of, you might want to get your other three claws.” Date blinked, baffled that he'd forgotten them. What was wrong with him? Kiyo motioned for her men to move back into the forest. “If you decide to take my offer, One-Eyed Dragon, then Nami will lead you there. Otherwise, get on your way. I don't ever want to see you again.”

Date whistled. “Harsh.” He grabbed the swords and put them all back while he watched the army circle out, but the ninja stayed there. She must have been Nami, waiting to escort them.

Kojuro trotted over to Date. “How are you my Lord?”

Date looked himself over. “Honestly, I'm great. Both of us were fighting as hard as we could... but I don't think either of us landed a single direct hit.” He started to say something else when he got a good look at Kojuro. His eyes betrayed a secret. “What's that look for?”

“I may regret telling you this, sir, but... I believe Lady Kiyoko was only... toying with you.”

Date's eyes widened. “What are you saying?”

He looked over at Nami, who now had the black sheath tied by a red band around her hips. “That sword there, is Lady Kiyoko's. General Rizen informed me that she only ever used it against one single enemy before. Other wise, whenever she's drawn it, she's taken down entire armies alone.”

Date glared at him. “That's a load of crap. If that were true, Kojuro, then her name would be swimming through all of the states! Every general would be charging right for here looking to get a taste of her strength.”

“Sir, we don't even know where here is.” Kojuro confessed. “I don't know the extent of the truth, but that's just what I was told.” There was a long silence between them. Finally he asked, “Would you like to stay here until the storm blows over, Lord Masamune?”

Date's teeth were gritted and he shifted his helmet. “Yeah, and get a damn rematch.”

“My Lord...!” Kojuro started, but he was already back on his horse, yelling at the men to follow him and the girl. Giving up, Kojuro hopped back on his own horse.

He heard several whispers of questions about why they were staying and what was going on, but neither of them paid any mind to it.

Nami led them through the darkest part of the forest. There were enough trees that only a few drops of rain made it through the foliage to hit them.

After several minutes, Nami spoke for the first time. “When we exit the forest, I ask that everyone take off their headgear. As a sign of respect. We'll be crossing through a shrine before we get to the mansion.”

Kojuro and Date exchanged a look. But Date took off his helmet, as well as any of his other men who wore anything on their heads. When the trees broke, sure enough, to their right was a run-down shrine. With four graves marked there. Only two looked like they had anything buried there. Kojuro looked at Nami. “May I ask, whose graves?”

There was a long pause. Finally, “No.”

Date glared at the back of Nami's head. “I don't like all this secrecy.”

Up ahead, a wide valley opened up with a bunch of cheaply made shacks built up just enough to block the rain. There were people running around everywhere, closing up the shacks and what looked like stabilizing them for a storm. Date asked, “What is all of this? This looks like a village that can't even afford decent housing.”

“Yes, well, where do you expect us to acquire the money and resources to build fine houses?” Nami snapped.

Date glowered but then smirked, casually asking. “Okay, then explain the giant mansion in the middle of them all? Sounds to me like your commander-girl is one of those oppressive leaders that - “

“Do not speak of her as though you know anything!” Nami shouted. “The mansion was the only building to survive the fire.”

“Fire?” Date repeated.

Kojuro's eyes seemed to widen for a moment. “Nami, what is Lady Kiyoko's last name?”

“That's not important.” Nami answered, stopping at the door of the mansion. All along the front of the building were stables. “You may leave your horses here. You'll be staying in the soldiers barracks.”

After everyone dismounted their horses, Nami led them inside. There weren't any beds or cots or anything. Hundreds of men were just laying about, curled up against each other, armor strewn about casually.

“Is this your army?” Kojuro asked skeptically.

At this point, the ninja stopped answering any questions. Through several rooms, all set up the same, Nami stopped at the bottom of the staircase. “I will show you were to get food and drink during your stay.”

Kojuro frowned at the thought of staying down in the basement with all of these soldiers. Date turned to his men. “Stay down here. The place is big but we're not gonna march a whole army through it.”

Kojuro and Date followed Nami up the stairs. While they walked, Kojuro leaned to Date. “Did you notice all of the smoke damage on the walls? This place should have burned down as well.”

Nami looked back at Kojuro. “The entire foundation of this house was built out of concrete. The fire couldn't bring it down.”

Kojuro looked at Date suspiciously, but he just shrugged and followed.

The next floor was set up much more nicely. There were families still packed in large rooms, but there were more rooms, and there were a lot of children all running around, playing games and screaming like they didn't have a care in the world.

Kojuro commented, “It looks like the whole village lives in just this one building.”

Date thought about asking Nami a question, but knew he'd be ignored anyway. Why didn't these people just go get jobs in other towns? Why have they isolated themselves to this spot in a desolate forest.

They came to a large kitchen, were, unlike normal kitchens, there were just piles of food labeled and set about. Massive amounts of food. They weren't starving that's for sure.

Nami stopped, causing both Kojuro and Date to run into her. She dipped her head quickly. “My Lady, I didn't realize you were in here.”

Kiyo looked back at her as she filled herself a glass of water. She blinked. “It's fine. Actually I was just getting Run a glass of water. He's all upset because his moms' drinking sake again and she won't let him have any.”

Nami giggled. “Be careful. He's a wild one.”

Kiyo started to walk back out, but Kojuro called, “Wait, Lady Kiyoko. What is going on here? Why do all of your people live in - “

“Tell you what.” Kiyo whispered coldly. “I won't tell anyone that I ripped the claws right from the dragon and you guys don't tell anyone we exist. In the morning, when you leave, you can get on with your lives like none of this ever happened.”

With that, she marched out of the kitchen. But Date noticed, as she walked on, people moved themselves as far away from her as possible, like touching her would cause an incurable disease.

Nami sighed. “Well, here's where you get food and drink. Have a nice night.” And then, they were left on their own.


	3. Watching the Dragon's Back

“This is so weird.” One of the retainers told Kojuro and Date after they had gone back downstairs. “Something seems fishy about this whole set up.”

“You're not the only one who thinks that.” Kojuro answered. “I don't like this at all. I say we leave as early as we can and put this whole place behind us.”

“Boss! Boss!”

All of them looked over as the last retainer ran up. “I met a guy, he says he can tell us a little about the graves we saw!”

Curiosity caused all of them to walk over a couple rooms down to where some of the soldiers were sitting around a table, playing a card game. One of them was scruffier than the others. He casually asked, “Why you guys so curious about dem?”

Kojuro glanced at Date who seemed to be lost in thought. Kojuro said, “We just don't understand any of this. We didn't even know you people were living out here. And this is...a very foreign set up for any village.”

The guy played a card. “That's the point. We don't want the world knowing we're here. You guys is the closest we come to war in a long time.”

“It wouldn't have been war. It would've been a battle.” Kojuro corrected.

“Dat's what I is sayin'.” He sighed, setting his hand down. “Anyway. Thoses graves there... thoses are the only to have died in da last...er... eleven years?”

“Yeah.” Another guy said, but the look of reservation on his face said he'd rather not talk about it. “Lady Kiyoko takes pride in the fact she's prevented the death of any one in the family since the fire.”

“That is something to be proud of.” Kojuro frowned. “But to take it so far as to isolate you from the world - “

“We has other reasons, too.” The scruffy guy cut back in. “We's happy here. Don't care what the rest of the world thinks.”

Kojuro sighed, but Date got up. “I'm gonna go get another drink.” After he went back up the stairs, Kojuro looked at his not empty glass. He shook his head. “You think he could at least lie a little better.”

 

Upstairs, Date walked quietly along, weaving between the sleeping bodies on the floor. He was headed for the kitchen, but movement stopped him. He looked across the room, where the window let in just a little bit of light from where the moon tried to peak through the storm clouds. He saw just a flash of crimson hair. She was taking her time, examining each of the sleeping bodies. He stayed still, watching her for several minutes. Almost halfway across the room, she stopped, seeing a little boy squirming for a blanket that had gotten snagged in the tile of the floor. She unsnagged it and placed it back over the boy.

But when she did, what must have been the mother, slapped her hand away and hissed, “Do not touch my son.”

Kiyo sighed, “Sorry, his blanket had - “

“I don't care. I don't want your contaminated blood touching my child.” She pulled her son up into her arms and rolled over, her back now to Kiyo.

Date's eyes narrowed. “What in the hell?”

Kiyo stood on back up, her eyes making contact with his for just a moment. There was such immense sadness buried in them that he felt a dagger had gone through his stomach and cleaved it back out.

But she looked away and continued on, looking over her people with kindness in her eyes, despite what had just happened. He continued on to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Kiyo walked in, and asked, “How are your men holding up? I know the lodgings are smaller than what you're used to.”

“Nah, they're fine.” Date informed, leaning on the counter, arms crossed. “They're down there playing cards with your boys already. They get along pretty good.”

She smiled. “I'm glad.”

For a moment, his heart stopped. Her hair was a mess and she looked tired, but her eyes still sparkled, especially when those lips curved up like that. He must have been staring because she asked, “What's wrong?”

He looked away quickly. “Nothing.”

Kiyo rubbed her arm. “Hey... I was acting really cocky earlier... but... I really can trust you right? You won't tell anyone about us being here?”

Date started to promise, just out of instinct, but instead he asked, “Why is secrecy so important to you?”

“I just want to protect my family.” Kiyo insisted. “Please... I just need to know I can trust you...”

Date stepped towards her and put a hand on her head. “I won't tell, kid. But you owe us some answers.”

Kiyo looked down and whispered, “I'm not... willing to explain everything yet...”

“We'll swing back through.” Date stated. “You'll probably have four or five days before we come back. You can explain then. If you decide not to answer our questions, I'll high-tail it back to Oshu and start asking around, getting the answers for myself.”

Kiyo nodded. “Thank you.” She shifted on her feet. “You should probably get resting if you have to leave so early in the morning.”

“I'm in no rush.” Date responded, watching her movements, trying to read and understand her.

Kiyo's face was a little flushed and each time she looked up like she was going to say something but finally she just turned and said, “Well, I'm going to go on to bed.”

“Hey. When I get back.” Date waited for her to turn back around to finish, “You owe me a rematch. Using your sword. Not that knife.”

Kiyo smiled a bit. “Alright. Goodnight One-Eyed Dragon.”

 

The next morning, the family was watching from the windows of the mansion as the Date army saddled up. Kiyo was right there with them, curiously looking at all their equipment. She sighed, “Being in isolation sure puts you behind the times.”

“Yeah, but you don't need all this fancy stuff.” Date assured, patting her back. “You sure there's nothing we can do for you before we head out?”

Kojuro glared at Date and shouted, “Lord Masamune! We must be going! We're already several hours late! You haven't even begun saddling up.”

Date frowned. “Right, right. Sorry.”

Kiyo watched him slowly saddle up his horse and hop on. He looked at her over his shoulder. Kojuro asked, “Sir? Are you ready to go?”

“Oh, yeah. I guess.” He sighed, smirking back at her one last time before loping off.

Nami jumped down beside Kiyo. “My Lady? Are you okay?”

Kiyo laughed without humor. “I'm fine. I just noticed that this morning... my sunrise was covered by a Dragon.”

Nami looked at her questioningly.

 

Kojuro trotted his horse along side Date. “Lord Masamune....If I may ask, what's bothering you? You're never this slow going. You're usually anxious to get to the next place.”

Date shrugged. “I'm just tired, Kojuro.”

“Yes, well, we're done with that weird village. We can put it behind us and move on.” Kojuro confessed.

Date paused. “Actually... we're coming back on our way back through.”

Kojuro gasped and reined his horse to a stop. “What?”

Date rubbed the back of his head. “I made a deal with that girl.”

His eyes narrowed. “Lord Masamune...?”

“What? She's... interesting... and I still want that rematch.”

“It's not like you, My Lord, to fall for a woman.”

“I never said I fell for her.” Date snapped.

Kojuro chuckled. “Yessir.”

 

“Sir!” A man bowed before his lord. A shinobi, actually. “The Date army stationed at a small village in the forest before Asakura. They're making plans to return to it. We could set up an ambush there.”

The Lord chuckled. “Brilliant idea...”

 

After the plans were settled in Asakura, three days later, Kojuro looked at Date when he sat, just staring at his food. Kojuro cleared his throat and asked, “Are you thinking about her, Lord Masamune.”

Date sighed, setting his plate down. “Am I that obvious?”

“Yes.” Kojuro informed. “Don't worry. We are on our way back, and we will get our answers.”

Date looked away. “Yeah... I just can't help... something feels wrong.”

“You're full of surprises since our visit. It's also not like you to worry.”

Date went quiet. Finally he said, before eating, “I guess not.”

 

Kiyo was helping in the rice fields, far away from any of the other family members, when a few soldiers came running out. “Lady Kiyoko! Lady Kiyoko! This is bad!”

“What's bad?” Kiyo demanded.

The soldiers panted after they stopped. “My Lady... there's a massive army heading right this way. We're talking thousands of soldiers and they're heading directly for us.”

“If must've been that Date bastard!” The other guy shouted. “We let him find our place, we let him go and now a full-on army is coming after us. The bastard set us up! What do we do?”

Kiyo cursed. “Get all the men, put your armor on and line up. Do  _not_  engage anyone in battle, understand?” After the soldiers rushed off, Kiyo gripped the hoe she was using and cursed. “Dragon... damn you. I trusted you...”


	4. Falling Leaves

“Hurry up boys! You're slowin' us down!” Date shouted to his men as they rushed along the path back to the village.

Kojuro laughed as he ran along side his Lord. “Where was all of this fervor on our way to Asakura?”

Date just laughed. “What's it matter? Come on!” Kojuro smiled to himself. He had never seen his lord so genuinely happy in regards to anything before. As they came barreling down the hill they knew led into the valley where the mansion was, a line of men cut them off, holding their bows up, ready to fire. All of them reined the horses to a stop. “Hey boys. Nice patrollin' but it's just us again.”

One of the men snarled. “Nice try... but we will not fall for your tricks a second time!”

Date frowned. “What tricks?”

“Don't play dumb!” The same guy screamed. “You left to recruit an army to attack us!”

Date's eyes widened. “What the hell are you saying?”

Kojuro's horse started to prance with the anxiety rising in the air. He gasped, “Are you guys... under attack?”

“Like you don't already know.” The guy growled. “And it's our duty, under Lady Kiyoko's direct order not to let anyone of the Date army through to assist our enemy.”

There was a loud explosion and all of them looked up to see a large section of the forest was suddenly ablaze. But the sound was followed by several more small explosions and the echo of screams and yells filled the air.

Date growled. “I don't give a damn how you boys think you're gonna stop us, but we didn't recruit that army. And you're not going to stop us from helping!” He charged right past the line of men with arrows, paying them no mind at all. His entire Calvary followed suit. He shouted back to his boys, “Listen up guys, all I want you to do...is keep anyone from dying, got it?” His hands clenched into fists. “I get the feeling this attack is our fault. So we're not going to let her streak of protecting her family die today!”

All of his men cheered right with him, except for Kojuro. His gaze softened, “Lord...Masamune...”

Down in the valley, all around the mansion, enemy soldiers were setting fire to shacks and attacking helpless citizens.

To Date's horror, several dead bodies already lined the battlefield. “Dammit, no!”

“Lord Masamune...” Kojuro whispered, watching him jump off his horse and lift up a lady who had just been cut.

She gasped a couple times and touched Date's face. “My son...my son...where's my little boy?” It was then he recognized the woman that had refused to allow Kiyo to touch her son. He looked quickly around and ordered, “Don't die. I'll find your kid. Stay alive for your kid, alright! Where'd you leave him?”

“He was in my...arms...” She whispered, blood spilling from her lip.

“What? When?” Date demanded.

She weakly lifted her arm and pointed to a small heap on the ground. Covered in blood. She whispered, “He should be there... I don't... hear him crying... Why's he not crying?”

Kojuro slowly got off his horse and walked over, lifting the child up but he closed his eyes. “They... even killed the baby.”

Date's eyes widened and his arms shook with rage. The woman gasped, coughing up blood, her body white as snow now. “No...my son! My son!!” She screamed, but only a moment later, she was silenced, permanently.

Date gently set her down and got to his feet, his hands clenching into fists so tight his knuckles cracked. “Those...bastards... I'll... kill them all...”

Kojuro grabbed his shoulder. “Lord Masamune, calm down. You have been in war before. This isn't anything new!”

Date snarled. “No... but I've never been in a god damn free-for-all... where people start killing women and children!” His raged was ignited so much that his blue aura began to blaze around him. “You boys... stay here and protect those that can't fight for themselves, got it!?”

All of them nodded and started fanning out. But when Date turned around, he came face to face with Nami.

Her eyes were wide with hate. “Why are you here? Did you come back to humiliate us further!? It's not enough that you summon up an entire army to obliterate a few leftovers who don't even know the difference between the blade and the hilt of their spears!?” She was gripping a saber in her hand so tight it trembled.

Date forced himself to relax. “We didn't do this. We're on your side, Nami, calm down.”

She screamed, “That's bullshit! Do you think we're stupid, too!? I won't let you humiliate Lady Kiyoko any further!” She started to thrust her blade at Date, but another weapon came from behind, slashing right through her shoulder. She gasped, dropping her weapon.

Date's eyes widened and he ripped his sword out and cut the guy behind her in half in just a second. He caught Nami before she fell to the ground.

Kojuro rushed over to them. “Lady Nami...”

Date's teeth were gritted hard. “Now I know. This is part of the Hojo army... The must've followed us from Oshu.”

Nami coughed. “Prove to us that you're innocent then... don't let Lady Kiyoko fight alone... She's going to be so devastated... When she sees how many have died...”

Kojuro pulled her from Date's arms. “I'm going to take her back and treat her. Go help them fight, Lord Masamune.”

Date nodded and rushed into the forest where the fighting among soldiers was taking place. He hated that over his shoulder, he could see banners for the Hojo army going up. People who fight this way... should never be given the right to rule anything.

It didn't take but a few seconds for soldiers to start attacking him en mass. But his rage was to the point that he swatted them away like flies. He wasn't even going to waste time. He was going straight for the leader. “I'm going to behead you and hang it from a god damn tree!”

There was another clearing and he saw, with horror, soldiers dropping like flies. Just in front of him, one collapsed and another rushed up to him, crying out, “Brother! No! Don't die! Please don't die!” He fell to his knees and cried over the bleeding chest.

Date breathed, “Dude, you can't just - “ He rushed when another enemy went to attack him while he was on the ground, but he protected him. His hand clenched around his sword. “Shit... this is why you're all collapsing. You're stopping to morn you losses.” He grabbed the brothers collar and lifted him up. “If you really want to honor your brother's death, keep fighting! Don't just stop! You'll die, too!”

The brother cried harder. “He was going to get married next week...”

Date's eyes widened and he dropped him. “What the hell is this... massacre?”

A sound echoed through the forest and suddenly everyone stopped fighting to look around. A strange whispered-like voice drifted and soothed, “My army... put your swords away. You no longer need to fight...”

To Date's horror, all of Lady Kiyoko's army started placing their weapons on the ground and began to cheer. He heard a few distinctly, “The Commander is here!” “She's gonna wipe the floor with you!” “We're all saved!”

From over his shoulder, he saw a bright red light. It was Kiyo. She was weaving between the trees, carrying the sword that Nami had the last time they fought. It was unsheathed and dragging along the ground. Within the fine blade were engraved designs that looked like fire and water clashing all the way down the sword. Onyx hilt was laced with gold except for the ruby gem placed in the center. As she got to where the frozen soldiers were staring, her moves became swift. Each time he blinked, more soldiers of the opposing army were dropping to the ground. Each second, a new one shed blood, each second she reached another man, just to end his life the same.

Even his eyes couldn't keep up with her movements. But each slash of her sword rained down fire, trailing it through the forest, lighting the path of her victory.

For the first time, he believed the story that she single-handedly took down an army. He was watching it happen before his very eyes.

Once all the foot soldiers were done – about five hundred of them, she stood and shouted, “Where's your leader? I owe him...” When she lifted her head, tears were running down her face. “I'll make him pay the ultimate crime for every life he took! Now where is he!?”

Through the trees, a blast of wind came, knocking her back down the hill. She caught herself on her sword and shrieked, “Face me you damn coward!”

Just over the treetops, a strange machine lifted a small old man up. He chuckled. “Oh you think you're strong enough to take me on? As much as I'd enjoy to see you try... I think we're done here.” The machine began to move back.

Kiyo screamed. “Don't you dare run away you bastard! You took these lives now pay for them!” She started to run after him and his machine but Date grabbed her and yanked her back.

He scolded. “Stop! You have too many injured that can still be saved to chase after him.”

Kiyo whirled around, punching him right in the face, hard enough to knock his helmet off and send him rolling across the grass. Kiyo panted, just seeing him bringing the tears back stronger. “You selfish bastard! How dare you even speak to me after what you've done!? All of these men...! Ten years, I went without losing a single life... and you show up...!” She collapsed to her knees. “I've lost so many! I failed to protect them!”

Date sat up, holding his bleeding nose. “You sure are cocky, you know that? Why don't you get your damn facts straight? I didn't do any of this! Despite what you think, I didn't make a plan to ambush you! Why would I want to?”

“The same thing that all you war lords want!” Kiyo screamed. “Land!” She got back to her feet. “Because of your stupid conquest... all of these people are dead. Because! Of! You! I wish you... and your damn army... would've never come here! Now we've lost... everything! And that bastard... since you stopped me! He's going to rush off...! He's going to tell everyone we're here! Our secrets out, and we're done for! Our peaceful lives are over! AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!” Kiyo gasped through pants, the tears running freely down her face.

Date looked away. “You sure know how to kick a guy when he's down, you know that?”

Kiyo shoved him hard enough that he stumbled back. “This isn't a god damn joke you asshole! Leave!” She glared when Kojuro and several of his close retainers came up. “Take you...and your whole damn army... and get out here! Don't ever come back! Just leave us be!”

“Lady Kiyoko, please calm down.” Kojuro insisted. “You don't understand what happened, we didn't - “

“Plan an ambush, yeah I know!” Kiyo panted. “One-eye here already told me! It doesn't matter! You still led them here!” She just shook her head. “Forget it... I give up. Just... do what you want.” She roughly pushed past Date and plainly pushed Kojuro out of her way. “Oh... and thanks... for showing up too late.”

 

When Kiyo walked into the mansion, her eyes widened when she got to the infirmary. It was filled to the brim with not just soldiers, but women and children, and elderly who couldn't escape. She felt sick to her stomach. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Nami smile at her. “It's okay. Majority of everyone lived because of you.”

“Yeah, I - “ Kiyo started when a doctor ran right into her. She gasped when the tray he was holding tipped over and two bottles fell. She caught one and the other shattered on the ground. “I'm sorry, Doctor.”

“You should be you damn trash!” He ripped the other bottle from her hand. “We're already in a predicament because of your stupid decision to let that army stay here. Because of that, hundreds of people died today. Now you're wasting the only medicine we have. Why don't you do us all a favor and just die!?”

Kiyo watched in horror as the doctor trotted on and began to treat an elderly man with the same medicine, but he used kind and gentle words to soothe him. She looked down, so embarrassed she didn't even notice when a soldier of the Date army trotted past her out of the infirmary after having gotten a bad cut on his arm treated.

 

The man rushed out to where the Date army was saddling up to leave for the last time. The only one who wasn't though, again, was Date. He rushed right up, shouting, “Boss, boss! I got something to tell you.”

“I'm not in the mood to hear it.” Date growled. “Not right now.”

“Big Boss... I don't think we can just leave here.” He stated urgently. “The people here, they hate Lady Kiyoko.”

Date was looking at him now. “What?”

“While I was having my arm treated... everyone... they were all talking bad about her. Saying how she was nothing but a curse on their family. And then, when a doctor ran into her and spilled some medicine... he went as far as to tell her to go die.” He shifted his feet. “I know... she was upset with us... but... I wouldn't feel right just leaving things like this...”

Date looked up at the window. Kojuro scolded, “Lord Masamune, think logically about this. At the rate we're going, we're only going to cause more trouble. Please don't - “

“Don't worry.” Date assured him with a smirk, looking over a boy struggling with a shovel near the shrine. “You guys are going on home right now.”

“We are not leaving you alone in this foresaken - “ Kojuro began but Date waggled his finger.

“Go. Me n' that girl got a score to settle.” He stated, already walking away.


	5. Reigning Secrets

It was raining again. It was fitting though, given Kiyo's mood. Nami kept trying to cheer her up, but when she did, it only hurt worse when her younger sister, Izumi, would come up saying that their mother wanted her to stay away from Kiyo. She crossed her arms and sighed, “Look, Nami, thank you... but... I just need to be alone right now.” She walked outside and sat on the rail, despite the rain. She sipped at her rice wine, but jumped when she saw someone still working on digging the soldiers' grave.

She gasped and jumped off the rail, shouting, “What do you think you're doing!? You'll catch a cold working out here in this weather!” She was already taking off her jacket to put on his shoulders when she got to him.

But when she was close enough to see who it was, she dead-stopped. It took her several seconds to catch her breath. “What are you still doing here, Dragon?”

Date set the shovel down and leaned on it. “Figured this was the only way to get you to talk to me.”

Her face flushed with rage. “I have nothing to say to - “

“Then just listen.” Date snapped coolly. “I don't like playing games... and I'm not much for dealing with people and their bad tempers. I got one of my own, ya know?” Kiyo just glared, waiting for him to get to a point. “But you... got under my skin. You owe me answers. And I know you're a girl of your word.”

“I can't trust you.” Kiyo said flatly. “The deal was that you would keep my secret. But I don't know what kind of guy you are any more. I can't trust that you weren't behind that whole army - !”

“Lady Kiyoko?”

Kiyo looked over as Izumi walked up. “Sorry, I followed you again. I... I was inside with mom when the attacks happened. I was watching out for Nami-sis. If it weren't for him and the other guy... Nami-sis would be dead. They saved her.”

Kiyoko looked down, feeling her heart starting to slam in her chest. Date, more softly then how he'd been speaking, said, “I don't have anything to brag about... but I put my all into helping you. But you're right, we were too late. I'm sorry. If I'd known... I would've done whatever was in my power to stop it.” He straightened up. “But if you don't give me the answers I asked for, then I'll have no reason to keep my promise.”

Kiyo stuck her foot in the mud and kicked it bitterly. “Fine. Start asking.”

“What's your last name?” Date demanded.

Kiyo took a deep breath. “H-Hotaru.”

It took a moment for it to register and the shovel fell right out of his hands. “Oh my god.”

“Now you see why we want to stay hidden from the world?”

Date just kept staring. If it weren't for Kojuro, he wouldn't have known anything about it. But ten years ago, the greatest power in Japan, Hotaru, came to an abrupt end when a single being destroyed the entire family. It was believed there to be no survivors. Date swallowed the gasp that tried to escape. “Then you're...?”

“Yes. I'm Asada's daughter. I took over the survivors of the Hotaru family. But instead of carrying on his wishes with so few left, I chose to lead the world on that we were all dead. That way, his enemies wouldn't come hunting for us.”

Date rubbed his head under his helmet. “Damn. I was expecting that.”

Izumi looked at him curiously. “You still promise to keep our secret?”

“Yeah.” Date assured.

Kiyo looked around. “Where's your army?”

“I sent them on ahead.” He answered. “Didn't figure my whole gang was welcome.”

She looked down. “It's still raining.” She reached out and took his hand pulling him along. “Let's get inside where it's warm.” They quietly went through the soldier barracks and Kiyo grabbed some clothes Date could change into. In another room, she and Izumi changed as well.

Afterwards, she took him to her room where there was more space. Izumi left, saying she was worried her mom would come yell at her.

Kiyo tucked her knees to her chest and sighed.

Out of nowhere, Date asked, “Why does everyone hate you?”

She stared at the ground for a long time before whispering, “They think I'm to blame for our family falling to ruin. I think I am, too.”

Date put his hand on the top of her head. “That's a lot of burden to put on your own shoulders. I don't really know what's going on with all this, but I'm sure you're not the one to blame.”

She just stared at the ground. Date watched her, something churning in his stomach. He wanted to run his hand through that hair and say or do anything to get her to stop being so sad. But he looked away, he wasn't sure what to say to make it any better. He'd never been in a situation like this. His men were always there for him and cheering him on.

She whispered something and he jumped. He barely caught it. “Are you leaving tomorrow?”

Date rubbed the back of his head. “The boys need me back home. So I'd say so.”

“Okay.” Was all she said. And then she walked out of the room. He ended up falling asleep in there, and the next morning, he saddled up.

Kiyo stood in the doorway of the mansion, watching him until he was ready to go. “Promised Kojuro I'd be back by noon. If I don't get there, he's gonna stir up trouble.”

She just stared at her feet. Date chuckled. “You look like a wet kitten.”

She blushed and looked away. He walked up to her and cupped her chin, lifting it up. “Why the long look, Kitten?”

“Your company... was enjoyable... “ She muttered.

He stepped back and laughed. “Are you saying you're gonna miss me?” He had to hold himself up on his horse because he was laughing so hard.

Kiyoko glared at him and shoved him back on his ass. “You jerk!”

“Says the girl that just shoved me to the ground.” Date teased, pulling himself up and swinging up onto his horse. “Don't loose the attitude, it's cute.”

Her face turned hot with rage. “Then get back down here and let me punch you!”

“Can't. If I do, I might never leave.” He winked and trotted off. “Take care.”

She gasped, her body growing cold when she realized this was going to be the last time she saw him. She watched him go, but her heart raced when he pulled his horse to a stop and looked back at her. They held eye contact for what could have been forever. He just sneered to himself. “What the heck am I doing?” And trotted off into the forest.

Kiyoko stayed there for several more minutes before turning to go back inside. Nami was right there waiting. “Couldn't say I didn't see it coming.”

“Huh?” Kiyo asked.

Nami put her forehead against her best friend's forehead. “Dragons are your type, huh?”

She blushed and glared. “Your jokes aren't funny.”

“Then It's a good thing that wasn't a joke, huh?” Nami teased.

 

It was well after noon by the time Date dragged his horse, head down, fists tight, back into Oshu. Kojuro rushed up to him. “I was just about to send a search party. What took you so long?”

Date just slid off his horse and walked inside, not a word spoken.

“My Lord?” Kojuro questioned. He followed him inside and asked. “What's wrong? Are you sick?”

“Maybe. Is Stupid an illness?” Date asked, facing the wall.

“Why do you say that?”

“Cause dammit... I went and fell in love with a girl I'm not gonna see again!”

Kojuro's eyes went to the wood floor under his feet. There was nothing he could say. He shut the sliding door to let him have his space and started back to unsaddle the horse when he heard a whistle. His gaze traveled up the oak tree where he saw Nami sitting on a branch. He gasped, “What are you doing here?”

“I was just thinking...you know, we side-kicks have a job to do.” She smirked.

Kojuro couldn't hold back his own smile. “Just what do you have in mind?”


	6. Conspiracy

It had been a couple months since that incident. Now Kojuro and Date were out on a new mission. They were headed this time, to Kobayakawa, but along the way, Date narrowed his eyes. “This path looks familiar.”

“It's not our first trip out this direction, Boss Masamune.” Kojuro insisted. “It shouldn't be unfamiliar.”

Date glared at him. “Are you hiding something from me, Kojuro?”

He chuckled. “Nothing, My Lord.”

A couple miles later, they were cut off by guards wearing all black. They pulled their horses to a stop. Date snarled. “The hell is this?”

The guards all smirked and challenged, “Who dare cross into our territory?”

“The Date Army.” Kojuro informed.

“Who's askin?” Date demanded, eyes narrowing. “If we're where I think we are... there shouldn't be - “ Date's eye widened with realization. “Wait - “

Just then a black flash shot through the air, knocking Date right off his horse. He groaned when he hit the ground and came face to face with a sword. Kiyo stood over him, a huge grin on her face. “I hope you weren't planning on going anywhere.”

Date glared up at her, reaching up and grabbing her wrist to tip the sword away. “Sneak attack, huh?” He pulled her around, lifting himself up and twisting her arm so the sword dropped from her grasp.

She growled. “You've gotten better.”

Kojuro rubbed his head. “It seems we've gone the long way around to get to Kobayakawa... think we can stay here for a night?”

Kiyo glared at him but then her glare went to Nami who waved her hands. She shouted from the tree she was sitting in. “Don't look at me! I didn't have anything to do with it!”

Kiyo smirked. You're a terrible liar.”

 

Within a few hours, they were all outside the mansion, enjoying some tea. However Kiyo, was preoccupied.

A majority of Date's men were swarming on her while a few, like Date and Kojuro, sat and watched, making bets. Date laughed and whooped, “C'mon, Kitten, show those boys how it's done!”

Kiyo was plowing through the men like they were nothing. If one would get her pinned, she'd use his own weight against him and used him to fend off the ones trying to attack her. By the time they were done, several of the boys were groveling wanting to take lessons from her. Ironically it was the same guys that had made bets they could take her on that started the whole thing.

Nami and Izumi both dropped down behind the crowd. Nami was laughing hysterically, “Way to go, Kiyo. Didn't even break a sweat.”

Kiyo laughed, leaning on her still-sheathed sword. “Got that right.”

Izumi raised her hand. “My bet with Nami was that you wouldn't get a single scratch!”

Nami brushed her nails across her shirt. “But I told her that you'd get too cocky and let one or two slip.”

Kiyo looked at the small scrape on her arm. “How much did you lose, Izumi?”

Izumi pouted. “I lost my dessert for the night.”

“That's good! You could stand to lose a few pounds!” Kiyo laughed before running away when Izumi pulled out her knives and chased after her.

The boys laughed while they all sat and enjoyed the snacks and tea as well.

Kojuro looked at Date. “Seems the men are having a good time.” Date didn't respond, just sipped. So Kojuro tried again. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

Finally Date set his cup of tea down. “Kojuro. What's the big idea here? What are you up to?”

“I was just making a point. You haven't spoken much since we got here.” Kojuro commented. “I was just asking a simple question.”

“Kojuro... I was under the impression we were going to take Kobayakawa's head. But I've found us here... wasting time.”

Kojuro frowned. “Are you upset my lord?”

Date sighed. “I'm not upset cause we're here. I'm upset cause I know it won't last.” He gaze found Kiyo again, running around with her friends, having a good time. “And last time we were here, we caused a lot of trouble. Notice that none of the citizens are even stepping foot outside? They don't want us here.”

Kojuro watched him. “And you wish Kiyo to suffer that fact alone?” He finally took a sip of tea as well. “I was going to make the notion... that this place is actually on the way to several countries. This could... be a regular stop.”

Date gritted his teeth. “Kojuro. It's not a good idea to tease a dragon.”

Kojuro chuckled lightly. “If you say so.”

 

The next morning came and it was time once again that the Date army needed to be getting on in order to make it to Asakura in time.

Kiyo danced between the horses, saying her good byes to the men before coming to a stop in front of Date and his horse. She smiled, “Thanks for swinging by again.”

“Yeah well, don't thank me. I didn't know about it. Surprise for me to.” Date stated. In response, Kiyo glared passed him and at Kojuro. He just looked away innocently.

Kiyo shifted her foot in the dirt. “So... are you going to come through again on your way back?”

Date shrugged as he cinched up his horse. “I dunno. Depends on how...”

“Big boss! Please!” All the men started shouting. “Let's come back! Yeah, we'll get everything done ahead of schedule! It's fun here!”

Date looked at them for a long moment and snickered, “You boys really wanna come back, huh? Guess I got no choice then.” He heaved himself up onto his horse, glancing down at her. “We'll come back again.”

Kiyo had to hold back the bright smile that tried to escape. She cleared her throat. “Fine. See you then, I guess.”

He turned his horse and trotted off with his men. “Take care, Kitten.”

 

It was almost a week later, this time, when Date and his army returned. Kiyo, Nami, and Izumi were out in the field helping to rebuild some of the shacks that had been destroyed in the battle. Of course, with them outside, many of the citizens and soldiers were avoiding the area in whole.

Date and Kojuro trotted up to them while several of his men hopped off their horses and, without provocation, started helping the others rebuilding other shacks.

Date smirked, “Workin' hard, girls?”

Kiyo shrugged. “Slowly but surely. Hojo did a lot of damage in a short time.”

He frowned and climbed off his horse. “I know. Sorry bout that.” He glanced over at his men and sighed. “Wanna take a break?”

“Gladly.” Kiyo laughed.

She found herself walking the border patrols route along the outskirts of their territory with him. Date walked quietly along side of her for a while before finally commenting, “Not quite the break I was thinking of.”

Kiyo giggled. “Sorry, I'm one of those weird ones that can't stop doing something.”

There was another stretch of silence. He asked, “Are they still treating you like crap?”

Kiyo looked at him sadly before looking back ahead and walking off again. “I think they want to... but they're just ignoring me right now.”

“You got guts... biting your tongue and dealing with that stuff. I know I couldn't do it.” Date stated off-handedly.

Kiyo paused. “It's not so bad.” She blushed a little, turning around and smiling at him. “There's this nice guy that keeps coming around and keeping me company.”

Date stared at her, slack jawed for a moment. Through the expanse of that time, her smile slipped and she turned back. “I appreciate it, but you don't have - “

He grabbed her arm suddenly and stopped her. “We can come by more.” Kiyo turned back, looking at him questioningly. He pressed, his words urgent, “Even Kojuro said you're not that far away. We could swing through any time we went on the move. We can make it a routine visit. Just... if it makes you smile like that... then...”

Kiyo's face was crimson red and she looked away. She giggled and asked, “Is that your way of saying you like my smile, Dragon?”

Date looked away quickly, letting her go. “I never said... that...”

Kiyo laughed as she started walking again, “I was just - “

“But... yeah...” Date confessed.

Kiyo stared at him over her shoulder. She reached back and took his hand, pulling him along with her. She squeezed a little. “I would be happy if you came by more. But don't go out of your way.”

“Alright.”


	7. Game Playing

 “You learn fast.”

“Well, I'd seen them play several times. I just never joined in.” Kiyo insisted, playing a couple cards.

Several of the boys all groaned. “Dammit. We just taught you how to play a couple hours ago and you're already beating us!”

Date, who'd been sitting back with Kojuro, enjoying some sake, walked up to the table. “Scoot over boys, I'll show you how it's done.”

They cheered. “Yeah! Boss will win us back all of our armor!”

A few weeks had passed once again. This was the Date army's return visit from their last place of duty.

Kiyo laughed, reshuffling the cards. “No way. My boys needs some new stuff.” Her own soldiers cheered for her to win so they could keep the armor.

Date smirked when she handed the cards off to him to shuffle as well. “You know, that's not fair. If you keep our stuff, then we have to replace it when we get back.”

Kiyo took a long swig of her sake. “Sounds like a personal problem. At what point am I supposed to care?”

Date narrowed his eyes playfully. “Alright, little miss cocky. Put your money where your mouth is.” He dealt the cards to everyone at the table. Within a few minutes, everyone was closing down to their last hands.

The boys exchanged looks and laid down some pretty poor hands. They looked at Date expectantly. He set down his hand, a tough hand to beat. For a moment, Kiyo just stared, but finally, she flipped her hand around and purred, “I think I beat the One-Eyed Dragon... again...”

Date gaped. “Wha... again? What do you mean by again?”

Kiyo laughed as she collected the cards back up. “Oh, we all know how that first battle was going to end.” She set the deck of cards down. “But as my prize - “ She reached over and pulled Date's helmet off, setting it on her own head. “I want this.”

“Hey!” Date shouted, lunging at her. “Give that back!”

Kiyo laughed, jumping away from the table as he flipped it, chasing after her. Several of his boys laughed and cheered while Kiyo sang, “I won it fair and square!”

“I don't care! You're not taking my helmet!” He shouted. Kiyo gasped when he went to grab her, but she moved out of his reach and ran out the door. He went right after her and she danced along the rocks on her bare feet, having done it several times before.

Date's moves were slower, clearly having issues on the unfamiliar, uneven surface. Kiyo teased. “What's wrong? Are you offended there's another Dragon around?”

Date lunged at her and got her arm, but she was able to shake him off. He mocked, “Sorry, but you got a long way from being a Dragon,  _Kitten_.”

Kiyo glared at him. “What are you saying?” She stood up straight. “I got this, see:” She covered one eye and said, “C'mon boys, let's party!”

Date gritted his teeth. “Girl... You're lucky you're cute.”

Kiyo only laughed harder, running away, around the fountain where everyone filled water bottles. She danced in place. “Awe, Dragon, you're letting your temper get the better of you!” She gasped when he grabbed her around the waist suddenly, and both of them spilled backwards into the fountain when their feet slipped on the wet stone.

She hit her head against the center metal piece but she laughed through gritted teeth while Date stared worriedly at her. She finally said, “Glad I was wearing your helmet!”

Date panted, but laughed as well. “You're unique alright...”

“You're just mad cause I made a fool of you in front of your boys.” She teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

“Yeah, that's gotta stop.” Date smirked. “No more making me look bad.”

“Or what?” Kiyo challenged. But it wasn't until those words were out of her lips that she became aware of where they were. She was sitting, her back against the center of the fountain, soaking wet, hot and panting. Date was holding himself up over her, just as worn out as her, his face just an inch from hers. And his silver-blue eye was blazing in the most magnificent way. Suddenly conscious of eye contact, her gaze fell to his lips.

He cupped her chin. “Didn't I tell you before, I don't like playing peoples' games?”

Her eyes widened a bit and she felt her heart go a hundred miles an hour in her chest. “Um...” She couldn't think of anything to say so she just closed her eyes tight and withdrew herself. But when she did, the helmet fell over half of her face, even over her nose. “The hell...?”

Date pulled back, standing up and laughing. “That's a good look for ya', Kitten. On second thought, keep the helmet.”

She growled, trying to get up and pull it off. “No way. Your head is too big. Ugh... ng... it won't come off!”

Date just walked away. “Nah, you're on your own.”

She squealed, struggling, “It's stuck on my nose! Dragon, help me!”

He couldn't help laughing as he held her shoulders. “Alright, alright. Stand still.” When she did, he took a hold of the helmet. “Now tip your head back.” She did and the helmet slipped right off.

She took a deep breath as though relieved her life was no longer in danger. “Thanks.”

“Yeah.” Date set the helmet back on his own head.

To his surprise, Kiyo leaned forward, leaning on his chest. “You're fun, Dragon.”

“Yeah, well, you keep me guessin.” He answered.

Kiyo pulled him along. “Let's play another game. I wonder if I can get your swords...”

“H-Hey...!”

 

The next morning, it was time for them to go again. To Kiyo's surprise, there were several citizens and soldiers giving the men some food and stuff to take with them on their way back. Just outside, Date was finishing getting all of his armor back on and Kiyo was standing there with him, holding his helmet.

Behind them, a couple of the men grumbled about not wanting to go. It made Kiyo smile a little, but Date frowned. She quickly corrected herself and frowned as well.

Date sighed. “Thanks for lettin' us stay again. It's always a good party.” He went to take the helmet from her, but she didn't let go. “Hm?”

Kiyo stared at the helmet instead of him. “So... when do you think you'll be back again?”

Date let out a defeated sigh. “Dunno, Kitten. We haven't held a war council in a while so - “

“I say we push Uesugi!” One of the retainers shouted. “Then we can swing through here again.”

Immediately all of the men started agreeing.

Kojuro scolded them. “We don't want to start trouble with an army of that size yet.”

They all looked down like beaten dogs.

Kiyo collected herself up and forced herself to smile while she reached up and put his helmet back on his head. “Well... come back when you can.”

Date looked away. “Yeah...”

Within moments, he pulled himself up on his horse and they took off down the hill, heading back to Oshu.

Izumi dropped down behind Kiyo. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine...” Kiyo answered, watching as her family went back inside, slamming the door in her face. “Just fine...”

 

It was a slow trip back to Oshu. Date looked over his shoulder at his grumbling and complaining men. “What's wrong with you boys?” He shouted, “You act like we've lost a battle or something. We've had a good string of luck, we should all be cheering.”

One brave soul commented, “We were cheering. Back at Hotaru's Camp.”

Date's hands clenched on his arms. He growled, “Look, I don't wanna hear none of that crap, got it? If you boys are gonna act like this when we leave then we'll just stop going.”

“But boss...” Several of them whined.

Kojuro watched Date for several minutes while he continued to snap at his men, “Don't give me that! You're big boys. A few weeks isn't a big deal.”

Finally Kojuro stated, “Sir. It sounds like you're speaking to yourself.”

Date went silent.

Kojuro pressed, “I noticed you didn't tell Lady Kiyoko goodbye... nor did you even look at her.”

He finally breathed, “Yeah, well... I can't stand that look she gives me when we leave.”

Kojuro gaped a bit but looked down. “I'm sorry, Sir, I didn't mean to - “

“Honestly...I'm just not as vocal as the boys, you see...” One hand moved over his chest. “I don't know how long I can keep doing this.”


	8. Boundaries

Nami was sitting in the tree, watching the boys saddle up. “So where are you headed to this time?” About a month had passed since the Date left the Hotaru camp last.

Kojuro looked up at her with a smirk. “We're going all the way out to scout Mori's land.”

“That's a ways.” Nami giggled, hopping out of the tree and casually commenting, “I think it sounds like you'll probably need to camp out somewhere in the middle.”

Suddenly all the boys were looking at each other and exchanging excited words.

Kojuro smiled softly but shook his head. “That's not my call, Lady Nami.”

Nami whistled and danced around the horses and to the main building. Date was sitting on the steps and all but glared at her as she trotted up. “You look like you're up to no good.” Date informed.

Nami giggled. “Kojuro tells me you're going a long ways.”

Date wasn't amused. “Oh yeah? And?”

“I can think of a place on your way that you could camp out...” She stated with all the innocence in the world.

Date sighed and stood up, looking at his men that were waiting for his words. He picked up his helmet and placed it on his head. “Tell Kitten we'll be there some time tomorrow.”

Nami shrieked with excitement and jumped in the air before she took off into one of her shadows.

Kojuro chuckled, watching Date walk up to his horse and hop on. He said, “Excuse me if I'm wrong, My Lord... but you look excited, as well.”

Date crossed his arms. “Why would I be excited? It's not like I planned to go to south for a reason.”

Kojuro smirked. “No, not at all.”

 

“Here, hold this, Izumi.” Kiyo ordered, hopping out of the tree after giving her the end of a thread. She spent a few minutes, setting up a new trap. “Okay, you can let it go. And hop down here right next to me.”

Izumi nodded, doing as she was told. Kiyo stated, “This should keep those damn regiments from coming out this far.” She put her hands on her hips. “Hojo just won't quit. But I don't think he's figured out who we are yet.”

Izumi stated, “Let's keep it that way.”

On their way back to the valley, Nami showed up and sang, “Guess who's coming back tomorrow?!”

Kiyo's whole composure brightened but she quickly regained herself. “That's nice... It's supposed to storm again. I can smell it.”

“Every cloud has a silver lining, right?” She giggled, disappearing back into the forest.

Izumi commented, “Sis is so energetic...”

Kiyo laughed as she led her back, saying, “Let's get some food.”

 

The next day, as Kiyo expected, it was storming. She pulled a jacket on and pulled the hood up. Izumi glared at her. “What are you doing?”

“I'm gonna go wait for them.” Kiyo insisted.

“You can wait until they get to the building, you don't have to stand in the rain.” She pressed.

“I'll be fine.” She urged, waving her hand. She yanked on her shoes, and rushed outside. Honestly, she just didn't want to be inside with her family any more than she had to.

The wind was a little stronger than she expected. She rested her hand on the post of the fence that surrounded the valley. After a couple hours, she saw the familiar Calvary trotting up through the forest. Her heart started racing and she stepped out. “It's about time you guys show up!”

As soon as Date saw her, his eyes widened and he jumped off his horse. He grabbed her shoulders. “What are you doing?”

She frowned. “Waiting on you guys...”

“In this rain? Idiot! Get inside!” He didn't even wait for her to say anything, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up on his horse with him, taking her back to the mansion.

She gripped his shirt tightly, not wanting the secure feeling to ever go away. He set her down in front of the door. “Go inside. We'll be in, in a moment.”

Kiyo waited just inside the door until it finally opened up and the men swarmed in. Already they had made friends with the rest of the soldiers and went right to the tables, jumping in for some card games. When Date came through the door, she smiled. “Welcome back.”

He rubbed his hand over his face and groaned, “You are going to be death of me.”

Kiyo frowned and followed him where he sat at the table where she'd set up some hot tea. “Why do you say that?”

He glared at her after he took off his helmet. “What were you doing out in the rain?”

“I told you already, waiting for you guys to show up.” She retorted, sitting beside him.

“Why didn't you wait inside?” He demanded.

She rested her chin on her knees and whispered, “I just didn't want to...”

He put his hand on the top of her head. “Don't do stupid stuff like that, Kitten.”

She retorted. “Don't be slow then, Dragon.”

Like always, within a few hours, the whole crew was drinking sake and playing games. But this time they weren't playing for any winnings, just fun.

Kiyo was to the point she was struggling to even see the cards straight. “Whose turn is it?”

One of the retainers, Yoshinao was next to her. He laughed, just as drunk and knocked her cards out of her hand. “Haha, you're so drunk you don't know whose going next.”

Kiyo pushed him back. “You don't know either!” He ended up just falling over, causing everyone to laugh.

Kojuro, who wasn't nearly as drunk as everyone else took the bottle from the table. “I think we've hit our limit, boys... and girl.”

They all started whining and complaining about it. Date chuckled. “C'mon Kojuro, don't kill the party.”

“I'm not killing the party.” Kojuro corrected. “I don't want anyone getting sick down here.”

“Haha, neither do I.” Kiyo giggled, leaning on Date's shoulder. She closed her eyes and relaxed. “You're warm...”

Date stared at her a moment while the boys started 'oohing' and 'awwing'. So he started throwing cards at them to get them to shut up. Instead they scurried out of the room, leaving the two of them in there alone. Date grumbled and nudged her. “Hey, don't fall asleep there. You'll get a kink in your neck... or something.”

Kiyo hugged his arm. “That's okay...”

Date blushed a bit. “Kiyo...”

Just then the door slammed open and Izumi came rushing in. “Lady Kiyoko! Nami-sis just told me one of the traps were sprung.”

Kiyo's eyes widened and she jumped up. “Which one?” She grabbed her jacket and shoes and was rushing out the door before anyone even realized what was going on. After another second, Date and Kojuro got their shoes on as well and rushed after them.

Kojuro asked, “Why are you setting traps?”

“We keep having regiments moving back in.” Kiyo explained, walking quickly after Izumi. “There had been a couple skirmishes between them and our soldiers on the border so I set a few traps.”

After they topped the hill, Nami was standing over the netting that Kiyo and Izumi had set just the day before. Her eyes narrowed. “Figured as much.”

Nami had her foot on one of the soldiers backs. “You were right, Lady Kiyoko, it's Hojo's forces.”

Date gritted his teeth. “That bastard is still hangin around?”

Kiyo nodded, leaning down to the knocked out soldier. “How many of them were there?”

“About twenty this time.” Nami answered. “We caught six of them and the others ran right back.” Nami grinned. “So your trap did what it was supposed to and scared them back. But they may start sending bigger militias.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Guess this guy just isn't going to let up.”

Kojuro looked at Date expectantly. Date huffed, “Looks then like we need to change our plans, eh, Kojuro?”

“Indeed.” Kojuro dipped his head. “Should I inform the men that we're going to turn back to face Hojo?”

Kiyo glared up at them. “Now wait a minute. What are you two talking about? This isn't your battle.”

“Actually it is.” Date argued. “It was you guys that were dragged into the middle of it.”

“Yeah but...” Kiyo just sighed and rubbed the back of her head. She just glared at the soldiers, not sure how to respond.

Nami sighed. “What should I do with these guys?”

“Restrain 'em. We'll use them to make a bargain.” Kiyo insisted.


	9. Scars and Promises

Later that evening, Kiyo dragged herself to the large bath house just behind the mansion. She always took her baths late in the evening to avoid the ruckus of the entire mansion in the morning. When the moon was high in the sky, it was all hers. She leaned back in the water and stared up at the stars through the raftered ceiling. It was just a large room with a large hot spring with a wooden divider through the middle.

Nami appeared a few minutes later. “Lady Kiyoko.”

“Hm...?” She didn't even open her eyes.

“I secured the prisoners in the basement with the soldiers. Should I increase border patrol?”

“No. I'm going to patrol myself from now on.” She answered.

Nami's eyes widened. “What? But...” She sighed and dipped her feet into the water. “Excuse me for speaking out of place, Lady Kiyoko, but you already do everything else. You prepare and secure the food. You help in the fields, you keep the shacks and the mansion in livable condition... You train and guard the soldiers... My Lady... if you also take on patrols you're going to...”

“Get tired?” She laughed. “It still leaves me with plenty of time to nap in the evenings.”

Nami looked down and suddenly asked, “Lady Kiyoko, have you ever thought about going with the Dragon one day?”

She gasped and started splashing around in the water. She shrieked, “Where did that come from!?”

Nami shifted, now feeling uneasy. “You suffer here. The people are so inconsiderate of you. And when those men come to visit, you're always so happy and excited. You'd be much happier with them. Why don't you ask to go with them?”

Kiyo sighed and sat up. “Maybe you're right. I would be happier. But... I can't leave my people...I'm the only one willing to do anything around - “

“If you wanted to go... I would take over your duties...” Nami whispered seriously. “I would be honored, actually.”

Kiyo pulled herself out of the water and wrapped a towel around herself. “I appreciate your concern, Nami. But I'm sure the last thing those boys wanna do is drag a girl around with them. I'll think about it.” She grabbed another towel and put her hair up in it and pushed open the door while Nami disappeared.

But Kiyo gasped when she walked out, nearly stumbling right into someone who was about to come in. Immediately she winced and withdrew, ready for them to scream and shout at her, but what she got was, “Are you okay?”

She looked up at Date, her eyes wide. “Oh, it's you, Dragon. Taking a late night bath?”

He looked away, his cheeks flushed. “Yeah, well, one of the boys dumped their sake on me.”

Kiyo giggled, leaning forward and sniffing him. “Ah. That's what I smell.”

He blushed more and pushed her back. “Don't sniff me! That's weird.”

“Sorry. It's pretty strong.” She giggled. “Well, I'll let you get to your bath.” She noticed his one eye sweeping over her and it make her blush and feel suddenly self-concious. “Wh-what?”

“You... have a lot of scars.” Date commented.

Kiyo's face turned even more red and she looked away. Defensively, she snapped, “Yeah, well, as a commander of an army I think it's normal I'd have a few. I'm sure you've got - “

His arm came around her waist and pulled her to him. “Easy there. I didn't mean to go and get ya' all worked up. I just noticed was all.” His hand drifted up her back and over her shoulder, his fingers drifting over a small scar that was there. “Couldn't help thinkin... A beautiful girl like you shouldn't wear them.”

Her face was flushed brightly, mostly from how close he was to her and how his fingers were touching her skin. She looked away so that the shadow fell over the blush on her cheeks. “I got... most of them... the night my parents were killed. From the fire.”

“It must be hard... looking at these people every day... and remembering.” Date commented, but his eye wasn't looking at her own, it was all over her. It sent warm tingles through her whole body.

Kiyo took a step back. “Yeah. I guess you could say that.” She pressed her hand to her lips and added, “But at the same time, seeing it, remind me that I have to be strong, for the people I love so much.”

“They don't treat you right. Nothing boils my blood more than seeing inconsiderate fools mooching off of someone so selfless enough to give them everything.”

Kiyo gasped. “That's not it - “ Her eyes widened when she went to lean back, but fell through the door she had just come out of. Date rushed forward to catch her, but both of them ended up on the floor. Kiyo stared up into Date's wide eye. The towel had come off her head, unrolling her red hair and string it over the floor around her head. But the towel around her body had also come undone and lay uselessly under her. She reached up and touched his face. “You're a great leader, Dragon. So you should worry about your men instead of me.” She closed her eyes, a smile coming to her lips. “I'd heard tales of your victories. After I learned of your conquest of Oshu, I found myself cheering you on, and I hadn't even met you. I don't know why. I just felt like you were living the life I wanted to live.”

She opened her eyes, but she couldn't look at him. Instead her fingers just danced along his face to remind herself that he was there. “I found myself dreaming of meeting you one day. Of meeting you and crossing swords with you. The thought of you recognizing me as a swordsman was all I needed to feel I fulfilled my life. I never even thought... that I would get the honor of your continued visit... of your understanding. So... when you show your concern for me...” Finally she made eye contact with him. “I feel really happy. I honestly, was expecting you to be arrogant and cold. One of those kinds of guys that throw their men and allies away to get what they want. But no. You turned out to be exactly what I expect in a leader.” Her hand drifted from his face and over she sleeve of his sake stained overcoat. She gripped his chain-link sleeve tightly and hoarsely finished, “So... You need to keep being a great leader. Even if that means you stop coming all the way out here.” His eye widened at her words but she pressed on, “I'm probably just being conceited, but if you're putting your conquest on hold to visit me, then please stop. Stop going out of your way. When you leave, this time... don't come back... until you've conquered all of Japan, okay?”

For a long moment, he just stared at her. But finally he smirked. “Alright, I get it. Have it your way.” He pulled off his overcoat and set it over her shoulders, securing it around her waist with the lighting bolt belt he wore. “I'll come back for this once Japan is mine, alright?”

She blushed as she got up, her skin crawling at just how much it smelled like him. She whispered, “This is kinda like your signature jacket, are you sure you should - “

“I got another one.” He said, giving her a smile. “That one's all yours.”

Blushing still, she turned and walked out of the bath house. But as soon as the door was closed between them, she pressed her nose to the collar and breathed in. “Masamune...”

 

The next morning was difficult. Date must have told the rest of his men that they weren't coming back because they were all crying as they hugged her goodbye.

When Kojuro walked up, he reached his hand out. “It was very nice meeting you and your family, Lady Kiyoko. We've only visited a few times in these last few months, but each time left a lasting impression.” At his words, several of the men erupted in more sobs. Kojuro glared at them but pressed on. “I wish you the best of luck, My Lady. And please, if you ever need any help...” He glanced at Date. “I'm sure that My Lord would agree that we won't hesitate to come help.”

Date sneered. “She's strong. She doesn't need our help.”

Kiyo smiled at his words and then took Kojuro's hand. “You've been a lot of help. I appreciate everything you guys have done. And, the same goes to you guys... if you ever get down to it with Uesegi or Takeda... we'll give any assistance we can.”

Kojuro smiled and dipped his head. He climbed up on his horse. “See you...er, goodbye, Lady Kiyoko.” He turned his horse away and trotted towards the hill. Most of the men followed suit.

Kiyo turned to Date to tell him goodbye, but he was turned away from her, his teeth gritted and his helmet down low enough she couldn't see his eyes. He climbed on his horse and went on without speaking a word to her.

At first, her heart yearned, but then she smiled to herself. It was probably better that way. It made it easier on both of them. She pulled his jacket a little further around her neck and whispered, “Goodbye, My Dragon.”


	10. Blood that Runs Thinner than Water

“I have news, Lady Kiyoko.” Izumi stated, rushing up to Kiyo.

“What's up?” She asked, placing another marker on a new grave. One of the elders had finally passed away.

Izumi dropped down. “The Date army attacked Hojo. They came to an agreement: Hojo is to stay out of the Land of Echigo.” Kiyoko's eyes widened as she finished, “Lord Masamune secured our safety for us.”

Kiyo's face flushed and she dusted herself off. “Then go ahead and free our captives. Tell them they're allowed to return home.”

Izumi nodded and rushed back off.

Kiyo sighed and walked back inside, to her room. The jacket he gave – loaned – her was laying on her bed. She stared at it for the longest time. She whispered to herself, “You were supposed to just let it go, Dragon.” Her hand clenched into a fist. She missed him. And it had only been a month.

She gasped when there was a lot of ruckus and she heard someone scream up the stairs, “Lady Kiyoko! Someone's attacking the villagers!”

Her eyes widened. “What the hell?” She grabbed her daggers and rushed down.

 

The Date army rode in silence for several hours before finally one of the retainers asked, “Big boss?”

“Yeah?” He asked casually.

He swallowed his fear and shouted up to him, “I don't understand, Boss. Why can't we just swing through one more time since it's on our way?”

Kojuro glared at them, but he noticed that all of the men were looking up hopefully now. “Let it go, boys. We had our fun, but it's better for all of us if we just let it go.”

“But...!” They started again.

Date cut back in. “You boys like her that much, huh?” After a few seconds of agreeing mutters of shame, Date continued, “Well, she and I made a deal. And I need you boys to help me out.”

Now all curious eyes were on him, even Kojuro's.

“She asked me to stay out of there until after I make all of Japan mine.” His hands clenched into fists as a broad smirk split his face. “And once it's mine, I'm going back there to pick up my jacket... and my girl.”

Kojuro smiled brightly. “Lord Masamune...” His words were followed by loud whoops and hollers.

Date looked over his shoulder and yelled, “So we gotta do this as fast as we can boys. We saddle up and head back out, first thing in the morning.”

“Yes sir!”

 

Kiyo rushed out of the mansion, immediately seeing a man with long white hair. He had a large scythe and was aimed to slash it across one of the soldiers, but Kiyo rushed past, blocking the scythe with her knives. She narrowed her eyes and snarled, “Who the hell are you?”

“I am Akechi Mitsuhide. Don't mind me, I'm just strolling through.” He said with a drunken smile.

Kiyo pushed him back. “Not through my village you aren't.”

“Oh my, excuse me.” He placed a hand over his armor. “I'm actually looking for remnants of the Hotaru faction... I don't suppose you're them?”

Kiyo narrowed her eyes. Akechi continued, “In that case... you must be the successor. Are you like your father?”

Kiyo's eyes widened and she raised her knives. “Leave. Now.”

“So I'm right. You must be Asada's daughter. Are you... Kiyoko...? Or...Yuya?”

“That's none of your business! Just leave!” She screamed, but her legs were trembling. No one alive was supposed to know the truth about her father.

He tapped his scythe on his hand. “Either way, I'm afraid I need to do away with you. It seems your family was the only one that my Lord Oda, feared.” Then he grinned. “But I am not dumb enough to take you on myself.” His eyes went to a few of the children huddling outside of the mansion, watching with horror.

In one split second, Akechi was headed right for them, scythe raised. Kiyo screamed and ran past him, scooping up the children and turned her back to him. She felt the searing pain of the cold metal sinking into her shoulder blade. Immediately her right arm went numb and she dropped one child, collapsing straight to the ground. All of the kids fearfully climbed away.

Nami and Izumi both screamed, jumping between Akechi and Kiyo.

Izumi's eyes widened as she looked at Kiyo. “Oh god... god... Sis... there's so much... blood... she's...”

“Shut up!” Nami ordered. “Just protect her. She'll worry about keeping herself alive!” She looked around. “Soldiers! Help us defend her!” To her horror, all of them shook their heads and kept back. “You all... cowards!” She screamed. But when she looked Akechi in the eyes, she saw her own death reflected back. She hissed. “I won't let you kill her.”

“She won't last anyway.” Akechi chuckled. He took a step back. “But then again, I should make sure that my Lord wants her dead.” He dipped his head. “It was fun, ladies.” And with that, he ran back out of the gate.

Izumi dropped to her knees and lifted Kiyo up. “Lady Kiyoko!!”

 

Yoshinao cursed. “This game is not nearly as fun without Lady Kiyoko.” The other men agreed, absently tossing cards onto the table. Just up the hill, Kojuro walked up to the path were Date was practicing with his sword.

“Lord Masamune. Thank you for waiting to leave just yet. My scout returned.” He informed. “It seems that there's more turmoil between Takeda and Uesegi. If we play our cards right, we could take both of them in one strike.”

Date smirked. “That's a pretty gutsy move for you to suggest Kojuro. I know what my rush is, but what's yours?”

Kojuro paused before he cleared his throat. “If I may say, My Lord. I was... pleasantly surprised to see you enjoy yourself so much the last couple months. I was expecting you to offer, at some point, to bring Lady Kiyoko with us. But you never - “

Date shook his head. “I overheard her talking to her ninja... She said she wanted to come along... but she couldn't bring herself to abandon her family. So... I'll bring all of Japan under my control, so it's safe for them. That way, she doesn't have to worry about protecting them anymore.”

“You know there's another option, too, don't you?”

Date's eye narrowed. “What're you sayin'?”

“She can bring her family with her.” He announced. “Their living conditions would be much nicer here in Oshu anyway. I know that our people would welcome them with open arms.”

Date started to say something when there was a loud noise. Looking over, they saw a ninja try to land on the roof, but she slipped and dropped to the ground. “Isn't that...”

Kojuro gasped, “Nami!” He rushed over to her and scooped her up. “What are you doing here, what's wrong?”

Nami gripped his jacket, panting through tears. “I need a doctor. Now please... anyone...” She pulled herself. “Anyone that can treat a wound.”

“Why, are you hurt?” Kojuro asked, getting back to his feet as well.

Nami shook her head. “No... this man... from the Oda army... He just came through for no reason. He was ranting something about wanting to wipe out the rest of the Hotaru... He was going to kill a bunch of little kids!” She was crying again now. “But Kiyo stopped him... But she couldn't... she's hurt really bad...!” This got the attention of all the boys playing cards. Nami wiped her eyes. “The doctors won't help her... Lord Masamune... please... she's gonna die.”

Date took only a moment for his wide eye to meet Kojuro's. In that second, the men flipped their table and raced to their horses, screaming that they would save her. Kojuro and Date both moved quickly after wards. Kojuro shouted, “Get your horse ready, My Lord, I'll get the doctor!”

In only moments, Kojuro met Date at the gate with a doctor behind him. He had a box of supplies. “I don't know what the injury looks like so I - “

Date reached his hand down. “It don't matter! If you don't got the right stuff, we'll take it from them there! Get on, now!” He heaved the doctor up behind him and without wasting a second, he bolted through the forest.

He silently prayed, “Don't you dare die on me...”

 

Izumi pushed the doctor to the table where Kiyo was laying. “How can you just let her die!?”

The doctor withdrew. “I don't... want her blood on me.”

She rammed him against the wall. “You selfish fucking bastard!”

Nami appeared in the doorway. “Izumi, Lord Masamune is on his way here with a doctor.” She rushed to Kiyo's bed table. “My lady, he's coming. Just hold on a little longer, okay?”

Izumi touched her sister's shoulder. “She's been unconscious for half an hour now. I've been trying to slow the blood as best I can... but I don't know what I'm doing... no one will help me.”

Nami's eyes were wide with rage. “You bastards!” She watched as several of the injured were scooting away from where the blood was seeping across the floor. Snapping, Nami stuck her hand in it and splattered it across all of their faces. “I hope all of you drown in your own blood! It's yours that's tainted! Not hers!”

Izumi grabbed her sister and pulled her back out. “Stop. You're only making it worse.”

Nami started crying. “If she dies...”

Izumi wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. “I know... I know...” A couple tears slipped from her as well. “We won't let her...”

 

The two girls jumped when the door flew open and Date and the doctor rushed in. Nami's eyes widened. He'd made a day's trip in just an hour. He urgently demanded, “Where is she?”

Nami weakly pointed. “All the way down the hall, in the infirmary.”

Izumi rushed in behind them. Date's eye widened as soon as he saw her on the cot. “Oh shit...” The doctor rushed around him and went to Kiyoko. He pulled out several towels, replacing the blood-soaked ones on her wound. He reached back. “Someone go clean these!” He ordered.

Date went to take them but Izumi reached passed him. “Stay here with her, Lord Masamune.” She rushed back out.

He listened to her and stayed right where he was, watching with fear as the doctor cleaned her wound and stitched it back up. After a couple, horrendously long hours, the doctor stepped back, wiping his forehead of sweat. He looked at Date and could easily tell he was waiting for the words. He looked back at Kiyo as he said, “She lost a lot of blood. A lot. I'm surprised, but her heart hadn't stopped beating and never did. I can't tell you how long she'll remain unconscious, but... she'll live.”

Date let out a huge breath of relief. “Thank god...”

The doctor patted his shoulder. “Rest up, Lord Masamune. She probably won't wake up until the morning.”

He nodded, hearing him tell the same good news to Nami and Izumi and he heard the thuds of them hitting the floor with relief. He sat on the edge of the cot and ran his hand through Kiyo's hair slowly, frowning when he felt blood clotted in it. With it dried, it was the same color as her hair. Shifting, he started picking the blood out of her hair, grabbing one of the unused wet towels to clean some out of her hair. After another hour, he set it back in the bucket and relaxed, yawning.

Nami walked back in. “Lord Masamune. It's cramped in here. You can stay in Lady Kiyoko's bedroom.”

He shook his head. “No thanks.”

She blinked with confusion, but he finished, “I'm not leaving her in a room full of people... who were just gonna let her die...”

“We could take her up to her room as well.” Nami offered.

Date looked back down at Kiyo. “I'd feel better if she was up there.”

With Nami's help, he carefully carried her upstairs to where her room was. He gently lay her back down, looking at what Nami pulled off the bed. He smirked to himself when he saw that it was his jacket. Once he had her back on the bed, he held his hand out to Nami, for the jacket.

She curiously gave it to him and he set it over her back like a blanket.

He sat down next to the bed with a heavy sigh, pulling his swords off his hips and setting them next to him. Nami smiled warmly. “I'll bring you an extra pillow and blanket... in case you fall asleep in here.”

Date nodded, but as soon as she was out of the room, he looked back at Kiyo, who looked so peaceful in her sleep. He wished she always looked like that. He tipped his head back and within minutes, he'd fallen asleep.


	11. The Tender Dragon

Kiyo opened her eyes a crack. She shifted a little but she was stopped by a wave of pain through her body. She winced and heard soft words, “Don't move, Kitten.”

Her eyes widened suddenly, which only caused her to move more, but she let out another squeal of pain and then she felt gentle hands still her. “Easy, easy.”

She asked, “Why are you here, Dragon?”

His gaze turned dark as it moved away from her. “Cause you got hurt... and your so called family left you to die.”

“Oh... sorry.” Kiyo whispered. “I wish you didn't have to come out this far. But I'm okay, so you... can go back home. Don't you have big plans? You're gonna take Echigo and Kai right?”

Date's eye widened. “How did you - ?”

“Kojuro and Nami have been staying in contact.” Kiyo whispered. “Nami's been my eyes and ears my whole life. That's how I knew about everything in the first place.”

Date went silent now, his gaze far off. Kiyo gritted her teeth and pushed herself up with her left hand. Date tried to stop her, but she shook her head. “I'm fine. I need to get up and start patrols anyway. If that guy comes back - “

Date started laughing. “You're just like me...”

“Huh...?” Kiyo blinked.

He glared at her. “You don't know when to just lay down and rest. The doc came up here this morning and told me to tell you you're on bedrest for, at the very least, ten days.”

“I'm fine.” Kiyo argued. She went to get on up, but Date grabbed her wrist.

He stared at the ground. “Sit. I have something to say.”

She hesitated, but sat back down. Without looking at her, he asked, “What's the reason... you pushed so hard to keep me from coming back here?”

“Huh?” Kiyo blushed and looked down. “It's cause... I feel like a burden. And... the more you come here... the more I...” Her face grew more and more red. “I don't want you to leave...”

He looked at her suddenly, that one eye of his blazing. He softly touched her face and she looked down. He felt like he was torn between his own selfish desires and what he knew she wanted. He wanted more than anything, to take her from this place and protect her. He brushed her hair back out of her face and at last, he couldn't control himself anymore.

He tipped her chin up with his other hand and pressed his lips to hers suddenly. At first, her eyes widened, but then she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. It was slow and gentle, but it sent her body ablaze. She reached up, her hand gliding through his hair and then down his neck. She'd never felt such a strong sensation in her life. For the first time, in all the time she could remember, she felt like she was whole. Like she was where she was supposed to be. When she finally pulled back, his hand was cupping the back of her head and she softly whispered, “Masamune...?”

He pulled her close, being very careful of her injury and pressed his face to her hair. “I'm going to protect you, Kiyoko.”

Her eyes did widen this time, her breathing catching in her throat. “Masa...mune...”

His hand tightened in her hair. “I know your family is important to you... but I can't keep watching this anymore. I can't handle it.”

She pushed him back, her face flushed. “Then what are you saying, Dragon?”

“I want you to come with me. Stay with me, Kitten, and I'll protect you.” As he spoke, Kiyoko's eyes widened. He quickly went on. “Even if it's still your family you're worried about, Kojuro said it himself... we can bring them too. We have plenty of land. We'll move all of you in quietly and you can merge in with us. Then your fear of being discovered will pass. No one will ever know about any of you.”

When Kiyoko started to speak, he squeezed her hand and begged, “Think about it, okay? Please...”

Kiyo laughed suddenly. He stared at her while she whispered, “Do you really think you need to convince me, Dragon?” She touched his chest with her left hand. “You've had my heart since the first day we met. Of course I'll go with you. But my family may be hard to convince.”

Date reached up, once again touching her face and her hair. Kiyo leaned to his touch, her eyes soft. “You're... a lot more gentle than I would've expected, Dragon...”

His eye widened a bit and he pulled her close, kissing the crown of her head. “There's just something about you, Kitten.”

She pulled back – reluctantly – and got off the bed. “Well, come on then. Let's go talk them into moving.”

Date nodded. He got up after her, but gasped when she suddenly collapsed in front of the door. He caught her as she fell back and smirked. “You're not ready to get out and about, yet, Kitten.”

She leaned on him. “I feel fine...”

“Do you?” He chuckled. “You look like you need to rest.”

“Oh yeah?” Kiyo mocked him. “Fine. Carry me back to my bed then.”

His eye narrowed playfully. “Commanding me now, too, huh?”

“Yeah...” She looked up at him. “But trust me... if you were folded up in these arms, you wouldn't want to leave either.”

He gaped a bit, her words causing his cheeks to flush. He lifted her up and climbed into her bed, being as gentle as he could. But instead of laying her back down, he leaned back on the wall and asked, “Are you comfortable...?”

She quietly mumbled, “Yeah...” Only a second later, was she asleep.

 

Kiyo shifted. She wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep, but when she moved, she heard a noise from Date. She looked up. Despite being sound asleep, he still had a tight hold on her. She leaned up enough that she brushed her hand over his cheek and kissed his lips tenderly. As though she'd turned on a switch, he cupped her face and kissed her deeply. She returned it for several moments before pulling back. She smiled as he whispered, “Morning, sleepyhead.”

She glared as she slowly climbed out of his lap. “Okay, I'm seriously ready to go this time.”

“Don't overdo it.” He teased. “Do I need to carry ya downstairs, too?”

She glared at him. He put up his hands defensively. “Hey,” He said, “You're the one that said you liked the feel of bein' in my arms.”

Her face turned cherry red and she shrieked. “You! Don't say it so casually!”

“Why?” He softly wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her head. “I like the feel of you in 'em.”

She touched his arm. “Masamune...”

He smirked and opened the door for her, slowly leading her out. She took her chance and used her left hand to lift her right into her pocket and make it look like she was choosing not use it.

 

The rest of the day was spent talking to her whole family, trying to convince any of them they could that they'd be better off traveling to Oshu. At the end of the day, very few, most of them the direct family of Nami and Izumi, agreed to go.

Nami walked up to her with a smile. “Well. I'm gonna keep my word, Lady Kiyoko. Izumi is going to stay with you but I'll stay here and take care of the rest of the family that chose to stay.”

Kiyo smiled. “Thank you. Don't overwork yourself.”

She glared. “Like you're one to talk.”

Kiyo leaned a little on Date who's hand came around her automatically. Nami gave him a scolding look. “Take care of her. I'm trusting you, Lord Masamune.”

He smirked. “Don't worry about that.” He told her.

Izumi raised her hand. “I'll protect her, too!”

Nami hugged her little sister. “I know you will. Take care of mom and dad, too.”

With that, they helped the family up onto some horses. Kiyo went to pull herself onto her own, but Date reached back down from his horse and pulled her up. “No you don't.”

Kiyo gasped, catching herself in the saddle in front of him, but her limp arm fell onto his leg. He touched her arm. “Kiyoko?”

She jumped and pulled her arm from his reach. “Wh-what?”

“Can you use your arm?” He asked worriedly.

“Um... not yet.” She answered.

He softly kissed her shoulder and closed his eye, wrapping his arm around her waist. He whispered, “Hold on tight to my arm... so I know if you start to slip...”

“Okay... Masamune...” Her face flushed. It was strange that he was suddenly being so tender with her. But she couldn't complain. Something about it was intimate beyond anything she could have ever imagined. Even her dreams were not this sweet.

It wasn't too far out, just outside of their territory, the trees opened up into a long sloping hill that was covered with flowers. At the top was a tall tree, bearing fruit she'd never seen before. “Wh-what are those?”

“Hn?” Date glanced at her and then where she was looking. He smirked. “Oh yeah. You've never been outside of your territory before, huh?” He turned his horse suddenly.

Kojuro gasped, “Boss Masamune! Where are you going!?”

He threw up a hand. “I'll be right back!” He held her tight as his horse galloped up the hillside, coming to a stop under the tree. “You're in for a real treat.” He let her go, making sure she was steady before he stood up on the saddle and swung his sword once, cutting down a small stem of what looked like red-purple orbs. He dropped back down in the saddle and handed one to her. “They're cherries.”

Date smiled as she took it. He warned, “Careful. There's a seed in 'em.”

After careful examination, she popped the cherry in her mouth. After a moment her eyes widened and she spit the seed out. “It's good!”

He chuckled, pressing his lips to her cheek. “Is that enough, or do you want more?”

“This is plenty. Thank you.”

When they trotted back up to the rest of the men, a couple teased, “Aw, that was cute.”

Date glared at them, but then smirked and they carried back on as usual. Towards her new life. 


	12. Crest

The whole time through their travels, Kiyo kept getting distracted by all the new things she'd never seen before. After crossing into Oshu territory, she smiled more. “Wow... this land is really pretty.”

“Yeah, the crew here takes pretty good care of it. It's a nice place.” Date agreed. Upon their arrival through the gate, they were welcomed with shouts of happiness. Kiyo didn't say anything about it, but she wasn't used to such kind welcomings. But so many people were rushing up that it was hard to even get the horses through. After a while, Date finally ordered, “Alright, boys, I know you all wanna meet her, but move it. It's late and we gotta get their rooms set up. You can all introduce yourselves tomorrow.”

A bunch of them whined. Kiyo blushed softly but remained silent. They took the horses to a stable that was much nicer and cleaner than what she was used to. When Date pulled his horse to a stop, he whistled, “Kojuro! Comere.”

“Yes sir.” As soon as Kojuro was off his horse and the other men took it, he rushed over. “Yes, Boss?”

“Help her down.” Date ordered. “She still can't use her right arm yet.”

Kiyo blushed like he'd just revealed an embarrassing secret. But Date pulled her out of the saddle and handed her down to Kojuro as gently as possible. Once she was safely on the ground, Date swung off his horse and a couple more boys took it to the stable.

He waited for Izumi and her family with the others to walk up as well before he looked at Kojuro. “Thought about where we're gonna put 'em?”

Kojuro smiled a bit. “I sent a letter ahead of time to the men here. They set up some of the houses just outside the grounds for them to stay in.”

Izumi dipped her head. “Thank you so much for all of this, Master Katakura and Lord Masamune.”

Date smiled and looked over at Kojuro. “That mean you're volunteering to take them?”

Kojuro chuckled. “Yes, My Lord. You attend to your business.” He waved them after him. They quickly followed along.

Kiyo got her bag and started to follow after him as well, but Date caught her and tugged her back. “Not so fast.” He turned her and prodded her the other direction towards where they had already come from. “We got a different place for you.”

He took her towards an open area that overlooked the rice fields. It had a pretty view of the rising sun. Her heart started thundering. This could be perfect for her. There were several buildings facing each other on either side of this cute little enclave. He walked her over to where Date's four main retainers were sitting. They turned towards them and all shouted at once. “Welcome home, Lady Kiyoko!”

She stared with awe.

Home...

Date laughed. “Don't just stand there, take a look inside, make sure you like it.”

Blushing, Kiyo walked in slowly, staring with wide eyes at all the decorations all around. They were similar, but still different to what she had around the mansion at home. Her face flushed when there was another door that opened up into a beautiful backyard complete with a small bird pond and several other landscape brush. Her gaze softened. “It's beautiful, thank you...”

The smallest pudgy retainer said, “We tried as hard as we could to get to what you had back home. We were scared you wouldn't like it.”

“No, it's amazing.” She insisted, but when she looked back, she gave Date a skeptical look. “So, had you already planned on me agreeing to come back?”

Date's arms were crossed and he just shrugged his shoulders. “You were coming back with me whether it was willingly or by force.”

Kiyo scoffed. “As if. You're a big softy.”

He glared at her. “What?”

The retainers chuckled and he turned his glare on them. “Don't you boys got somethin' else to do? You did your job now scram!”

They immediately rushed away.

Kiyo walked up and leaned on Date's back, closing her eyes as she gripped his crest with her left hand. “Thank you, for all of this, Masamune. I don't know how I can ever repay you.”

He turned, his arms slipping around her. “By letting me protect you.”

Kiyo's gaze was soft, her face now buried against his chest. She refused to move. “That just sounds like more I'd owe you for.”

“If you were in my shoes, you'd understand.” He kept her close, but ushered her back outside. “There's more I want you to know.” He told her, pointing across the way. “That's where I sleep, alright?” He pointed back to their right. “That's Kojuro's, but he's not hardly ever there.” Then he pointed to the other building right next to the one she was staying in. “There is where we hold councils. If we ever mention having one, that's where it's going to be at.”

Kiyo nodded. “Okay.”

He still had his arm around her. “If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to come ask.”

“Okay.” Kiyo sang. Her eyes were trained on some of the birds in the tree overlooking the rice fields. She jumped when she felt his hand moving through her hair. Staying absolutely still so he wouldn't stop, she felt his fingertips brush against her scalp and then through the long strands on the back of her head. At the very end, he flipped his hand around so they slipped between his fingers. Catching a few strands, he brought them to his lips. She softly asked, “Masamune...?”

He cleared his throat. “Sorry.” His gaze went the other direction and he turned around now, rubbing his head. “Hungry? The boys were supposed to have something cooking.”

Kiyo lunged forward and caught his arm, walking along side of him. “Sure. But, why were you sorry?”

He wasn't looking at her anymore. He absently said, “Just was...”

As soon as the two of them left the isolated area and went under another gate, they were surrounded by kind shouts of acceptance and congratulations. Kiyo blushed after every one of them. Date chuckled and patted her hand. “What's this? Shy?”

Kiyo gasped and glared up at him. “I am not!”

Date withdrew his hand and laughed. “Yeah, that's not what I see. Then why are your cheeks cherry red?”

She quickly turned her face from his sight and let her red hair fall over her face. “They are not!”

Date caught her chin with his index finger and turned her head back. When he did, her bangs fell away from her face and she stared, wide-eyed in his one, crystal-clear, silver-blue eye. “Yes they are.” His fingers slid up until they were cupping her right cheek. “And it makes you look so damn cute.”

It only made her cheeks light up more and for a moment her heart stop beating. Until she became completely aware of several of the soldiers who escorted them back and were getting food from the nearby kitchen, had stopped and stared at them.

Date turned his head and glared, “What're you boys starin' at?”

One brave soul finally shouted, “We were waitin for you to kiss 'er, boss!”

Suddenly several other men started shouting as well.

Utterly embarrassed, Kiyo turned away, letting her hair fall over her face. Date grumbled and glared at them. “Smooth move, boys. Now you better have cooked up something good to make up for it.”

“We just made stew. We had to cook pretty fast.” Another guy informed. “Sorry, we'll make something better tomorrow.”

The retainer with the jaw brace walked out and asked, “Lady Kiyoko, what's your favorite food?”

“Huh?” She asked, completely awe-struck by the question.

Date laughed. “C'mon, you gotta know that one.”

It took her a few minutes of dancing in place to finally mumble, “I really like yakitori...”

She jumped a few moments later when one of the men announced, “No way! That's my favorite too!”

More and more chimed in, saying they knew great side dishes that went with it and they started planning a feast around the dish. Date chuckled at them and escorted her into the kitchen where they got their food as well. She was surprised when all of them ate outside in the grass where they had lain out several blankets under trees and such.

As she followed Date to the one under the largest tree in the middle, a man came up to her and asked, “Would you like some sake to drink, Lady Kiyoko?”

“...uh...” She started to answer but Date grabbed her arm and swung her around on the other side.

“Oh no. We're not doing that again.” He scolded playfully. “Just get her some water for now.”

Kiyo pouted teasingly but they sat on the blanket along with Kojuro. They ate in silence for a while, listening to most of the men jeer at each other. But Kojuro broke it when he asked, “So, are we returning to schedule tomorrow, Lord Masamune?”

There was a long pause. Date took a sip of his water and said, “Yeah, guess so. Can't let these boys get too comfortable.”

Unable to resist her curiosity, Kiyo asked, “Schedule?”

Kojuro smiled and dipped his head. “My apologies, Lady Kiyoko. We were underway to make an advance on the growing tension between Takeda and Uesugi. Before the end of the week, we have reason to believe they're going to confront each other at Kawanakagima.”

“So... you're going to...?” Kiyo pressed, interested.

Date laughed suddenly. “We're gonna wait for them to have their fun, then, fashionably late, we're gonna swoop in and take 'em both out.” In response, several of his men started cheering and shouting excitedly.

Kiyo smiled. “Sounds like fun.”

“You bet. It's gonna be a hell of a party.” He insisted, crossing his arms and leaning back against the tree.

“So we're heading out tomorrow, then?” Kiyo asked.

Both Kojuro and Date paused. Kojuro started to say something when Date said, “Not this time. I think until your arm is all healed up, Kitten, you better sit this one out.”

When Kiyo just stared at him, Kojuro asked, “Will you be alright here alone, Lady Kiyoko?”

She jumped a little and looked down. “Of course I will.”

“Good girl.” Date teased, mussing her hair. “Rest up, get better, then you can go.”


	13. Saddling Up

There was a lot of noise the next morning. Anxious and unable to sleep because of it, Kiyo got on up out of bed. Yawning loudly, she made her way across the enclave wearing a baggy black tank top and gray sweats. None of the hurrying boys seemed to notice her so she made her way to the stables. It was early enough that no one had even gotten the horses out yet. She smiled, seeing the black stallion that Date rode. She leaned over the rail and gently petted his long neck, his hair warm against her fingers. She slipped a little but caught herself on her right hand, gasping when it sent a tremor of pain all the way up her shoulder and then down her back. Catching her breath, she stepped off and looked over, seeing the familiar, unique tack that Date rode with – his handlebar bridle and exhaust system saddle. But what really caught her eye was the crescent moon helmet sitting on the shelf beside it.

She smiled to herself and put it on her head, making faces at herself in the mirror. After a few minutes, she called herself a moron and went to put the helmet back when she heard a noise at the gate of the stall barn. Suddenly worried she wasn't supposed to be here, she rushed out the back door, the helmet still on her head. She made it all the way back to her room when she realized it was still there. Making the best of it, she trotted back towards the main entrance to the land.

 

Date glared as a couple of the men finished cinching up his horse. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. “I can't believe you boys...”

Several of them shouted, “We'll find it! We'll find it!”

Yoshinao lowered his head shamefully. “I was sure that I put it with your saddle, boss. I'm sorry.”

“Well, clearly you didn't.” Date crossed his arms. “It's not a big deal. We just need to find it.”

Kojuro frowned. “We've never had an issue with the placement of your helmet before, Lord Masamune. It seems strange for it to occur all of a sudden.”

Date fanned his hands out. “Hey, no big whoop. It's not the end of the world, Kojuro. It's just a helmet. It's replaceable.”

Kojuro couldn't help smiling and adding, “Yes. I suppose there are much more important things that would be terrible to lose, right, My Lord?”

Date stared at him a moment and then smirked, “Speaking of which, she still asleep?”

Kojuro dipped his head. “I would assume so. She didn't answer when I knocked on her door. I'm sure she's terribly exhausted. There was a lot of change for her in a short time.”

Date nodded and patted the shoulder of his horse. “Good. She needs to have a good night... day's sleep.”

This got Kojuro's attention. “Wait, My Lord, don't you plan to wake her up before we leave?”

“No.” He pulled himself up. “She needs her rest. And waking her up just to tell her goodbye will only get her worked up. You know that as well as I do.”

“But...” Kojuro sighed. “If that's your wish. However... I'm sure she'll be very upset upon your return.”

Date laughed and kicked his horse around, facing the sun. “Yeah. And that angry face of hers is just so cute.”

Kojuro smirked. “That doesn't mean you should spur it out of her, Boss Masamune.”

A few minutes later, several of the boys came out of the stalls, disappointed looks on their faces. “We can't find your helmet anywhere, Boss.”

Date grumbled, arms crossed. “Well damn. Looks like I'm going without.”

Kojuro's eyes widened. “I disagree with that decision, Lord Masamune, you shouldn't - “

“I'll be fine.” He looked back at Kojuro and asked, “You got my back, still, right?”

Kojuro sighed. “Of course, but I - “

“Then no need to worry.” Date kicked his horse into a walk while yelling, “Come on boys! Saddle up! Let's get goin'! We're gonna miss the big party!”

Kojuro laughed without humor before loading up on his horse as well.

 

Kiyo jumped when she later heard the sound of hooves crashing on pavement. She looked over from where she was leaning on the wood fence and saw the army, with Date in the lead, heading towards them.

Without his helmet on his head, she could clearly see his expression turn from frustration to warmth when he saw her. He raised a hand, motioning for them to all stop. Date slowed his horse to a stop and leaned an elbow onto his thigh. “Shoulda known you were the culprit.”

Kiyo just stared blankly up at him.

With a loud sigh, Date swung off his horse and hopped down to her, putting a hand on the helmet that was on her head once again. “What's up, Kitten?”

Again, just a stare. But she quietly asked, “You're not mad?”

“It's just a helmet.” Date assured her. He tipped her head up and leaned down to her height. “What's important is what's under it. You're supposed to be resting.”

Kiyo looked down. “I know... I just wanted to see you off.”

Date kissed her nose and leaned back up, pulling his helmet off her head and put it back on his. “Well, ya see me. Now I gotta go.” He started to turn back to his horse, but Kiyo quickly reached out with her good hand and caught his.

He looked at her over his shoulder questioningly and she said, “Be safe, okay?”

There was a long pause in which realization swept over him. He should've already known. Anyone who goes through a traumatic experience like that,losing their whole family, would be prone to a fear of losing more people.

Date just smirked. “You don't gotta tell me that. Ya know who you're talkin' to, right? No one is gonna take this Dragon down any time soon.” He mussed her hair again. “Besides, now I gotta come back so I can take care of you, Kitten.” He had planned to just pull his hand back, but he found that he didn't want to let her go. His hand slid from her hair and cupped her plush cheek. “Don't fret too much while I'm gone.”

She closed her eyes, leaning into his hand and softly touched it with her own. Her fingers were so soft and warm, like his own personal blanket. She quietly asked, “When can I expect you back?”

“We're just scoping out today.” Date answered. “We'll be back late this evening. When we leave tomorrow, it'll probably be for several days.”

When she opened her eyes again, they were filled with that same sadness he always saw when he left from her village out in Echigo. But she still smiled anyway and said, “Go kick some ass, then, Dragon.”

He wanted to lean down and kiss her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it and give the men the satisfaction they craved. Instead he smirked and assured, “You bet I will.” He finally let her go, but her hand followed his, not wanting the separation any more than he did. He climbed back up on his horse and in minutes, they were gone.

A moment later, Izumi appeared behind her. But Kiyo didn't even notice. She was just staring into the horizon where her Dragon had disappeared into. She quietly asked, “Lady Kiyo? Are you gonna be okay?”

She looked down and whispered, “I'm so clingy. Why am I already so attached to him?”

Izumi giggled softly. “I believe some people call this phenomenon “love at first sight”.”

Kiyo pressed her hand to her chest where her heart was beating a hundred miles an hour. “Is this love?”

Izumi laughed and wrapped her arms around Kiyo's shoulders. “You still thinking about him?”

“Yes.”

“Did you enjoy when he touched you?”

“...Yes...”

“Is your heart still pounding?”

“Yeah...”

“Then it's definitely love.”

Kiyo blushed, shifting her foot shyly. Izumi laughed and pulled her along. “Come on, you need to get your bandages changed out.”

 

Kiyo growled in pain when, somewhat roughly, Izumi spread some ointment down the cut along her shoulder blade. It seemed almost as though she were enjoying causing her pain. “Ow, ow ow! Izumi! What are you, some kind of sadist? That hurts!”

Izumi was laughing. “Sorry, I don't mean to.”

Kiyo turned and whipped her hand back, hitting her in the nose. “You liar! You love torturing me! Just like your sister!”

Laughing, Izumi attacked her back, but it was only a few minutes later Kiyo groaned in pain. She lay flat on her back and glared at her friend. “That was a bad idea.”

She wiped her eyes from laughing so hard. “You started it.” She tipped her head. “Hows your arm, my Lady?”

Kiyo lifted her arm about halfway up, but it ached. “Getting better.”

“That's good to hear. Anxious to get out on the battlefield with Lord Masamune, hm?” When Kiyo glared at Izumi's words, she shifted a bit and stood up. “Hey, um... I don't want to... but... my mom asked to have a word with you.”

Kiyo's eyes narrowed a bit but she refused to show her frustration. “Alright. It's not like I'm doing anything else until the boys get back.”


	14. The Outcome of War

It was unsettling in that small house. There were no sounds except for the light steps of the family moving around. She sat alone in a room with only Izumi's mother. She would never admit it allowed, but she owed a deep respect to the woman. It was her direct family that had helped carry her father through many tough times and tough decisions. However this was the first time that Kiyo had ever been one-on-one with the lady. She really wasn't particularly comfortable either.

But she knew just outside the paper-screen door, Izumi was waiting for her.

For the longest time, the old woman just stared at her. She had long silver blonde hair and pale blue eyes. She didn't look like either of her children, nor anyone else from her family. But the distinct trait she carried that identified her with everyone else in the family was the lanky but strong build that allowed them such power and speed through their battles. But right now, more than that, the two women sat, staring at each other with the exact same posture and the narrow of their eyes.

At last, Kiyo asked, “So for what reason did you summon me here?”

The lady leaned over, lifting a small cup of steaming tea. “I want to know what you are planning. For some reason, both of my daughters trust you unresistingly. Despite the fact that their older sister died in that fire a decade ago.”

Kiyo lowered her eyes. This is why she avoided speaking to this woman. Like the rest of her family, it was only merciless blame in her eyes when she saw her. All of them blamed her for the fire that took the lives of so many loved ones. There was nothing she could do to clear her name, nor did she ever try. She, too, blamed herself.

But she knew why Nami and Izumi trusted her so dearly. They were the only ones who saw the truth that night. Kiyo's hands clenched into fists on her thighs, gripping her sweats tightly beneath her knuckles. Memories flooded her of the dark silhouettes screaming and crying as fire raged through, leaving their bodies nothing but ashes. The only part of that night she was thankful for was finding Nami and Izumi. Their older sister, Hatsumi, had tried to rush them to freedom, but a burning beam had collapsed on top of her. Half of her body was already scorched useless and with her final words, she had asked Kiyo to protect her two sisters.

Taking their hands she'd guided them from the fire and out of harms way. But she was unable to save anyone else that night.

That terrible, horrid night.

Kiyo forced herself to take a calming breath. “I'm not planning anything. There's opportunity for us.” She looked the elderly woman directly in the eye. “Do you honestly believe that we could continue living forever that way? And that I would always be strong enough to protect all of you?”

She closed her eyes and coldly whispered, “Protecting us is the least you can do for what you've put us through.” She set her tea cup down. “If you prove unable to do even that, then you are truly the monster we believe you to be. And you deserve to burn in hell with that other devil.”

Kiyo just sat, staring. She didn't know how to respond to words like that. Her husband came to refill her cup of tea, an odd sight, she thought, but she was the one related to the family, not he. He never offered to even give her a cup. Once he walked back out of the room, she calmly asked, “What is this opportunity you speak of? All I have seen is a selfish girl chasing after some boy she just met. You really think it's surprising that everyone turned you down when you offered to bring them along? Of course no one wanted to come here! Why would we willingly want to give up the only thing we have left to our name?”

Kiyo couldn't hold it back any longer. “That wasn't a home! We don't even have claims to that land any more! We're dead to all of Japan! It's only a matter of time before Uesugi troops found us and either attacked us or forced us out! Yes, I'm being selfish by jumping into this but can you really blame me!? I'm tired of never getting anything but looks of hate and blame from all of you! I'm finally standing up for what I believe in and if you can't honor that then - “

Kiyo gasped when the woman poured her steaming hot cup of tea on the top of her head and ran down over her face and into her shirt, soaking both the front and back. Her wet strands of hair dripped onto her thighs. Kiyo just sat there, her mouth agape, even unable to react to the searing pain.

Steam rolled off her skin.

The woman turned back around, throwing the cup down in front of her. “You destroyed us. It's because of you that we can't exist in this world. Because of you that we must remain hidden to survive. You're the one that took our lives away from us.” Her hands clenched and she quickly crossed them to keep them from view. “It is because of you that I only have two of my three daughters... Do you know... What it is like to lose your own child!? Can you imagine that pain!?”

Kiyo slowly stood up. She turned to the door and whispered, “Yes. I know what it's like. More than you know. I lost everyone that night. The ones who died... as well as the ones who lived.” She opened the door and softly closed it behind her.

Izumi gasped when she came out. “Lady Kiyoko?”

She just shook her head and started walking away. But she didn't get too far until she saw that several of the men left behind to guard the area were all sitting there. Their eyes widened. Magube, one of Date's closest retainers that she hadn't realized had stayed, gasped, “Lady Kiyoko! You're soaking wet! I will fetch you more clothes!”

When he took off, a few other men rushed around, bringing her towels and asking for other needs, like water or help walking. Kiyo just stood there. Izumi walked up and touched her shoulder. “Lady Kiyo?”

Kiyo's wet hair clung to her face, covering her eyes. She whispered, “I'm pretty selfish, aren't I?”

“What did mom say to you?” Izumi asked.

“She didn't say anything that wasn't true.” Kiyo stated. She numbly wiped the tea off of her face with the towel one of the men handed her. “I can never make up to you guys... for not saving Hatsumi.”

Izumi gasped and spun Kiyo around. “Hatsumi sacrificed herself! You couldn't have saved her; that's not your fault!” Izumi looked down. “I barely remember her... we were so young. But I remember that night. I remember her words. Nami and I know what happened that night and it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks!” She pulled Kiyo into a tight embrace. “She and I are here for you, okay? Everything is going to be alright. I think what you're doing is right. I'm happy here, knowing my family is safe. I know that you made the right decision coming here. We're safe and well protected.”

Kiyo gripped the back of Izumi's shirt, suddenly starting to cry. “I wish I could have done something... And I wish... I could make up for the pain it's caused your parents... so then maybe they would understand...

I think of them as my own parents... since I've lost mine.”

Izumi stepped back, staring at Kiyo with wide eyes. Kiyo finished, “And you and Nami... as my own sisters. One day... I'll prove it to you. I'll make up for everything that I've caused.”

Izumi cupped Kiyo's face and gave her a bright smile. “Idiot. You don't have to prove anything to Nami and I. We've always seen you as a hero.” She hugged her as hard as she could. “But you're soaking wet. Go change.”

 

Later that evening, Kiyo sat on the edge of the rice field, watching the sun set. She had changed into a long red shirt that went to her mid-thighs. When she stood, it looked like she wasn't even wearing the black buckle shorts underneath. But as she was sitting there, they were just barely visible under the hem. It was then that she remembered why she didn't like to watch it set, but only to rise. In the evening, the sun looked like it would set fire to the tree tops. And she remembered... she remembered it all...

She remembered the bottom of the stairs. Flames licking her father's corpse. She remembered the door, locked, screams begging for help on the other side. It was too hot to open.

She remembered the final room. Watching her mother killed before her eyes. The horror as the silhouette turned towards her...

...and laughed...

The sun was half way sunken behind the trees.

Kiyo pressed her face to her knees. She couldn't escape the nightmare.


	15. Irrational Behavior

All of the men and several of the residents – especially the ones that worked in the rice fields – ran up to the returning army. They cheered, like usual and several anxiously asked how everything went. Kojuro pulled his horse to a stop. “Everything went fine.” He answered. “We've mapped out a good plan for when the armies reach the river.”

Magube cheered. “Yeah! We're gonna kick ass like always, right Boss!?”

Date chuckled and swung off his horse. “You bet.” He pulled his helmet off and set it in his saddle. As a couple guys led the horse away to the stables, he asked, “So where's my girl, Boys?”

Magube frowned a little. “She's been in the rice fields all evening.”

“Hm? Why?” He asked, looking over the fence and into the fields, just barely able to see her outline.

“I'm not sure, Boss.” Magube confessed. “She's just been staring up into the sky. I think she had an argument with one of the women that came with her.”

Date's eyes narrowed. “Of course.” He rubbed the back of his head and made his way down the steps and through the fields. He got all the way up behind her and she still either didn't notice him or wasn't paying him any mind. With a smirk, he leaned down and wrapped his arms suddenly around her torso and kissed her hair over and over. “Hey you. What's with that long face?”

She gasped and out of pure reaction she grabbed his arm and flipped him on his back. He grunted when he hit the ground and she had him pinned with a locked arm and hand pressed firmly on his chest. Her eyes widened when she saw it was him. “Oh, you're back.”

He huffed. “Nice to see you, too, Kitten.”

Kiyo blushed, feeling completely embarrassed. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I didn't think it was y - “

Date sat up and pressed his hand to her face so she'd stop talking. When she did and just continued to sit there, he calmly asked, “Why are you so on edge? What happened?”

Kiyo looked down, shifting nervously. “It's nothing you should worry about, Dragon.”

He scanned her over a moment and then commented, “I see your arm is doing better. You had a firm hold of my wrist.”

Kiyo nodded her head and for a moment, there was hope sparkling in her eyes. She asked, much too eagerly. “Will you let me go with you tomorrow then?”

“Don't get ahead of yourself. You don't want to re-injure it.” Date scolded.

And just like that, the little flicker of hope was gone and her gaze fell back down. The look that replaced it made him sick to his stomach. Why was it this girl was able to contort his emotions so? He reached out, touching her face. “Stop that.”

She looked back up at him. “Stop what?”

“That...” Date gritted his teeth. He couldn't put words to it. “That... not smiling...” His thumb brushed over her lips; the most featherlight touch she had ever felt. It was almost like it wasn't even real. “I brought you with me... so you'd stop being upset. So that... I wouldn't have to see that expression any more.”

Kiyo closed her eyes, wanting to enjoy the sensation of his touch to the fullest. His hand felt even warmer and softer when the sensation of her sight wasn't prevailing. His smell drifted into her nose. She couldn't place it, but just the essence of him, reminded her of being happy and secure and immediately that same feeling came over her, drowning out the fear of her nightmare. “You... want to make me happy, then?”

There was a pause. Then finally, “If I'm able to... yes.”

Kiyo gently placed her hand over his, still not opening her eyes. “You already do. But... I'm most happy, when I'm able to help and be of use. Please,” She finally opened her eyes, looking desperately into his single one, “Masamune, I want to go with you. I need to be with you...”

Date pulled her into his arms. His grip, to her surprise, became suddenly tight and he pulled her flush to his own body. He whispered against her hair. “I can't. If you were at full strength, maybe.” His words slowed. “I don't know what you've done to me, Kitten, but I can't... get around you. It hasn't been long since we met... but already I can't... be without you. When you got hurt, I realized... how brittle life can be and for the first time, I felt mortality.” For several seconds, all she heard was him breathing. Then he continued, “I can't lose you. I just can't risk it. I'm not letting you go out there right now. At least not until you can use your weapon again. If you ever got hurt cause you went to battle with me...” His voice drifted.

Kiyo pulled away, her crimson eyes rigid and unmoving. She forced the sincerity of her words. “Izumi told me, that my feelings towards you... was called love at first sight.”

Date stared at her, not sure how to respond.

“I don't know if I agree or not.” Kiyo stated honestly, leaning forward and touching her hand to his chest. “But I know that with you is the first time... that I've ever felt safe. And now... I'm like the clinging, selfish child... I want more. When you're gone... I feel vulnerable all over again and I don't want to feel that way any more.” Her face flushed. “And... now that... I'm here... I don't want to just cheer from the sidelines. I want to help you take Japan. I want to fight along side of you! I want to be there through every battle and I - !”

“You can.” Date told her quickly. “But not now... not while you're hurt. I know you're as strong as I am. So when you're back to full health... you can fight with me. Not till then.”

Kiyo stood back, away from him. “What if I beat you?”

“Huh?” Date stared after her, seeing her run back to her room. He ran after her, avoiding the few men that were passing back and forth, pretending not to have been staring curiously after them. Kiyo stepped back out, holding her sword in a trembling right hand. Her grip was so tight that her knuckles turned white.

“Fight me, Dragon. I'll show you that I'm strong enough.”

Date narrowed his eye. “Enough. You're going to hurt yourself.” He started towards her. But as he got closer, Kiyo swung her sword.

Date moved back, just out of range of the blade and glared at her. Kiyo shook her head. “Stop belittling me! I'm not a child! I've fought my whole life! I didn't come with you so you could just tuck me away while you went out day after day and brought Japan under your wings.”

He gritted his teeth, a crowd of men collecting around them now. “You're not being reasonable what-so-ever.” He started forward again. “I'm not saying you can't. All I said was just this one time. I even said you could go soon enough - “

“It's my choice to make, not yours!” Kiyo hissed, running at him.

Date lowered his head just enough that his dark brown bangs fell over his eyes. His lips were pursed together. “I've had enough of this.” He mumbled. When she went to swing her sword, he easily moved around the unbearably slow slash and reached out, grabbing her wrist and spinning her arm around. She gasped as her wrist hit the small of her back and he twisted, causing a severe streak of pain down her shoulder. She nearly screamed, throwing the sword from her hand and collapsing her knees.

Kojuro, who had come to see what the commotion was, gasped, “Lord Masamune, what on earth are you doing? Stop!”

“Stay out of this, Kojuro!” Date ordered sharply.

Kiyo stared at the ground, sunken to her knees as Date held her there and shouted, “Are you telling me that this is your full strength? This is all the better you can do? No. I know you're much stronger than this. If you throw yourself into a fight, thinking you can do more than you can, you're only going to go and get yourself killed! Is that what you want!? You wanna just die on the battlefield?! When are you going to cut the crap and accept the fact that you're too injured to do anything right now but stay at home and rest!? Huh!?”

All of the men stared in an awed silence at the two of them. Finally, through her tears, Kiyo cried, “You don't get it...” She rubbed her face, trying to stop herself from being embarrassed any further but it was too late. “I'm being selfish. Cause I...” She ripped her arm free, pretending like it didn't hurt, but it stung terribly. She yelled at the top of her lungs, “I just don't want you to go, okay!? I don't want to be alone!” She grabbed her sword and ran back into her room, slamming the door. She only made it a few feet before she collapsed again, the sobs having their way with her body.


	16. Caught in a Dream

No one moved for the longest time. All of the men were silent with slack jaws. Date stared at his hand, trying to think through what had just happened. Finally, Kojuro marched towards him, but his brows were furrowed in frustration. “My Lord, when are you going to learn to control your temper?” When Date didn't say anything back, he challenged, “You were yelling at her for not seeing herself clearly, but here you stand having just made the woman you claim to love cry in front of all your men.” He walked away, towards Kiyo's room. He muttered, “It is not often I am disappointed in you, Lord Masamune.”

He stopped at Kiyo's door and went to knock when suddenly Izumi appeared. She put her hand up. “Let her be.”

“But - “

“Just trust me, okay? She's needs to be alone for now.” Izumi looked back at the door as though she could see Kiyo through it. She ducked her head a bit and faded into the shadows.

Reluctantly, Kojuro walked away and shouted at the still statuesque men. “Move along! Don't stand there looking like idiots!” Immediately, they all fumbled around, disappearing within minutes. Kojuro left as well, leaving Date standing there on his own.

Hours passed...

 

Kiyo sat against the bed, staring at the now high risen moon. She didn't even stir when Izumi appeared in the open doorway. Silently, she sat beside Kiyo. She touched her hand after a time and asked, “Are you okay?”

“No I'm not okay.” Just the few words and tears started fresh. She couldn't even look at Izumi. “I was acting like a child! What is the matter with me? I'm so embarrassed, I can't look at them ever again.”

Izumi sighed and crossed her arms over her knees. “You're being pretty hard on yourself. You know... this is the first time you've ever been hurt so badly. And... I think you don't want to admit it, but you're scared.”

Kiyo's eyes widened. Izumi pushed on before she could cut her off, “You've never been unable to protect yourself. You've always done the protecting. So... I think that's why you're reacting so bad to someone else wanting to protect you.”

Kiyo looked down, her crimson eyes turned to a pale silver in the moonlight. She started to say something else, when Izumi said with finality, “That's why you're scared to be alone.”

Kiyo closed her eyes now and gritted her teeth. Then a humorless smile parted her lips, “You know me better than anyone Izumi.”

“Duh.” She teased.

Kiyo got up and walked to the open doorway. She pulled her black jacket more snugly around her chest. “You know... I attacked him, I blamed him for the attack that killed so many of my family, I took his armor, I seduced his men, I hindered his conquests... and the only time he gets mad at me... Is when I wanted to put myself in danger.”

Izumi smiled a little. “So, whats that mean for you?”

Kiyo shook her head. “I'll apologize to him... when I'm brave enough to look at him again.”

With a heavy sigh, Izumi stood up. “Well don't take too long. I'm sure the poor guy is beating himself up to. First time you two have gotten into a fight. It's always hard. But if you guys are gonna fight... I want it to be over stuff like this.” She stepped out of the room and disappeared into the shadow of the moon.

Kiyo turned away. She stared at her bed for a while before she finally stepped around. She started to open the door to leave, but she suddenly couldn't bring herself to do it. Her stomach was hurting and she was still so ashamed of herself.

But to her surprise, almost like they had both linked up, she heard through the door, “Kiyo... you still awake?”

She pressed her forehead to the door, recognizing the sweet lullaby of Date's voice. It wrapped around her like a sweet blanket and she closed her eyes. “...Yeah.”

It was so long of a silence between them that she thought that was the end of the conversation. But she heard him slide down the door on the other side. She did the same, crossing her arms around her legs. He asked, “Is your arm okay?”

“Yeah.” She repeated, not knowing what else to say.

The long stretches of silence were beginning to grow almost awkward, but knowing that he was still there, was enough for her. He didn't have to say anything he didn't want to.

“I... don't know how to do this.” He finally said. “But it probably doesn't matter. I'm sure you don't want anything to do with me right now.”

Kiyo looked down. “Do you really think that?”

Another stretch of silence. But this one was answered by, “I don't want to lose you, Kiyoko.”

She opened her mouth, but it was Date's words that came out, “I can't believe I blew up on you like that. I wasn't... mad at you. I've never been afraid of anything. Ever. But now... ever since I saw you so close to death... I'm haunted by these horrible nightmares of losing you. I was pissed off, because I'm scared... I'm so scared Kiyo...” His voice seemed to take on an edge and it cracked a bit with the words, “You're the only one I've ever loved.”

Immediately, Kiyo's heart started soaring. Her breathing quickened and she couldn't let him do the talking anymore. “Masamune, I'm not locked up in my room cause you yelled at me. I'm not upset with you... at all. I'm upset with myself. Izumi was right. I'm scared, too. I'm upset that... I acted like such a child. And I know that you're right. I'm better off out of the way right now - “

“I didn't mean it like - “

“No. But it's true.” Kiyo held herself suddenly, trying to fight back the tears. “I'm scared... I've loved you since before I even met you. All of this... its better than even my dreams. Because even in my dreams... you would never speak such tender words to me... One of these days, I just know... that I... I'm gonna wake up. And you and all of this heaven you've provided me... is going to be gone.”

Suddenly the door behind her opened up and she gasped. She had been leaning on it and without its support, she fell back. But she fell back against a warm, sturdy chest. The second she was secured against him, his arms wrapped around her and tucked her away. He pressed his face to her hair and just held her for several seconds. She didn't give one ounce of complaint. All she asked was, “...Masamune...?”

“That's never going to happen.” He assured, not moving. “This isn't a dream. I won't let you go.”

She reached up and softly as she could, touched his cheek. Her eyes softened. “I'll stay home, like a good girl.”

“Thank you.” He whispered.

She pulled away and looked at him. “But you have to promise me something.”

“Hm?” Date watched her, his eyes weary and reserved.

She said, “When my injury is healed, you have to let me go. No matter what.”

“Fine.” Date agreed, brushing her hair back from her face. In the same movement, he cupped her face and pulled her closer, kissing her deeply. Kiyo welcomed the sensation of his touch and his lips. She felt like every breath passed between them was the breath of life, fueling every second she needed to survive. Her arms wound their way around his neck, her slender body finding and fitting into every grove of his. His sturdy arm wrapped around her waist, the other held up on the frame of the door.

Kiyo pulled her lips back just a bit, but she felt Date follow them, not wanting a break in the kiss. “And there's one other thing...” She couldn't even stay away that long and crashed her lips back on his. He kissed her over and over again, shifting so her back rested against the door frame when he asked, “What's that?”

Kiyo closed her eyes, feeling his lips leave hers to dance along her jaw so she could answer, “I know, for a man like you, it's nothing. But I need to hear you promise me that you'll... come back alive, okay?”

He stopped just under her ear. He kissed once more, assuring, “I swear I will.” And he pulled back, brushing a hand through her hair. “Now. It's late. You need to get some rest.”

She pecked his nose. “You do, too, Dragon.”

Date pressed his forehead to hers, his hands finding her cheeks again. He said, “I'm going to destroy those armies... and take Echigo and Kai for us, alright?”

“That's what I want to hear.”


	17. Rain Dance

Kiyo groaned when the back door was opened and the sun came pouring in hitting her directly in the face. She rolled over and glared, “What the hell?”

Izumi giggled, the culprit trotting on into the room. “Get up sleepyhead! Don't you want to wish your dear Masamune off?”

Her eyes widened suddenly. “Dammit!” She jumped out of bed and out the front door, not caring that she was wearing just a thin red tank top and baggy, sweat shorts. She ran right through the crowd of men climbing up on their horses, ignoring them when they shouted greetings to her. The second she saw the crescent moon helmet, she threw herself right at him.

She caught him from behind, earning a gasp as her left arm wrung around his neck and spun him around as she landed right on his back, attaching herself like a little kid excited for a field trip.

Date started laughing, his hand resting on her linked arms around his neck. “Morning, Kitten.”

She growled playfully. “You were gonna leave without telling me goodbye, weren't you? Jerk!”

“You were sleeping nicely.” Date stated, pulling her around to his front and giving her a warm embrace.

She returned it, scolding, “I can sleep when I'm dead. You better damn well wake me up next time.”

“Alright, alright, fine.” He set her down and ran his hand through her hair several times. “Well we were just on our way out, Kitten. Take care.”

“Kay.” She sang with a smile. Happily, she watched him swing up on his horse, and, alongside Kojuro, they raced off to Echigo.

Her nose twitched. “I smell rain.” She looked ahead, seeing clouds rolling in from the west.

 

“Be reasonable!”

Izumi shrieked when the sword came at her and she just barely blocked with her little knife. She glared, “Lady Kiyoko listen to me!”

“I feel fine. Come on. Spar with me.”

Izumi sighed, hands on her hips now. The rain was already pouring and there was distant thunder rumbling across the land. She scolded, “I know you're feeling better, but you still need to take it easy. If you overwork yourself, you could reopen that wound.”

“Won't know unless we try.” Kiyo teased, lunging again.

Izumi gasped and danced out of her her reach. “You... that's not how this works!” Finally she just gave up. “Fine... fine. But I'm not taking any of the blame if you reinjure yourself!” She charged.

For a while they danced around each other, but it wasn't before long that Kiyo's arm was trembling. Izumi reined in. “Enough. At least rest.”

Kiyo watched her seriously and placed her sword into her left hand. “I got this.”

Izumi frowned, “I forgot... you're ambidextrous.”

Again, they went back at each other. Many of the men and residents sat in their homes, watching curiously.

 

Kojuro held his arm over his face so he could see. “This rain is horrid.”

“Look at the river, Boss!” One of the men shouted.

Both Date and Kojuro looked where the shores of the river should have been, but instead the current was pushing up against the trees. Date scoffed. “Damn this storm.”

“I believe it's safe to assume that Uesugi and Takeda have both turned back.” Kojuro informed. “We should do the same. If we get stuck out in a storm like this, it could be very grave.”

“Alright. We'll party some other time. C'mon boys!” Date ordered, turning his horse back, all of them pushing back towards Oshu.

 

Kiyo and Izumi were sitting under a tree now that the storm had gotten so bad, laughing. Izumi groaned. “Damn... you sure wore me out.” She laughed. “I don't know how you do it. You're like an endless bucket of raw energy.”

Kiyo giggled. “I know.” Some of the rain suddenly splattered across their face when a huge gust of wind kicked it up under the tree.

Izumi laughed, “So, when do you wanna try and make a break for home?”

“When it stops raining?”

Izumi punched her arm, “Smartass.”

To their surprise, Magube rushed up. He shouted, “My Lady, you need to get inside, this storm is very bad.”

“We're fine. We're only twenty steps away.” Kiyo giggled. “But that wind is damn cold so we'll stay here a little longer.”

“But...” He frowned.

“Relax...!” Kiyo laughed, looking towards the gate when they heard the clomping of horse hooves.

Magube frowned. “The storm must have stopped the armies from pushing on in.” He rushed up to them, “Boss!”

Date hopped off his horse. “The river was too unpredictable. Neither Takeda or Uesugi showed up to chance it. We'll have to catch 'em another time.”

Kiyo hopped up to her feet, laughing. “I bet he's mad that he didn't get to fight them today.” Started waving her hand, hoping to catch his attention.

“I know I would be.” Izumi stated, laughing as well. “I mean, they spent the last week or so planning this.”

After a minute or two, she saw Date turn her direction. But through the rain, she couldn't make out his expression.

A warm drop of rain hit her cheek, causing her to jump a little. She looked up, seeing that it had come from her hand. It was crimson rain. Blood had run down her arm and to the palm of her hand where it dripped back in her face.

She suddenly felt dizzy. “Oh. I guess I... overdid it... after all...”

Izumi's eyes widened as she watched her friend suddenly collapse. She barely caught her before she hit the wet ground. Without any hesitation, Date and the rest of the men rushed up to help.

He took her from Izumi's arms and hurriedly carried her to the doctor once again.

Izumi smirked to herself. “That girl...”

 

When Kiyo opened her eyes again, it sounded like a train was running over the ceiling. She sat up and groaned when her shoulder throbbed in pain. She rubbed her face. “What is that noise?”

“The storm. That you decided to spar in.”

She jumped a little and looked over at Date sitting next to her. She blushed with embarrassment. “Oh yeah.”

He returned with a smirk. “You're gonna kill me one day.” He pulled her over, pressing her head against his chest and kissed the top of her head. She realized they were the only ones in the room.

Kiyo pulled back a little. “In my defense, I really didn't feel it hurting or anything.”

Date glared at her. “That is not a defense.”

She gave him a pouty face and he grunted, looking away. “Stop.”

She giggled and scooted over to him climbing into his lap. She curled up and he leaned back against the wall. She sighed happily and asked, “So, I heard that the storm rained out your party.”

Date nodded. “Yeah.” He rested his head on hers, his fingers brushing absently through the end of the crimson strands.

Like it always did, it caused little tingles to run through her body and she curled up closer. “It's an omen. You're not supposed to go without me.”

He glared at her in the seductive way that he did. But a smile broke through. “Fine. You can come with.”

Her eyes brightened and she nearly screamed, “Really!?”

“Yeah. Cause clearly you're still hurting yourself here.” Date told her, moving his lips to her ear. He whispered, in a way that probably shouldn't have been sensual, but it was, “But you have to do what I say... and don't ever run ahead of me... alright...?”

Kiyo's face was flushed a bright red and she had to swallow hard to keep her thoughts reined in. “Y-yeah...”

He smirked against her ear. “Good girl.” He started to kiss under her ear and down the side of her neck. Kiyo's eyes widened as he, at the same time, gently pushed her down onto her back, over the quilt. He pulled back, holding himself over her on his forearms. He was wearing his white and navy blue yukata. Suddenly, looking at him, the way he was looking at her, she thought of how easily she could pull it off, just by tugging at the sash about his waist.

His eye was blazing with hunger and longing, but more than anything, he looked like a dragon ready to take what was his. He kissed her suddenly and she kissed immediately back. Instead of wrapping her arms around his neck like a good girl would have done, she couldn't resist slipping her hands across his chest, slipping into that yukata. She trembled, feeling the strong and sturdy muscles, one at a time. The further she reached, the looser it came. He grunted against her lips when her fingers pressed against his back, pulling him closer.

He broke the kiss, both of them gasping for breath when he did.

She knew her face was flushed. She was already feeling hot and panting with anxiety. His kissed down her neck, his hands sliding down her sides, finding the hem of her tanktop. His fingers slid under and without waiting another second, he started to lift it up. He'd started to lift it up over her chest when the door opened suddenly.

Kojuro stared at the two of them with wide eyes. “U-hum...”

Date glared up at him through the soft pants, “Bad timing, Kojuro...”

He turned around, his back to them. “My sincere apologies Lord Masamune. But one of my scouts have returned. He has information regarding Takeda and Uesugi.”

Date sat up and Kiyo followed his lead, her cheeks red hot. She leaned back to him and adjusted his yukata, tightening it back up while he patted out her shirt. Date sighed. “Yeah, what's that?” He pulled Kiyo right into his arms, holding her as close as he could.

Kojuro hesitantly turned around. “They're already planning their movement over again. Their goal is to be back at the river at the same time the day after the storm passes.”

“Sounds good. Gives us time to regroup and get the jump on them again.” Date informed.

Kojuro nodded. “Yes sir. I'll go inform the men.”

As soon as Kojuro shut the door, Date started kissing the side of her face again. But this time, Kiyo started laughing and playfully pushed his face back. “Stop! We were so busted.”

Date smirked. “Yeah? And?” He kissed down her neck.

She squeaked and pushed him back. “I'm too embarrassed now.”

He rolled his eye and chuckled. “You're too cute.” He kissed her forehead and set her back on the bed. He rested his lips there for a long time before he pulled back an inch and whispered, “Get some rest, Kitten. If your wound is still bothering you, I'm not going to take you.”

“Fine.” Kiyo gave him a warm smile. “I promise I'll be good.”


	18. The First Campaign

Kiyo was almost trembling with excitement. All of the men were saddled up and ready to go. She, however, was sitting a top her own horse, a beautiful red roan with an anxious Izumi sitting just behind the saddle. She yawned. “Why do we have to leave so early?”

From her left, Kojuro trotted up on his horse. “Are you ready to go, Lady Kiyoko?”

She nodded rapidly. “Very.”

He smiled. “Good. Remember that the point is to not bring attention to yourself. Stay back and fight as little as you must.”

Kiyo pouted. “That's no fun...”

“Save your breath Kojuro.” Date ordered, coming up on her other side. He patted the top of her head and she giggled as he said, “She's gonna do what she wants, whatever we say. I assigned some of the boys to keep an eye on her for that exact reason.” He winked at her. “Can't trust you one bit.”

Kiyo gaped as he trotted on. “You did what!?”

Magube, Yoshinao, and a couple other of the retainers shouted in unison behind her, “Don't worry, Boss! We'll keep her in line!”

Izumi teased, “It's like you're being babysat.”

Kiyo's eyes narrowed at the taunt and she pulled back on the horses reins, causing her to rear up and knock Izumi to the ground. Kiyo started laughing, “Serves you right, jerk!”

“I'll remember this!” Izumi shouted, disappearing into a puff of shadow.

With a smile, she looked forward just as Date called out to his men, “You ready guys!?”

Everyone started excitedly shouting and she felt her heart swell. She couldn't believe she was actually here, getting to participate in a raid. She refused to let it show on her face, but she knew a blush appeared when she saw Date's gaze land on her out of the crowd of men. It lingered a moment longer than necessary. He smirked and turned, leading his men out of Oshu.

 

There was something thrilling in the way all the horses ran freely together. The thunder of hooves was echoed by the excited whoops and hollers of all the men. Yoshinao came up beside her asked, “How are you doing, Lady Kiyoko?”

She laughed. “I'm doing great! This so exciting! I haven't had this much fun in a long time!”

He smiled. “Glad to hear that. If you get scared, don't worry, Magube, Shishi and I are right here with you.”

Kiyoko's eyes flashed. “Don't worry. I'm not gonna get scared. I'm a mustang at heart myself.”

Magube, from the other side, shouted, “Yes, but remember, My Lady, don't get caught up in any fights, let us handle it.”

“Yeah yeah.” Kiyo kicked her horse up faster. “You boys are no fun...!”

 

Kojuro was trotting up along side Date. He kept looking back, seeing the famous red hair bobbing around through the crowd of men. He couldn't help his chuckle when he saw several of the men shout anxiously after her and follow as quickly as possible. He commented to Date, “She's sure giving your boys a run for their money.”

Date smirked. “Figured she would. Let her have her fun. That's why I just told them to keep track of her.”

Kojuro frowned a little. “Yes, but I am still concerned... once we get to a battle. She's much like you, My Lord. She doesn't like sitting back.”

Date looked over his shoulder at him seriously. “Those boys'll do just what I told 'em. No worries, Kojuro.”

He sighed. “Yessir.”

 

“So where is this battle taking place?” Kiyo asked riding up close on a couple soldiers, causing their horses to shy suddenly away. She laughed.

Shishi answered, “The river between Echigo and Kai, Kawanakagima. Master Katakura devised a great plan to move out on both of them on at the same time.”

Kiyo smiled. “Cool. Sounds like fun!” The ran along for some time before Izumi appeared, landing on the back of Kiyo's horse. “What's up, Izumi?”

Izumi looked at Kiyo and commented, “There's a couple border regiments fighting up ahead.”

Kiyo made a face. “Did you tell Kojuro or Masamune?”

“Um...no.” Izumi informed.

Kiyo started waving her hand. “Go, go, tell them!”

She rolled her eyes with a sigh and disappeared off her horse. She landed on the back of Kojuro's horse, a much smoother ride since Kiyo was dancing around teasing all the other men. She cleared her throat, “Master Katakura.”

“Hm? What is it, Izumi?” Kojuro asked, while Date looked over as well.

“About a mile up ahead.” Izumi explained. “There's a small squeemish between border regiments. You can go through them or around them, up to you.”

Kojuro looked at Date. “What do you say, Boss?”

Date scoffed and turned back ahead. “I say we have a warm up before we kick some real ass.” He looked back at his men. “Whaddaya say guys!? You ready to party!?”

Everyone cheered in response. Date pressed on, “Then here comes the fun part, let's kick some ass!”

Still cheering, all of the horses picked up the pace, leaping over a small crevasse in the ground before they topped a hill. At the bottom were the foot soldiers, duking it out. But with one look at who was coming, they all started to fan out.

Within just a couple minutes, the Date army was plowing right through them like they were nothing. Some of the boys didn't even get off of their horses to fight. While most, like Kiyo, leapt off first chance and started swiping through the soldiers like butter.

Magube rushed up to her. “How are you Lady Kiyoko?”

Kiyo laughed and fanned her hand. “Fine. This is fun!” She spun around, tripping a soldier that was sneaking up on her and stabbed him with her knife, watching him fall to the ground.

Magube gasped and rushed up to her with a clothe. “Don't get blood all over you, My Lady!”

Kiyo just laughed and pushed him away. “Calm yourself. I'm fi - “ She stopped when she felt a sudden distillness in the atmosphere. It felt similar to a pin needle dancing across the back of her head. She turned, anxiously looking around through the crowd of fighting men, but she saw nothing disturbing. She widened her range of sight towards the surrounding forest. Just barely, she saw between the trees, a flash of white.

Izumi dropped down beside her at the same time. “Did you sense that?”

Kiyo nodded. “It was... familiar...”

Izumi took a deep breath and asked, “Do you think... it was...”

Kiyo shook her head as a soldier dropped beside her. She looked back to see that a nervous Magube had attacked him before he got to her. He shrieked, “Please pay attention to your surroundings, Lady Kiyoko!”

She giggled. “Aw, you're so cute. Thanks Magu.” Without any further pressure, she dove back into the frenzy of fighting, putting the mysterious visitor in the back of her mind.

 

The fight was winding down and most of the soldiers now were scurrying away. Kiyo giggled watching a few flee the moment they looked at her. She was feeling pretty proud of herself until she heard the sound of hooves drawing closer. She turned just in time for an arm to snag her about the waist and lift her up into the saddle. At first she resisted until she heard, “Well, you survived the first one, Kitten.”

Kiyo glared up at him and started, “Dragon, you - “ But she lost all resistance when she looked into that blazing eye of his. She felt like she could melt under any look of his alone. His horse slowed to a stop and she sat up a little more, sitting side-seat in the saddle. His arms were still around her as she leaned on his chest. “Of course I survived. I've beaten better odds than this before.”

“I know.” Date assured, kissing the crown of her head. “Doesn't mean I didn't worry.”

She lifted her head about the same time Date threw up his arm and turned his horse, “Good job, boys!” They all cheered in response. “Now that we've gotten our warm up out of the way, whaddaya say we get on to the real party!?” More shouts of agreement.

The boys were all climbing back up on their horses and Kiyo went to slide off of Date's but he didn't let her go. Instead, he pressed his face into her hair and sighed. She blushed and remained still so he could do as he pleased. He chuckled into her hair. “I don't wanna let you go.”

“But you have to.” Kiyo informed. “So we can take Echigo and Kai.”

“I know, Kitten.” He finally loosened up his arm and kissed her forehead. “Stay close to the boys. Don't cause trouble.”

She slid off and winked back up at him. “Now, that's just not me at all.”


	19. On the Field of Battle

It was way too quiet to be this close to an enemy camp. Kiyo had learned a little more about Kojuro's plan and that it consisted of first attacking Uesugi and then launching a surprise attack on Takeda from behind. The men calmly and slowly made their way up the hill where Uesugi had their camp set. They only just trotted out of the clearing when it became obvious that the enemy had abandoned their camp.

Izumi appeared beside Kiyo's horse. She growled, “Something feels wrong. I don't like this.”

“Think it's a trap?” Kiyo asked.

Izumi's eyes narrowed. “I don't know... but I'm going to find out.”

Kiyo looked back forward after Izumi disappeared. Almost like they were agreeing with hers and Izumi's suspicions, they pressed closer.

Shishi ordered, “Stay close to us, Lady Kiyoko.”

Kiyo started to say something, but decided against it.

 

Izumi was jumping and lunging through the trees, gasping when she ran nearly headfirst into someone. Immediately both of them jumped back on opposing branches, facing each other. Izumi had her knife out, ready to throw, while the other guy had two shuriken. They stayed solid. The man across from her had brown – red spikey hair with a full face open mask and camo style clothing. His eyes narrowed, “Who are you? State your name.”

Izumi glared harder. “Izumi.”

“Last name?” He demanded.

“None of your business.” Izumi retorted. “Who are you and who are you with?”

“Sarutobi Sasuke. Sanada Ninja Core.” He answered.

Izumi hesitated. “Sanada Ninja Core?” She recalled everything she'd heard from Nami over the years and remembered a 'Sanada Yukimura' with the Takeda army. Her eyes widened. “Does that mean... Takeda already took out Uesugi?”

Sasuke smirked. “Seems your army fell for a little trick.”

 

Date and Kojuro looked at the empty hallow before them. Date sighed, “Bummer. Looks like they already took off to fight ol' man Takeda.”

Kojuro reined up his own horse, suggesting, “Or it could be a trap.”

Just then a lot of noise was made from the other side and another cavalry lunged out of the trees. A man dressed in all red with two spears looked over at them and shouted to his own men, “All troops, hault! Full stop!!” In one fell swoop, he lunged off of his horse and stood before the entire Date army now.

Kiyo's eyes narrowed. That same pin-needle feeling spread across her body and her focus turned out. There was someone else here. Someone she'd met before.

The boy in all the red stared at Date and Kojuro, eyes widening as he asked, “Are you... Oshu's One-Eyed Dragon?”

Date and Kojuro both exchanged a smirk. She couldn't read into the meaning behind it, but the boy shouted on, “I am Sanada Ginguro Yukimura. Lord Date Masaume, Boss of Oshu, I presume. What business have you here?”

“...Yeah. Listen Red - “ Date started, in that smooth cocky tone.

Sanada gasped at the lack of use of proper language, “Agh! Blaggard!”

“ - Clearly, you're Takeda's sacrificial pawn. But,” Date jumped off his horse and reached for his swords. “I'm taking Uesugi at Kawanakagima. So are you gonna turn tail and run, or face me here? Either way, Date ends up the soul victor.”

Sanada tensed up. Already Kiyo could tell it was going to turn into a direct battle between the two of them. She tensed a little too. It would be her first time actually seeing him fight someone else. Sanada continued, “I know not what grounds my lord has to make such a claim.”

Date retorted, “I'm just saying the One-Eyed Dragon's a man of action, you see...” His smirk broadened.

Sanada raised his spears, “You will not disrupt our fight with Lord Kenshin! I shall not allow it!”

“Perfect.” Date said. “Kojuro, don't let anyone interfere with us.”

“Yessir.” Kojuro boldly answered.

With that, Date finally drew his sword, shouting, “Boss of Oshu, Date Masamune - !”

“Vassal of Kai, Sanada Yukimura!” Sanada yelled back. “I honor this fight with all my strength!”

“ - Full speed ahead!” Date finished.

Kiyo watched with wide eyes as the two of them unleashed into battle with firey passion she wasn't used to ever seeing in her opponents. In seconds they were exchanging blows, their auras carrying them into the air. When Date went for a direct attack, Sanada blocked by crossing his spears and catching the hilt.

Yoshinao shouted, “He blocked Big Boss-man's attack!”

They landed back on the ground and Date teased, “Heh. What kind of spear-fighter lets me get within striking range so easily?”

Sanada charged again. Kiyo was more than aware of that strange other presence now. It seemed to pulling all of her senses away. And now was perfect, while all the men were distracted by Date's fight, she could easily sneak around for a bit. Silently, she slid off of her horse, taking just her knives with her. She weaved between the men that couldn't peel their eyes from their boss, until she was gone into the trees.

 

Sasuke looked over when he saw the red and blue auras shoot into the air. “Guess that fight's begun.”

“That's... Lord Masamune...” Izumi glared at him. “And your Lord, I'm guessing?”

Sasuke waved his hand. “Nah, nah. That's just Sanada. He's just supposed to be distracting him while my Lord takes Kenshin's head.”

Izumi's eyes widened. “I must tell them - “

Sasuke caught her arm before she could take off and spun her around. “Easy, easy. What's your rush? Let's just enjoy the show. We could even pretend it's a date if you like.”

Izumi gasped and ripped away from him. “You...! You're an enemy ninja!”

“So?” He chuckled. “Doesn't mean we can't have a little fun.” He jumped a few trees closer to the fighting. “Besides. Do you really want to get in the middle of that battle?”

Izumi crossed her arms. “That fight doesn't matter to me. Date Masamune isn't  _my_  Lord.”

Sasuke looked up at her. “He's not?”

“No. I don't have a lord. I serve only Lady Kiyoko.” After a moment, Izumi suddenly realized that it probably wasn't the wisest thing to tell a stranger.

“Lady Kiyoko? But are you... from Oshu?” Sasuke asked, now confused.

“Um.” Izumi pursed her lips. There was a loud explosion between Date and Sanada as they clashed weapons, causing them to both look up. “This is rediculous!”

After the explosion blew away, Sasuke grumbled, “Man, Sanada is getting all worked up when he should be focusing.” He stood up and laughed, “Alright, so with your Lady... you ever find yourself doing all the dirty work?”

Izumi laughed with him, “All the time.”

Sasuke leaned over, wrapping his arm around her neck. “Well if you ever get tired of that, come work with me and I'll give you the best treatment I can offer.”

Izumi's eyes widened and she pushed him away. “Pig!” She looked away. “An attractive pig, but still! Don't you have any decency!?” She looked over when she heard Date's men shouting,

“Boss drew all six swords!”

“It's about time! The bastards been asking for it!”

Izumi's eyes brushed over the crowd. When she saw Kiyo's horse without a rider, she gasped. “Dammit!” She started to take off when she was reminded of the sensation she'd felt earlier. She relaxed. “She must be looking for her.”

“Hm? Who?” Sasuke asked.

When Date and Sanada clashed and locked weapons, he looked over at the men. His eyes widened, when he, like Izumi, noticed someone missing in the ranks. “Oh no.” He stood up and winked at Izumi. “It was nice meeting you, Izumi Nolastname. I hope we run into each other again.” He launched off the branch.

Suddenly, Sasuke landed between Date and Sanada when they charged at each other, shouting, “Hold!”

Date growled, “Who the hell are you?”

Sasuke looked at him and said, “Master One-Eyed Dragon, won't you call it a draw? Master Sarutobi Sasuke, Sanada Ninja Corps, Takeda army.” He looked over at Sanada. “You've been careless, Master Sanada. Or have you not noticed yet that Lady Naida is missing?”

Sanada's eyes widened and he spun around, looking through his troops. “No! Where has she gone?”

Date stepped back and laughed, “What you lose your girl, Yukimura? That's pretty sad. Maybe you should quit running around like a chicken with it's head cut off, and keep track of her.”

Just then, Shishi and Yoshinao trotted up behind him. “B-Boss...”

“What is it boys?” Date demanded, turning around. He looked questioningly at the horse between them. It had no rider, but a sheath strapped to the fender.

Shishi took in a deep breath. “Sir, um... Lady Kiyoko is missing, too...”

His eyes widened and then narrowed. He spun around the same time as Sanada and they both shouted, “What'd you do with her!?”

Sanada gaped. “Wha...? I... The Takeda do not use such dasterdly tactics! I am offended you'd assume such nonsense!”

“Yeah, well the Date army fights fair and square, too, Red.” He put his sword back. “But if you didn't take 'em, and we didn't take 'em... where the hell'd they go?”

Sanada gritted his teeth. “I cannot answer...” His fists clenched hard at his sides. “But... should anything happen to her...”

Date watched him a moment, feeling even more now, a connection with the young crimson fighter. He started to say something when Izumi appeared as well.

She assured, “Don't worry. They're both fine.” She put her hands on her hips. “They're catching up.”


	20. Against the Current

Kiyoko carefully picked the path from the forest and through the stream. Every now and then a boulder broke the surface, allowing her to step closer. In the center of the river, a beautiful woman stood. She was the same age as Kiyoko, but instead she had long white hair traced with gentle blue. Her unwavering sea blue eyes never strayed from Kiyo's footsteps.

Once they were close enough, her arms flew around Kiyo's body and held her tightly. Kiyo hugged back as the woman whispered, “I can't believe you're alive...”

Kiyo pulled back and laughed, “I can't believe you thought that'd kill me!”

“I'd heard about the Night of Fire.” She stated softly. “And since you disappeared, too... I'd just assumed the worst.”

Kiyo scuffed her boot across the rock. “I lived. But Yuya and Vice are dead. Along with my parents... and most of Hotaru.”

Her eyes softened. “I'm so sorry, Kiyoko Hotaru.”

Kiyo laughed and held out her hands. “Enough, enough. What is Naida Mizu, Princess of the Ice, doing wandering the country with Takeda?”

Naida dipped her head. “Much has changed since your family fell from power. But I should have known in the long run that father would turn out like yours.” She lifted her head and moved her bangs from the frame of her face. Under where they had been, were deep scars running down the side of her face and over her right eye. “I, too, have danced with death.”

“Oh my god, Naida... what happened?” Kiyo asked, wanting to hold her childhood friend.

“I don't wish to speak of it.” She offered a warm smile. “But you seem surprised by my actions, while I'm more surprised by yours. If your family lives, how did you end up so far away in Oshu?”

“Fate deals it's hands in many ways.” Kiyo informed. “One thing just led to another.”

Naida smiled, but she noticed, over the trees, that the fighting had stopped. “I wonder if Sanada's noticed my absence already...”

Kiyoko groaned and rubbed her face. “Ugh... Masamune's gonna be pissed if he's noticed.”

Naida took her hand and smiled gently. “Shall we return then?”

Kiyo's gaze softened and she said, “Naida... we've only just run into each other again. There's so much I want to share with you.”

“We'll meet again, I'm sure.” Naida laughed as she started leading her back towards Kawanakagima. “I'm not sure if you noticed it, but I don't think those boys could resist fighting each other even if they wanted to.”

Kiyo laughed. “True.”

Just a little bit later, the two of them broke out of the forest. Izumi and another shinobi stood in the middle by the torch. On the left side, Date and his army were standing around, Date with arms crossed, digging his heel in the ground. On the other side, Sanada and his men were pacing impatiently back and forth. He looked up, the first to see them, and shouted, “Lady Naida! There you are!”

Date looked over his shoulder at Kiyo and glared, “Where the hell you been, Kitten?”

Naida rushed up and leaped into Sanada's arms. “I'm sorry to worry you, Yuki-kun!”

Kiyo, much more calmly, walked up to Date. She stood in front of him, waiting to get yelled at. Instead he pulled her in and held her tightly. “What the hell did I say about runnin' off on me?” He pulled back, his eye sharp on her. “You scared the crap outta me, girl.”

“Sorry.” Kiyo whispered. “I wasn't expecting to be gone so long.”

“That's not an excuse.” He marched her back up to her horse and continued scolding, but his words were light – as though he were more relieved than mad. “I put these boys on your heels for a reason. If you're gonna take off without tellin' me than the absolute least you're gonna do is take 'em with you. Got it? Then if anything happens, they can come runnin back and get me. Deal?”

Kiyo checked the cinch before grabbing the reins. She teased him, “You worry a lot, Dragon.”

Date put a hand on the pommel of the saddle, holding it while she threw herself up and over. “Yeah,” He said with a smirk, “Well, you're gonna give me gray hair before all the ol' men in Japan at the rate you're goin'. Take it easy on me. I'm not used to this worryin' crap you got me doin'.”

Kiyo smiled, watching him walk back over to his horse. Date and Kojuro watched the other army move out before turning around. Date sighed, “Looks like we take Uesugi another time boys. Let's go.”

As they headed out, Kiyo was more than aware that none of the retainers ever took their eyes off of her. She felt like she was in trouble and being punished. About halfway back to the camp, she looked up, seeing Date whoa his horse up until he was running along side of her. He shouted to the boys, “Take it easy guys, I got supervision of the Kitten right now.”

The boys laughed and Kiyo glared at Date. “Do you pay them babysit me?”

Date snickered, “Only when we're away. Otherwise, it's my job. No one pays me to do it.”

Kiyo shouted, “That's not what I meant!”

He smiled. “You're cute one when you're mad, know that?”

She blushed and looked away. “What do you want?”

“We're settin' up camp in valley. There's a nice little cove of some sakura trees.” He explained. “You alright with stayin' out instead of goin' home?”

“Why are you asking me? Of course I am.” Kiyo stated.

“I'm askin'... cause you and Izumi are the only girls around tonight. The boys aren't much on consideration.” Date explained.

Kiyo blushed and looked down. “Oh I see. Yeah, I'm okay with it.”

Izumi landed on the back of her horse. “Anyone care if I am?”

“Nope, not at all.” Kiyo teased, only to get smacked by her friend.

“It ain't too much further. I'll send a couple of the boys to look for somewhere the two of you can wash up.” He told her with a smile.

 

Kiyo's eye twitched. Lack of consideration was a joke.

She sat at the top of a small hill under a sakura tree with Date. At the bottom of the hill where the men were laughing and dancing about, one was completely naked. She rubbed her face. “What have I gotten myself into?”

Date smirked and leaned towards her. “Told you.” He kissed the curve of her ear.

“I didn't take you seriously.” Kiyo confessed, blushing brightly. But she looked up when Kojuro walked up.

He dipped his head, “How are you, My Lord?”

Date pulled away from Kiyo and groaned. “We missed the War God of Echigo and the Tiger of Kai.” The rest was answered in a glare. “All that... and nothin' t' show for it.” He was holding a small cup of sake in his hand. Leaning over, he refilled Kiyo's.

Meanwhile Kojuro smirked a bit, taunting, “All things considered, you don't appear to be terribly disappointed.”

Date looked away, his gaze not landing on either of them. “You agreed with that ninja, to quit my fight with the Cub of Kai. Why? Were you afraid I was gonna lose?”

Kiyo's eyes widened a bit. She hadn't thought of that outcome of his fight with Sanada.

Quickly, Kojuro answered, “No. I merely gave weight to the possibility that with the time lost in your fight, the armies would be pushing on us. Either way though...” He refilled Date's cup for him. “If you had continued that fight...one of you, maybe both, might not have lived.”

Kiyo just stared. Her throat swelled up so tight she thought she couldn't breathe.

Date took a slow swig of his sake and sighed, “Guess I got a little... overheated. Gotta play it cool.”

Kiyo's gaze fell on the helmet that she loved so much, and the new and foreign gash it had on the left side. If had been over by just a couple inches...

She pressed herself to Date's side and buried her face against his sleeve, gripping his arm tightly. Date stared at her a long moment and realized that it probably wasn't a good idea to talk about this kind of stuff in front of her. He looked at Kojuro expectantly who was already changing the subject, “So, are we returning to Oshu tomorrow?”

“Not yet.” Date said after another drink. “We didn't work our way down to the land of Musashi just to turn back now.”

Kojuro looked at his cup. “Then, let's hold a war council once the scout I sent out returns. Certainly Imagawa will give into the pressures of his neighbors. I imagine he's raising an army now.”

Date smirked suddenly. “Great minds, so they say.”

“However, Takeda is no fool. We'll have to assume they'll strike at this new threat before they gain any ground.” Kojuro added.

“Takeda just had it out with Uesugi.”

“I suspect their armies did not actually cross swords at Kawanakagima. When they heard of our ambush, I imagine both commanders decided to wait for another day.”

Date watched as a sakura petal fell into his cup of sake. “Tricky son of a...”

“Steal the Tiger of Kai's thunder and bring down Imagawa?” Kojuro suggested, “Could be fun.”

“You have a plan?” Date asked, knowing the answer.

“But of course. We imitate Takeda himself. If I'd give it a name...the woodpecker maneuver.” Kojuro stated with a smirk.

Date smirked as well. “That does sound like a fun game. Count me in, Kojuro.” He took another sip and then asked, “What about you, Kitten?”

Kiyo didn't even look up at him, but just nodded her head. He frowned a little. “You alright?”

Kojuro smiled as he stood up. “You're probably just tired, aren't you Lady Kiyoko? I had some of the men prepare a bedding for you so you wouldn't have to sleep on the ground.”

Kiyo frowned. She started to lift her head and say something when another man ran up to them. “We finally found one! We found a spring not even a mile down the hill that you can go relax in, Lady Kiyoko!”

Date smiled at her. “Waddaya say, girl? Go take it easy.”

Slowly, Kiyo got up, but not before she grabbed his helmet and ran.

Date jumped up. “Hey!” He crossed his arms and grumbled. “Just what on earth is goin' through that girls head?”

Kojuro laughed while picking up the bottle of sake. “If I could guess, My Lord... probably you.”

Date smiled a bit at that and shook his head, dropping back down and leaning against the tree. “Whatever.”


	21. Bonds Among the Cherry Blossoms

Kiyo sat in the spring for a while. Her clothes were tossed absently on the shower and she sat in the water up to her collarbone, holding the helmet just out of the water. She flicked her hand back and forth, causing irregular paths in the steam. She leaned her head back and sighed. “What is wrong with me?”

“Good question.” Izumi stated just before dropping into the water so suddenly it splashed all over her.

Kiyo growled, “Ass!”

Izumi glared back, “That was for knocking me off your damn horse! Don't think I'd forgotten!”

Kiyo wanted to laugh, but she couldn't find the strength. Seeing it in her eyes, Izumi asked, “What's on your mind?”

After a heavy sigh, Kiyo said, “I think I'm finally starting to get it. Why the Dragon got so worked up when it came to my protection.”

Izumi gave her a curious and confused look. “Huh?”

“Kojuro said... that he thought Masamune could have died today, had he been allowed to keep fighting.” Kiyo set the helmet down and curled her legs up. “It had never occurred to me that someone like him was capable to dying. But it's like what he said to me before...he said that when he saw me so close to death, he felt his mortality for the first time. Now I understand.”

“Everyone dies at some point.” Izumi informed. “We have to make the most of what we have. Don't dwell on that, Kiyoko. I know... you've lost a lot. I have, too. We just have to give our all to try to stop from losing any more.”

Kiyoko nodded. “It was just kind of a slap in the face...” She picked the helmet back up and showed Izumi the jagged cut in the side of it. “Look how close - “

“But it didn't.” Izumi assured, relaxing in the water. She closed her eyes and said casually, “You need to get out soon. You've been in here for an hour. You're going to turn into a prune.”

Kiyo sighed. “I just need a little longer.” She set her hand on the cut again and closed her eyes, concentrating. Some time passed, probably another twenty minutes. When she pulled her hand away, the cut was gone.

Izumi looked at it. “It's amazing what a little heat can do.”

Kiyo smiled and jumped out of the water. She grabbed the towel and dried herself off before wrapping herself up in her black silk kimono. She collected up her dirty clothes and headed back. “Don't be too long, Izumi.”

“Yes ma'am!” Izumi laughed.

As Kiyoko walked back through the trees, she set the helmet on her head, smiling triumphantly when it didn't fall in her face like it usually did. She made her way through the crowd of men that were preparing for bed, most of them giving her strange looks. As soon as Date saw her, he jumped to his feet. “Kiyoko...!”

She stopped in front of him. Seeing his worried face again just brought all of her worries back, and she frowned. He pulled his helmet off her head and examined it. “You... fixed it.” He glared at her. “Don't tell me you were spending all this time dealin' with this dumb thing instead of relaxing. Kiyo - “

She took it back from his hands and glared at him. She put it on his head and said, “Don't let anyone hit you next time.”

Date sighed and leaned back on the tree, sliding down until he was sitting. He reached his hands up. “C'mere, Kitten.” Kiyo lightly placed her hands in his and he softly pulled her down until she was sitting in his lap. His lips instantly rested against her bangs. He sat like that for so long, Kiyo had begun to think he'd fallen asleep when he pulled back again. “What do I do with you?”

She blinked, confused.

Like usual, his hands went up, teasing her hair with his fingers. “You have so much hair.” Date commented. “It's so beautiful.”

“Is that what you're complaining about?” Kiyo asked.

Date laughed and shook his head. “No. I'm complainin' about you troublin' yourself over the little things.” He kissed her nose. “It's just a helmet.”

She glared at him and said, “But what's important is what's under it. Isn't that what you told me?”

Date smirked. “Hey now, no need use my own line against me. I said that when it was on your head, ya know?”

“Well now it's on yours.” Kiyo insisted. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face to his cheek. “I'm just glad... you're still here.”

A soft hand rested on the small of her back. “I'm gonna be here for a long while, Kitten. Promise.” He tipped his head at the same time she tipped hers, both of them falling into a sweet, tender kiss. At least, that's how it started. Within a few moments, she felt his lips grow hungrier and the kiss grew deeper and deeper until she couldn't breath at all. She leaned closer to him, pushing him easily back against the tree, but parted her lips from his. Both of them were panting. Kiyo smiled and teased, “That was unexpected...”

“Was it now?” Date's smirk was a tease for her. His hands slid up her back, pressing against her shoulders so she couldn't pull her body away from his. He kissed her over and over. Every now and then she had to force herself away just to get a breath in, but it was never for longer than just a couple seconds. She was panting a feeling dizzy by the time she felt that his hands had moved. His fingers slipped just inside of her kimono. Kiyo's eyes widened and she gasped, grabbing his wrists. She breathed, “Masamune...?”

“What's wrong, Kitten?” He asked, kissing down her neck, more of little love nips, pulling at her sensitive skin as his hands spread the collar enough that it slipped over her shoulders.

“S-stop... your men... they're right over there...” Kiyo panted, but her resistance was nominal at best. He pulled her closer and his lips danced from her neck and over her now bare shoulder. He left them there, closing his eyes and kissing it over and over. Within just a few moments, his lips were back, tip toeing along her collarbone.

He whispered, “So what? They'll leave us alone.”

Kiyo gasped, her eyes widening when she felt his lips starting down her sternum. It was driving her crazy, she didn't want him to stop, but she couldn't fathom doing something like this where all of his men were just a step away. “N-no... wait until... until we get back to Oshu at least...”

“Aw come on, Kitten.” He teased, but she felt the hunger leaving his lips, down just teasing her. He tugged the kimono, “You're no fun. Best time to party is in the present - “

“Masamune!” Kiyo screeched, her cheeks bright red.

“Lady Kiyo.”

Kiyo's eyes widened when she recognized the voice and looked over, seeing Naida at the crest of the hill.

Date gasped and pulled her around, shouting, “The hell?! What're you doin' here?”

Naida lifted her hands. “Easy? I'm not spying or doing anything on orders of the Takeda... I promise. I just wanted to see Lady Kiyo.”

Date glanced at her over his shoulder and then, more calmly asked, “Why? What you want with her?”

Kiyo was quickly trying to adjust her kimono to cover herself back up, her face still a deep crimson, praying that Naida hadn't seen too much. “It's okay, Dragon. Naida's a childhood friend of mine. I've known her since... well... I was born.”

Date relaxed a little. “Alright, fine. I'm guessin' you two wanna talk alone. I'll let ya' but you're not leavin' my sight, Kitten. She is still with Takeda. I can't take any chances on her not bein' alone.”

Kiyo got up and kissed his cheek softly. “It'll only be a few minutes. Promise.” She walked up to Naida and they stepped away, but not too far out. Kiyo quietly asked, “Lady Naida, what on earth are you doing here? You should know how dangerous it is to just go wandering around. And to come to an enemy army unarmed.”

Naida giggled. “Are you saying you'd let them attack me?”

“Of course not, but if I'd not been the first to see - “ Kiyo began.

Izumi jumped down and laughed. “Take a breather, Lady Kiyoko. I was scouting and saw her. Of course I took her straight to you.” She gave her friend a devious smirk. “Besides, someone had to stop you two from messing around under that tree.”

Kiyo's cheeks turned dark crimson and she gasped, “Don't say such things! We were not going to - “

Izumi started teasing, “Masamune~, Masamune~”

Kiyo talked Izumi to the ground and started punching her, but Izumi was kicking back while laughing. “What's wrong Kiyoko? You're blushing!!”

“Stop teasing me!” Kiyo screamed.

But Naida's giggling interrupted the two of them.

At the same time, the two girls looked at her. Naida wiped the tears from her eyes. “You two haven't changed at all. It's been so long since we were together like this.”

Izumi pushed Kiyo up and sighed. “Yeah, but too bad the whole crew isn't here with us.”

For a moment, an unsettling silence fell between them. Nadia looked at Kiyo seriously. “There was one particular reason I came out here today. Have you... told anyone...? About us?”

Izumi's eyes narrowed. “No one needs to know.”

Naida rubbed her arm shyly. “I find... I care a lot about Yukimura... I... feel guilty keeping such a secret from him. But we made a vow to never tell a human.”

Kiyo's gaze met Naida's. The word human was rarely used between the three of them. Mostly because of that same secret they all vowed to keep. Because of that secret, none of them liked to speak of such things.

Because only they knew... that word did not describe them.

“No. We haven't told anyone.” Kiyo finally said.

“Then, I shall not either.” Naida whispered. “Do you every plan to - “

“When the time is right.” Kiyo confessed. “Just not right now.”

Naida smiled. “Alright. Come find me sometime... when you decide to tell them. And I shall reveal it as well.”

When Kiyo nodded again, Izumi cleared her throat. “Look, I wanna chat as much as the two of you do, but I think everyone's uncomfortable...” Heading her words, Kiyo looked around, seeing that most of the soldiers at the bottom of the hill were wearily watching the three of them with worried eyes.

Naida dipped her head. “I'm going to leave then.”

Kiyo smiled. “I'll make my way to you next time, alright?”

“Perfect.” Naida turned, trotting into the forest. Only Kiyo and Izumi saw, however, that beyond the trees, she disappeared into a silvery light.

Date walked up to the two of the, hand on his hip. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah.” Kiyo and Izumi both answered at the same time.

“I was expectin' that to take a little longer. She just comin' by to say hi or what?”

Izumi crossed her arms. “Something like that.”

Kiyo turned and yawned. “I think it's time to hit the hay. Big day tomorrow, right?”

She walked on by a still skeptical Date. “...Yeah.” He agreed.


	22. Hesitation in the Face of Confrontation

The next day was as exciting as expected. Before the Hojo even knew what was happening, the Date army was flying past their borders and descending on the castle. At the crest of the hill, Date was cheering his men on, “Tear it up boys! Let's party!”

Kojuro, also atop his horse, stood beside him, watching excitedly as, just as he had planned, Hojo's men were flying back up the hill, ready to strike back.

Date smirked. “Now this is where it get's fun.”

Kiyo sat behind them, watching as the men excitedly caused a mess before they doubled back and headed the other direction.

Kojuro was grinning widely now. “Just as planned.”

Date looked back at her. “Ready to go, Kitten?”

Once Kiyo nodded, they kicked their horses into gear, flying just behind the rest of the men, leaving Odawara behind them just as fast as they'd come.

Kiyo and Date both laughed when rage filled members of the Hojo army shouted curses at them as they followed quickly after them.

“Think they're mad?” Kiyo teased.

“Oh, pissed.” Date laughed harder. “But that ain't nothin' compared to the look that's gonna be on ol' man Tiger's face when he sees them comin' his way.”

Kiyo purred. “Cruel. I like it.”

Date sent her a toothy smirk. “I know.”

 

Izumi was rushing ahead of the army to scout out just where Takeda was. Judging from their patterns the few days before, she had pinned the range of where she expected them to be. Luckily, she they were where she'd expected. As she started to head back to let them know, she heard a voice in the tree behind hers. “What are you doing?”

She spun around, knife out, just barely inching close to Sarutobi Sasuke's neck. She gasped, “You! What are you doing here?”

Sasuke laughed at her reaction. “Easy. I didn't think ninja were supposed to be snuck up on. We're supposed to be doing the sneak _ing_.” He teased.

She blushed. “You didn't sneak up on me!”

“Sure I didn't.” He put his hands behind his head. “So anyway, why are you spying on my Lord's army? Don't suppose you were scouting because the Date are planning something, hm?”

Izumi blushed more. “No I'm not, I - “

“Then why were you so obvious about it?” Sasuke slid up to her, his arm around her shoulders. “Unless you were hoping to get caught? Maybe by yours truly?”

Izumi pushed him back. “No! I was not thinking about you!”

Sasuke laughed now. “I didn't accuse you of thinking about me. But since you're so defensive about it, I can safely assume that you actually were.”

She turned away, arms crossed. Sasuke sighed and commented, “I don't get you.”

“Huh?” She questioned, looking at him over her shoulder.

“If you're here, I know that you're scouting for the Date army. But you said you didn't work for them.” Sasuke stated, leaning down on the tree branch. “We started this conversation but we never got anywhere with it. What's going on?”

Izumi got quiet and she didn't make eye contact with him. Instead, she was gone in a flash, hurrying back.

Sasuke just sighed, scratching the back of his head. “Boy she's a tough nut to crack. Oh well, better warn Sanada and Lord Shingen.”

 

Izumi landed on the back of Kiyo's horse. “Takeda's right where we expected. All's a go.”

“Good.” Date grinned widely. “That's what I like to hear.” He pumped up a fist. “Let's do this boys! Full speed ahead!” Just up ahead, as the boys cheered, the launched over a small cliff. Where they landed was just a few feet in front of a stopped Takeda army. Date looked back at them and laughed before pushing onward.

Kiyo's gaze lingered on Naida whom she saw a few horses back from Sanada. Their gazes very briefly connected before she looked back straight forward.

Izumi glanced at Kiyo and casually asked, “So what happens if it comes to the two of you crossing swords. I mean... technically you're enemies by association now.”

Kiyo pursed her lips. She started to answer when Date laughed beside her, “Don't worry, that ain't gonna happen.”

Izumi and Kiyo looked at him curiously. Date assured, tipping his head. “You ain't never gonna have to fight a friend of yours on account of me, got that?”

Kiyo smiled. “I trust you, Dragon.” She started to say something else when she saw that the pursuing Hojo soldiers were turning on Takeda.

One shouted, “Cursed Dragon! Look, he's in league with Takeda! There can be no turning back! Crush them!”

Kiyo's gaze softened. “I hope she'll be alright.”

“I don't think Yukimura's gonna let nothin' happen to her. He's better than that.” Date assured. Again, Kiyo smiled. It seemed like he always knew the right thing to say to appease her.

But as they drew closer and closer to their destination, Date shouted, “A One-Eyed Dragon will bite off the head of Imagawa. Count on it!” This battle-cry was answered by a wave of cheers from all of his men. Kiyo just smiled more and drew up her reins, ready for the real fight.

Yoshinao, Shishi, Magube, and a few others came up on either side of her. Magube assured, “We're right here with you, Lady Kiyoko.”

Date smiled at the boys under his helmet and then said to her, “When we get out there, Kitten, I'm headin' straight for Imagawa. You're on your own. But remember what I told you. Don't even think about doing anything reckless. Keep it cool, alright?”

Kiyo rolled her eyes. “Yes, Dragon. I promise not to have fun.”

He just laughed out loud in response. “Atta' girl.”

Kojuro smiled at the two of them, but none said anything more as the pressed on, catching up to the army of Imagawa's.

 

It wasn't too much longer before the target army was within sight. She watched as they stopped in their march and all turned, eyes widened as the Date army approached. Instinctively, Kiyo's hand rested on the dagger on her hip, ready for a fight. As they drew closer in, she couldn't help smiling when Date started to laugh in that seductively overconfident way. She was beginning to notice that he enjoyed himself the most on a battle field with a rival worthy of this claws than anything else.

She hoped that this Imagawa guy wouldn't be a let down for him. Perhaps he should compare to Sanada Yukimura in order to -

Kiyo's thoughts stopped and for the first time, she felt hesitance in the draw of her blade. Mortality rushed over her. Was rush of the battle worth the risk of death? Sitting in the comfort of her camp in Echigo, this is what she thought she'd always wanted. But now that she was here, in the thick of battle, was this really the life she dreamed of? Battles that rivaled on the brink of life and death. Was this her goal all along? Or was it just...

Her gaze brushed over Date again, just locking on the crest on his back for a moment before the army began to plow through the first wave of foot soldiers. He drew his first sword and shouted, “Kay boys, you ready!?”

Was she?

His call was echoed by his men before Kojuro signaled for their army to break and surround the soldiers. She fell to the left, the retains still on her heels. She felt their gazes like strings of life. They were herding these soldiers to their death.

Did that make her a murderer?

A drawn dagger had never felt so heavy in her hands. Why was she doubting herself now? Was it because of seeing Naida within enemy ranks? Despite Date's words of assurance, fear crawled back through her. She cared deeply for Sanada, she had said. If it came to blows between Date and Sanada again, if Kojuro was right, as he usually was, one of them would have to die. That's the way war was.

Kiyo pulled her horse to a stop, numbly watching as the men all jumped off, taking soldiers down one after the other. If Date had to kill Sanada in order to survive, then would she not still be hurting one of her dearest friends; emotionally rather than physically?

She didn't want anyone to die.

Kiyo gripped her jacket over her heart. There was a darker feeling swelling within her. The feeling of knowing that she was lying to herself. She didn't want to kill anyone – but it wasn't the truth that she didn't want  _anyone_ to die.

There was just some  _one_  she couldn't let die.

“Lady Kiyoko, are you okay?” Magube asked.

Shishi added, “Yeah you're getting really pale...”

She'd been lying to herself this whole time. It took Date's fight with Sanada and seeing her childhood friend amongst enemy ranks for her to realize she didn't want to come to the battlefield to fight others – to kill others. She didn't want to conquer Japan or run free on all the lands. She didn't even care about peace among the states.

Date was  _not_  living the life she had always wanted to live; as she had thought when Nami told her stories.

No.

The fact was...

Kiyo's horse shifted anxiously underneath her and she turned, seeing that crescent helmet breezing through soldiers up ahead like they were nothing, making his way to Imagawa.

...The life she wanted to live, was a life for him.

She wanted to come to the battlefield to defend him and protect him, not to kill anyone she didn't have to. She didn't want to conquer Japan; she wanted help him in his dream of conquering Japan. Any thought she ever had of racing through the lands of this country, she envisioned under the wing of a dragon.

Why had it not clicked with her before now?

Everything she wanted... was for him. She was here to protect him and his dream... and everything he believed in.

Shishi tried again, “Lady Kiyoko, if you're not feeling well, we should get away from the fighting men. We don't want you getting struck.”

Kiyo shook her head. “I'm so stupid.”

“Huh?” The retainers asked.

She watched with admiration as Date continued his straight line drive towards Imagawa. He eliminated nearly all the soldiers in his way with one single electric aura shockwave that reached all the way down the army line and hit Imagawa's carriage. Kiyo kicked her horse up, loping closer. Magube shrieked, “Don't get too close – Lady Kiyoko!!”

Now that she had a better view, Kiyo saw that Imagawa was laying on the ground, screaming like a girl, “S-s-stay away from me...! D-do you not know who I am?!”

Calmly, Date answered, “Ol' man, Imagawa, right?” He started walking towards him. “I'm the Big Boss of Oshu, Date Masamune. Sorry. You got something I need.”

Imagawa jumped up. “M-m-m-men! P-p-p-protect your Lord! To arms I say! Slay this man! Do something!!!”

Kiyo scoffed. “What a joke.”

Izumi dropped onto the ground beside her. “Lady Kiyoko. Are you paying attention?”

“Yeah. It looks like this isn't going to be a decent battle. This guy is pathetic.” Kiyo answered, but Izumi was shaking her head.

As quietly as she could, so none of the other retainers could hear, Izumi whispered, “To your senses, I mean. There's another one of us here. Besides Naida who is with Sanada quickly coming up on our rear.”

It was then that Kiyo's eyes widened. Sure enough, she sensed it now. There was the nostalgic prickling running up her neck when Naida came around. But there was another, more merciless one that made all the skin on her arms crawl.

There was another Demon lingering in the shadows.


	23. Spreading Wings

“If you're their commander, face me man-to-man!” Date ordered, pointing his sword at Imagawa who was tucked away in his tipped over carriage, twitching like a wounded squirrel.To Kiyo's surprise, Kojuro came up behind her horse and scolded, “Lady Kiyoko, you should not be this close to the battle front. You should be back where it's safer.”Kiyo's eyes were narrowed, surfing the crowds. Right now, there were much more pressing matters to deal with. She jumped when she heard, from the peak of the hill, Sanada's shout ring through the air, “HOLD!”Date, who'd begun to charge, stop and glared over his shoulder. “Look who's here.”Kiyo looked over as well, seeing Naida running with the small faction of men. With so few men, she wasn't sure what he was thinking facing them now. It would go without a challenge.

Sanada, as the faction rode up, jumped off his horse and landed in front of Date. He began, “My Lord has set his sights upon the capitol. Sudaga is a key step on that path. I cannot allow you to bring down Imagawa Yoshimoto!”

Date turned on him, scoffing, “Hah. Your friends are in danger of having a hole punched in their flank by Hojo, so I commend ya for comin' after me.”

Sanada growled, “Takeda will not waver. Hojo is a trifle!”

Date laughed, “You're not payin' attention. Even the Tiger of Kai's head will be mine eventually. You get it now?”

Sanada stood firm, “No matter how great a foe he faces, my Lord accepting defeat is an impossibility. Even I, the Tiger's young Cub, have no intention of falling on this battlefield! Not while unfinished business still remains.”

Date put his sword back in his sheath and readied himself to draw all six. “Alright then! Let's get this show on the road. For Imagawa's head, Sanada Yukimura!”

Sanada narrowed his eyes. “I wish nothing more!”

Date growled, “Kojuro... you know the drill.”

Kojuro gritted his teeth. “Sir. No interference, whatsoever.”

Sanada began to spin his spears around his hands while shouting, “One-Eyed Dragon, Date Masamune! I fight you with honor!”

“Wow, deja vu.” Date said simply before both of them drew their weapons and charged right for each other. They collided with such a strong force that a wave sent several foot soldiers sliding.

Kiyo pulled her horse up, glancing over as Naida trotted up to her. Her worried eyes reflected her own. “Kiyoko. Have you sensed - “

“Yeah.” She answered.

Kojuro glared at the two girls. “Both of you need to get back away from the battlefield right now.”

Kiyo looked down at Izumi as they backed away from the area where Date and Sanada were facing each other. She asked under her breath, “Can you find him?”

Izumi bowed her head and disappeared.

Kiyo looked at Nadia, climbing off of her horse. “What do we do? If he attacks, it could be trouble.”

Naida frowned. “I'm just confused. I didn't think there were any clans out this far in the country...and what do they have to do with Imagawa's army?”

Kiyo shook her head. “I have no idea.” She looked up as several of the soldiers from Takeda army began shouting at them.

They said, “Lady Naida! Please come away from the Date army! You could get hurt!”

Naida waved her hand, motioning that she was fine. She, to Kiyoko, said with finality, “I won't hesitate if he threatens these men.”

Kiyo nodded in agreement. She started to say something else when Yoshinao and Shishi came up behind her. Shishi suggested, “Lady Kiyoko, we've cleared a path away from the battlefield. Let's make our way back.”

Kojuro nodded. “Good idea. Both of you girls should go.”

Naida and Kiyo pursed their lips.

 

Izumi was flying between men. But no matter where she got, the sensation wasn't growing stronger. She couldn't find the other Demon anywhere. She landed on top of a carriage, eyes narrowed. “Where the hell are you? I can sense you... somewhere....”

 

Kiyo and Naida were making their way back from the battle when Kiyo heard Imagawa talking. Ignoring the intense waves of energy that were pouring of Sanada and Date, she stopped.

Imagawa whined, “Oh dear...gambling with our lives as though they were a means of entertainment. This is more than our honor can bare!” He jumped out of the cart. “Since it has come to this - “ He started to draw a weapon when another wave of energy sent him dumping back into the cart. He sat back up and shrieked, “Prepare our secret weapon!”

Naida eyes narrowed. “Secret weapon?”

One of the soldiers cautiously asked Imagawa, “You want us to send in Gundam?”

“Yes!” He cried, jumping back up. “To destroy both of them!”

Naida's breath caught. “I thought that's who we were dealing with. The sense was familiar.”

Kiyo nodded. Both of them looked up as, at the sound of a conch horn, a single person flew up, out of the ground.

 

Izumi spun around, her eyes wide. “That's why I couldn't find you, you little bastard! You were moving underground!”

The guy, now hovering in the air, grinned back at Izumi. He had dark brown, mahogany colored eyes and a broad smirk on his face. He had short, curly and spiked hair. He shouted down at her. “Nice try! But there's no way that a snake was going to catch a bird. It goes the other way around.”

Izumi's eyes narrowed now. Already it was looking like this bastard was going to make concealing their identities impossible. His first introduction was twisted with their Demonic characteristics. But he also helped her out. Now there was no down that this was the infamous eagle, Gundam. Izumi drew three knives and jumped into the air after him. “Oh yeah? What's a bird after you clip it's wings?” She threw the knives, but a wave of air knocked them back and straight into the ground.

Gundam laughed. “How do you think to clip my wings if you can't even get off the ground?”

Izumi narrowed her eyes. “Damn you.”

He crossed his arms. “Look. I wasn't expecting to run into you guys... and honestly I don't really want to kill you. But if I want to stay alive myself, I can't let anyone kill Imagawa.”

“What are you talking about? Why?” Izumi demanded.

Gundam narrowed his eyes. “Wouldn't you like to know?” He shot down straight for her and Izumi drew her arms up to block just as they made contact. A huge wave of silver energy this time flew through all the foot soldiers and even overwhelmed the red and blue energy from Sanada and Date.

 

Kiyo growled while Naida shouted, “Izumi!”

Kojuro as well as the retainers had taken their place in front of Kiyo and Naida. Kojuro demanded. “What on earth...?”

Sanada stopped fighting and gasped, “What was that immense power?”

Date yelled, “Who the hell is throwin' a bigger party than us?”

Naida looked at Kiyo. “I'm guessing Izumi decided to fight him first.”

Imagawa jumped up on his cart and started laughing. “Behold! My secret weapon! Meet Gundam Eagle! If you want to take my head, you're going to have to go through him first!”

Sanada blinked. “Well where is he? He caused that flash of light?”

Date chuckled. “Yeah, if he's so powerful, why don't you bring him out so the dragon can put your little birdy in a cage.”

Imagawa shouted over his men, “Gundam! You're fighting the wrong one!”

 

Izumi jumped out of the way when Gundam swung around, trying to land a punch. As soon as she went to retaliate, the took back into the air, out of reach. Izumi sang, “Oh, Gundam-dear, your master is calling for his pet. I didn't know collars went good with wings.”

“You damn bitch.” He snarled, lunging at her. This time Izumi flipped off a couple of the men who were cowering away from them and spun over him. She grabbed the back of his neck and yanked him down, putting her hand to the back of his head. But within her movements, she'd grabbed the small gold and silver gun that was tied by a garter on her thigh under her skirt. She snarled, “If a bird flies to low... it's bound to get caught. Any last words?”

Gundam growled. “Yeah. Eat my feathers, ninja-whore.” Just then, the back of his black shirt ripped open and two huge, feathered wings tore out. In one swift move, they knocked Izumi back through the crowd and pushed him into the air, flying back over to Imagawa. “What do you want?”

Imagawa pointed up at Gundam. “Look at that! He even has wings!”

Sanada gaped. “Wha? He can fly!? But how!?”

“Dude! That guy is like half-bird!” Shishi yelled.

“This is bad!” Magube added.

“Damn.” Date commented. “I gotta get me a pair of them.”

Imagawa pointed to Sanada and Date, shouting in a high squeaky voice, “Kill them!”

“Sure. Whatever.” Gundam held out his hand and silver energy began to collect up there.

Both Kiyo and Naida got ready to strike, but out of nowhere, there was the clomping of heavy, steel-toed combat boots. Izumi launched herself off the roof of the tipped over carriage and right onto Gundam's back. Two daggers slammed into his shoulder blades. He let out a deafening scream and shot straight into the air.

At the same time, Naida and Kiyo both shouted, “Izumi!”

Naida was cupping her face. “Oh my gosh. She just broke his wings... and he went airborne.”

Kiyo sarcastically asked, “Does she understand that means he's going to fall? And they're both going to die?”

Imagawa was stopping his foot. “You idiot! I said fight the Dragon and the Cub! Not that little girl!”

Kiyo glared at him, having heard enough. “Can it, you little weasel!” She flicked her hand and enough energy came out to flip both him and the cart so the cart landed back on top of him. He groaned and wiggled, but wasn't strong enough to push it off.

“What do we do?” Naida asked. She leaned towards Kiyo. “I could help her... but it would reveal our secret.”

Kiyo's eyes narrowed, watching the dot flying around in the sky sporadically. “Our secret isn't worth Izumi losing her life over.”

Naida nodded.

“Why would I lose my life?”

Kiyo, Naida, Kojuro and several of the men, jumped and turned, seeing Izumi standing right there.

Kiyo gaped. “How... but you... then... what the hell!?”

Izumi rolled her eyes. “Really? I am a ninja. That's a clone. Duh. It's the most basic ninja move ever.”

Both Naida and Kiyo looked at each other like the other one should have already known that. Naida snapped, “She's  _your_  ninja.”

“There he goes.” Kojuro stated.

They all looked up, seeing the black dot suddenly take a dive towards the ground. Izumi was all but singing to herself as she watched him hit the ground. The impact was strong enough that it kicked up dirt and dust and sent a few men flying.

“Nice move. You do that often?”

Izumi turned, glaring at Sasuke who was behind her now, teasing. “Seems to me you have experience in dropping guys.”

She tried to punch him but he laughed and puffed into smoke, reappearing on her other side. “Second most basic ninja move, teleportation.”

“Raahhg!” Izumi shouted.

Naida laughed softly, “Sasuke, don't tease her so much.”

To their surprise, when the dust settled, Gundam slowly lifted himself up. He growled, “Now... you've really... gone and pissed me off!” He fanned out his arms, a huge tidal wave of energy pushing all of them back.

Sanada gasped, “This man... is very powerful.”

Date pointed a sword forward. “Yeah, well he's about to bite off more than he can chew. I'll send him back to whatever hell hole he crawled out of.”

Sasuke said, “The irony is the truth of that...”

Izumi lunged at him. “Go away!”

Sasuke danced out of her reach. “Aw, but you're so cute when you're angry. Can't you take a joke?”

She ignored him and glared over her shoulder when she saw Gundam walking towards them. He snarled. “I'll kill all of you. Before you can even  _think_  about touching Imagawa.”

Sanada spun his spears around. “If you're whats in the way of taking down Imagawa, than I shall be your opponent!”

“Hold it, Yukimura.” Date growled. “This guy's mine.”

“Actually!” Izumi shouted, “I called dibs already.”

Kiyo and Naida made a face, but neither argued. Against a Demon, neither wanted to see Date and Sanada go at it.

“Who are you?” Sanada asked.

Date glared at her. “Is that some kind of joke, Izumi? There's no way in hell that you are fighting - “

Izumi rushed past both of them. “You don't get a choice!” She tackled Gundam as hard as she could, his now useless wings too heavy for him to pull up and he tipped over backwards. She flipped into the air again, pulling the little guns from her garters and shooting him several times.

Gundam immediately dropped.


	24. Unforgiving Dedication

Date looked over at Kiyo after Gundam collapsed into a useless heap on the ground. “What in the world got her all fired up?”

Kiyo shook her head. “I'm not sure. I think those two have bad blood.”

“So they know each other?” Date asked.

Sanada added in, “Their tempers blaze almost as strong as the fire of battle. I concur that there must be something between them.”

Sasuke scratched his cheek. “I think she's just mad that the winged guy called her a whore.”

At the same time, Naida and Kiyo both said, “That'll do it.”

They watched as Izumi stood, staring at the heap. Everyone, except for Kiyo and Naida, gasped when Gundam, now looking like swiss cheese, got back to his feet. He snarled, “I'm sick of you, dammit.” He charged Izumi, silver energy blazing around him like a shower of stars. Izumi blocked every move of his with a green-aura dance of fists, knives, and guns. The girl came packing heat every time.

Sasuke cleared his throat behind them. “Now... would be an opportune time to go ahead and take Imagawa, would it not?”

All of them jumped and glared at each other, but Sasuke continued, “However, Imagawa is currently escaping.”

“What?!” They all yelled.

They looked over, seeing what had been one cart, was now three, each with a different Imagawa sitting in the carriage, giggling. Almost as though it were perfectly planned, as soon as they all looked at the carriages, a roll of thunder came through, echoing the sudden downpour of rain.  
All at once, Date cursed, “Shit!”

And Sanada gaped, “There are three Lord Imagawas?”

Immediately, the horses took off, taking the carriages in three different directions. Date looked over and shouted, “Kojuro!”

“On it!” Kojuro echoed, all of them rushing back to their horses.

As Date climbed on his, he looked at Kiyo and the retainers. “Stay here and watch over the Kitten, boys.”

All of them shouted, “Yessir!”

Kiyo glared, hearing the same echo ordered by Sanada to his men. They all rushed off.

Kiyo clenched her hands into fists, seeing them rush off in the rain after the Imagawas. She looked over where Izumi and Gundam were still fighting. She called, “Izumi, how are you holding up?”

Izumi smirked and said, “Don't waste your time asking me that crap. I know you're going to run after Date but you don't wanna leave me here. I'm fine. I won't die. It's my job to protect you, not the other way around. So stop all your damn worrying.”

Kiyo frowned. “Izumi...”

“I'm your guard and you're my Lady.” Izumi scolded. “Go. I'll kill this guy for you. By the time you get back, I'll be partying with the men already. Now go! Make sure Date gets Imagawa's head so I wasn't wasting my damn time.”

Kiyo nodded and pulled herself onto the closest horse she could find. Magube shouted, “Lady Kiyoko stop! Boss specifically told you to stay here with us!”

She laughed, “Yeah? We'll he's also said that I'm no good at doing what I'm supposed to, right?” She started to take off when she saw Naida standing in her way. “What?”

“Yukimura has to stop Date so that Lord Shingen can take his head.” She held her arms out, her kimono, like Kiyoko's sticking her in the rain. “I can't let you interfere with that.”

“Naida... don't do this.” Kiyo scolded. “We don't have to fight each other.”

“I know... but if I just let you go... and Yukimura and Lord Shingen lost their chance because of it... I couldn't forgive myself.” Naida shouted. “And in the same way, you don't have get involved. We can both stand back and just let it happen.”

Kiyo's hand clenched on the reins. “As long as I'm breathing... I will never let anyone stop Lord Masamune ever again. That it was I wouldn't be able to forgive myself of. Izumi is fighting Gundam now so I can do just that.” Kiyo placed her hand on her sword. “Naida, if you stand in my way, I won't back down. I have to help him.”

“Then you should understand how I feel, as well.” Naida scolded. “I love Sanada Yukimura. And I will make his dreams come true.”

Both of them locked gazes through the rain. The wind was all that came between them. Even the men were frozen solid, wondering what would happen. The only sounds that could be heard was Izumi and Gundam's fight in the background. Kiyo drew her sword from the sheath and Naida's eyes widened when she said, “I won't back down.”

She gritted her teeth. “Then neither will I.” She held her hand out and a light blue aura came to the palm of her hand. It stretched out, uncurling into a long scythe with ice blue and silver patterns etched into the crescent blade.

Kiyo kicked her horse up and charged right at Naida, but before she got very close, she spun her sword, a flame licking out and kicking mud up and over Naida. She gasped when it covered her field of vision just long enough that Kiyo could race by. She screamed, “Damn you!” She rushed through the men who were now panicking, finding her horse and quickly rushing after her.

 

Izumi was pushed back by a wave of energy and growled. She gasped when Sasuke landed next to her. “That was quite the statement you made back there. You take your job seriously. I like that. But it looks like for all your bold words, you might need a hand.”

Izumi shook her head. “No, stay back. You can't stand up to this guy - “

“Cause he's not human? He's a demon. I know.” Sasuke glared at Gundam who was panting heavily. “I know the stories. And I've been eavesdropping on you and Kiyoko for some time now. I'm aware of the secret that all of you are keeping.”

Izumi stared at him. “You...”

He pretended to seal and lock his lips. “Don't worry. Secret's safe with me. But you owe me.” His eyes were narrowed and the grin that came across his lips sent her heart fluttering in her chest. No, no no no. What was he doing to her. Sasuke looked back ahead and said, “Come on. How do we kill a Demon?”

“It's... hard to explain. Just follow my lead.” Izumi ordered, charging back ahead. Sasuke did just as she said and followed suit.

 

Kiyo was rushing along as fast as she could, knowing that Naida would be right behind her. She had come a ways before she noticed the path disappeared and was cross-stitched with tree roots and rocks. “Damn.” She slowed her horse down, carefully picking her way through the rugged path. She gasped when she saw Date's horse folded up and tangled with the roots. Feeling frantic now, she jumped off her own horse and rushed out of the forest.

Through the break in the trees, she saw the cliffs lined with soldiers. She didn't recognize the banner. But up ahead she saw Date and Kojuro standing, facing a tall cliff. There was a man and several soldiers lined up there as well. Sanada broke through the path as well, riding his horse up along with Date and Kojuro. She heard him shout, “Those must be Nobunaga's forces!”

Kiyo's eyes widened instantly. Oda Nobunaga...? Then...

Sure enough she felt a cold chill and the same sensation she'd felt come over her so many times in the last few days washed over her.

A Demon...

 

Naida broke out of the forest right behind Kiyo and started to shout at her when the same sensation washed over her. She looked up at who must have been Oda as Sanada yelled to him, “Lord Oda Nobunaga, so-called Devil King of Owari! I am Sanada Ginjuro Yukimura, vassal of Takeda, Tiger of Kai!”

Kiyo looked over when Date lowly and coldly ordered, “Do me a favor, keep it down, would ya?” When Sanada looked at him questioningly, Date added, “He's got me pinned, with his damn gaze.”

It wasn't until that moment that Kiyo noticed his hands were over his swords like he wanted to draw them, but couldn't. She was also beginning to realize that the sensation of this Demon was stronger than what anything any other demon she had ever felt put off. Perhaps it was strong enough that humans could sense it?

Naida stood beside her. She, as quietly as possible whispered, “I didn't know... that Oda was a Demon clan.”

She pursed her lips. “I vaguely remember my father mentioning him... but I didn't think he was so strong...”

They all watched, frozen solid as a man with long white hair and two scythes lifted one up. From the tip of his blade hung Imagawa. When Oda put the barrel of a gun to his temple, Naida whispered, “Looks like we won't have to battle this one out... we both failed.”

“...Yeah.” Kiyo mumbled.

There was a long pause. Oda wasn't pulling the trigger, tempting them into stopping him. She shied another glance at Date, but he wasn't doing anything. She saw the slightest, almost imperceptible tremble in his hands. Was he... afraid? She felt stupid for it, but she thought him to incapable of fear.

The echo of the gun shot caused her to jump and reality crashed around her just as Imagawa's body crashed to the ground. This man... was a real Demon.

Oda just stared at them, as though expecting them to do something. When nothing came of it, he started to turn but then stopped.

His gaze had landed on Kiyo and Naida. For several long seconds, he said nothing. But then alas, with a broad smirk, he commented, “So there are some of you left after all...”

Sanada looked over where Oda was looking and gasped, “Lady Naida! What are you doing here?”

Date looked over as well, his own eye widening, “What the hell Kiyoko!? I told you to stay back!”

Naida and Kiyoko didn't respond to them, just kept glaring back up at Oda. By 'you' they both knew that he meant Demons. Oda chuckled. “No matter. You come at once... which makes it easier to eradicate all of the rats.” He pointed his gun. Both of them saw a red energy collecting in the barrel, aimed for them. It took only a second to blast, an energy wide enough to consume both of them at once in one blow.

They heard the screams of Sanada and Date drowned out by the roar of the blast:

“Lady Naida! No!”

“Dammit! Kiyoko!”

Kiyo and Naida were both tensed up, ready for the blast, but all they felt was the tickle on their arms. Standing in front of Kiyoko, Izumi held the sheath of Obiki, her sword in front of them. The sheer power of the sheath itself, repelled the aura so that all three of them were standing in a v-shaped cocoon, much like the eye of a storm. When the blast faded out, Oda was gone from the hillside.

Izumi laughed. “Told you, I'd be done before you.”

Sanada heaved a huge sigh. “Thank goodness... Lady Naida.”

Date was just staring wide-eyed, his body frozen in place.

Sasuke appeared beside Sanada. “Well, that didn't turn out as bad as we could have expected. Oda's army is moving out. We should do the same. The battle over Imagawa is over.” Sanada nodded and trotted over to Naida. He held his hand down to her. “Let us return and make sure Lord Shingen is doing alright.”

Naida nodded and pulled herself up onto the horse. “Thank you, Yuki-kun.”

Sanada smiled and held her tightly before letting her go. “I am happy you're alright. I was very scared, My Lady.”

Naida's gaze glazed over and she whispered, “I wasn't expecting... him to attack us... I wasn't expecting him at all.”

Sanada frowned, but kicked his horse off, loping back through the forest.

Sasuke waited a moment, looking back at Izumi. He started to ask if she was going to be alright when he saw her spin around and hit Kiyoko across the face with the sheath of her sword and start yelling. He scratched his cheek. “Eh. I'll catch up another time.” He bolted off.

Kojuro walked up behind Date and calmly said, “Lord Masamune, let us make our leave as well. Everything has turned out alright. We should go. The longer we remain here, the greater our chances of getting into more trouble.”

Date gritted his teeth. “Shut up... Kojuro...”

“My Lord...?” He stared, concerned.

“Nothing about this...whole damn situation... is alright!!” He shouted angrily.

Kiyoko stared at Izumi with wide eyes, holding the new mark on her cheek where the sheath had hit her. Izumi shouted, “What is wrong with you!? You left your sword behind on your horse, you damn idiot! And then you nearly died!” She threw the sheath down on the ground at Kiyo's feet. “If you had it on you, you could've deflected that blast!” She stomped her foot. “What if I hadn't have gotten here in time and you were dead!?” She looked away, her voice cracking. “Everyone would get mad at me for not doing my job. I'd look incompetent. And Nami would hate me.”

Kiyo reached out to her. “I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. A lot happened all at once and I - “

“I don't care about my job...” Izumi mumbled. “I just don't want to lose my best friend... okay?”

Kiyo let her hand fall limp instead and she kneeled down, picking up her sword and sheath. “I'm sorry. I won't let it happen again.”

“Good. Your stupidity is going to be the death of me.” Izumi teased, helping her back up.

Kiyo smiled. “Come on, let's get back.” The two of them walked up to Date and Kojuro, but she frowned when she heard Date shouting.

“We lost Imagawa!” Date shouted at him. “Worse than that, we lost Imagawa to Oda Nobunaga! That damn bastard taunted me and I did nothing! Dammit I stood there like a god damn coward and let him take Imagawa's head from under my nose! You wanna tell me everything is okay?!”

Kiyo reached out to try and calm him. “Lord Masamune, you should - “

Date spun around and grabbed her collar. “ - And you! What the hell did I tell you about being stupid! I told you to stay back! Being out here without any protection is gonna get you killed! If you can't follow one god damn rule then this little party isn't happenin' again!”

“Lord Masamune please calm down!” Kojuro begged, worry building in his eyes as Date kept yelling at her.

“You can't just go and do whatever you want!” Date snarled. “The battlefield isn't as forgiving as that little sanctuary you had back home!” His grip on her shirt tightened. “He killed Imagawa and he was going to kill you too! Don't you understand the situation you're in at all!? That's why I told you to stay with the men! Why did you even come out here at all!? You - “

Izumi gripped Date's wrist and coldly ordered, “I'm going to ask you to unhand her right now.”

Date glared at Izumi a moment, but then looked back at Kiyoko when he realized she was trembling in his grip. He gasped and let her go, only for her to collapse numbly to the ground.

Kojuro knelt down to her and asked, “Lady Kiyoko, are you alright?”

She didn't say anything, just sat there, shaking.

Date stared at his hand and then clenched it into a fist before walking away. “Come on. No sense in sittin' in the damn rain.”

Izumi glared after him. “That damn bastard...”

Kojuro and Izumi both helped Kiyo back to her feet. Izumi frowned when she saw that she was trying to hardest not to cry.

They quickly rounded up all the men and horses and headed back to Oshu.


	25. Maeda Keiji, Stirring Things Up

The ride home was long and quiet. Several times the retainers all tried to speak to her, but she couldn't even open her mouth without her stomach hurting and tears to threaten her eyes. After a while, they gave up. They walked their horses as close as possible, because every now and then she caught herself numbly leaning off her horse, nearly to the point of falling before she caught herself.

Date's words kept repeating in her head.

She was so stupid...

 

“Lord Masamune.” Kojuro trotted up along side of Date.

Date had his fists clenched on his sleeves and his head tucked low enough that his eyes couldn't be seen from under the shadow of his helmet. “Don't talk to me right now, Kojuro. I'm not in the mood.”

“Of course you're not, sir.” Kojuro stated sharply. “I was only going to tell you that we're almost to Oshu. Several of the men were asking if they needed to be ready to head back out in the morning.”

“I said don't talk to me.” Date retorted.

Kojuro narrowed his eyes. “Why? Are you going to unreasonably take your anger out on me as well?”

Date snapped, glaring at him. “What did you say, Kojuro?”

“You heard me loud and clear.” Kojuro challenged. “Your temper is out of hand. I've told you time and time again you need to learn to control it.”

Date gritted his teeth. “Oh yeah? Why don't you just worry about doin' your damn job, Kojuro. That's watchin' my back, not meddlin' in my business.”

“That childish behavior will not get you the country.”

Date stopped his horse, causing all of the men behind them to woah up as well. Date snarled, “You got somethin' to say, Kojuro? Say it! Stop beatin' around the bush.”

“Alright, fine.” Kojuro stopped as well. “You're the leader of all these men, it's about time you start acting like it. Getting worked up and taking it out on everyone around you will not fix the problem. You need to get your act together and get your temper under control. This is the second time you've unnecessarily taken your anger out on Lady Kiyoko and I find it implausible that she still remains with us. Next time you may not be so lucky.” He turned his horse and started off again. “So I suggest you shape up, Lord Masamune.”

Date stayed where he was, slack jawed with disbelief. He couldn't believe Kojuro had just spoken to him that way. He glared after Kojuro but started walking again. “When the hell'd you get so cocky?”

Kojuro didn't respond any more.

 

The next several days, like the trip home, where long and quiet. Date hadn't spoken to her once since Sudaga. She stayed cooped up in her room, only coming out to eat occasionally. As the time dragged on, the feeling of worthlessness was building on her shoulders. She didn't know anything about the battlefield...

“ **The battlefield isn't as forgiving as that little sanctuary you had back home!”**

Kiyo flinched when she remembered the words, almost as though she had been physically struck. She pressed her forehead to her knee and cried just a little, since she knew no one could see her. “I'm such an idiot...”

Izumi jumped down. Gasping, Kiyo quickly wiped the tears from her face as Izumi reported, “Naida made it back home safely. Thought you'd like to know that.”

“Yes. Thank you.”

Izumi glared at Kiyo. “Would you stop? You did this last time, too. You just curled up in here and cried.”

Kiyo rested her chin on her knee. “What am I supposed to do? When he gets so mad like that...”

Izumi stood back up. “Whatever. I'm not gonna coach you through another lovers quarrel.” She flicked her hand. “If you need me, call.” She disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Kiyo sighed and got up. She walked over, shifting her dark red kimono and smoothing out the wrinkles. Izumi was probably right. She shouldn't be just cooping herself up and crying. She started to open her door, when just through the small opening she saw Date out in the enclave. Like he had been every day since since they came back, he was practicing with his sword.

She looked down. She still had nothing she could say to him.

She closed the door and let a few more hours pass by. After that time, she looked up from where she sat, as the beginning of poor rain began to poor outside of her back door. She sighed, “What's with all these storms?”

She sighed and went to go lay back down when she heard Date still swinging his sword in the rain. She slid her door open just a little as Kojuro walked up to him. He calmly addressed, “Masamune.”

Date slowly turned to him, but his body was rigid, like he was still pissed off. He started to say something when they noticed someone else walking through the gate.

Kiyo stared curiously at the man as he sang happily, holding up an umbrella, “Hello the castle, the delicacy of Oshu, the One-Eyed Dragon.”

Date angrily demanded, “What?”

The guy smiled, “The lovely guards at the gate told me I could find you here.”

Again, Date snapped, “If you're hungry, I think you want the tea house.”

Kiyo sighed. It seems that in all the time passed, Date's attitude hadn't changed at all. It was a good thing she hadn't tried to talk to him.

The guy smiled and scratched his cheek. “Oh, he's going to be tough nut to crack...though, I'd expect no less.”

Kojuro, at this point, was also glaring at the newcomer. “What business do you have with Lord Masamune? You are in the presence of the Big Boss of Oshu after all. It'd be proper if you'd introduce yourself first.”

Kiyo sighed. Everyone was in a bad mood. Was it her fault? Or was this because of Oda? Was it losing Imagawa's head? She didn't know. She didn't care to find out the answer.

The guy gasped. “Oh, sorry! My name's Maeda Keiji. Pleasure making your acquaintance. This here's Umikichi.”

Kojuro coldly snapped, “We have no need of a street performer here. Move along.”

Keiji started looking around, “My word. This place is in lack of a woman's touch. Getting love to bloom here... gotta be one hell of a chore.”

Kiyo's hand clenched into a fist on the wood. Yeah. A chore she was clearly incapable of. All she was good at was screwing everything up.

Kojuro looked at Date expectantly. He turned to Keiji and growled, “I don't know what kind of a carnival you came from, but you're way too happy for my liking.”

Kiyo closed the door once again when she heard Keiji start rambling on about why he was going around to all the generals, offering an alliance.

“What? An alliance?” Date asked.

Keiji clenched his fist and said, “My hope is to bring generals to a united front and then pit ourselves against the Devil King of Owari.”

Kiyo shook her head. Humans can't fight Demons. Especially not that Demon...

Date scoffed. “That's one I haven't heard before. A street performer riding rain on a bunch of samurai.”

Kojuro paused before quietly saying, “...uh, Masamune...”

“What?” Date snapped.

“This man. He's the Maeda family's wandering rogue.” Kojuro explained.

“Really? That makes sense. No wonder I thought your plan was beyond crazy.” Date stated.

Keiji chuckled, “Yeah, well, crazy's kinda my thing. Point is, the time for squabbling over our petty differences is over. In any conflict, the more it escalates, the hard it becomes for those involved to see things clearly. That is especially true in war. Date of Oshu, Takeda of Kai, Uesugi of Echigo, and Tokugawa of Mikawa will secure the Eastern Front. Then Asakura of Echizen, then Asai of Omi, and as many of the Western generals as we can get will surround Oda. And I'll pitch in, too. Wherever I can.”

There was a long pause and Kiyo looked back out again. Date commented, “Not one for brevity are ya?” He turned and looked up at the sky. “Oda Nobunaga... you're right. He's not just any ol' man.”

Keiji gasped, “You've met the Devil King? Then you understand. A man of your skill - “

Date cut him back off, “A man of my skill isn't interested in serving under someone else.”

Keiji retorted, “This isn't a matter of whom serves whom! What I'm trying to say here, is - “

“Since it's clear you won't drop it...” Date growled, holding his sword up now, “Make me see things your way.”

Keiji sighed while his little monkey crawled into his shirt. He sighed. “I really didn't not come here looking to fight you. But if it's some one on one you want, I hear you have a great red-light district.”

Date snarled and shouted, “Shut up!” He immediately charged right at Keiji. Kiyo gasped and got to her feet. Her hand was on the door, ready to throw it open.

But she remembered what happened the last time she got involved with something that didn't concern her.

Keiji threw up the umbrella and moved just out the reach of Date's sword. Keiji held his huge weapon out with a smirk, “Your way then, One-Eyed Dragon.” The sheath was still on the blade.

Date glared. “The hell's this?”

“I've heard many a-tale of your daunting abilities. Figured keeping it sheathed makes it a fair fight.” Keiji taunted him.

“You won't like me when I'm angry.” Date snarled.

Keiji teased, “What, are you saying you weren't already?”

“Kojuro!” Date shouted.

Kojuro sighed, clearly not pleased either. “As always boss...enjoy yourself...”

Just like that, the two of them launched at each other, throwing themselves into a battle. Kiyo was surprised, as she watched them, every attack Date threw at him, Keiji just danced around like he wasn't even trying. Nothing was landing at all.

At one point, their weapons locked and Keiji asked, “What is the point of ruling if you never find happiness? Rather than bleed out on a distant battlefield, wouldn't you rather perish in the arms of a loved one?”

Kiyo felt her heart stammer in her chest. But she noticed that at Keiji's words, Kojuro looked over at her door and his eyes widened when he saw her standing there, listening.

Keiji and Date moved back away from each other. The vagabond continued, “I would. The thought of seeing Toshiie and Matsu torn apart by war,” He finally unsheathed his weapon as he finished, “That is more than I can ever bear!”

Now the two of them were locking blades with each strike. Still, Keiji continued, “I know it must seem trivial to someone like you!”

Kiyo's eyes widened. At this, she stepped out of her room. She wasn't sure how much longer she could watch this. But from the edge of her vision, she saw Kojuro tense up, ready to stop her if she made a move.

“Why rule if not to make a better world?” Keiji demanded. “Where you're free to love and fight, laugh and cry and find happiness? A world worth dying for!” Several more clashes of weapons later, Keiji thought he found an opening, but the Dragon took to the sky, and with his six swords, landed a devastating final blow that pushed Keiji away from his sword and back against the wall. He grunted and chuckled.

Date glared at him. “Sorry, Flowerboy, go sell it some place else.”

Keiji started to protest again when his gaze drifted past Date and to the open door behind him. His eyes widened when he saw a young, beautiful woman with long red hair. “Who is... that?”

“Hn?” Date followed his gaze back to Kiyoko. His eyes widened and he stared at her for a long time.

Kiyoko tensed up, waiting for him to yell at her again, but when she saw him this time, he didn't look angry like he had been. She was probably just wishing for it too hard, but she thought maybe he was thinking about Keiji's words as he looked at her. But he turned away instead and growled, “Go back inside, Kiyoko.”

Her gaze softened. It was just wishful thinking.

Kojuro's eyes narrowed on Date as he turned and walked away. Silently, he followed.

Keiji kept staring at Kiyo. “Are you...?”

Date glared at Keiji over his shoulder and snapped, “Don't ask who she is. It's none of your business!”

Kiyo stared at Date, trying to figure him out. She wanted to ask, but she couldn't find the heart to.

Keiji glared at Date. “It's improper to not introduce a woman - “

“Just leave, Vagabond!” Date ordered, starting back off again. As he walked by Kiyo, she thought he was going to leave without saying anything, but he stopped. He quietly ordered, “Hey. Don't think about that guy said, alright? It ain't true.”

Kiyo stared at him before looking down. So all he really was concerned about after all was the fight. Who and what he came home to didn't matter. She smirked to herself. She should've figured that he would be the kind of guy just as happy to die in a battle than he would with someone he loved.

Date put his hand on the top of her head and finished, “This place ain't in lack of a woman's touch. The only woman this place needs is you.” And with that, he walked on.

Kiyo stared wide-eyed. She turned, watching him walk out. He didn't look back at her again, but Kojuro was. He smiled at her over his shoulder.

Just like that, all the fear and worry from the last few days was gone and she collapsed with relief.


	26. A Vagabond's Advice

Keiji waited until Kojuro and Date were out of sight before running up to her. He held a hand out to her. “Why was he so adamant about me not knowing your name?”

“He's overprotective.” Kiyo answered casually, taking his hand and getting up. “And... I'm in hiding.”

Keiji sat on the steps and stared at her. “You're in hiding? Why?”

Kiyo sat down beside him and giggled. “That defeats the purpose if I tell you. But my name is Kiyo.”

Keiji stared at her for a long time. “I don't believe it...”

She felt like she was suddenly placed under examination and shifted uncomfortably. “Don't believe what?”

“It's not like the One-Eyed Dragon to do favors. Especially if you're not doing something for him in return.” Keiji leaned forward. “And he's never been known for keeping any women as company. Guess that means someone finally caught the Dragon's heart. Up till now... I thought he didn't have one.”

Kiyo looked down, a flush on her cheeks. “He's not a bad guy...” She leaned back a little. “He's been very good to me and my family. He's just got his own way of doing things. I mean... I'm still trying to figure him out.”

“Well, I'm sure only you can.” Keiji chuckled. “But it's kind of relieving. Maybe there's hope for the guy yet.”

Kiyo folded her arms under her chest. “Yeah, well, I'm not sure I'm any good for him...”

“Why on earth do you say that?”

“I cause a lot of trouble. And I always make him upset.”

“Trust me... it's not hard.”

“...but I really do love him. I'd do anything for him.”

Keiji chuckled. “Wow. He sure is lucky. For a guy like him to get such a beautiful and kind woman such as yourself... I'm jealous.” He patted her back. “Just so long as he treats you right.” Keiji paused and then looked away. “Hey, I don't know how long you were listening to us... but... that stuff I said. I'm sorry. I hadn't known that...”

“It's okay.” Kiyo whispered. “What you said didn't bother me...” Her gaze softened and she teased a rock on the ground with her toe. “I was more curious about Masamune's response...”

“What response?” Keiji asked.

“I know.” She giggled. “He's never been very direct...”

 

Kojuro looked back. “Lord Masamune...? What are you doing?”

Date had his arms crossed and said, “I was gonna make sure that vagabond left...” He walked away from where he'd been standing, just around the corner from Kiyo's room.

“And...?” Kojuro asked.

Date smirked a bit. “I guess he can stay a little longer...” They walked on.

 

Kiyo pulled her shoes on. “There's tea in the tea house if you'd like some. I'm sure Lord Masamune wouldn't mind.”

Keiji watched her. “What are you doing?”

“I'm going to go talk to him...” She said.

Keiji jumped. “Maybe you could even convince him to join the united front against Oda!”

Kiyo laughed. “I can't do the impossible, Keiji.” She jumped off the stairs and rushed off, slowing down only when she came to the building where knew Date often relaxed.

She went to knock on the door, but she heard Kojuro's voice on the other side, “I have to say, sir, I am relieved.”

Kiyo stopped and listened.

Date asked, “About what?”

“At Okehazuma, how you lost your courage when facing the Devil King.”

“You ass. Enough with the sarcasm.”

“Lord Masamune, surely you must've noticed it yourself. At that moment, you knew you could not die. That your position is such, that you could simply not afford to. You came to realize this with every fiber of your being. You saw a man who carries the lives of his people upon his shoulders. Their pride, their future, you saw the ruler of a nation. I am ashamed I did not notice it myself. Not until that strange vagabond made me realize it.”

“You give me too much credit.”

“What do you mean?”

“A ruler of a nation and all that jazz. Yeah, maybe that was kinda true, but... that's not what I was thinkin' about.”

“Then what?”

“...I just didn't want to see that girl cry.”

Kiyo's eyes widened and the hand that had wanted to knock, trembled.

“Lord Masamune...”

“I'm sick of always bein' the reason she does. I gotta get a hold of my temper, you're right. But more then I hate seein' her cry, is thinkin' about her dyin'. It just gets me pissed off...”

Kiyo rested her forehead against the door.

“You'll do better with time, I'm sure.”

“Hope so.”

“In the meantime, Keiji's challenge cannot go unanswered. The people of Oshu, and it's entire army, are prepared to follow whatever decision you make.”

“Kojuro...”

“As am I. Since our first campaign, I have been your right eye and I always will be. Although lately, all it ever feels like I do anymore is tell you what not to do.”

“Well, that's true. Someone has to make a stand eventually. Not someone. Only one man can and that's me. I trust you'll have my back, Kojuro.”

“Sir.”

Kiyo stared at the door. He was going to take on Oda, one way or another. She pursed her lips. If that's what he chose to do, then, to follow her own dreams, there was something she had to do as well. Finally she took a breath and knocked.

“What'd you want?”

She smiled at Date's impatient voice. She teased, “I can leave.”

“H – Kiyoko? Come in.”

With a smile, she pushed open the door, watching curiously as, as soon as she came in, Kojuro made his way out, dipping his head towards her. She bowed back and sat next to where Date was sitting against the outside frame of the door. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow around him as he smiled, “What'd you come all the way out here for, Kitten?”

“I wasn't doing anything. I wanted to talk to you.”

Date looked away. “Look, Kitten, I'm trying. I hate myself every time I snap at you. I don't mean to, I just - “

“I know.” Kiyo whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head against the soft fabric of his yukata over his chest. “I understand. As long as you understand that... I'm trying, too. I really am. I don't mean to be so reckless... I just don't think things through.”

Date stroked her hair and kissed the crown of her head. “We're both pretty impulsive. That's why I keep Kojuro around to keep me from doing all that stupid stuff.”

“Izumi gave up on me a long time ago.” She giggled.

“I doubt that.” Date stated. His hand slid from her hair and down her back. He leaned his head back and sighed. “I can't believe you keep puttin' up with my attitude. You've got guts, that's for sure.”

Kiyo sat up a little and grinned. She teased, “I hate to break it to you, Dragon, but you're not nearly as scary as you think you are.”

“What?” He demanded wide-eyed. “What the hell d'you mean I'm not scary?”

“Just what it means. You're. Not. Scary. You might be as intimidating as an angry kitten, but that's pushing it.” She smiled.

Date glared. “Alright then.” He picked her up and tossed her gently on her back. “I'll just have to show you how scary a dragon can be.” He started tickling her sides, causing her to wiggle and laugh. “Now am I scary? You wanna submit now, don't cha?”

She was laughing so hard she was crying now, trying to swat his hands away. “Not in the least! You're even less scary than before!”

He finally stopped tickling her and sighed. “I give up. That was the scariest I was capable of.”

Kiyo scoffed. “Then you suck at acting, too.”

He hovered over her, giving her that cocky smile she loved so much. “You got a lotta nerve. Trash talking me to my face, Kitten.”

“It's not trash talk when it's the truth.” Kiyo giggled again.

“You got a line up your sleeve for every occasion, huh?” He brushed her hair back from her face.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling that she'd missed for so long. “Except holidays and vacations.”

Date smirked. “Of course.” He leaned down and kissed her deeply and suddenly. It felt like the first time all over again. Her arms slid around his neck and pulled him down to her. In a way, it felt like his lips were teasing hers, threatening to draw back every second, but each time, she caught them back with her own and kissed him a little deeper. Time passed and she thought maybe the kiss would last forever. If it did, then she'd be the happiest girl in the world. But finally, someone had to breath. Date pulled back, his eye soft as he drank in her face. He cupped her cheek and whispered, “I'm gonna keep you by my side forever, Kitten.”

“You better.” She told him. “I don't know where else I would go.”

He smirked and lifted her up as he leaned back, pulling her back into his lap. She tucked her head away in the crook of his neck as he held her tightly. She was lost in her own world when he started talking, so she was only halfway comprehending what he was saying. “We're gonna this land together...and once we're done, I'm going to make you officially mine.”

Kiyo blushed when the last few words caught her attention. “You mean...?”

Date pulled the collar of her shirt down a little as he kissed along her neck, stopping on her collarbone close to her shoulder. He smirked against her skin. “I'm going to put a collar and leash on this Kitten.”

Kiyo gasped and smacked his head. “You totally ruined the moment you jerk!”

Date was laughing. “I was serious. You ruined it by hittin' me!”

She glared at him. He took her hand and smiled. “I was halfway serious. About the collar. But we'll put it around your finger instead.” He teased.

“Keep talking like that, and I'm gonna say no when you ask.” Kiyo growled.

Date chuckled and wrapped both arms around her again. “Don't do that...” He pressed his face to her hair and whispered. “Seriously, don't do that to me... I don't think this poor Dragon's heart can take a tease like that.”

“You're worried about your heart, I'm worried about my dignity as a woman.” Kiyo retorted.

Date couldn't help laughing again. He kissed up her neck to her lips and said, in a very serious tone. “I love you, Kitten.”

She accepted the kiss and slowly returned it. “I love you, too, Dragon.” He went to pull back from her lips, but she didn't let him this time. She gripped his hair and his shirt and held him there.

She was never going to let him go again.


	27. Prepare for War

Date looked up when he saw Kiyo walking through the crowd of men readying their horses. She looked so cute. She still had fly-away strands of hair from her bedhead and she was still wearing the black lightweight shirt she'd worn to bed. He smirked and teased, “You sure look ready for a battle.”

“Yeah. With the sheets of my bed.” She yawned and walked on up to him, not stopping and automatically expecting him to just lift her up and hug her. He did of course, but that was beside the point.

He set her back down. “You're runnin' short on time, Kitten.”

“I'm not going today.”

Date stared at her. “You kiddin'? What's with this all of a sudden?”

“Does she usually go with you?” Keiji asked, trotting his horse up on their other side.

Date ignored him. “Somethin' botherin' you?”

Kiyo shook her head. “No. I think it's just a better idea I stay back. You're going straight for Oda, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I'm sure you'd agree, it'd be better for me to stay here.” Kiyo informed. “Especially since the guy already has a problem with me apparently.”

“Wow. Never thought I'd hear the day you turn down a run on the battlefield.” He smiled. “But I'm glad though. Gives me one less thing to worry about. No offense, Kitten.”

Kiyo waved her hand. “No no, I know, I'm just a big bother... don't sugarcoat it or anything.” she started to turn and walk away.

Date reached right back out to her and pulled her against him. “Gladly, while I'm at it - “ He started messing up her hair, but held her tight so she couldn't pull away.

She started screaming and swatting her arm at him. When he finally let go, she huffed, her hair now a birds nest on her head. “You...jerk!” He was still laughing.

He teased, “That's a good look for ya.”

Kiyo gaped and then glared. She reached up, grabbing each side of the moon on his helmet and trying to pull it off. He gasped, seeing what she was trying to do, and tried to keep it on. “Hey, hey! Stop! No! Not my helmet!” Once she got it off, he cursed, “Dammit, Kitten!”

Kiyo laughed and put it on her own head. “I hope you weren't trying to stop me from taking it. Cause that would mean that a cute little kitten was stronger than a big strong Dragon.”

“Why you!” He ran at her but she laughed, dancing away from him. Several of the men laughed and cheered Kiyo on instead of Date. He stopped and glared at them. “What the hell boys? Whose side are you on?”

“Mine, obviously.” Kiyo giggled.

But Kojuro had to trot up and ruin the fun. “Come on, Lord Masamune. The men are all ready to go.”

Date sighed. “Alright.” He pulled his helmet back off her, but this time, he lifted her up afterwards and kissed her deeply. She blushed brightly, especially when the men all started cheering and whistling.

Before she knew it, they were all rounded up and heading out.

Kojuro looked at Date as they all ran out of the gate. “She really offered to stay behind?”

Date glared ahead. “Yeah, but I know that look in her eye. She's up to something...”

“You're sure you're not paranoid?” He asked.

Date shook his head. “No. Every single time she's ever been left behind before, she gave me a look like it was forever. But this time...”

“Hm?”

“It's like she'd already accepted forever.”

 

As soon as the men were gone, Kiyo looked at Izumi. She asked, “Did you talk to Naida?”

She nodded. Kiyo put her hands on her hips. “Then I'll get changed... and it's off to Echigo.”

 

The sun was rising and the Date army was moving head-fast across the plains. Keiji rushed up to Date, shouting, “One-Eyed Dragon!”

Date didn't even look at him, just asked, “What's up, Lady Killer?”

“Uesugi's forces should be passing through Shinano by now, making their way to Kai.”

“Huh. Lookin' for a rematch of Kawanakajima?”

“No. They'll invade Owari along side Takeda, using us as their spear head. Don't think poorly of me, even if I hadn't spurred you on, you would've - “

“Don't stress out. Kojuro already saw through all that.”

Keiji blinked but Date pressed on, “There could be a million others at my heels, but I will take the Devil King's head. Wait n' see. Then I sweep through and seize the rest. With Takeda and Uesugi right there, I'll crush them first. Kinda too bad though, I wanted to save my fun with him until the end.”

 

Kiyoko rushed through the forest, stopping only when she got back to her village. She pulled her horse to a stop and Izumi all but lunged into her sisters arms, screaming her excitement so the whole world knew. “I missed you, Nami-sis!”

Kiyo smiled and climbed off. “Been a while, hows everyone?”

Nami smiled. “Alive and well.” But her smile slipped. “So Oda really is a Demon clan, huh?”

“Yeah. We met Nobunaga at Okehazuma. There was no doubt about it. But he was the baddest Demon I've ever encountered.”

Nami frowned. “That's no good. And you think the only way to take him down is by rallying the remaining Demon forces against him?”

“If we don't do it... more people are gonna die. He'll make his way here... so we're all going to have to fight him eventually.”

“I see. Naida agrees?” Nami asked.

Kiyo nodded. “She's like me. Just as I'm worried about Masamune, she's concerned about Sanada.”

“I've already spoken to the men about it. Most of them agree... and are anxious to get back to the battlefield.” Nami stated.

Kiyo smiled. “Good. When can they be ready?”

“By the end of the day, My Lady.”

“Let's do it.”

Kiyo headed for the mansion when she stopped and looked at Izumi. “Izumi...”

“Hm?”

She looked down. “I hate to ask this of you... I know it's been so long since you've seen your sister... but... can I ask you to watch over Masamune and his men... until we get to Oda?”

Izumi smiled. “You know I'd do anything for you. Of course I will.” She bowed her head and disappeared. She would never tell Kiyoko this, but she was actually kind of excited to be asked that request. It gave her just enough freedom to search for another ninja...

 

Izumi landed on the back of Kojuro's horse. “Wow, you boys covered a lot of ground in a few days.”

Date looked over at her. “What r' you doin' here?”

Izumi smiled. “Lady Kiyoko got bored and asked me to keep tabs on you guys to report home. Nami, my older sister, used to do the exact same thing, before you guys met, of course. And... you never knew about her.”

Date smirked. “Alright. Tell her we're makin' fast work of Oda, and then we'll be back home safe n' sound before she knows it.”

“Good.” Izumi teased. She looked over her shoulder, ahead of them. “However, you guys are about to run in to a little snag in the road. Not too far ahead, Asai's army is waiting for you.”

“What?” Date asked. “What the hell do they want?”

Izumi shrugged. “I have no idea. I just saw them moving out.” She flicked her head. “And just on the other side of that crevasse, a Takeda-Uesugi alliance is about to take on the Tokugawa. But... there's an arcuebus corps headed to aid them, according to what I heard between Akechi and Oda. My guess is... you're probably not going to get that rematch with Sanada you were looking forward to.”

Date looked at her questioningly. “What about your friend? That...Naida. Isn't she with them?”

“I didn't see her out there. And she stands out.” Izumi informed. “My guess is that she chose to, like Lady Kiyoko, stay home.”

“Good.” Date informed. “I wouldn't want to have to break the news to Kitten that her best friend got killed in the cross-fire.”

Izumi smirked. “Don't worry. I wouldn't let Naida die either.” Her eyes narrowed and she disappeared as Asai's banners came into view.

Date narrowed his eyes. “She wasn't kidding.” His army slowed to a stop and he whistled before saying, “You got some kind of nerve tryin' t' block my way.”

 

Kiyo had spent the rest of the day dressing herself in armor she hadn't used in years. It was a black body suit that covered only her torso and just a couple inches of her thighs. The rest was mostly covered in armor. She wore elbow plates and boots that went up to her knees. The armor of both had red and silver designs cascading over a glossy black. She had her hair pulled back into a pony tail with just a few strands falling around her face. Her chest plate was plain black with a single symbol over her heart. It was a red cat bearing it's fangs.

Her men were behind her, already on their horses, ready to go. She couldn't help but smile. Her grip was tight on the reins. She would secure a world where Lord Masamune was safe to conquer Japan. She wouldn't let anyone stop her. Naida arrived, her white stallion tiptoeing to the rest of her men.

Only a few soldiers were behind her. Kiyo recognized them as some of her closest relatives. One included her uncle, whom was probably assuming command.

Naida looked at her, concern in her gaze. “Are you ready, Lady Kiyo?”

When she nodded, they had set off. They ran through the night and through the morning. But they weren't prepared for the blow that Nobunaga was about to deal.

Halfway through the day, Nami landed on the back of Kiyo's horse. “Izumi just gave me an update.” Her words were pointed towards Kiyo, but a grave look came across her face when she looked upon Naida.

“What's up?” Kiyo asked.

Nami began, “As we already knew, Uesugi and Takeda finalized their alliance and confronted Tokugawa. However, our fear of his rejection has come to fruition. Currently, Takeda and Uesugi are engaging Tokugawa.”

Naida looked down. “I was afraid that was your news.”

Nami continued, “At the same time, Date is crossing through the same land. But Asai's forces are moving in on him.”

“Asai? What the hell?” Kiyo asked. “Why?”

“It's probably Oda's attempt to stop the One-Eyed Dragon's advance.” Nami looked back at Naida. “But Oda had also prepared for the confrontation with Takeda. There's an arcubus corps heading straight for them to support Tokugawa.”

Naida's eyes widened. “No... Yuki-kun...”

“Thinks aren't looking good for Takeda. It's a large crops.” Nami explained, looking at Kiyo.

Kiyo's gaze was on her worried friend. But she looked straight forward and said loudly, “Naida, you agreed to help me, without any hesitation.”

Naida looked down. “Yes, I know. I wanted to protect Yukimura just as you wanted to protect Date, but - “

“So I'll help you without hesitation as well.” Kiyo looked over at her. “Take half of my men. Go help Takeda. Once you're done with them, wrap up, and catch up with me so we can take down Oda.”

Naida's eyes widened. “Lady Kiyo... are you...”

“Yes, I'm sure.” Kiyo smirked. “You're gonna miss the fun though. I'll have to start the party without you.” She then laughed out loud. “Look at me. Masamune's rubbing off on me.”

Naida smiled. “You won't have time to start the party. I'll be done and running back with you before you even get through Nagashino.”

“Whatever you say.” Kiyo laughed, watching as her friend motioned for half the cavalry to follow her as she took a sharp turn away.


	28. Love on the Battlefield

 “Hear me well!” The general facing Date shouted, “I am Asai Nagamasa. I will not allow you to go one step further!” He quickly drew his sword. “In the name of justice, I shall cleanse the world of your sins!”

Kojuro narrowed his eyes. “Asai Nagamasa. The Devil King's brother-in-law.”

Everyone looked over as Keiji suddenly bolted from the army, heading off his own way. They looked up, seeing Oda standing on top of another cliff, glaring down at everyone, as though about to watch a movie play out.

Kojuro glared. “I had a feeling. That bastard, Maeda Keiji. He finished setting the stage and now he's returning to his own side. I believe Oda intends to crush us, Takeda, and Uesugi here at Nagashino.”

Date grinned. “Sounds like fun. The wilder the party, the better, right?”

Asai raised his sword and shouted, “Soldiers of justice, follow me! Annihilate the forces of evil!” With that, he charged right for Date and his army.

Kojuro looked at Date. “Lord Masamune, leave their soldiers to us!”

Date dipped his head. “Thanks Kojuro, I'm sure you got this.” He charged right back at Asai while his men automatically started cheering. He stood up on his horse and pointed his sword at him. “Let's make this cool!” He jumped off and the two of them clashed in mid-air. By the time they landed, the two armies were already at each other's throats.

 

Izumi had taken her place just behind where Oda and the rest of his men were pleasantly watching the battles unfold. She was scooting closer, but jumped when she nearly bumped into Sasuke. They exchanged a look and a smile but no words. They were too close to the enemy to risk being heard.

But Sasuke opened his hand and in it, a note formed from the shadows. On it said:

_I'm not stalking you, right now anyway, I'm keeping marks on the arcubus corps Oda sent._

Izumi nodded and smiled, creating one back that said:

_I don't mind you stalking me._

Sasuke smirked and playfully slid his hand across her shoulders, looking to wrap his arm around her when she smacked him away. He resisted a laugh. He formed another note.

_Can't blame me for trying. Anyway, I didn't see your lady in Date's ranks. Naida decided to stay out of the battle today as well. What's really going on?_

Izumi shook her head.

_I'm sworn to secrecy, Sasuke. They have something important they feel they must do._

Sasuke nodded, but they both looked over when Mitsuhide began to talk. “Look at that, Lord Asai Nagamasa attempts to repel the One-Eyed Dragon for you, my Lord.”

There was a long pause. Finally Oda responded with, “The arcubus corps that was going to aid Tokugawa...where are they now?”

Mitsuhide's grin broadened. “I sent them over as rear support for Asai instead.”

Izumi's eyes widened and she suppressed a gasp. Mitsuhide finished up, “I thought it was a necessary precaution against Date's mobility.”

Oda glared at him for another moment before looking back at the battlefield.

Izumi shot out of the trees and far away before she let her gasp out. “Shit!”

Sasuke landed behind her. “Hurry and tell the One-Eyed Dragon. I'll go inform your Lady.”

There was panic in her eyes. “No...I have to tell her. You, please, tell him.” With that she disappeared.

“But - “ Sasuke started and then sighed, rubbing his head. “I can't justify telling him...It would be like... augh. Dammit all...” He jumped away.

 

Izumi landed beside Kiyo's horses, a wide look of panic on her face. “Lady Kiyoko!”

“Huh?” Kiyo asked. Nami looked over as well. “What's wrong? What happened?”

“The forces have changed.” Izumi hurried to spit everything out in her panic. “The arcubus corps that we were tracking for Takeda that was being sent to aid Tokugawa. Mitsuhide slipped behind Oda's back and has realigned the forces. The arcubus corps is now the rear support for Asai Nagamasa.” At this, Kiyoko's eyes widened. Izumi finished hastily, “There's enough to wipe out Date's entire army in one round.”

Kiyo's hands went numb around her reins.

“What do you want to do, my Lady? I can't promise you'll make it in time...” Izumi stated.

“I have to try.” She shouted back at the men, “We're changing course! We're going to help Date! Your target is the arcubus corps assisting Asai! Once we wipe them out, we'll push on to Oda!”

Without even waiting for her men to respond, they took a sharp turn, plowing as fast as possible straight for Nagashino.

 

Naida rushed forward, with all the men at her heels. They broke through onto the battlefield, the men surging around her, joining the rest of them in taking out Tokugawa.

Sanada looked over at her. “Lady Naida? What are you doing here?”

Naida kicked her horse up to him, explaining, “Sasuke told me about the arcubus corps. So... I brought assistance.”

Lord Shingen smiled. “Good show! That's just what we needed.”

Sanada nodded and started to go back to battle when Sasuke appeared. “But... we have an issue with that...”

 

Date and Asai were still battling it out on their side of the field, none of them aware of the arcubus corps slowly pushing up on the other side. When Asai landed another attack, Date flipped in the air and teased, “Wow, you're pretty good.” But he launched another attack that shattered Asai's shield.

He stood panting, holding himself up on his sword. “My richeous will...is un...yeilding! I go... where the beacon of honor guides me. Even if I should lose all my limbs. I...will...not...falter!”

He went to attack Date again, but a shout echoed through the air.

“My Lord Nagamasa!”

They looked over, seeing a girl run onto the battlefield. Asai looked back at her and gasped, “Ichi!”

Date's eyes narrowed. He tried to stop himself, but seeing the helpless woman running out to him, he instantly thought of Kiyoko and sympathy settled like a rock in his stomach for the guy.

Oichi collapsed to the ground and pulled herself up just to shout, “Lord Nagamasa! Run!”

Now their gazes went past Oichi and to the huge line of arcubus behind her.

Mitsuhide chuckled. “Now then...let's see all of you dance for me...”

 

Kiyoko and her men were topping the hill, overlooking Nagashino when the first round of bullets fired, echoing through the entire valley. She could help the involuntary shriek of terror that left her lips. But she never faltered as she kept charging forward. “Please... whatever god there is... no...!”

 

Naida, as well as all the soldiers stopped when they heard the bullets firing. She dropped her scythe and stared across the valley where the smoke was rising from the arcubus. “They were sent where...?”

 

They watched in horror as the first round of arcubus nearly toppled of Nagamasa. Kojuro rushed to protect Date when, to his horror he saw a bullet come so close that it clipped his helmet. But he didn't move. Not even when the second round sent Nagamasa, bleeding, to the ground.

Once the smoke cleared, there were bodies lying everywhere all over the battlefield.

Mitsuhide was laughing at the sight. Date was so pissed he was shaking, barely able to control himself.

Oichi ran up to Asai, crying as she picked him up. They listened as he scolded her for being on the field of battle. The whole while he watched them and listened to them. He couldn't stop his mind from going back to Kiyoko and his heart thundered like it never had before. But it wasn't in a good way.

He hated the drunk look on Mitsuhide's face as he watched the suffering the couple in front of him. Any kind of person who got sick twisted satisfaction from something like this...

Date picked up Asai's helmet and growled, “Kojuro...”

“Sir?” When Date handed him the helmet and started forward, Kojuro asked again, “Boss, what're you - “

“We meet again...” Date snapped at Mitsuhide.

He laughed and said, “Crashing other's partys is getting to be your specialty. And to think, not a single round hit you...” He taunted. “It seems you're extraordinarily lucky.”

Date snarled, “You serve the Devil King - “

Kojuro shouted, “Masamune! Don't do this sir - “

Date's aura began to grow as his hatred swelled. “This guy was your shield... He fought for you! And you gunned him down from behind like a rabid dog! This aggression will not stand!”

Mitsuhide laughed. “I see you're angry One-Eyed Dragon. But you forget the predicament you're in.”

Kojuro rushed up behind Date. “Lord Masamune, please stop. If you attack now, with that many arcubus trained on us...all our men will be wiped out!”

Date gritted his teeth and his eyes narrowed when Kojuro said, “Let us retreat for now. And I, your right eye, will share this shame with you.”

Date hesitated, wanting to grab his swords and kill him. He let his arms fall. “Dammit. Fine. Sound the retreat.”

Mitsuhide laughed, causing Date and Kojuro to glare again. “You think I'm going to allow you to retreat?” When he raised a scythe, all the guns pointed upward again. They took aim.

Date's eye widened. “You son of a bitch! You'd fire on retreating men!?”

“No!” Kojuro shouted, already moving but he gasped when another figured appeared in front of the two of them. Two figures actually.

Izumi and Nami stood in front of Date and Kojuro, their arms out protectively. Izumi shouted, “Not today!”

“How pathetic.” Mitsuhide laughed. “Your lives will be sacrificed uselessly. I'll still kill them all.”

“What are you doing!?” Date shouted, “Get the hell out of here, idiots! You don't have to die here!”

At the same time, Nami and Izumi shouted, “I'm not moving!”

Izumi closed her eyes as she heard Mitsuhide give the order to fire. She breathed in.  _I trust my life to you... Lady Kiyoko..._

Just as the corps pulled the triggers on their guns, Kojuro and Date shouted for the two girls to get out of the way, a loud explosion erupted.

They looked up in time to see a blaze of fire sweep through the entire line of arcubus. They watched in awe as the entire front line of gunsmen burned to ashes in an instant. At the top of the hill they heard, “Bulls-eye.”

Kojuro gasped. “Impossible.”

Date stared at Kiyoko who sat on her horse. Her sword was still blazing with fire from the blast she'd just thrown. “How the hell... did you...?”

Before he could finish his question, an army of men descended the hill, finishing up the core of soldiers. But Kiyoko's hardened gaze was locked on Mitsuhide. She loped down the hill, stopping in front of Nami and Izumi.

Nami looked at her little sister and smirked. “You owe me again. I told you it would only take her one shot.”

Izumi argued, “She didn't get all of them! You're trying to swindle me out of money!”

Date stared up at Kiyo. “What are doing here, Kitten? Thought you said you were sittin' this party out?”

“I was going to.” Kiyo admitted, trying to get around the lie. “But then Izumi informed me about the arcubus corps... I knew I had a chance of stopping it.”

“Well I hate to admit it, cause I don't want you rushin' the battlefield like that anymore... but you and your men saved our asses. Thanks, Kitten.”

She still didn't look at him. Her gaze was locked on Mitsuhide.

The man laughed, swinging his scythes around. “How magnificent. So you're still alive?”

“Yeah.” Kiyoko growled. “And I owe you... for the scar on my back.”

Date's eye widened. “What? This is the son of a bitch that did that to you?”

Kiyo nodded. Her hand clenched on her sword. “So I'm going to return the favor - “

Before she could do anything, he laughed and rushed back to his horse. “You can return the favor another time, little one. But not today.”

Kiyo snarled as he rushed off, but she didn't take off after him.

Nami rubbed the back of her head and grumbled under her breath. “We're so behind now...”

Izumi's eyes narrowed. “And now... Oda knows that we're still advancing with the armies.”

Kiyo smirked a bit. Maybe they could use that assumption to their advantage. If Oda thought they were only moving with Takeda and Date, then they could still get the surprise on him.

The men withdrew and after everyone climbed back on their horses, they made their way back, rushing quickly from the battleground.

As they rushed on, Kiyo became painfully aware of Date's silence. She hadn't thought he appeared mad this time about her interference, but he wasn't saying anything to her. Or anyone. But something else was bugging her. As a Demon, she had sensitive smell, and she couldn't help feeling like she caught a strong whiff of iron every now and then.

Kojuro started to say something to him when there was a shout from behind.

“One-Eyed Dragon! Wait!” Sanada was loping has hard as he could, Naida by his side. “Come to Kai! You can rest there!”

Kiyo smiled. It would be great to spend and evening with her friend.

Kojuro urged, “Lord Masamune, let us take the Takeda clan's offer! We have many injured...” He watched Date.

Kiyo frowned when he still didn't respond. Kojuro tried again, “Lord Masamune, sir..?”

To Kiyo's horror, she watched as Date slid off the back of his horse and hit the ground. He hit so hard, his helmet flew off his head and rattled across the ground. Another involuntary scream ripped out of her throat. “Masamune!!” She jumped off her horse without stopping it and rushed to him. She barely lifted his head.

In another second, Kojuro was on his other side. It was then she saw the blood collecting on his abdomen. He'd been hit by a bullet...

Everyone was shrieking and worriedly getting closer. Kiyo felt tears prick her eyes. “Masamune...!”

Sanada jumped off his horse and told Kojuro. “Bring him to Kai. We'll treat him there.”

Kojuro dipped his head. “Thank you, Sanada.”


	29. Between the Demons

It was several hours later, the men of Kai were very kind to all of them and set a bed up in one of their rooms for Date to lay in until he was better. Kiyo was sitting as close as she could, her grip tight on his, once again, damaged helmet. She couldn't help , her shoulders shaking and tears pricking her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. She was silent as, Takeda, Kojuro, Sanada, and Naida who were in the same room were talking.

Takeda, to Kojuro, said, “He seems to no longer be at death's door. However he will need sometime to rest.”

Kojuro dipped his head. “Thank you very much for all your help. We will not let this debt go unrepaid.”

Takeda waved his hand. “Think nothing of it.”

Kojuro glanced at Kiyo who was still sobbing beside him. He reassuringly touched her knee. “Lady Kiyoko, you can stop crying. He's going to be fine.”

“I know...” Kiyo rubbed her arm across her face, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get back control of herself. “I-I'm sorry...”

Kojuro sighed softly.

Takeda stood back up. “We will leave you be. We have plenty of rooms ready for all of you. Yukimura can show you to them when you're ready.” He left, Sanada following quickly after him.

Naida hesitated at the door, looking back at Kiyo. “Try to get some sleep tonight.”

Kojuro smiled at Naida. “I'll make sure she does.”

Once Naida walked out, Kojuro looked back at her. “Take a breath, Lady Kiyoko...everything is fine now. If you're upset that you hadn't noticed, I share the blame just as much. I was there, I should have known that he'd taken a hit. But I, as his right eye, did not notice either. Do not be upset.”

Kiyo sniffed and looked away. “I-I know... I just...” She kept trying to wipe her tears away, but as soon as the fist ones were gone, new ones replaced them. She clutched his helmet to her chest. “When Izumi told me... about the corps... I was so scared of what I was going to find when I heard the gun shots fire...” She had to pause to catch her breath. “Then I was so relieved when I thought he was fine. So to see him... just collapse like that... oh god... I was so scared.”

“You and I both, Lady Kiyoko. But there's no reason to cry any longer. He'll be fine.”

Kiyo closed her eyes. “I know...”

Kojuro patted her back and stood up. “I'm going to go help the men for a while. Make sure everyone else is doing alright. I promised Naida I'd make sure you slept. Please think about going to your room, soon.”

Kiyo nodded, but he saw that before he even left, she was already curling up, pressing her forehead to the helmet. He sighed. He wasn't stupid. He knew she had no intention of leaving this room tonight. When he was about to step out, he was ambushed by several of the men. He glared and shouted, “Boss Masamune will be fine! Get out there and follow Takeda's example. Help anyone you can, regardless of what family they claim!”

They all nodded and rushed off. Kojuro looked back at Kiyoko one last time before sighing and heading on.

 

Izumi was walking through the troops where they were resting just outside of the camp. She jumped when Nami landed behind her. She smiled, “How is Lady Kiyoko?”

Izumi shrugged. “She's upset.”

“Why?”

Izumi sighed and rubbed her arm. “I don't know. I think...she's feeling guilty. She won't talk about it...”

Nami puffed her cheeks. “Typical. Well, I'm going to head back home and take care of the civils. Keep me updated, sis.”

Izumi nodded and watched her sister disappear. She jumped when a very unfamiliar voice came up behind her.

“You two work very hard, don't you?”

Izumi stared at Takeda as he walked up. Beside him Sasuke trotted up. Just looking at him made her cheeks flush and she looked away. “Well, Kiyoko's a little preoccupied so someone has to.”

Takeda sighed, his big burly arms crossed. “I imagine so. It's good that she can rely on such a good vassal.”

Izumi couldn't help the smirk and she casually commented, “I try.”

Sasuke grinned at her and then looked at Takeda expectantly. He cleared his throat. “When you have to opportunity, when Lady Kiyoko feels better. I'd like you to let her know that I'm not unaware that my army was able to pull through in the battle against Tokugawa, because of the assistance of her men with Lady Naida's. We owe her a great deal.”

Izumi nodded. “I'll let her know.” She pursed her lips. “But haven't the Tokugawa joined your alliance now?”

Shingen nodded back. “Indeed they have.”

“So what's your next plan of action?” Izumi asked.

Takeda rubbed his chin. “That will be dependent of how the One-Eyed Dragon's recovery goes.”

“I see...”

 

Naida picked her way through the crowd of men, stopping to look at one who had his back to her. He had long, dark blue-green hair. She cleared her throat and asked, “Can we talk, Ace?”

The guy turned, looking at her. “You wanna ask me about what I said out on the field, right?”

Naida nodded.

 

**Men were pouring around either side of her. But like the Demon she was, she swept through them with no challenge. Her scythe cut through men like butter. Before long she was standing, surrounded by dead bodies. She made her way on through, but was stopped when someone finally caught her blade.**

**She glared. “I thought I smelled another Demon.”**

**Ace had easily caught her weapon with his burly arm around the shaft, his grip so tight on the back of the metal that the blade was beginning to bend. “You're looking as nice as ever, Naida.”**

**She jumped back, eyes wide. “Ace Bangard? What are you doing with the Tokugawa?”**

**He frowned, hands on his hips. “What do you think? I'm living.”**

“ **Living?”**

**He gave her a look of awe before finally asking. “There's no way. You don't know? Then what are you doing with Takeda?”**

“ **After my family was killed, I just ran. Yukimura and Shingen took me in.”**

**He sighed. “You have a lot to learn Naida... and you're probably going to learn the hard way.”**

 

“What did you mean by living?” Naida asked, sitting beside him on the hill.

Ace shook his head. “Look, Naida. If you don't know, go on living the way you are.”

She glared at him. “That's not fair, Ace. What's going on?”

“Have you even told these families the truth about what we are?”

Slowly, Naida shook her head. “No...”

“Then just pretend you're human. You can't live your life a foot in each world.” He got up and walked away.

Naida frowned, watching him.

 

The next morning, Kojuro opened the door to check on Date when his eyes widened. Kiyo was still sitting beside his bed, trembling as she cried, the helmet tight in her arms. He sighed. “My Lady. Have you been in here crying all night?”

She rubbed her face. “No...”

“Have you eaten?”

“...no...”

He narrowed his eyes. “Go eat, Kiyoko.”

She pursed her lips. “I'm not hungry...”

He glared at her and then sighed. “I won't argue with you...”

 

For most of the rest of the day, no one bothered her, except for a single interruption of her silence by a curious Naida. She asked about their plans to take Oda. Reluctantly she answered that she couldn't even think about going after Oda again. It had looked like her friend wanted to say more, but silently left the room.

 

By the time Kojuro came back in, she'd finally stopped crying. He walked in, didn't say anything and sat beside her.

He set a plate of food in front of her as well as a cup of hot tea. She refused to let it show that she saw it was her favorite snack. She swallowed hard. The boys must have made it for her in hopes of cheering her up. And she'd stubbornly ignored them and their efforts.

Kiyo looked down. “I'm sorry.”

“Why is that?” Kojuro asked.

“For all the trouble I cause. I'm always making you guys worry and fret over me.” She whispered.

Kojuro took a drink of his own tea. “We don't do anything Masamune himself would not have done.”

Kiyo took a long look at Date. His sweet gentle face was at least no longer stiff with pain and pale of color as it had been when he'd first fallen off the horse. She gripped the helmet tighter when, once again, the desire to touch him washed over her again. “He does that too much.”

“For good reason.” Kojuro stated. He motioned to her plate. “Now eat. Masamune will be upset with me if I don't make you eat.”

Silently, Kiyoko ate.

After a while, Kojuro sighed heavily. “Now. I'm not going to beat around the bush.”

Kiyo looked at him, her eyes wide. “Huh?”

“The reason you've locked yourself up in here, crying for the last two days, is not just because you're upset over Lord Masamune, is it?” When Kiyo didn't respond, he asked, “You're feeling guilty, aren't you?”

She closed her eyes tightly. No wonder Date thought so highly of him. He could see through anything. Kojuro continued, not looking at her. “I couldn't help but wonder... your timing was too excellent. Had you been telling us the truth in that you were staying in Oshu until you heard of the corps, you shouldn't have reached us so quickly. Especially with all your men at your side. You were already gathering your own army for another reason, weren't you? Just where were you headed?”

Kiyo remained silent. She was sure it was a rhetorical question. He surely already knew the answer.

Kojuro sat back, arms crossed. “Not only that, but your forces were already divided up and a faction went to Takeda, lead by Naida. The two of you planned something behind our backs.” He watched her, waiting for some response. When he still didn't get one, he asked, “You had planned to go after Oda yourself, hadn't you?”

Kiyo turned her head away shamefully. Kojuro sighed. “I thought so.” He picked up her empty plate and said, “I won't say anything about your plan of attacking Oda. But if your guilt is because you did not join us and assist us on the battlefield, then my argument is that... would you had been with us... I believe the end of this would have been much worse.”

With that, he stepped out of the room.

Kiyo looked down, but her eyes widened when she saw that Date was awake.

“So, is that true?”


	30. Tensions

Kiyo stared at Date as he struggled to sit up. She gasped and reached out to him. “Don't sit up, you're - “

He grunted and put a hand to his stomach. “Dammit...” She put her arm around his shoulders. She was going to gently push him down, but to her surprise, he leaned on her, his forehead resting on the top of his head. “I just wake up, and I'm already pissed off.”

Kiyo frowned. “Sorry.”

“Not at you, Kitten.” He touched her face. She felt him leaning more and more of his weight on her, but trying not to. She welcomed it, wrapping her other arm around him as well. He told her, “I'm mad cause I knew you were up to something when I left.”

Kiyo frowned. “Did you?”

He scoffed. “As if you woulda stayed behind if you weren't?”

“You have no faith in me.” Kiyo teased.

Date stiffened and all the joking left him. “Why'd you do it, anyway? Think I couldn't take Oda myself?”

She looked down again. She wanted to tighten her hold on him, but she didn't want to hurt him. “I was scared something like this, but worse, would happen. My dear Dragon... now I understand everything you've been trying to make me understand.” She pressed her face to his neck. “I'd thought you some unstoppable force...I'd begun to forget... that you were still capable of being hurt, too.”

Date kissed the top of her head, his hand resting on the back of her neck. “So ya understand a little better, right?” He tipped his head down, his forehead resting against hers, their noses just barely touching. She could feel his soft breath on her lips and it made her automatically yearn for more. “Guess neither of us are gonna get around this whole fear of losin' the other, right?”

She reached up, cupping his face softly. “I know that I won't.”

He kissed her as softly as he could, his hand brushing back the strands of hair that flipped around insanely from staying up all night. He smirked and told her, “Why don't ya just agree to stay by my side from now on, alright?”

Kiyo hesitated, just staring at him. He started to sit back, but grunted, his hand going back to his injury. Worriedly, Kiyo carefully helped him lay back down. He seemed reluctant to let her go and as he laid down, he pulled her back. But she could tell that the effort was hard on him. Rolling her eyes, she lifted his head and rested it in her lap. He sighed and looked up at her. That beautiful silver-blue eye that was always strong, determined, and blazing bright, was melted, soft, and warm. He reached his hand up, touching her neck and slid to her cheek. He growled, “Why don't you just lay down here with me, Kitten?”

Kiyo glared. “You need to be resting. Remember you got onto me a while back for not resting?”

“I'd rest... if you were down here with me.”

Kiyo gently ran her fingers through his hair. Her thumb brushed over his eyepatch and along his cheek. “I know you better than that.”

That same eye sparkled now, mischief glowing there now. “Oh do ya?” He moved his hand back down to her collar and pulled her down until her face was just an inch from hers. “And how's that?”

Kiyo arched a brow. “Are you gonna prove me wrong, Dragon?”

“Come down here and let me prove it.” He dared.

Her gaze softened. “I can't argue with you...” She gently picked up his head. He smiled and lifted up the blanket, watching as she slid down and curled up next to him. Her face flushed as he let the blanket fall back over the top of them. It was incredibly warm in between those sheets. And she was intimately aware of every part of them that touched. Her head rested on his bicep, she felt his leg brush against hers, frequently at that, and his other hand ran up and down her side, over her arm, along her neck, her cheek, his thumb brushed her lips. She glared at him. “That's not resting.”

“No... but it is relaxing.” Date smirked. His hand stopped. “Don't be shy, Kitten, come here closer.”

Kiyo hesitated. “But - “

Date sighed, his eyes narrowed. “I swear to god, Kitten, you're not gonna hurt me.” He lifted his arm up. Kiyo swallowed hard and scooted closer, slowly. As she did, she felt more and more contact between them. She felt warmer with each second... and safer...

She blushed when she felt him pull one of her legs between his. She had her arms folded up between their chests and her head came to rest under his chin. “There...” He whispered in the most gentle way. When his arm came to rest back around her, it pulled her tightly against him, resting on the small of her back.

She lay there, silently for several moments. She couldn't help but think that their bodies fit perfectly together. Like the perfect story line – they were meant to be.

His hand ran absently up and down her back. “You're so soft, Kitten.”

She blushed brightly at this. Pursing her lips, she whispered, “And you're... secure...”

He stiffened at this. He wrapped both of his arms around her tiny body, encompassing her in the most secure feeling she'd ever felt. She closed her eyes. The last thing she remembered being conscious of was him whispering, “Don't you ever leave me...”

 

Kojuro had just finished talking with Shingen, it was early the next morning. He had put several of the retainers in charge of watching for Kiyo to finally get out of the room. None of them had seen anything of her, so he sighed. She needed to get out, stretch her legs, talk to her men, take a breath or something.

He pushed open the door with a growl. “Lady Ki - “

He stopped in his tracks. Both Kiyo and Date were asleep under the blanket. But he couldn't help his heart swelling at the sight of that little bob of red hair being tucked away so tightly in Date's arms. His face was buried in her wild mess of hair and she had a tight grip back on him, despite both of them being asleep.

He relaxed and slowly closed the door, stepping back out.

The retainers rushed up to him. “Any change, Master Katakura?”

Shishi frowned. “Is Lady Kiyoko still in there crying?”

Kojuro shook his head. “No. Lord Masamune must have regained consciousness. They're both in there resting.” He smirked to himself. “I don't have the heart to wake them up. Our business can wait a while.” He walked away but smirked when he looked back over his shoulder, seeing the retainers peek into the room with silent 'awws'.

 

Izumi noticed Naida sitting in a tree that she typically had been spending her time in. She headed over to her when Sasuke danced up along side of her. “Does she always do that?”

She shook her head and shouted up, “Naida! What's goin' on?”

Naida looked down at Izumi and sighed. “Oh... nothing... just thinking.”

“About what?” Izumi pressed.

Naida looked at Sasuke and frowned.

Sasuke put his hands behind his head. “If it's the Demon thing you're going on about, you can talk about it in front of me. I know.”

Her eyes widened and she looked at Izumi questioningly.

Izumi giggled and put her hands up. “Ninja boy here was eavesdropping on Kiyo and I.”

Naida made an 'o' with her mouth before jumping down out of the tree. “There was another Demon with Tokugawa as well. Ace.”

“Of Bangard?” Izumi asked, gaping.

When Naida nodded, she asked, “So what does that mean?”

“He knows something.” Naida went on. “And he won't talk to me about it unless we accept ourselves as Demons.”

“And what's that mean?” Izumi asked.

“He wants us to reveal ourselves to the Humans.”

Izumi stared at her wide-eyed for the longest time. “And...?”

Naida shifted uncertainly. “I need to talk to Kiyoko about this. It has to be something we all decide together. We made the vow together... if we're going to break it, it needs to be something we all decide on.”

Izumi nodded. “I agree. Do you want me to go get her?”

“Nah, stay here. I'll get her.”

Izumi watched Naida head back to the camp. She jumped a little when Sasuke chuckled. He said, “Got yourself some good friends.”

She smiled. “That I do.”

 

Naida trotted up to the door of the room she knew that Kiyo was still in. When she went to open it, she jumped when an arm cut her off. She looked up at Kojuro. He sternly asked, “What are you needing, Lady Naida?”

“I need to discuss something with Kiyoko.”

Kojuro dipped his head. “It can wait. She's finally resting.”

Naida frowned. “Please, Master Katakura, it's serious.”

Kojuro shifted, his composition changing immediately. “Why? What's going on?”

Naida rubbed her arm uncomfortably. “It's... Hard to explain.”

“Please, let it wait.” Kojuro asked.

With a sigh, Naida stepped back. “Tell her to come get me when she wakes up. Please.”

Kojuro nodded. “I will.”

As Naida walked away, she saw some of Tokugawa's soldiers sitting around eating with both hers and Kiyo's. She noticed that Ace was among them, talking casually to Alex as well as a few others she knew. He appeared be more comfortable talking to other Demons than to Humans.

“Lady Naida?”

Naida jumped, but smiled, seeing Sanada in front of her. “Hello, Yuki-kun.”

“You seem stressed, is everything alright?” He asked worriedly, holding his arms out to her.

She pressed herself against his chest, enjoying his warm embrace like always. “Yeah, I'm alright, especially now.”

He smiled and held her tightly.


	31. Dragon's Weakness

Kiyo opened her eyes just a bit, the world fuzzy around her. She was aware the moment feeling came back to her world of the softest touch to her cheek. In her blurry, unknown world, it seemed like this simplest, softest touch, was necessary for each breath she had to take. Without the touch, she couldn't draw another breath.

When clarity finally returned to her eyes, she stared right into Date's warm smile. He paused in stroking her face. “I wake you? Sorry. I couldn't help myself.”

She shifted, letting out a little noise and sat up on her elbow. “Ngg... When did I fall asleep?”

He chuckled. “About the second you laid down.”

Kiyo stared at him, a deeper blush than ever coming to her cheeks. “H-how long have I been...?”

Date smirked, able to see right through her. So he teased, “All night.”

She looked away, unable to look at him as she finished, “So... I technically...”

“That's right, Kitten. You slept with me.” He chuckled, loving the face she made. He pulled her back down. “Come here, cutie.” He kissed her forehead, then his lips cascaded down to her own. He held the kiss for the longest time. Until she couldn't breath. She pressed her hand to his shoulder and he pulled back, rolling back over onto his back. He sighed. “It's been a long time since I slept so well.”

Kiyo blushed more. “R-really?”

“Yeah...” He looked over at her. Kiyo shifted under his gaze, feeling almost unnerved by the intensity of it. “I felt... more relaxed... with you in my arms.”

Kiyo rolled away, her face bright red. “You say things like that so easily.”

Date chuckled and rolled back to her. He started to wrap his arm around her waist, but he grunted and withdrew suddenly. She flipped back over, seeing that his injury was starting to bleed through his bandages. She rushed, starting to get up. “I'll get Kojuro and - “

Date grabbed her arm. “No. Don't go anywhere.” He pressed his hand further to his injury. “Stay... here with me...”

“Masamune...” Kiyo whimpered. “You're bleeding through your - “

“If you're that worried... then you do it.” Date told her. “If you go get Kojuro... those boys aren't gonna let us have any privacy all day.”

Her gaze softened. “Masamune, I - “

His hold tightened. “As soon as I'm better, I'm goin' back after Oda... This is the only time I get with you, Kitten.”

Kiyo sighed. “I give up... again.” She gathered up the supplies left in the room and pulled them over to the bedding. She sat behind him so that he could lean back on her for support. She slowly unwound the bandages he had on, slowing down worriedly when he gritted his teeth in pain. “Sorry - “

“I'm fine.” He scolded back.

Kiyo frowned. After she finished pulling them off, she frowned. “We should probably clean it.”

Date groaned. “Dammit, Kitten.”

She glared at him. “You don't want to get an infection in it! Then you'll be bed-ridden even longer!”

Date stared at her and then smirked. “You... are so damn cute when you put your angry face on like that.”

“All of the men are out helping with patrols. You could make it to the bath house without being seen.”

Both Kiyoko and Date looked up, seeing Kojuro standing in the doorway.

Seeing him immediately caused Kiyo to blush. Kojuro chuckled, “Come on, you two.”

He walked over and helped Kiyo pull Date to his feet. He grunted, and the moment he was on his feet, majority of his weight came onto her shoulder. She wore it without any issue and Kojuro stepped back with a smile. He led them slowly out to the bath house. It took excruciatingly long because every step felt like it was taking all of Date's strength. Each time she noticed it, she pulled back, slowing down. Date smirked through gritted teeth. “Come on, don't baby me.”

Kiyo pursed her lips but, thankfully, Kojuro said, “We don't want you to overdo it, Lord Masamune.”

He rolled his eyes. Kiyo just giggled. Kojuro opened the door for them. As Kiyo started to guide him past, Kojuro handed her a towel and chuckled. “Good luck, he's stubborn.”

“Kojuro...”

Kiyo giggled, her eyes sparkling as she gimped him on it, listening to the door shut behind them.

It was then, with the steam in the room and the closeness of his half naked body, that she realized how embarrassed she was and her cheeks flushed. She jumped when she heard Kojuro shout through the door, “When you're finished, Lady Kiyoko, Lady Naida had something to discuss with you. She said it was important.”

Kiyo sighed and helped Date to the edge of the water. She turned away, blushing brightly. She hadn't thought this through at all. Her skin crawled when she heard him pull his sweats off and his arm came around her shoulders again. “What's this? You're acting all shy on me again, Kitten.”

Her cheeks were turning more and more red by the second and her breathing was catching in her throat. “I-I-I-I...” She gasped when he pulled her back, his other arm coming around her as well and he pressed his face into her hair, breathing her in.

She felt him smirk against her hair and he slid his hand into the collar of her kimono, starting to pull it off. His voice was a purr against the back of her head, “C'mon...you dragged me out here...”

Her body was frozen solid, feeling the cool air as he slowly pulled off her kimono. She didn't know what to do or how to respond. As the cloth fell to her feet, she breathed. “T-to clean y-you up. T...That's what...I...” He had turned her around and now she staring into that warm eye. The second she did, all of her insecurities vanished and she felt like there was nothing new about this situation. Like they'd been like this a thousand times before. She swallowed hard and scolded, “You have to behave yourself. I'm just helping you get cleaned up.”

Date smirked. “Fine. You're no fun.”

She smiled and helped him sit on the first step into the hot water. She smiled as she grabbed a cloth and slowly ran it over his fine body. He didn't move, just let her do it. But she couldn't help noticing that he seemed to relax more and more as time went on. She slipped into the water and around to his front, brushing the cloth over his face. She paused, looking at the eye patch. From his expression, she could tell that he knew what she was looking at. Hesitantly, she slid her thumb under it and started to lift it up.

She jumped when Date snatched her wrist. He growled. “Don't look at it.”

Her gaze softened. “Why, Masa...kun...?”

He stared at her, relaxing a little. “It's not pretty scar.”

“Do you really think I care?” She slowly pulled it off, but she looked away, acknowledging his order. “But if you don't want me to, I won't.”

He reached up and touched her face, turning her head to his, making her look at his eye. She smiled softly, seeing the jagged mark over his eye. She kissed his nose, whispering, “That's not that bad, my Dragon.” She teased, “Was the big scary dragon afraid that I wouldn't look at him the same?”

He frowned and glared at her, splashing her with water. She laughed and backed up, standing in water up to her hips now. “I mean really, I'm covered in 'em myself ya know?”

At this, joking left his composition. “I know...” When Kiyo came closer again, he grabbed her arms and spun her around. She didn't move but stiffened when she felt his hand run down the scar from her shoulder and all the way down her back. She trembled, feeling the most gentle fingers softly trace the most tender skin on her body. Her hands were trembling on the clothe. When she turned her head to try and look at him over her shoulder, she felt her hair fall down her back. He kissed the scar softly through the fallen strands of hair. He whispered, “At least it's healing up nicely...”

Kiyo could barely breathe. “Yeah...” She gasped when he pulled her back again and her face turned crimson red. She couldn't breathe. She was too distracted by the feeling of his wet skin against her back. She could feel each smooth muscle against her plush body. Now, she couldn't breathe at all. “M-Masa...”

He kissed slowly up her neck, finding her ear with his lips. For a moment, all she could hear was his soft, steady, and gentle breath. Each breath that came, a new wave of tingles danced down her body. She froze completely when he began to whisper. She couldn't tell what he was saying; it was too soft and too gentle. But her eyes widened when she felt his hands moving on her body. One headed for her hips and the other for her chest. She gasped and jumped and pulled away. She glared at him. “You said you'd behave yourself!”

Date smirked. “Oh, cut me some slack. You looked in a mirror, lately, Kitten?”

Her face was still red. “No, but that's not what - “

“Then maybe you should.” He held his hand back out to her. “Fine, fine. Just come back over here.”

She slowly scooted back over to him, the wet cloth extended as far as could be, as though she were trying to set off a trap without getting caught in it. At the rate she was going she was not only going to spring a trap, but she was going to get caught in it and never going to get out.

He smirked. She was so cute. He waited until she had touched the cloth to his collarbone to snap out and grab her up. She gasped and struggled but he pulled her against him. Despite her struggles, she was laughing, trying to swat him away. The harder she pulled, the more he held on. But when she turned in his grasp, an elbow came back, hitting his stomach. He gasped and his whole body went numb and he let out a low groan, his hand going to his wound.

Kiyo gasped and spun around. “Oh my god, I'm so sorry.”

He chuckled through grunts of pain. “It's alright, Kitten. That was my bad.” He watched her, her red eyes swirling with worry and guilt as she brushed the cloth over his wound.

She frowned. “Dammit. It's bleeding again...” She got out of the water and grabbed another cloth, pressing it to his stomach. “I'm sorry... I'm sorry...”

Date cupped the back of her head and pulled her forward. He teased against her ear, “If you'd just stop fighting against the dragon, then we'd have been fine.”

Kiyo glared at him, her hand still holding the cloth to his stomach. She scolded, “If you'd stop messing around and just let me clean you up like you said you would - “

He grinned. “Oh come on.” He ran his hands slowly over her skin and asked, “You tellin' me I'm the only one feelin' this way?”

She blushed and looked away. “N-no...but...”

“Then come on...” Date whispered, kissing down her neck. “Stop teasing me...”

She pulled back again. “Not while we're staying in the care of Takeda... and especially while you're hurt.”

He huffed and sat back. “Man. First it was cause you were too embarrassed from Kojuro walking in, then you were too worried about the boys catchin' us. You got an excuse every time. I'm beginnin' to think you just don't want me.”

Kiyo's eyes widened. “That is definitely not it!” Then she blushed at how sharply she reacted. She turned away, trying to hide it.

He chuckled. “That was an even better reaction than I could have expected.” He pulled her against him once again and asked, “But really, what excuse are ya gonna come up with next?”

Kiyo turned to him, her eyes sparkling. “I could say, not till we're married.”

He gaped, his body freezing. “No...no, no, no... no!” He sat up. “Please, no, Kitten, I can't - “

Kiyo laughed and mocked, “That was an even better reaction that I could have expected.” When that earned her a glare, she giggled and kissed up his hard chest, slick with water, all the way up until she got to his lips. She assured, “Don't worry. I wouldn't say that. I don't think I could last that long.”

“Good...” Date kissed her all over.

Kiyo smiled and pulled back. “Now can I please finish cleaning you up?”

He dropped his arms with a groan. “Fine.”

Kiyo took her time cleaning him up, being as careful as she could. The whole time she was running the cloth over his smooth, hard body, his soft warm eye never strayed from her. She was aware of it the whole time, making her skin crawl with pleasure. When she was done, she helped him, very slowly out of the water. He tried his hardest to, and wanted to, do it on his own, but when he pulled away to put his own weight on himself, he slipped. She gasped, catching them and both of them slipped to the cold tile floor.

She stared up at him with wide eyes and he grinned. “This is just like the first time I saw you naked.”

She blushed more and instinctively covered herself up. He kissed her forehead. “Remember you told me to go away?”

Kiyo gasped, “It was not so black and white, I just wanted you to - “

“But that's what it felt like, Kitten.” He kissed her deeply. When he pulled back, he smiled. “But it's in the past. We're together now.”

She touched his face. “And we always will be, Masamune.” She helped him up and whispered, “Now let's get out of here and go kick Oda's ass.”

He kissed her temple. “And get back so we can talk more about that collar I'm putting on you.”

She smacked his chest, earning another groan of pain.


	32. Demonic Revelation

After a while, Kiyo had finally gotten Date back laying down and resting. She walked out of the room, wearing a red dress with a long black sleeveless jacket. She saw that Naida was standing there, waiting for her. When Kiyo smiled, Naida motioned for her to follow her up to the top of the hill. Izumi was already sitting there.

As Kiyo and Naida sat down, an uncomfortable silence settled in.

Finally Naida asked, “You know what I want to talk about, right?”

Kiyo hesitantly asked, “You want to tell them the truth, huh?”

She looked down. “I don't want to lie to Yukimura anymore. If I stay with the Takeda... I want to be truthful.”

Izumi looked at Kiyo. “I think we've found a select group of humans... that... will be unprecedented. I think we can open ourselves to them.”

Kiyo stared at the ground. “I just can't...stand if he looked at me differently.”

Naida touched her friends hand. “I know how you feel. Really I do.”

Sasuke landed down next to Izumi and sat cross-legged. “I don't know much about the Date. But I do know that both my master and my lord have always been open-minded. I know that at the very least, they won't kick you out. But I can't say they won't be upset for keeping secrets.”

Kiyo nodded. Naida breathed. “So what do you say?”

“I'm ready to tell.” Kiyo confessed.

Naida smiled. “We'll do it together.”

“So you guys are serious?”

They looked over as Ace walked up. Kiyo gaped, “Ace Bangard?”

Izumi said, “He was with Tokugawa. I wanted to tell you, but you'd been so upset the last few days...”

Kiyo nodded, watching as he sat down with the group. “Do you know what you'll be getting yourself into?”

Naida shook her head. “That's what I was trying to get from you. But you wouldn't say.”

Ace groaned and rubbed his face. “Listen. Times for the Demons now...sucks. All of us, we used to be friends. But things aren't like how they were.”

“Why? Ace, what the hell is going on? Our families were attacked and killed, so we've been cut off from the world of Demons - “ Naida pressed.

“And that's why.” Ace heaved a bigger sigh and pulled a bottle around, taking a huge swig of what Kiyo could smell was sake. He finally went on. “All of this his happening because your families... were the leading Demon clans. You guys were the pinnacle of our world. Suddenly the biggest names in our world are both wiped out, one after the other.” Ace rubbed his chin. “Regardless of reason, it scared the other clans and we've all withdrawn into seclusion. For years now, we've feared the expanding population of humans. We've always been stronger, but in the last couple decades, they've outnumbered us enough that the fear of losing is slipping in our minds.”

“What does that have to do...?” Naida asked.

“You're contradicting yourself.” Kiyo insisted. “You just said you withdrew from families, but we're finding all of these Demons among the humans.”

Ace looked at them seriously. “That's because... when your families were killed... that fear hit full force. Panicking clans came to the conclusion that it was the product of humans and decided that if they couldn't win, the only way to survive was to join them. So... we've been allying ourselves with the family we believe will come to survive and rule.”

Izumi's eyes narrowed. “So you're telling me that every state has is allied with a Demon clan?”

“That's putting it mildly.” Ace explained. “Think of it more like the Demons are the weapons of... or rather... the pets of these families.”

Naida's eyes narrowed. “Demons are submitting themselves to serving the humans!?”

“That's why I was surprised when you said that wasn't going on!” Ace shouted back. “Why are you allied with Takeda then?”

“They're offering to protect us!” Naida screamed.

“In exchange for what!? Huh!?” Ace shouted, getting to his feet. “Humans are greedy creatures! They won't do anything without something in return! If you're living for free for now, just wait until you disobey. I guarantee they won't want anything to do with you then!” Ace pointed at Izumi and Kiyo. “And you two make me sick! Neither of you are doing anything! Your family is in hiding just withering away - “

“The Date are protecting my family as well.” Kiyo snarled. “I would never do anything to put them in danger!”

Ace took several deep breaths, eyes closed. “Okay, okay. Enough shouting. You guys are missing the point. Whatever your reasons, you've got to face something. Every family has a Demon with them. To take Japan... you're going to have to take down every other Demon clan. Including Oda.”

All of the girls looked at each other. None of them wanted to fight those that used to be their friends. But it sounded like there wasn't any other choice.

Ace dropped back down. “It's going to be quite a challenge.”

“So what does that mean for us?”

All of the Demons, and Sasuke stiffened and spun around, seeing Kojuro walk up.

Kiyo shot to her feet, eyes wide. “Kojuro, how much did you hear?”

Kojuro sighed. “I believe I heard enough.” He looked at Ace. “You think these Demons are allying themselves with other families in order to survive until all the competition gets knocked out and they can take the country themselves?”

“That's my guess.” Ace stated. “That's what I'm doing. The only reason we're sitting here talking right now is cause Tokugawa has struck and alliance with Takeda. Otherwise... We'd still be fighting right now, Naida Mizu.”

Kojuro sat down between Kiyo and Ace. He looked at her. “From the looks are your faces, I'm guessing none of you were excited at the thought of fighting each other. You said you used to be friends.”

Ace chuckled. “Yeah... that was before the shadows manifested.”

“Huh?” Kojuro questioned.

“A friend of ours... went awal.” Naida carefully explained, looking at Kiyo.

Kiyo closed her eyes. “It sounds like it's inevitable though.”

“The Demon clans just want to survive, correct?” Kojuro asked Ace. When he nodded, Kojuro asked, “If they were given the offer of living under guaranteed protection, do you think they'd stop fighting?”

Kiyo stared at Kojuro while Ace answered, “I can't vouch, but I'd have to think that any sane clan would have to take that offer.”

Kojuro closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I believe it's too late, we're going to have to fight and take down Oda. But if the the rest of you can find the demons and offer them sanctuary, perhaps unnecessary battles with them can be avoided.”

“If it were that easy.” Ace commented. He sighed and got up. “Look, it's whatever...” He rubbed the back of his head. “I'm going to bed...”

They watched him walk away and then looked at each other.

Kojuro looked at Naida, Izumi, and Kiyo. “As for the matter of revealing yourselves, I think it's a wise idea. I'm fairly content with saying I believe everything will work out fine.”

Kiyo and Naida exchanged looks.

Kojuro sighed and got up, patting Kiyo's back. “I won't tell your secret until you're comfortable doing it yourself.”

Kiyo sighed, looking at Naida as she listened to Kojuro walk away. She rubbed her face. “So how are we going to do this?”

“I say... just get it over with.” Izumi suggested.

Kiyo and Naida nodded.

 

The next day, Kiyo slipped into the room where Kojuro, Date, and the boys were discussing plans for once Date was healed. As soon as the door slid open, the room went silent.

She blushed as Date looked at her with a smile. “What's up, Kitten?”

“Um... I need to talk to you.” Kiyo whispered, very quietly.

Date paused, watching her. He was looking for some clue to what was on her mind, but he came up with nothing. There was worry in his eye when he said, “Sure. We should be done in a bit.”

“Actually, Lord Masamune.” Kojuro folded up the map. “This can wait. Why don't you go ahead and go talk to her?”

Date gave him a skeptical look and got up. “Alright then.” He winced, his hand going back to his stomach. Kiyo rushed to him and tucked under his arm. He put just little weight on her as he walked out.

Out in the clearing, Sanada, Shingen and several of their men were also waiting.

Naida was standing under the tree, waiting for her. She smiled as Kiyo left Date's side as he, Kojuro, and several of his own boys lined up with Takeda's men.

Date looked curiously at everyone and then at Naida and Kiyo. “What's this all about?”

Naida shifted her feet, shying glances at Sanada.

Kiyo touched her shoulder as Izumi landed down beside Kiyo. “You gonna be able to do this?”

Kiyo nodded and Naida began. “I...haven't been... completely honest...about... something...”

“Something?” Sanada asked, confused.

Naida, her face flush with fear and worry, looked at Kiyo for help. Kiyo took a deep breath. “You guys... were wondering... about that guy that was with Imagawa a while back. The one... with wings?”

Several mutters of agreement spread through the crowd. Shingen narrowed his eyes. “And why is this being brought up now? What was his importance?”

“He... was a Demon.” Kiyo confessed.

Several gasps and shocked faces spread like a wave through the men.

Naida looked up and finished, “As...are...we.”

They were answered with silence.

It made all three of them shift uncomfortably.

“Is that a joke?” Date demanded. “You guys? Demons?”

Kiyo looked down, feeling her heart ache as the sharpness of his tone.

But he smirked and finished, “Now if you told me you were Angels, I might believe that.”

Sanada and Shingen smiled with agreement. Shingen asked, “What exactly do you mean by being Demons? What does that entail?”

“It's our blood.” Kiyo explained. “As well as the excess power.”

Naida added. “Most of us have regenerative power and we tend to live longer as well.” She rubbed the back of her head. “And we're harder to kill because we won't die unless, what's called a Target Point is hit.”

“What?” Sanada asked with wide eyes. “A Target Point?”

“Blood collects up in a Demons body.” Izumi explained. “And there's a point when the Demon blood, as well as the energy and life source collects. It's different for each Demon where the Point is located.”

Whispers were echoing through all the crowd now. Shingen rubbed his chin, “It seems that Demons are definitely a force to be feared.”

With that, Kiyo, Izumi, and Naida went on to explain what Ace had told them.

After the long explanation, there was once again silence. Naida huffed, “So... what do you say?”

Sanada was the first to cheer. “I am truly impressed! I knew there was something magnificent about you from the beginning!” The men shouted agreements.

Kiyo looked expectantly at Date. When she did, she saw that his eye was still blazing with warmth as he looked at her. He smirked. “Don't know what the big deal is, Kitten. You're still you, right?”

Her gaze softened. “Yeah...”

Date stretched. “Fine then. If that's settled. Kojuro!” He glared over at him. “You knew, didn't you?”

Kojuro bowed his head. “My apologies, sir. Yes I did. I told her that she needed to tell you herself.”

He smirked. “Whatever. Let's finished our meeting. Come on, Demon Cat. You need to be in on this, too, if you wanna help with Oda.”

Her eyes widened with happiness and she raced after him.


	33. Exorcism

Kiyo smiled.

Kojuro glared at her but sighed and got up. "Don't stay up too late, you two."

Date chuckled from where he was laying. "You act like I'm not capable of takin' care of myself."

"Yes well, you haven't been doing an excellent job recently. You seem... distracted." He shot Kiyo another look.

She just laughed in response. After Kojuro walked out, she scooted closer to Date. The second she did, he pulled her right down to his bed. "How many times I gotta tell you to stop bein' so far away?"

"And how many times do I have to tell you to just behave yourself?" Kiyo argued, pulling herself back up and glaring at him.

"It's impossible. I'm not a good guy. I like stirrin' up trouble." Date teased.

"I know." Kiyo retorted. She then paused, her gaze softening. "You haven't said any more... about..."

Date sighed and slowly pulled himself up until he was sitting. "You're determined to think there's somethin' to say. What're you wantin' to hear from me, Kitten?"

She frowned. "I don't know what I want. But at the very least, I was expecting you to be angry that I didn't tell you..."

Date sighed and looked away. "It did get me thinkin'. Ya know, technically, you and I don't know each other that well. I feel like I do. But we only met about a year ago. And for majority of that year, we only saw each other a few times. You let me in on a lot of stuff in your life. But... a year ain't that long. I can't expect you to tell me everything right away."

Kiyo blushed. "You're so... understanding..."

"Nah. I'm just thinkin' logically here." He looked at her now. "But seriously, here's my final thoughts. I still don't totally believe you're a Demon. I don't see anything text-book Demonic about you. If you said you were an angel, I'd probably ask to see your wings. Whatever you are... isn't gonna change the way I feel about you. But the powers thing, I always thought it was kinda cool to have a badass girlfriend - " Her face flushed at the word. " - so if that's a product of you bein' a Demon an' all, I'm all for it. So, what kind of Demon are you, anyway?"

Kiyo stiffened and her eyes widened. Then she immediately withdrew, staring at the floor as she thought about her family. Date reached out to her, lightly touching her cheek with his fingertips. "Whoa, hey. What's with that face? I say somethin' wrong?"

She shook her head. "I..." She sighed, leaning into his touch for reassurance as she said. "It's the reason my family hates me so much. And why they accuse me of having tainted blood. The Hotaru... for the most part, are Cat Demons. With a few exceptions. Most notably Izumi and Nami. They're direct family are snakes. But..." She closed her eyes. "My mother was a rebel from the Mizu clan and married my father against my family's will. When my siblings and I were born, the cross breeding caused... complications. The Mizu clan are Dragon demons - "

"What, really?" Date smirked a bit, but stopped when he saw the look on her face.

Kiyo finished, "My sister was born without any powers at all, as though the blood had rejected each other. My brother, for some reason, took something completely different. His demon was unrecognizable. It wasn't any kind of animal... it was just... a misbreed. But I... I was crossed. I have characteristics of both a cat demon as well as a dragon."

Date stared at her for the longest time, as though processing her words. "Okay wait. So this whole time I'm goin' around runnin' my mouth about bein' the 'One-Eyed Dragon', you and that Naida chick are real dragons?"

Kiyo nodded.

Date looked at her intensely, but there was something almost child-like in his eyes. When he asked the next question, Kiyo immediately knew what it was. He asked, "Then... you got wings, don't ya'?"

Very slowly, Kiyo nodded, her gaze just as intense.

Neither of them blinked as Date said, "I wanna see 'em."

Kiyo stared blankly at Date for the longest time, as though she didn't understand the language he was speaking. "Wh-what?"

He smirked now, realizing he had the upperhand and she was off-balance. "You heard me. You want me to believe you're a dragon? Show 'em to me. Show me your wings, Dragon-Girl."

Kiyo blushed and looked away. "I..." She rubbed her arm shyly and whispered. "It's so weird, why do you want to?"

The humor left his composure and he said, seriously, "You were born as a Dragon-Cat Demon, right? So that's who you are. I wanna see you for your real self. Not this mask you been showin' us all this time. Got it? I love you, no matter what, you see?"

When she looked at him again, there was the confident, knowing sparkle in his eye that she had come to love so much. It was that exact look that assured her everything was going to be alright and that she would always be safe with this man. She placed her hand on his and whispered, "I've never shown a human before... so... this is a bigger deal for me than what you realize..."

"What are you afraid of?" Date asked, tipping her chin up. He whispered, "Remember you're the one that made me take off my eye patch in front of you because you knew you wouldn't see me no different then the way you'd already been lookin' at me, right?"

Kiyo slowly nodded. Date's expression softened. "Then this is the same damn thing. You ain't changin' in my eyes no time soon, got that?"

She closed her eyes, a smile spreading on her lips. She leaned forward and cupped his face, her forehead to his. He naturally closed his eyes as well, but he felt a warmth fill the air and he heard a foreign sound, but to him, it's what he'd imagine the sound of wings spreading forth to be. A moment later, she pulled back. He stared, his good eye wide. Before him sat a girl in a red silk dress-kimono, but with to satin black wings no taller than her hovering just along her shoulders. They trembled with every gentle movement in the air, as well as every breath that left her lips.

Date whistled, "Damn, girl. If those ain't the finest pair of wings I ever seen..." He barely leaned forward, kissing her cheek as he did, and softly ran his hands along them. His eyes widened, the scales were hard, but almost soft under his fingers, in a comforting way. But it wasn't till then that he noticed the slender little tail twitching along the ground. It was the same obsidian color as her wings, and, as he pulled back he realized, the two triangle shaped fuzz-ball ears on her head. Her cheeks were a soft pink as she twitched nervously under his gaze.

It was the cutest damn thing he'd ever seen.

"So this is the real you, huh? No more smoke and mirrors?" Date asked, looking at her skeptically.

"None. This is me." Kiyo answered, watching his expression very carefully. He surprised her by pulling her into his arms, his hand running through her hair in the same why it always had. She immediately fell into the touch, loving every second of it. He turned his head, kissing her hair. Kiyo whispered softly, "Kojuro told you not to stay up too late."

"He told both of us, sweetheart." Date teased.

"Then I need to get to my room." Kiyo insisted, starting to push away. The second she did, Date's grip tightened - hard.

"Don't." He ordered sharply, pressing his face deeper to her hair. "Stay with me..."

Kiyoko relaxed, a warm smile on her lips. "Like always, Masamune, I can't argue..."

"Good, that's what I like to hear." Date informed, scooting over and lifting the blanket. Just like before, she curled up against his side and closed her eyes.

It wasn't long before the two dragons had fallen asleep.

 

"You're still out here." Sasuke stated, trotting out of Shingen's main council room. He was looking at Izumi who leaned against a tree. She shifted her heel against the ground. As Sasuke walked up to her, she jumped and glared.

"I... wasn't waiting on you. I just didn't have anywhere else to go, or... do." Izumi growled. She crossed her arms and looked away. "But since I'm here, what did Shingen say?"

Sasuke looked towards the forest. "Right now, we've allied with Uesugi. But, as we've discussed before, there's still no plans to make any movements until the One-Eyed Dragon's recovered. But with this new information you've revealed, he's more cautious, for fear of arousing more demons to stage the battlefield. We don't know a lot about you guys, but the more cautious we are, the better. What about your men? Have you discussed plans?"

Izumi shook her head. "Kiyoko hasn't even spoken to her soldiers. I don't blame her." She sighed, arms still crossed, "I'm sure we'll be doing whatever Masamune decided on."

Sasuke nodded his head. "That's what we anticipate." He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "What's with the stingy attitude? Loosen up."

Izumi gaped and glared at him. "Don't tell me to loosen up! I am just fine! I just - " She looked away with a blush and pushed him back. "None of your business."

Sasuke frowned. "Hey, come on, I was just kidding. We're allies now, so we don't have to be so short with each other. Let's enjoy the peace while it lasts."

"It's not that - " She began before another ninja appeared before them, landing on one knee, head bowed. She was wearing the slutiest outfit Izumi had ever seen. "What the fuck?"

The woman raised her blonde head and reported, "Uesugi is moving back out. Lord Kenshin is concerned about leaving Echigo unattended for too long."

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. That's understandable. I be sure to let Takeda Shingen know as soon as possible."

The girl stood up, looking Izumi. "You are... Kiyoko's ninja?"

When Izumi nodded, the girl pressed, "Lord Kenshin would like an audience with the two of you when next we meet."

Hesitantly, Izumi bowed her head respectively. "But who are you?"

"Uesugi's ninja, Kasuga."

In the next moment, she was gone. Izumi looked expectantly at Sasuke who just shrugged. "She's a weird one. Always been." With a sigh, he continued, "Anyway. What say you and I go have a little  _moonlight trist_?"

Izumi glared at him, but she couldn't ingnore her thundering heart. She turned away quickly, so he wouldn't see and take advantage of the blush spreading across her face. But like the ninja he was, he moved around her and cut off her path of escape. "Come on now. I'm just playing. Well kind of. Give me something, here."

Izumi looked away, she was trying her hardest to control her racing heart in the presence of this man, but she was failing, miserably. She took a step back and sighed. "Okay, what do you want?"

"We won't be moving out tomorrow. Why don't you do some patrols with me?" Sasuke asked.

Izumi put her hands on her hips. "Fine. I'll talk to Lady Kiyoko in the morning and make sure everything is okay. If she doesn't need me then... I'll see."

Sasuke grinned. "See, now we're getting somewhere."

Izumi rolled her eyes, but as she walked away, there was a smile on her lips. She thought she had made it home free she a shadow dropped down in front of her. She jumped but Nami giggled. "I saw that!"

Izumi blushed. "S-saw what?"

Nami danced in place and made kissy motions with her hands. "You and that ninja boy. Who is he?"

Izumi glared at her older sister and growled. "No one! Shut up."

Still giggling, Nami wrapped her arms around her little sister and swung her around. "My little sissy is all grown up! You're so cute!"

"Stop treating me like I'm five!" Izumi growled, pulling away. But when she did, she laughed and hugged her back. "I missed you, sis."

"Yeah, it's good to be back. There's no one fun to harrass back in Echigo." Nami crossed her arms and sighed. "But I'm glad to get the men out of that place for a while. There's been a lot of movement from Oda and the guys were getting unsettled."

"Really?" Izumi frowned. "Why?"

"They were men born for war." Nami explained. "Asada pushed for war. He, much like Oda, wanted to take the entire country." Nami went quiet for a long time. She finally whispered, "...he would've done it, too."

Izumi stared at her sister, wondering what was going on behind the soft, gentle eyes. "Nami? Are you okay?"

Nami covered her mouth. "The strangest thing happened this morning. I felt an exorcism."

Immediately, Izumi narrowed her eyes. "Is that a joke? Do those even exist anymore?"

"I though humans had given up on them." Nami informed, but her nose twitched. "I sensed it though. There was no mistaking it." But Izumi just watched her, curiously. When she didn't say anymore, Nami teased, "Oh there's no reason to worry about it. Why don't you go rest? You've been working hard."

"More like hardly working." Izumi joked back.


	34. Two Ninja, Alone in the Woods

Izumi was up early, just like every morning. She leaned against a tree, arms crossed, watching several soldiers walking back and forth through the open area in front of the guest buildings. Across the walkway, she saw Kiyo and Date sitting on the steps of the guest house where he had been sleeping the last several nights. Kojuro stood before them, talking and scolding their ears off. About what, she couldn't hear from where she was, but it didn't look like either of them were taking him seriously.

Izumi watched a few soldiers race worriedly across the walk way, shouting concerns about their patrols being taken over. They were Takeda's soldiers and ran right up to Sanada and Naida who were leaving Shingen's main house. As soon as they saw the young warrior, they dropped to their knees.

The first man yelled, "Sir! Sir! Some soldiers just came by and took over our patrol! They forced us to return and eat their delicious snacks!" Izumi laughed out loud as the panicked soldiers went on to tell Sanada that they were part of the Date army.

Naida laughed as Sanada assured them that they were only trying to help and there was no reason to be concerned. Still looking skeptical, the worried soldiers scooted away.

Naida saw Izumi standing over there and trotted up. "Hey there." When Izumi smiled, she said, "There's a hot spring out back. When you're free, you can clean up and have some time for yourself if you like."

Izumi smiled. "Cool. I'll probably take that offer. I'm gonna make sure Kiyoko doesn't need anything, first."

Naida nodded and walked off with Sanada. Izumi heaved herself off the tree and walked across the walkway, seeing Kojuro walking away from the two trouble-makers. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Kiyo curl up against Date, nuzzling her head on his shoulder.

Izumi cleared her throat and Date playfully rolled his shoulder. Kiyo jumped and lifted her head, smiling at Izumi. "Mornin' stranger."

Izumi smiled and asked, "Now that's unncessary. You know me." She giggled. "Anyway, I won't take any more time than I have to away from your  _Masamune_ \- " She sang his name, teasing her like always. " - But do you need me for anything?"

Kiyo rolled her eyes, glaring up at her friend, but there was still a smile on her lips. "No. Take some time for yourself, sis. If you get bored, tell some of the men to help the Date soldiers patrol a little."

Izumi laughed out loud. "Yeah right. Getting those guys to do anything is like having to pull teeth from their jaws."

Kiyo giggled as well. "True."

"Yeah, my boys ain't much better. Kojuro's been goin' around chewin' 'em out all mornin'." Date added.

Izumi mocked, "Yeah, while you've been sitting on your ass the last few days." She rolled her eyes. "It's like you're injured or something."

"Yeah, you keep singin' that tune girl. Come back in a couple days and say that to my claws." Date challenged.

Izumi just laughed while Kiyo told her, "Go on, Izu-sis. Have fun today."

She stretched her arms and joked, "Alright. Im gonna go bathe. I stink."

"Yeah, I smell ya from here." Date retorted.

Izumi picked up a rock and threw it at him, hitting his chest. He grunted and jumped up to attack her, but a laughing Kiyoko held him back while Izumi raced off, laughing.

She went back to the room where she'd been staying. She grabbed some clothes and a towel and went out back. She smiled, finding the path that led down to the hot spring. As she walked, she couldn't help thinking back to when she was little and her, Nami, along with the late Hatsumi would spend hours in the spring back in Echigo. Despite their mother's protests, they would never come back in when they were supposed to.

Izumi stripped down and lowered herself into the warm water. Her gaze softened as she looked at her reflection. Of course, Hatsumi had always taken the most heat for them. Izumi crossed her arms, curling up in the water.

Shaking her mind free of those thoughts, she submerged herself into the water, thoroughly soaking her hair. When she came back out of the water, she felt a tickle along her back, like someone was watching her.

She leaned back onto the shore, scrubbing at one of the cuts on her arm thoroughly when she felt more and more the presence of someone. Evetually, it got to the point, she knew she wasn't alone. She stood up and looked around. "Who's there?"

She nearly let out a scream when a figure jumped down out of the tree and casually said, "Wow, you look even better that I'd imagined. A little slender up top but you more than make up for it in the hips."

It took several minutes for Izumi to fully realize just what Sasuke had said to her so easily. Her jaw went slack, her cheeks crimson red, "Y-you... pervert!" She lunged out of the water, grabbing her towel and slapping his face all in one swift move. But along the way, she'd stumbled over the ground, falling on top of him.

Sasuke groaned under her, having been hit hard enough that his face frame armor flew off. He rubbed his face, but when he opened his eyes back up, he stared at the near naked form sitting on his hips.

Izumi clutched the towel closer, feeling her heart racing a thousand miles an hour in her chest. She jumped back off of him and shrieked, "You pervert!"

Sasuke sat up, hands in front of him defensively. "Hey, hey now. You landed on top of me... then again, I can't say I minded it."

She turned around, holding the towel as close as possible. "Why were you peeping on me?"

"You promised me a patrol." Sasuke teased.

Izumi straightened up and looked at him over her shoulder. "I will patrol with you..  _after_ my bath, okay?" Her eyes widened and she gasped, feeling Sasuke wrap his arms around her from behind. She froze when she felt his chest press aginst the middle of her back between her shoulder blades.

His lips came to the back of her head and he whispered, "Why wait? I just want to spend time with you."

Before he could say anything else, Izumi nearly let out a scream and elbowed him as hard as she could in the gut. He keeled over and dropped. Izumi gasped. "Oh my god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean... to.. I just..." She leaned down to him. "I don't like when people touch my back."

Sasuke, wincing, asked, "Why's that?"

Izumi nearly openly answered his question, but she suddenly caught herself, feeling like a dunce. "I-I.. It's cause... well I...just don't..."

Sasuke sighed and leaned back. "You still don't trust me, do you?"

Izumi frowned and looked away. "I just..."

Sasuke whispered, moving back in on her, "I don't know all the details about you Demons, or what you've been through. But... I'm not gonna stab you in the back, I swear."

Izumi stiffened up. She took a deep breath and, as quietly as possible, said, "It's where my target point is."

Sasuke stared at her. "Oh. Izumi." He suddenly wrapped her up in his embrace. He buried his face into her hair, cupping the back of her head. "I didn't know. I'm sorry." He pulled back, his hand sliding down to her tender shoulderblade, but not far enough to touch her back again yet. "...I protect it for you."

Izumi's eyes widened. "What?"

Sasuke put on the cheesiest smile. "I mean, you're always worrying about taking care of your Lady Kiyoko, so... who's watching your back?"

She watched him. "We're only allies for a little while... Sasuke... what you're saying..."

"Would get me in a lot of trouble?" Sasuke laughed. "Yeah, I know. If anyone heard me right now... well, I'd probably lose my job. But that's not the worse thing right now. You could use a little back-up, right?"

Izumi blushed brightly and smiled. "Sasuke... you're an idiot." She slipped her arms around his neck and held him tightly. She couldn't help herself, pecking his cheek. "But... thank you..."

Sasuke turned his head a bit, just enough to catch her lips. He kissed her deeply, holding her closer than before, his hands softly sliding down her back, holding the soft curves of her body against the hard muscles of his. Still holding onto her, he leaned back on the ground, tangling his hands into her hair.

 

Kiyo yawned, looking up at the clouding sky. She smiled, feeling Date's hand carress up her side. She shifted, pressing her nose to his neck. They were still sitting outside of the guest room. He was leaned back on the wooden post, watching majority of the men sitting around, telling stories and playing card games like they had in Echigo.

Kiyo smiled to herself and whispered, "I sure hope Izumi's having fun..."

"Knowin' her, she's probably out causin' trouble, like you'd be doin'." Date teased, twisting her hair around his fingers.

Kiyo playfully swatted his chest, but curled up more, all but folding herself into his lap. She was still careful of his stomach, not wanting to disturb his wound. She protested, "I am not a trouble-maker. You are."

Date laughed out loud. "I ain't any worse then you, Kitten."

Kiyo laughed with him and ran her hand absently along the hem of his yukata, wishing she could take it off and feel his warm skin again. She whispered, "I wish every day could be peaceful like this."

Date smiled, kissing her hair. "It will be, one day. Once it's under the Dragon's rule."

Kiyo slid her hand up, cupping his cheek and pulling him into a slow deep kiss. He returned the kiss until she felt him stiffen and he pulled back. It was then she realized he was glaring at the men that were staring, making whoops and hollers at them.

He patted her head and stood up. "Hold on a second, Kitten." He grabbed one of his claws and slashed it, sending a wave of electricity, just enough that all the men jumped up and ran away out of sight.

Date gritted his teeth, dropping his sword and holding his stomach. Kiyo gasped and shot up to him. "Baby...don't." She carefully helped him back down against the post. "Take it easy."

He chuckled. "If I don't start gettin' up and around, I'm gonna end up lazin' around for the rest of my life."

"As if." Kiyo laughed, kissing his neck. "You're a dragon, you're no good at staying still..."

"Yeah..." Date whispered, closing his eyes. "I'd follow you anywhere."

 

Time passed, but every second felt like heaven. Somewhere through the rolling, the kissing, the touching, the panting, Izumi had gotten Sasuke's shirt off. Her towel had fallen away. It surprised her that she didn't feel nervous in the nude with this man. It felt natural; easy.

She leaned to every kiss he placed on her lips and even the once that weren't. Love nips danced down her face and neck. She did blush when he got closer to her sternum and his hands slid under her waist, pulling her back off the dirty ground. Izumi traced her hands along his collarbone and felt his strong, bare chest.

He kissed back to her ear, soft whispers tickling her lobe, causing her to let out a noise. Instinctively, her hand slid to his pants, gripping the fabric and tugging slowly. He pressed down against her and everything caught up with her.

Reluctantly, she pushed Sasuke up, panting. "I... can't."

Sasuke chuckled through pants, but there was a smile on his lips. "Why not? It's not like our livelihoods are on the line or anything."

Izumi laughed but pressed her face to his neck. She held him close and he welcomed it, pulling her back. "We're going to have to be really secritive about this..."

"I know..." He put a finger to her lips and kissed her forehead. "But, as ninja, that's what we do best."

Izumi smiled, pulling him into yet another kiss before he helped her back into clothes so they could return.


	35. Marketing Options

Kiyo pushed open the sliding door. She smiled, seeing Date and Kojuro talking. She put on her best smile as she said, "Hey you two."

Date's smile, like always, was warm. "Good mornin' beautiful."

Kojuro dipped his head. "How are you today, Lady Kiyoko?"

"Good." Kiyo informed. "How's your injury, babe?"

Date smirked and held his arm out, motioning for her to come to him. "Just fine. Come see for yourself, Kitten. I could go back to the battlefield right now."

"Masamune." Kojuro growled. "I disagree with that statement entirely."

Kiyo stepped a little further in. "I didn't mean to interupt you guys. I just wanted to tell you that I was talking to Naida last night. I'm gonna run to the market and get some supplies."

Date blinked. "You goin' alone?"

"I was. I won't be gone long." Kiyo informed with a soft smile. "I'll be fine."

Kojuro shook his head. "Take the retainers with you. Just in case."

Kiyo rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine."

Kojuro looked at Date expectantly. With a smirk, Date slowly started to get up. Kojuro gaped, "My Lord, what are you doing?"

"You don't wanna take the retainers, I'll go." Date pressed.

Kojuro's eyes widened and he shot up. "My Lord, absolutely not."

Kiyo put her hands up. "Okay, okay, okay! I'll take the retainers with me. Just stay here and relax."

Date chuckled and sat back down. "That's what I thought." He looked up at her warmly. "You got any money?"

"I have some." Kiyo insisted, leaning down and kissing his head. "I'll be fine."

Date touched her face and pulled her into a kiss before flicking his head to Kojuro. "Go grab her some extra cash, won't ya? Get yourself somethin' nice while you're out, Kitten."

Kiyo sighed softly, "Masamune..."

Kojuro smiled and left to get money. Kiyo started to follow him out when Date grabbed a hold of her and hugged her tight. He kissed her neck and whispered, "I love you, Kitten. Take care of yourself. Be back by nightfall or I'm going to worry."

Kiyo stroked his face and kissed him deeply one last time. "I love you too, Dokuganryu." She pulled away and she felt his gaze on her back the whole way out of the room.

Just outside, Kojuro came back up to her and handed her some money. She put it in the pocket of her black sash that went around her red top. She was also wearing a black belted skirt and black boots with buckles around the top.

Kojuro smiled at her. "The men are waiting at the gate for you. Please be very careful."

Kiyo giggled. "You guys are acting like I'm going to battle or something. I'm just going to the market." She headed for the gate, but stopped when Kojuro called her name.

He looked at her seriously. "You've become very important, not only to Lord Masamune, but to all of our army. The men think highly of you. If anything were to happen to you, it would be a difficult blow... for all of us to recover from." Kiyo's gaze softened, but she wasn't expecting Kojuro to continue with, "A while back, the Date army suffered a serious blow... we lost an unbelievable amount of men. Since then, we've all taken pride in not losing any more of our family. You've more than become a part of our family. As such, we won't allow anything to ever happen to you."

Kiyo smiled. "Thank you, Kojuro... you're words... mean more than you can imagine."

Kojuro dipped his head and turned away. Kiyo made her way to the gate, smiling when Yoshinao, Shishi, and Magube were waiting for her. They looked even more excited than her as she walked up.

Magube smiled and sang, "Master Katakura said you're going shopping! What are you getting, Lady Kiyoko?"

Kiyo shrugged. "I'm mostly just gonna get some food and some other necessities. But Masamune told me to get something for myself. Guess I might get a nice kimono or something."

The boys, like excited teenagers girls, started exchanging how cute it would be or how much Date would like it. Rolling her eyes, she pushed them along, down the slow and 20 minutes along to the market.

It was busier than what she would have expected. There were people walking around and pushing people around everywhere. To Kiyoko, it fell like she was babysitting the boys. Multiple time she had to stop and check that she had them all with her, or push them along because they would get distracted by another shop.

Kiyoko laughed when, at one point, Yoshinao was nearly conned into buying a 'magical yukata' that was said to give them superhuman strength. She grabbed his sleeve and pushed him along.

After getting most of what she needed, she groaned because all of the boys had taken off to different shops. She sighed and shook her head, only able to collect them up by buying them snacks. While waiting on the boys to eat up, she saw a jewelry marketer selling some unique pieces. Unable to resist the curiosity, she walked over.

What caught her eye, made her jaw drop. In the center of the counter was a one-of-a-kind ear piece. It was a dragon that was designed to curl around the ear. It's back was embedded with sapphires until the tail where it clipped onto her ear. She was facinated by the little piece of metal.

The guy behind the table smiled at her. "You interested in that?"

Kiyo looked up quickly. "Um... how much is it?"

"For you? 45,000 ryo."

Kiyo bit her thumbnail, not sure if she should do it. But Shishi came up next to her. "That would look so pretty on you, Lady Kiyoko! And Boss will love it!"

Kiyo blushed. "You think he will?"

Magube urged, "Yes, yes! I know he will."

Shishi picked it up and held it to her ear and smiled. "Yeah, it looks amazing."

Yoshinao grabbed the guy over the counter by the collar and asked, "What do you think, Mister? And you better agree with us if you know what's good for ya!"

Kiyo, laughing, pried Yoshinao away. "Stop it. Don't threaten him."

But the guy was laughing as well. "So would you like to purchase it, young lady?"

Kiyoko pulled out the wad of money that Kojuro had given her and handed it over. "Yeah, I'm guessing I will." She took the ear cuff and stepped away from the counter. They made their way over and out of people's way as she clipped the dragon around her ear. She turned back to the boys, "well?"

The boys all clapped and cheered. Magube smiled, "It really does look great, Lady Kiyoko."

Kiyo smiled and turned. "Alright. There's just a couple more things I wanna get and then we can go back."

 

"Hey, Izumi. What're you doing?" Nami asked, seeing her sister leaning on the fountain.

"Nothing. Just relaxing."

Nami teased. "I saw your ninja boyfriend rush off."

Izumi gasped and covered her mouth. "Shush! Don't say that so loud! He's with the Takeda clan, we could get in a lot of trouble."

Nami laughed and whispered, "Scandelous!" She straightened up. "Anyway, where's Lady Kiyoko?"

"She went shopping in town with some of the boys." Izumi answered. "She just left not too long ago."

Nami bit the inside of her lip and Izumi teased, "What's wrong with you, sis? You've got that nervous twitch going on again."

"You've sensed that exorcism, too, haven't you?" Nami asked. "I'm not just freaking out over nothing?"

"I've been sensing it for a while." Izumi explained. "But I don't think there's anything to worrying about."

"You guys talking about that exorcism?" Naida asked, trotting up with Sanada and Shingen.

Izumi and Nami nodded.

Sanada looked at Naida curiously. "Exorcism?"

Naida nodded. "It was an old weapon used by the humans when demons were more rampant. It's a seal on paper that if applied to our skin, causes our powers to withdraw. Usually all it does is render us helpless, but in extreme cases, it can do serious damage. Just depends on how strong it is."

Shingen was rubbing his chin. "Do they often have words like 'erase' or 'delete'?"

Naida nodded. "Why? Do you have one?"

Shingen motioned for them to follow. In the main war room, there was a box. Shingen opened it up and lifted out a small slip of paper. Immediately Naida, Izumi, and Nami shot back, the strength of the seal pouring off of it and filling the room.

"Okay, okay, put it away." Nami ordered, feeling her stomach wrench.

Shingen chuckled and put it back in the chest. "Sorry. But perhaps that's what's been disturbing you."

"Definitely." Nami agreed.

"Have no fear, we'll never use it. It's been in here for years. Never knew what it was until now." Shingen assured.

"That's probably for the better. "I'd say most humans don't know the purpose of them." Izumi agreed.

 

Kiyo glared across the crowded walkway. There was a crowd of men, pushing up on an older woman and her child. They were asking her to hand over the gemmed bracelet around her wrist. Her eyes narrowed, but the boys saw what she was looking at. Yoshinao put his hand in front of her. "Lady Kiyoko... don't get mixed up in that."

Kiyo shook her head. "I am no going to leave that woman to those bastards." She marched over and grabbed the first guy's sleeve and pulled him back. "Excuse me. I think that bracelet is hers."

The guy snarled and grabbed collar. "You got a lot of nerve, little girl. You wanna pick a fight with us?"

Kiyo stayed perfectly calm. "It wouldn't be a fight." In one swift move she'd kicked his knee out from under him and punched him hard enough in the gut that he lost his breath and collapsed to the floor.

In the very next moment, the rest of the boys lunged at her and the woman while the retainers started shouting with fear. They ran at the group of thugs. Kiyo moved between the woman and the child and the rest of the guys. She scooped the little boy up when the guys went to grab him.

She easily fended the guys off just by throwing kicks. The retainers helped pushed them off and after just a few minutes, the group of bastards were off running. The retainers cheered, shouting at them to not come back.

Kiyo turned to the woman and set the boy down. She asked the lady, "This your son?"

The woman nodded.

Kiyo smiled and straightened up the boys jacket and smiled. "You take good care of your mom, alright? You grow up to be big and strong so you can protect her, okay?"

The boy smiled and bobbed his head rapidly. She watched with a smile as the two of them hurried off. When she turned back around, Magube frowned and said, "You should be more careful, Lady Kiyoko. That could've been dangerous."

Kiyo laughed. "I was fine." They started to walk back when someone clapped and walked out of the alley.

They turned as a guy chuckled. "That was a fine display you put on there. But then again, it wasn't really a fair battle, was it?"

The retainers automatically stepped between Kiyoko and the guy marching towards them. As she glared at him, she sensed something... familiar about the guy. "Who the hell are you?" Kiyo demanded.

"Oh pardon me. You must not remember." The guy chuckled. "My name is Masunaga Hisehide. I used to be a good friend of your fathers. You know, before the tragic accident."

Kiyo's eyes widened. That's why. She'd seen him around the mansion when her father was still alive. She stiffened suddenly. Then... did he know?

Masunaga chuckled. "What's wrong? You look a little pale."

Shishi stepped towards the guy. "We don't want a problem, mister. Walk away."

"Yeah!" Magube and Yoshinao agreed.

Masunaga sighed and stepped back towards them. "I was just wanting to get reacquainted with an old friend of mine. No need to be rude."

Yoshinao looked at Kiyoko. "He says he's a friend of yours... but I don't like him. What do you say, Lady Kiyoko?"

Masunaga growled. "I said. Don't be rude." In one swift move, he'd drawn his sword and slashed horizontally, knocking all of the retainers to the ground in an instant.

Kiyoko's eyes widened. "Magube, Yoshinao, Shishi, are you guys alright?"

They groaned, struggling and failing to get up. Kiyoko started to help them but Masunaga just laughed. "Take it easy. We wouldn't want a Demon to get all angry, would we?"

Shishi grunted. "Lady Kiyoko... get out of here..."

Kiyo drew her two daggers. "Look, Masunaga. My father is dead. What do you want?"

Masunaga chuckled. "You should remember me better than that. I'm a collector. What do you think that I want? The same thing that I was trying to get from your father. Obiki."

Her eyes widened and then narrowed. "You son of a bitch." She charged at him, swinging her first dagger. He stopped her by the wrist with his own sword. "You show up out of no where and start attacking my friends. I could kill you where you stand!"

Masunaga laughed and reached around, grabbing her elbow. He yanked her back and held her off the ground by her arm. "Do you think I'd be so stupid as to challenge a Demon without a plan?"

Her eyes widened when, before she could retaliate, his dropped his sword, swung his hand around and nailed her in the throat. Kiyo gasped, feeling her whole body go numb suddenly. When he pulled his hand back, she saw a blank slip of paper there. Her eyes widened. "Was that... an exorcism...?"

Masunaga dropped her, chuckling. "I got several from your father." As soon as Kiyo's feet hit the ground, a surging pain swarmed through her body. She gripped her neck, feeling the indention of tribal marks around her neck. She was sure if she looked in the mirror, she see a perfect seal on her neck.

The pain was all encompassing. It was so bad that she couldn't keep standing. She collapsed to the ground. As she hit the ground, she heard her own scream echoing back at her. She tried to push off the ground, but she couldn't find strength anywhere in her body. But she just kept hearing the screaming over and over.

She saw Masunaga lift up the retainers. He chuckled and placed a piece of paper by her hand. "When you regain yourself, young princess, please do give this to the One-Eyed Dragon. I'll return the men and all I ask in return is the six dragon claws, Takeda's armor that needs no shield, and your dear Obiki."

Kiyo snarled, trying to reach out and grab him, but her moves were slow and weak. As she watched him walk away, she felt tears swarm into her eyes and she punched the ground. "Dammit."


	36. Bound and Cursed

Night was starting to chime in. Kojuro stood near the gate, arms crossed.

Date walked up behind him. "I told her to be back by now."

"I know, Lord Masamune." Kojuro informed. "But the retainers are with her. I'm sure everything is fine."

Izumi was sitting in a tree with Sasuke. She was leaning on him, but as time continued to pass, worry was building. Finally she sat up and whispered, "I'm going to go search for Lady Kiyoko... and make sure everything is okay."

Sasuke smirked. "I was wondering when you were going to give in and wanna go find her." He leaned over, kissing her forehead. "Go on."

Izumi smiled and started to jump down when she heard her sister's voice ring hysterically through the camp, shouting her name. She launched out of the tree and to the gate, right past Kojuro and Date who were rushing over as well.

At the base of the hill, Izumi saw her sister helping Kiyoko walk back up the path. "What the hell?" Izumi gaped. "What happened?"

Nami grunted, trying to pull Kiyoko back up, every time her body went numb. But Date pushed by both of them and pulled Kiyoko into his arms. "The hell happened, Kitten?"

Kiyoko tried to grip his yukata, but the second she did, another wave of pain went right through her body and she collapsed again. Date gasped and held her up. "Kitten..."

Kiyo forced herself to breathe, no matter how hard it was for her. "I'm... okay... just... got into the wrong... battle..."

Kojuro's eyes narrowed. "Where are the retainers? Who did this to you?"

Kiyo tried to stand up straight, but like always, another spasm ran through her body and she went numb again. Date pulled her off her feel and kneeled down, holding her in his arms. Kiyo panted, "I don't know... where... they are... It was just... some guy."

Date's eye narrowed. "You expect me to believe just some guy did this? Kitten, what really happened?"

Nami touched Izumi's arm. Questioningly, Izumi looked at her. Nami whispered, "It's an exorcism. On her neck."

Izumi looked over and her eyes widened. "So... she fought with someone that knew she was a Demon?"

Kojuro looked at the two girls. "Why do you say that?"

Izumi mumbled. "Those markings on her neck are an exorcism. They sealed her powers away so she couldn't fight back."

Kiyo's teeth were gritted in pain, she was trying to get the pain under control so she could say something. But it wouldn't go away and with each second it was getting worse.

Nami looked at Izumi. "Would Naida possibly be able to help?"

"I'll go talk to her." Izumi informed, disappearing.

Nami trotted over to Date and Kiyo. "Let's get her laying down."

  
  


Date sat on the bedding where he had been lain for his injury. Now Kiyo lay on it, her head in his lap this time. He'd taken a hold of her hand, but her grip was so tight that his fingers were going numb. He hated watching her wither in pain but there wasn't anything he could do.

Naida had her hands hovering over Kiyo's abdomen. Her hands were glowing blue a though her energy alone were healing the girl, but the pain was showing signs of getting better for her.

"I've never been trained in exorcism healing." Naida confessed. "I can suppress the pain, but I don't know how to get rid of it."

Izumi growled mostly to herself. "No one but the guys we just told know that she's a demon. Who could have done this?"

Date's hand clenched into a fist. "I don't know. But I'll kill the bastard."

Kojuro put a hand on Date's shoulder. "Easy, Lord Masamune."

Date watched as Naida's hand drifted over Kiyo's throat, where the markings were. A little bit of relief flowed through him when he saw that she was relaxing. He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently.

Naida sat back. "I don't know how long she'll be out of it, but she at least shouldn't feel any more pain."

"Good." Date stated, stroking her face sweetly. He kissed all over her skin. He pulled back and stared at the markings on her neck, his fingertips dancing over them.

Kojuro cleared his throat and stood up. "I feel we should look to retire for the evening." He stood up, most of the girls making their way out of the room. He looked over his shoulder, back at Date before he softly said, "Lord Masamune. Please don't be like Lady Kiyoko. Sleep at some point."

Date smirked a bit. "Yeah, I will."

Kojuro dipped his head and walked out with the others.

Outside he called some of the men over and ordered them to get a search party out for the missing retainers. "If you find anyone suspicious, report immediatley back to me. Don't even think of taking this guy on by yourself."

The men nodded in agreement and headed straight out.

  
  


Nami and Izumi were walking down the cobblestone path. Nami said, "I'm... bothered by this whole thing. I don't know... who she ran into out there... but..." Her eyes narrowed.

"I know." Izumi narrowed her eyes. "But until she comes back to and gives us more details, stressing over it is only going to give you an ulcer."

Nami laughed. "You know me better than that." She stopped, a serious look coming to her face. "It was probably another demon."

Izumi looked back at her. Her sisters flashing silver eyes said there was more to her statement. Finally Nami asked, "Where was Ace?"

Izumi's eyes widened. "You think he did this?"

"He said it himself the only reason he was getting along with all of us is because we had a temporary alliance. What if he thought to get rid of some of the competition under the cover of being an ally."

"If that was the case, he wouldn't have let her live." Izumi argued. "He would have killed her when he had the chance so that he wouldn't take a chance on her revealing him when she woke up."

Nami's gaze grew more intense. "What if he's coming back to finish the job? I mean, really, can you tell me where he is now?"

Izumi looked away and then closed her eyes. "I believe in my gut that it wasn't Ace."

"Okay." Nami smiled. "I trust your judgement. But if it's not him, then that means it was someone who knew her. Knew she was a demon. Either one of the men in the Takeda or Date army has it out to kill her, or it was someone else that knew who she was. I'm not ruling out the fact it could be another Demon."

Izumi paused. "Or someone that knew her personally..." She bit her thumb. "But who... would be out here in Kai...?"

Both of the girls jumped when Sasuke landed down between them. Izumi squeeked and blushed but Nami elbowed her playfully. "Aw, your boyfriends come to see you." She winked and started to walk away.

Sasuke smirked as he stood up. "Well, that too. But actually, I came to tell you that I've been asking around town. I found an old lady that was talking about a woman with red hair protecting her and her son from this crowd of hooligans. Sounded like Kiyoko to me. Said she walked away fine from the fight along with Date's retainers."

Izumi frowned. "That can't be right."

"There's more." Sasuke informed. He crossed his arms while Nami walked back over, curiously. "Her story doesn't add up. Several other witnesses claim that they saw just one man attacking them."

Nami looked down. "I don't know... but Kiyoko was alone when I found her. The retainers weren't there."

"Not at all?" Izumi asked. "So it wasn't they were just beaten or killed?"

Nami shook her head.

Sasuke pursed his lips. "Someone said they think the guy dragged them off. But all of my sources sounded way to confused about the whole thing to be of any reliability. So... I don't know how much we can trust it."

Nami looked at her sister. "I think I'm going to go into town with the other soldiers and have a look around."

Izumi nodded before her sister rushed off.

Sasuke looked at Izumi curiously. "And what are you going to do?"

She shook her head, looking at the door to the room where Date and Kiyo were. "I'm gonna wait for her to wake up. I'll get the truth out of her if I have to beat it from her."

Sasuke chuckled and smiled. "Why don't you just rest for tonight? Interrogate her in the morning."

Izumi smiled and, after checking to make sure no one was around, kissed his cheek and gave him a tight hug. "Alright. Be careful."

"I will." Sauske smiled as well, watching her walk off to her room. He followed after her without being seen and sat on the roof, watching for any signs of suspicious activity.

  
  


Kiyo opened her eyes once she was sure Date was asleep. As slowly as possible, she scooted out from the covers he wrapped her up in and the sanctuary of his arms. She slid across the floor, still being as silent as possible and pulled on her war armor. Once she had it on, she hooked Obiki on her hip and grabbed Date's swords. She silently apologized to him and trotted out of the room quietly.

Looking around in the darkness, she made her way across the open pathway. She couldn't decide whether or not to involve the Takeda by taking their armor. Finally, on her way out, she decided she could do this on her own. She didn't want to get anyone else involved in her screw up. Thinking she was clear, she was about to rush on out the gate when she heard her name called. Slowly looking over her shoulder, she already knew who she was going to see.

Kojuro walked up, his eyes narrowed. "I had a feeling you were up to something. Where are you going?" He looked at the swords. "And with the Dragon Claws?"

Kiyo bit the inside of her cheek. There wasn't any logical way out of this one. If she didn't have the swords, she'd tell him she was just going for a stroll. Or she could lie and say she was a thief. That wouldn't get her anywhere... She sighed and turned her back to him. "It's nothing. I have to deal with this."

"Does it have to do with our missing retainers?" Kojuro demanded.

Kiyo sighed. Looks like she was going to have to spill it.


	37. Reinin' on the Dragon's Parade

"Yeah, so, I lied. But I messed up, I didn't want you guys to have to worry about it." Kiyo informed. "The retainers aren't missing, they were kidnapped. By a guy named Masunaga Hisehide. There wasn't any reason for them to get involved, but they were trying to protect me."

Kojuro sighed. "That was their job."

"Masunaga was an old friend of my fathers." Kiyo explained. "He's trying to settle a score with me instead. This has nothing to do with any of you guys."

Kojuro placed a hand on his sword and looked away. "I'm disappointed, Lady Kiyoko. After our discussion earlier, I thought you understood."

Kiyo looked at him questioningly. Kojuro finished, "You're not on your own. The Date took on your problems as well when we welcomed you into the family. Good or bad, we all share in the trials that came our way. Old scores that you have, are now settled with our entire clan, not just you."

Kiyo closed her eyes, turning to the stables. "I don't want to burden you... or put anyone else in danger."

Kojuro laughed. "As if. We're waging war on the country - and everyone in it, whether human or demon." He smiled. "There's not much more you can drag us into."

Kiyo couldn't help but smile a little back, especially when she imagined Date racing into his battles, loving the thrill of the fight and of the challenge. "I suppose you're right."

Kojuro cleared his throat. "Now explain to me the situation."

"Masunaga wants my swords, the six claws, and Takeda's armor that needs no shield." Kiyo explained. "Once he gets those, he'll return the retainers."

Kojuro's eyes narrowed. "Without all of it... he will not free them. He won't even give it a second thought."

"I have to try." Kiyo insisted.

"No, it's much too dangerous." Kojuro pressed, "And we can't burden the Takeda anymore." Reluctantly, he added, "I'm afraid this can't bode well, whatever we do. There's no sense in risking more lives. We have to let them go."

Kiyo's eyes widened. "What are you saying, Kojuro?"

"I'm sorry. But you know very well what I'm saying." Kojuro whispered.

"I won't be responsible for their deaths!" Kiyo shouted suddenly.

"You won't be. This is a matter that can't be helped."

"But - "

"You just gonna ignore it, Kojuro? Let him treat us like chumps?"

Both Kiyo and Kojuro turned, seeing Date leaning in the door way. He smirked, "You were gonna go out n' fight the bad guys all on your own, huh, Kitten?"

Kiyo looked away shamefully.

Kojuro stiffened. "What are you doing, sir?" He must have been just as aware of the fact Date had put his war gear back on.

"No big whoop." Date assured, "Sounds like your basic hostage recovery sitaution, right? I got that, no sweat. So where is this Matsunaga bastard?"

Kiyo stepped forward as Date started to walk past them to the stables. "Masamune, don't. Go lay back down, please."

Date put his hand on her head and mussed her hair. "You just got hurt not too long ago, yourself, Kitten. Don't go orderin' me around. I'm still in charge here."

"But - "

"You mustn't!" Kojuro shouted.

Date glared over at Kojuro and as seriously as she'd ever heard him, Date growled, "No man left behind.  _That's_  the Date way, got it?"

Kiyo's gaze softened and when he started off again, she grabbed his sleeve. But Kojuro stepped forward, yelling, "I will not allow you to leave here..." He placed his hand on his sword.

Date's eye narrowed and Kiyo gasped, "K-kojuro? What are you doing!?"

Without moving, Date demanded, "Kojuro... are you really gonna turn your sword on me?"

"Your retainers are valuable... but not nearly as much as your own person, my Lord." Kojuro insisted, not backing down.

Kiyo felt the tension growing and she couldn't take her eyes off Kojuro's weapon. He wouldn't really draw it on Date would he? Even in his condition?

Date turned back to face him and challenged, "Then do this with me, watch my back like you always do."

This time, Kojuro started drawing his sword. Kiyo gasped as he said, "You must be allowed to fear nothing, to procede forward at all times, and at any cost! So I do watch your back; I see what you cannot! You know I swore this to you. But I will not allow you to leave here in your current state! I swear it on my life."

Kiyo looked expectantly at Date, thinking he would stop Kojuro or something, but to her horror, he said, "Well, ya had your chance. I won't hold back, Kojuro!"

Kiyo gasped when Date drew his sword from the sheath in her hands. "Stop! Masamune!" When he charged, she went to stop him, but Izumi appeared and grabbed her, pulling her back. She struggled against her, but Izumi wouldn't let go.

The fighting had caught the attention of a few soldiers as well as Sanada who came out to ask what was going on. Izumi explained to him about Masunaga wanting the swords and the armor.

Kiyo watched with horror as Kojuro attacked Date, each swing only aimed at his right side. She felt her skin crawl. Of all the things she never wanted to see, this was one of them. She pushed against Izumi, screaming, "Would you two stop!?"

Izumi growled, "What do you plan to accomplish jumping into the middle of this? All you're going to do is get yourself hurt. Boys are boys, let them work it out themselves."

Kiyo shook her head. "They shouldn't be fighting."

To her horror, after a few moments of fighting, Date stepped back and his hand went to his gut. But even worse, when he did, Kojuro nailed the hilt of his sword right to the injury. Date gasped, eye wide and his breath hitched. He dropped his sword and growled, "Dammit... that's low."

Kojuro with no hesitation, turned the blade of his sword and knocked Date out with one swing. Kiyo screamed, Izumi finally letting her go so she could catch Date before he hit the ground. She carefully held him up, her eyes watering when she saw blood seeping through his shirt once again.

Kojuro ordered, "Stay here with him, Lady Kiyoko."

Kiyo shook her head, her body trembling with desperation. "You didn't have to do that."

"There was no talking him out of it." Kojuro insisted. "He's strong, he'll be fine."

Pathetically, once again, Kiyo cried, pressing her face to his hair. "I'm going with you..." She insisted, stroking his hair softly. "I'm going to help rescue the retainers."

"Lady Kiyoko." Kojuro growled. "If Lord Masamune woke up and learned I'd let you come with me, he'd have my head. Stay here. I won't fight you, too."

"No you won't." Kiyo scolded. "But you don't get a choice. I'm going. If you don't let me go with you willingly, I'm just going to follow you there."

Kojuro sighed. "You are not to fight. Understand? You stay behind me."

Kiyo smiled. "Okay." With the help of a few of the soldiers, they took Date back to his recovery room. She pulled his blanket back up and kissed his forehead softly. Then she hurried back outside after Kojuro.

Once at the gate and loaded up on the horses, Kojuro asked, "Did he say where to meet?"

When Kiyo nodded, she handed him the slip of paper that Masunaga had given her. "Here."

He opened and read it over. With a sigh he said, "I feel that we're destined for failure. Without Takeda's armor..."

  
  


Izumi stood at the gate, watching Kiyo and Kojuro race off on their horses. Sasuke landed beside her and asked, "You're not following after them?"

She shook her head. "I feel that this is something Lady Kiyo wants to do on her own. Besides. I don't trust Nami to keep track of all the troops herself."

She said the words as she looked over, seeing her sister mixing it up with several soldiers, laughing and drinking to her hearts content as they played cards like always.

Sasuke chuckled. "I see your point." He watched her for a second, see her eyes glow with frustration in the moonlight. He casually slid his arm around her waist and started to pull her closer.

She jumped, letting out a screech and smacked his arm away. "What are you doing!? They can see us."

Sauske snickered wiggled a brow. "Then let's go where they can't see us..."

Izumi blushed and stormed off. "You are so inappropriate." She stopped and turned back, a warm smile on her lips. "Thanks for cheering me up."

Sasuke grinned. "Any time."

  
  


Sanada sat before Lord Shingen in his council room. Shingen's eyes were narrowed. "I understand the details of the matter. So what is it you wish to ask of me, Yukimura?"

Sanada was hesitant and Naida watched him from her place beside the paper screen, hoping he would find the will to ask. All he got out was, "My Lord, I..." Before he trembled.

Naida frowned.

Shingen sharply said, "Then let me ask you something instead. Why did you let the right eye of the Dragon and Lady Kiyoko go alone?"

Sanada stared at the ground. "Sir, along with Date's swords, Matsunaga wants the armor that needs no shield. The treasure of the Takeda family which must never leave it's place here. To simply hand it over as ransom to someone devil enough to take hostages is simply out of the question. And also Master Katakura expressed his desire to avoid incurring further debt to the Takeda clan. I wanted to respect his wishes. Furthermore, with the fate of the entire land in jeopardy, there is a chance that the devil king's forces could sneak into Kai and take your life my Lordship, so for me to leave Kai at this point in time would be..."

Shingen stood up with such a force the wood broke under his feet. He shouted as he swung a punch right into Sanada's jaw, "You, balaffle baffoon!" Sanada flew straight up in the air and then crashed back through the floorboard.

Naida gaped as Sasuke landed beside her. He asked, "What's going on?"

Naida rubbed her face. "Sanada was trying to ask Lord Shingen about borrowing the armor that needs no shield. He couldn't do it... so Shingen punched him...again."

The Tiger of Kai glared down into the hole in the floorboard. "Yukimura, you are showing your youth. Why have you not asked me to give you the armor? Not even that, why did you not just take the armor without even a word to me, and go off and save those men with Katakura and Kiyoko?" Shingen waited until Sanada pulled himself back out of the hole before continuing, "Matsunaga's demands did not stop at Date's swords. With both the armor that needs no shield and the swords, the villian of the warring states will never make the deal. That thing, is for certain. Regarding Date, in time, we may have to fight them for supremecy, but right now, they are guests under the protection of Takeda. Having someone in your care is not just about sharing lodgings." Takeda smirked and looked over at Naida. "Isn't that right, Princess?"

Naida blushed a bit and smiled. She looked over at Sanada, waiting for his response.

Sanada jumped up. "Yes, your lordship! I understand now! How Lord Date and Master Katakura must be feeling! It would be as though...our own Sasuke had been taken! It would be absolutely unforgiveable!"

Sasuke chuckled and added, "Then again, I would never screw up like that."

Shingen crossed his arms as Sanada pressed on, "To be honest your Lordship, I saw something of you earlier in Master Katakura's visage. The passion, the heart you bring to all of your dealings with me. I felt as though Master Katakura embodied the same exact qualities."

Shingen turned back to Sanada, "All the more reason for you to take the armor that needs no shield!"

Sanada jumped up while Shingen finished, "Rescue the Date men being held hostage and bring back the armor without fail! Do not muck this up, Yukimura!"

Sanada shouted, "Your Lordship, I understand completely!"

"Yukimura!"

"Your Lordship!"

"Yukimura!"

"Your Lordship!"

Sasuke stopped them both. "Enough! Just get a move on!"


	38. Weaknesses

Naida and Sasuke were standing at the gate, watching Yukimura rush off, the armor that needs no shield in his hands. Naida closed her eyes and wished for the best of luck for him. After she went back inside, Sauske looked up, seeing Izumi land beside him. "Hey there. Looking good as always."

Izumi rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I can't believe Lord Shingen is so easy-going about this. He puts a lot of faith into Sanada."

Sasuke shrugged. "For better or worse, I guess." He then smirked. "So I'm going with Master Sanada to make sure he doesn't get himself killed. Care to join me?"

Izumi couldn't help but smile. "You already know my answer."

"You can't resist me." Sasuke teased. "That, and I know even though you won't admit it, you're worried about Lady Kiyoko. It's written like ink on your face."

She playfully hit his chest. "Shut up!" She ordered. With a smile, they both took to the shadows, racing after Sanada.

  
  


Kojuro and Kiyo whoaed up their horses when they got to a misty area that looked a lot like temple ruins. She felt an ominous shiver go up her spine. "He would pick the creepiest place, huh?"

Kojuro stayed focused ahead, ordering quietly, "Stay behind me at all times, understand?"

"Sure, whatever." Kiyo answered, following him towards the shadow of the temple. There was a huge wall surrounding it. Once Kojuro pushed open the gate, there stood three people waiting for them. Kiyo pursed her lips. "Looks like Matsunaga doesn't believe in fair dealing."

"As I expected." Kojuro informed.

The three men before them stood up in perfect unison and began chanting, making their way towards them. The introduced themselves at the Miyoshi Three after striking what I suppose they thought was an intimidating stance. She couldn't hardly take them seriously. She started to say something when she noticed different pots beginning to simmer with a purplish mist.

They demanded, "Hand the ransom over to us. The hostages will be delivered later; dead or alive is up to you."

Kojuro set the six swords down. He threw another look over at Kiyoko. "Stay back." He ordered. Then, facing the men, he said, "Since you're dreaming, let me put you to sleep...!" He drew his sword and readied himself. "C'mon!"

Kiyo looked at him questioningly, shying her hand to the dagger on her hip. "You plan to take all three on alone?" She didn't wait for his response, but started looking around, searching for where the men might be being held.

Before she could even get a step away two of the three ran right at Kojuro, moving like one being. They threw several strikes, but two on one was overhwelming - even for Kojuro.

While she was focusing on him, she drew her dagger just in time to block a hit from the third guy. She slid back and she immediately felt the effects of the exorcism. Just using a little bit of energy made every muscle in her body burn with weakness.

She moved out of the range and looked over, seeing Kojuro grip his head. Now she was wondering just what the purple mist was. Only a moment later he was collapsed to one knee.

The trio explained, "We use any and all means. We finish matters swiftly and quietly."

Kojuro's gaze went to the jars. "That's..."

One guy finished, "Paralyzing incense." They started towards Kojuro again while he struggled to get up.

Kiyoko moved in front of him and he gasped, "Lady Kiyoko, get back!"

She narrowed her eyes. "I hate to tell you, but this incense doesn't affect me. I'm the only one that can fight."

As the trio drew closer, they chanted, "Your army is no different than ours. You can just replace what's been lost."

Kojuro's eyes narrowed. "Like hell we can..."

When the trio came running at them again, Kojuro pulled her back and scolded. "Stay out of this. I can handle it on my own."

"But, Kojuro - "

He raised his sword, blocking all three of them and pushing them back. He adamently told her, "Listen to me. I feel there's something you should know. Lord Masamune... told me something today."

Kiyo stared at him as he spoke easily - even while fighting off the trio.

  
  


**Date looked up at Kojuro when he walked back into the room with the day's lunch. He just stared at it for a while. Kojuro looked at him curiously. "Something on your mind, sir?"**

**"It's nothin'..." Date confessed, finally taking the cup and sipping from it.**

**Kojuro smiled and chuckled. "She'll be back soon enough Lord Masamune. Do not worry."**

**Date closed his eyes, a smirk on his lips. "You see right through me." He set the cup down and stared at it. "I've been meanin' to ask you somethin'. I think it's pretty obvious, but I just need t' hear ya say it."**

**"What's that, sir?" Kojuro asked whole-heartedly.**

**"You've always protected my back and you've never failed me." Date informed. "You're watchin' over her the same way, right?"**

**Kojuro stiffened at this question. "She is important to you. So of course, she is important to me. So - "**

**"No." Date cut him off. "It ain't like that." There was a long span of silence. "I can't live without her."**

**Kojuro's eyes widened.**

**He finished, "If you concern yourself with protectin' my back, I need you to also protect her with all that same passion ya always got when you're protectin' me. If somethin' happens to me, I'll live through it - most likely. But if somethin' happens to her..." His voice lingered.**

**Kojuro looked down. "Sir. I understand how much you care about her. But - "**

**"I can't stop thinkin' about her and worryin'." Date went on. "She drives me crazy, she fills my every thought to the point I don't even know if I thinkin' for myself anymore." He smirked. "I'm going to make her my wife. And I'm going to conquer Japan for her. I wake up knowin' that fact without a doubt."**

**Kojuro's expression softened. "My Lord, I've never seen you this way. To care for her so much, I've never seen you so ambitious about anything except for your conquest of the country."**

**"There's somethin' about her." Date confessed. "Her passion, her smile, that face when she's mad at me... all of it... makes every day worth livin'."**

**Kojuro opened his mouth to say something, but Date continued quickly, "I get it now. What you were sayin' all those years ago. About sharin' the wins with. There's nothin' like the feelin' of winnin' a battle... and runnin' home to 'er arms."**

**Kojuro smiled as Date finally finished, "So I need to know... that you're protectin' her as if you were protectin' me. She's my heart an' soul. And we all know even a Dragon can't live without a heart."**

  
  


Kiyo stared at Kojuro with wide eyes. "H-he really said all that...?"

"Yes." Kojuro confessed. "And in so, I swore to protect you. For Lord Masamune... I cannot risk you here."

Kiyo's gaze softened. They had done so much for her. But, she had her own duty to fulfill. She, too, couldn't live without Date. But she also wouldn't be able to live with the burden of being the cause of the loss of either his containers, his right eye, or his swords. Her hand clenched into a fist and she rushed by and up the stairs. She shouted back to Kojuro. "You better not die!"

Kojuro pushed one of the men off and yelled, "Where are you going!?" His eyes widened. "Kiyoko! Do not - Don't go after Matsunaga!"

But she couldn't hear him. She was already making her way up the stairs and after the man she needed to settle things with.

She walked quietly up, seeing Matsunaga's back to her. He was in front of the ruined temple. She saw on the posts were the captured men, bound. Her eyes narrowed, hearing him say, "This is getting surprisingly interesting. I'd heard the One-Eyed Dragon was wounded, taking shelter in the land of Kai. And I found it a golden opportunity. Date six dragon claws, and Takeda's legendary armor? These are both treasures I have long coveted. But I didn't know my guests would be Date's men. Though in retrospect, your appearances should've given you away."

Yoshinao shouted, "Shut your mouth!"

Shishi yelled, "You can't pick a fight with Oshu and just get away with it!"

"Got a problem with the way they look, Matsunaga?"

Matsunaga turned, glaring at Kiyoko. Suddenly the retainers were shouting - for her to get away from them.

He frowned. "You came alone? I thought Katakura was with you?"

"He's just keeping company at the front gate. This matter needs to be settled between us." Kiyo snapped. "You wanted the armor and Date's swords. And while you were at it, you were going to steal Obiki from me as well. Well, there's no damn way that's going to happen."

Matsunaga just chuckled. "I hear the Tiger of Kai is providing aid and shelter to all those injured at Nagashino. Be they friend or foe. That will soon be revealed for the hypocrisy it is. To willingly give up the armor, a family treasure, for a clan who may well be your enemy tomorrow? No lord of any domain would do such a thing, let alone for men as expendable as these."

Kiyo's eyes narrowed. "Take that back!"

"If you're gonna kill us, just do it!" Yoshinao shouted.

Shishi supported, "Do your worst! We're not afraid of you!"

Kiyo snarled, "Shut up, boys!"

They stopped and stared at her. Matsunaga looked at her curiously. Kiyo yelled, "These men threw themselves in the way for me. It's only because of them that I'm here right now. You'll never find men as honorable and irreplaceable as these. I've found a home in the Date army and am proud to call them my family." Kiyo slowly drew Obiki and narrowed her eyes, growling, "And no one is going to harm them while I still breathe."

Yoshinao sniffed. "L-Lady Kiyoko."

Bunshigi struggled, "You humble us... but, Kiyoko... it's too dangerous! Don't fight!"

Kiyo charged. "Sorry guys. I've gotta do this for you... and for my family!" As soon as she was at him, he drew his sword fast enough to block her attack. Kiyo growled. "Tell me why you've turned out this way! I remember you! I saw you and father! You were friends!" She held her sword against his, her teeth gritted. "Why have you turned against me now that he's gone?"

"You're as foolish as that obnoxious red hair leads me to believe." Matsunaga exclaimed, pushing her back. "I was never friends with your father. I used him just as I'll use you now."

"You...what...!?" Kiyo demanded.

"I already told you when we first met again." Matsunaga ran at her, but she blocked with her sword again, pushing him back. She swung herself over and tried to kick his head, but he blocked her with the hilt of his own sword and shoved her into the ground. "All I wanted from your father was Obiki. The legendary sword of harnessing fire." He stepped on her chest, keeping her pinned down. "As a collector, I was not unaware of Demons and their movements. I kept a close eye on what they deemed important. Your family's Obiki, the Mizu family's Soul Drop, the Banguards Stone of Eternity, as well as all the others. I will make them mine."

He put more pressure on her chest and Kiyo gasped, struggling to breathe. She heard Yoshinao and the others screaming for her, begging Matsunaga to stop. Matsunaga laughed. "Why did you come here, Kiyoko? You've been exorcised. That means your fire is all burned out. You can't do anything right now, even if you wanted to."

Kiyo gritted her teeth, finally pushing his foot up and slashing her sword at his chest. He easily evaded and mocked. "You are nothing the fighter you were. Honestly, I find your attempts at fighting me quite pathetic."

Kiyo snarled and raising her sword, she pulled it back, throwing him off guard and landing a punch right to his gut. He stumbled back, holding it and glaring. "But you are not without your surprised. Resourceful, like your father." He stood up straight as Kiyo went at him with another strike of her sword.

To her surprise, he tossed his own sword aside and caught her wrist. from the pocket of his coat he pulled out another slip of paper. "You insist on still fighting? Then I'll drain you until there's nothing left." He pressed it to her arm and she was instantly overcome by a wave of pain that shot through her body like a thousand knives.

She yanked herself back, stumbling away. She gasped, realizing she had let go of Obiki. He carefully placed it back in it's obsidian sheath. Matsunaga slowly whispered, "This magnificent sword... you are unworthy of it."

Kiyo snarled and went to run at him again but she was much slower; her movements were dulled by the pain pulsing through every muscle in her body. He grabbed her other arm, his eyes narrowed. "I'll show you true suffering, Demon."

Her eyes widened when he pulled out yet another exorcism, wrapping it around her wrist. Again she screamed. She immediately collapsed, the pain all consuming. Tears came to her eyes, and it made her stomach wrench. How could she show this kind of vulnerability.

The boys, still tied up, were screaming for her. But it did no good. She could hear anything around the echoing of pain in her head. She looked up at Matsunaga through the blur of tears. Her body was spasming and screams rocked her body.

Matsunaga lifted Obiki, still sheathed. "How sad it is. To see the last of a once great Demon race fall. But I suppose... what goes around, comes around." He swung the Obiki with all his might, slamming right into the left side of her face.

But she felt none of the pain. She rolled several feet away, panting on the ground. Ground? It felt uneven. Was she floating? Or falling? Everything hurt to the point that now she felt numb. She wasn't sure what was going on.

The sky above her was gray.

She closed her eyes and touched her face. She pulled her hand back. Was she crying blood? Or... was there a cut?

She gritted her teeth. In the gray sky, she could only think. How wonderful it would be to lay on a grassy hill for a while... and watch the clouds with Date.

The thought relaxed her. When she got back home... she'd have to ask him to do that. When he had time, of course....


	39. Into the Rubble

Kojuro's eyes widened as he reached the top of the stairs, along with Sanada. He saw Kiyo laying halfway down the stairs. "Lady Kiyoko!" He shouted, rushing up to her. He kneeled down and lifted her head, his eyes widening. On the left side of her face, across her temple was a bad gash as well as nearly half of her face covered in a bruise. "My god." He glared up the stairs where Matsunaga stood with the Obiki still in his hand. "You bastard! Must you even beat down a woman whom you've already stripped of her strength?"

Matsunaga frowned. "I was hoping you'd be brought up my stairs as a corpse." His hardened gaze went to Kiyoko. "But you speak of her as though she were human. You do know that she is nothing but a monster, don't you?"

"Take that back!"

Matsunaga, Kojuro, and Sanada looked up, seeing the retainers struggling. Shishi shouted, "She's not a monster! She fought for us!"

"Yeah!" Magube yelled as well. "She's certainly more human than you are!"

Kojuro's gaze softened. "Guys..."

Kiyo struggled to sit up but Kojuro put both of his hands on her shoulders. "Easy Lady Kiyoko. You're badly injured."

"I'm fine..." She mumbled, the pain had reached just a buzz. But it made it difficult to concentrate or move. Her breathing was heavy, but she struggled to do it.

Kojuro commented softly, "You don't look alright."

Sanada glanced at her arm. "Master Katakura... there are more... of those... exorcism symbols."

Kojuro's eyes widened. "Lady Kiyoko...you need to get back to the Takeda camp immediately."

She shook her head. "I want my sword back..." She wobbled to her feet, causing Kojuro to gasp when she nearly tipped over but he caught her and held her up. "And I want to rescue the men... that got caught cause of me..."

Kojuro put his hand on her shoulder. "Stop." He walked past her, carrying the six swords.

The men tied up started shouting for him to stop and that their lives weren't worth Date's swords.

Kiyo's gaze softened. Their unbreakable loyalty to Date made her heart swell with pride and admiration.

"Don't worry." Kojuro assured. "This will all be over soon enough. Do not give up hope!"

Matsunaga looked at Kojuro and awed, "This is a surprise. That you actually brought the six dragon's claws here?"

Kojuro narrowed his eyes. "I believe you made your demands clear."

"The One-Eyed Dragon is a rare man indeed. That he would hand over his six swords for three common soldiers."

"Do not presume we are like other clans!" Kojuro shouted. "In the Date army, there are no common soldiers!"

Kiyo's eyes widened. "Kojuro..."

The other retainers did the same, staring with new admiration at their master.

"If the day comes when we are abandoned in the field, we will be ready for it!" He finished.

"I see then." Matsunaga calmly asked. "Why then, with the fate of the entire nation in jeopardy, have you allowed yourself to become caught up in this trivial matter? If there was ever a time to abandon men for a better good, I think now would be the time to - "

"That's easy." Kojuro retorted. "This is not where they were meant to die. We formed this clan in response to these violent times. I full expect us to suffer casualties. However! I won't let one man die in vain! That's the way of the Date, and the will of Lord Masamune!"

Kiyo felt a shiver down her spine. Katakura Kojuro... Date Masamune... these two men, their undying loyalty and devotion to those closest to them. Her heart swelled. Was she really apart of this amazing family? Could a Demon really take part in something as incredible as this?

Kojuro threw the six swords at Matsunaga. "Here, they are yours."

The retainers shouted. "No! Master Katakura! The soul of Date? In his hands?!"

Kojuro immediately put his hand on his own sword. "Now meet my demands! Fight me! If I win, you will return the hostages, and the swords! ...If you can fight."

Matsunaga looked at SAnada and the box. "And am I to presume that is the armor that needs no shield?"

Sanada nodded, setting the armor down with the swords. "You can check it's authenticity for yourself."

  
  


Sasuke and Izumi, in the shadows, were watching Matsunaga. Sasuke looked at her and whispered, "He's distracted."

"Guess that's our cue." Izumi informed. They both jumped down and hid themselves within the rubble. They were silent, watching fo the slightest detection from Matsunaga. They slowly made their way toward the men.

The plan was to free them so that Kojuro and Sanada could fight Matsunaga without worry.

Izumi paused when she heard Matsunaga say, "I never thought these treasures would come to me so easily. But now that I have them... I believe it's the end." He raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

As soon as he did, the ruins began exploding over and over, taking the ruins down in a mass of bursts.

Sanada and Kiyo shouted at the same time,

"Sasuke!"

"Izumi!"

But the explosions were continuing around heading straight for the rest of them. Kiyoko snarled and, not caring about the blasts, tried to run for Matsunaga, but Kojuro grabbed her and shielded her from the blasts as the entire area was consumed with the explosion.

  
  


Date woke back up, but the second he tried to sit up, his injury hurt all over again. He gritted his teeth, remember his fight with Kojuro. "That... bastard..." He paused and glanced around, noticing it was unusually empty in the room.

Just outside the open door, he saw Takeda standing there, his back to him. Shingen said, "You took quite a beating. For a One-Eyed Dragon, I cannot imagine any opponent more formidable than his own right eye; attacking only on his right side."

Date grumbled, "It's nothing to laugh at..."

"But... he made sure to avoid direct hits to your gun shot wound." Takeda glanced at him over his shoulder now.

Date looked down at his stomach, covered with fresh bandages.

Shingen continued, "A rare and trustworthy man indeed."

Date looked away. "Whatever." His eyes landed where the armor used to be. "You send Sanada after him, I take it? The armors not here. It's your family's most prized poss - "

"It is needed elsewhere right now." Takeda retorted. "A man who can do something, yet chooses to do nothing, can never be a man who achieves greatness. Before long, we will bid farewell to these turbulent times and it will be you young men who carry on and decide on what the era to come."

Date just smirked. "You say that. But you're the kinda guy that is gonna be throwin' his weight around forever. Or am I wrong?"

Takeda laughed. "No that sounds like me alright." He carried on, "Matsunaga Hisahide is the only general to have faced Oda in battle and been allowed to be breathing afterwards. This could mean that he's under Oda's command and that the Devil King ordered him to create some sort of diversion for us. That seems unlikely though."

Date paused. "Why d' you say that?"

"Matsunaga does not take orders."

"Well then why did Oda let 'em live?"

"I could not say for certain, but perhaps when he found a rare coo-coo bird, he fancied keeping it in a cage."

Date shrugged. "I dunno. But it sounded like Kiyoko was sure the guy was after her for a personal vendetta. I think the Devil King lettin' him live is just a coincidence."

"That may be." Shingen stated. "But it's best we stay on our toes."

"Hey. Ol' man Tiger. D' you know, did Kiyoko go with Sanada and Kojuro?" Date asked.

There was a long pause. "I'm not sure on that one."

"You're lyin'." Date's eye narrowed. "Why in the hell didn't they leave her here? She shouldn't be - "

Takeda laughed. "The two of you are so much alike you don't see it."

"Huh?" Date asked.

Takeda answered, "You stubbornly insisted to go to the point your own right eye had to strike you down. Kiyoko, who is every bit as stubborn as you - would you have rather Kojuro put her down as well?"

"Well... no, but - "

"Then you see, he had little choice." Takeda informed. "I am sure your right eye is watching over her." He got back up. "Rest well, One-Eyed Dragon. The world still has great need of you." When he started walking off, he was called again.

"Takeda, Ol' man." Date called. "I will pay you back for this... on the battlefield."

"After we defeat the Devil King, we can fight each other all the way to Kiyoto. I know someone else who wishes that as well." Takeda responded.

With that, Date grinned. "Alright."

  
  


Kiyo gritted her teeth and lifted her head up a little. She saw that Kojuro was already getting to his feet. But to her horror, through the smoke, she couldn't see either the retainers or Izumi and Sasuke. Her stomach wrenched with fear.

Matsunaga was making his way down the stairs. "Life...Death..." He chanted, "All things repeat this cycle. To be born, to be broken. If you know that everything is temporary, do not resist what you desire, but take it. Appreciate it. And in the end, destroy it as freely as you wish."

Kojuro was glaring at Matsunaga but she saw that even he was struggling to stay on his feet. As Kiyo pushed herself to get up, her arms were trembling, all the strength leaving her.

"Matsunaga!"

As Matsunaga leaned down to take the armor, he looked at Kojuro. "You're free to go, boy. The men you came to save are no longer. Fighting me will do you no good."

Kojuro's body began to glow with a soft blue and electricity poured off of him. Kiyo reached out her hand. "Kojuro... d-don't..."

"Stay there, Kiyoko." He snarled, his eyes never leaving the villian.

Matsunaga teased without fear, "Well, don't you look to be in a foul mood? I don't understand why you're so upset. I obtained that which I desire. That is all there is to it."

But Kojuro was still marching towards him, drawing his sword over his head. "Damn you Matsunaga. Now let me show you how to open the gates of hell!"

Still calm, Matsunaga said, "You clearly feel a need to take my life. So be it. Take it as your desire dictates." He stood and drew his sword. When he swung it, several ninjas carrying bombs on their backs jumped out of the rubble.

There were hundreds of them. Kiyo watched from her other side as Sanada charged in to help Kojuro, knocking a good portion of the men back, the bombs going off out of range. Sanada paused, "Never before have I fought men like these. I sense nothing even resembling fighting spirit in them."

Kojuro growled. "That's because Matsunaga is paying them. He can't possibly have any loyal retainers."

Kiyo stayed back out of the way, knowing she wasn't going to be any good here. With three exorcisms on her body, she couldn't even sense her own demonic strength any more. She watched as Kojuro and Sanada fought off the pawns easily and went back in for Matsunaga.

Kojuro shouted, "You're acting like a child throwing a tantrum! It's time to send you to bed!" He charged Matsunaga, sword ready.

Matsunaga stood statuesque. "I hate to ruin your fun. But how do you possibly think you can win in your condition?"

Kiyo's eyes widened. That's right. The escense from earlier!

She started to go help him as Matsunaga charged back at him when more bombs went off around her. She gasped when through the smoke, Izumi caught her by the waist and moved her back out of range again.

Kiyo gasped, "Izumi!"

With a smile, she asked, "What? You thought that would kill me?"

When Izumi set her back down, she looked over, seeing Kojuro pinned down by Matsunaga. Kiyo shouted and went to rush over and help but Izumi caught her arm. "Stop. You can't help. You need to stay back."

"But - " Kiyo stopped talking when Izumi motioned over to Sasuke. Sasuke ran right at Matsunaga and Kojuro, throwing several smoke bombs at the same time that Sanada attacked Matsunaga.

Sasuke shouted, "Master Katakura! That smoke has the antidote! Breathe in deep."

Following his order, Kojuro took a deep breath but Matsunaga charged him again. Kojuro blocked his sword slash with his own and narrowed his eyes. "You're mine now, Matsunaga." Kojuro growled. "In the pitch black night, a single ray of light." Exploding with electricity, Kojuro dove right for him.

The blast sent Matsunaga flying into a statue, burying him in the stone. Kojuro walked up to him while Matsunaga said, "It's a shame, but some day you will fade from this world as well. For in the end, we all return to nothing."

"We will not just fade away. Though there is no way to know how long it may last, we will leave our mark on this world."

Matsunaga chuckled. "There is no treasure you can take with you to nirvana."

"You needn't worry. That isn't where you go from here. But I'll meet you in hell."

"Yes you will. A brief farewell then, Right Eye of the Dragon." Matsunaga shouted before an explosion swallowed him up.

Kojuro stared into the fire and Kiyo slowly walked up, along with Izumi, Sasuke, and Sanada.

Kojuro said, to Sanada, "I am in your debt."

Looking down, he responded, "No... I am as disappointed as you must be."

"Sorry." Sasuke added, "Izumi and I barely made it out ourselves. We couldn't... save them."

Izumi looked down.

Kiyo looked at Kojuro, guilt swelling in her chest. This was all her fault. They were about to turn to leave when they saw a shadow through the fire.

The three retainers came out, shouting, "Matsunaga! Don't even think you can kill us so easily!"

Magube addded, "Big Boss's swords... you can't have 'em!"

All of them just kind of stared at the retainers in awe for a minute. Kojuro walked up to them, a smirk on his face. "You guys..."

Yoshinao looked up, "Boss Katakura...where is the bastard?"

Then they started looking around. They they pouted, "Aw, don't tell us... Is it over already?"

Kojuro chuckled, "It is."

The three retainers collapsed to their knees. Bunshigi said, "Boss, we're so sorry."

Yoshinao shook his head. "We're so ashamed..."

Kojuro kneeled to them. "You guys did well."

They grinned triumphantly and Shishi said, "You're the one who said it, this isn't the place where we're meant to die."

Kojuro smiled. But when Kiyoko walked up to tell them thank you, they all frowned at her. Kiyo blinked, "What's wrong?"

"If we hadn't of let ourselves get captured, this wouldn't have happened." Magube informed.

Kojuro looked at Kiyo as well, but it was then she realized they were looking at the side of her face. Kojuro commented, "Boss Masamune is going to be upset."

"Huh?" Kiyo asked. She touched the left side of her face and winced. Oh. Where Matsunaga hit her with Obiki. There must be a wound there. She looked into the fire. Somewhere in there, her sacred sword was burning to ashes.

Kojuro got up, as well as the retainers. He said, "We need to get going back, now."

Kiyo nodded in agreement.


	40. A Kitten, Put to Bed

On the way back, the retainers were already cracking jokes, but she was more than aware of the fact Kojuro remained silent the whole time. Several times she wanted to ask him what was bothering him, but she was afraid of the answer. And she was pretty sure she already knew it, too.

Finally, Kiyo sucked it up and asked, "Kojuro? What's wrong?"

He glanced at her and sighed. "Though we rescued the retainers... and brought back the six swords and I should be happy... I am not looking forward to Lord Masamune's reaction."

"Why? He'll be proud." Kiyo informed.

Kojuro sighed and turned towards a puddle at the edge of the cobblestone walkway. He pointed to her reflection. "Look at the left side of your face, Lady Kiyoko."

She kneeled down and looked. Seeing it was worse than the actual pain. It was grossest shade of purple and blue along her temple all the way to her ear with a little jagged gash right in the middle. "Ew. That is so gross. I'm gonna have to wear a bag over my head." She touched it and winced. "Do you think that's gonna scar?"

Kojuro frowned. "That's what you're worried about? Lady Kiyoko, the promise I made to Lord Masamune - "

"Doesn't matter." Kiyoko retorted. "I do what I want. Both of you know that. I rushed head-long into this battle. I did it to myself. Just focus on the positive for now. You rescued the men. It's all good."

Kojuro sighed and moved on. The retainers lingered with her, though. Shishi said, "Sorry we let this happen. If we would've been able to protect you in the first place."

"Stop..." Kiyo groaned. "I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt."

"But. The exorcisms..." Yoshinao started.

Kiyo's eyes dulled. "I don't even feel them. I'm fine."

  
  


Once inside the gate, almost the entirety of the Date army rushed up to congratulate the boy's return. Much more slowly, Date himself walked out of the room and up to Kojuro. Kiyo lingered back, trying to keep the side of her face hidden.

Date smirked, taking his swords from Kojuro. "Good job, Kojuro. Got my boys, my swords, and my girl. Thanks."

Kojuro was silent. Date's eyes narrowed. "What's with the long face?"

He cleared his throat. "I think it's a little early to congratulate, sir."

"Why d' you say that?" Date asked, setting the swords down. He whistled at Kiyoko and held his arms out.

Kojuro quietly said. "Though I have brought them all back, as you say, I have otherwise failed you."

At the same time he said it, Kiyo turned to look at Date, giving him his first look at the wound. His eye widened and he froze.

Kojuro watched him a moment before closing his own eyes and whispering, "I'm so sorry, sir."

Kiyo slowly walked up to Date. She watched every reaction, afraid for what would happen next. She wasn't sure who he'd be mad at, but she'd rather it be her than Kojuro. She never wanted to see the two of them fighting again.

Date's teeth were gritted as his fingers almost touched her skin, but hovered just over the wound. "What... the hell is this, Kojuro?"

"It was my mistake, sir. I apologize."

Kiyo stared at Kojuro with disbelief. Why was he taking the blame for what she forced him to do? She was the one that insisted to go and run ahead to face Matsunaga. "That's a lie! It wasn't his fault I - " She stopped when she felt his hand finally touch her cheek. In his touch alone, she felt all of his rage seeping out and instead, a calm, gentleness took it's place. "Masa-kun?"

There was warm smile on his lips. "At least you're still alive, Kitten." He pulled her into a gentle hug. To Kojuro, he added, "Good work."

Kojuro stared with disbelief. "S-sir?" He dipped his head. "Sir, I... "

Date ran his hand through Kiyoko's hair, keeping his chin ont he crown of her head. "I've seen this wildfire when she gets on the field of battle. She's difficult to keep track of and impossible to control. So if this is the worse she got... I say you did a pretty damn good job."

Kojuro's whole composure relaxed. "I'm... honored to hear you say such a thing. I did my best. However, in regards to raising my sword against you... I'm prepared for that consequence as well."

Date chuckled. "Man, stop spewin' that crap. You did just what I expect of my right eye. Why don't you go get those boys somethin' to eat. I'm sure Matsunaga didn't take good care of 'em."

The boys cheered and rushed off to find the dining hall.

Kojuro hesitated in leaving. "Are you sure you're not upset, sir?"

Date pulled back a little to look at Kiyo's injury and brushed her hair back again. "Nah, I got this anger thing under control."

Kojuro nodded and followed after the men.

Kiyo stared up at Date as he kissed her forehead. He chuckled. "You're still causing trouble..."

She held him tightly. "Sorry."

He held her head to his chest and said, "I ain't never gonna get a wink of sleep worryin' about you all the time." Kiyo started to apologize again, but Date added, "But I love ya all the more for it."

Kiyo relaxed in his hold. Date softly patted her back. "Why don't you get some rest? It's been a long day."

Kiyo nodded and followed him into the bedroom. She had hoped that he'd lay with her for a while, but instead he sat beside her bed for a few minutes, stroking her bangs, brushing them out of her face. "I'm gonna go round my boys up. Talk to Kojuro about what we're gonna do from here. I don't want you leavin' this room until you're all rested up, got it?"

Kiyo smiled. "What is it you'd say to me about now... hm.. 'I'd be more willing to stay in here if you stayed in here with me'."

Date's gaze softened. "Sounds about right. I'll be back in here in a little while."

Kiyo scooted over and rested her head on his thigh, clearly not letting him leave. She whispered, "I love you, Dokuganryu... you made me happy today."

"Huh?" Date asked.

"I thought you'd... get mad at Kojuro." Kiyo whispered. "I was really happy you didn't."

Date shrugged. "It's hard to get too mad when you go and give me a face like you did. I'm just glad to have ya back, Kitten." He leaned down, kissing her forehead, before scooting her back to the pillow and getting up. She reached her hand out, wanting to catch him and hold him there, but instead it just fell limp on the blanket.

By the time Date got ot the door and looked back at her, she was already asleep. He smiled to himself and went back, pulling the blanket over her shoulders. It was then, his gaze upon her that he felt himself choke with emotion. He barely touched the gash on her face and it made him sick to think, that if the hit was any harder...

He forced himself to stand back up. He couldn't dwell on it. She was still here. She was still alive. As long as those facts remained true, he would be fine. He walked out, in the sunlight. A smirk crossed his lips when he saw Kojuro scolding some of the men for slacking off.

"Hope I ain't hearin' Kojuro right. And you weren't doin' what you were supposed to?" Date chuckled.

Kojuro turned to him and smiled. "Sir. It's nothing major. I just saw them taking extra food from the dining hall and dilly-dallying in the field."

Date whistled. "Uh-oh boys. Looks like ya' gotta work that meal off, now."

They were on their knees, begging for forgiveness. It made Date laugh while Kojuro, with more ferver than before ordered them to go back to patrols. After they rushed off, Kojuro turned to Date. "Lord Masamune? Where's Lady Kiyoko?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Eh, I put her on to bed. She's been up for a day n' a half now." He glared at Kojuro now. "You too, Kojuro. You been workin' hard. Take it easy."

"But sir - "

"I can take care of my own boys for a while. Jeesh, I'm not ten. I know how to command my own army. Go."

Kojuro smiled again but then paused. "How's Lady Kiyoko's injury?"

Date crossed his arms. "She don't even feel it. Stop worryin' about it. That's my job."

"But just recently you told me that I should - "

"Protect her just as hard as you do me. You did. Now relax." Date put his hand on Kojuro's shoulder. "I mean it, Kojuro. Thank you. Now go rest."

"Sir." Kojuro bowed his head and turned, trotting off to his own quarters.

Date watched him a moment. "Jeez. Since when do I have to start treatin' him like the kid? Well, now th' that's taken care of..." He whistled to the crowd of his men and they came barreling over. "I need a favor. Would a couple of you boys watch the door to Kiyoko's room? I wanna make sure she doesn't get up for a while. She needs to sleep."

Bunshigi and Shishi both nodded and hurried over to the room. Date called to them, "And don't let anyone in n' wake her up either!" He sighed and walked on through the crowd of men. It was weird to see so many different men of different armies all together in one place. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw some of Kiyoko's soldiers were actually out and talking to others.

  
  


"So your family is living in Mikawa?" Nami asked as Izumi poured some hot tea in her cup. She, Izumi, Ace, Shingen, Sanada, Naida, Sasuke, and a few others were sitting in a circle in the main walkway, just talking and snacking.

"Yeah." Ace answered. "Our family used to own a portion of the land between there and Kai, but since then,Tokugawa's forces had moved in on it. Our family had grown pretty small. So instead of letting him trample us, we allied with him, in exchange to peacefully reside under their care, of course.

"Well that's good." Izumi informed. "Then your family is at least safe. That's the most important thing."

Ace nodded. "No joke there." He took a bite out of a riceball and paused. "It was weird, at first. But surprisingly, Ieyasu was very kind to us. He's kinda become like a brother to me. When my mom got really sick, he went out of his way to help find medicine for her. Went all the way to Shikoku."

"Is she alright now?" Naida asked. "You could've come to my family, we're all healers."

"With this war, you're joking right? I couldn't risk it." Ace informed.

"Well excuse me. I didn't even know there was a war going on." Naida retorted.

"Besides the Conquest of Japan of course." Nami teased.

Shingen looked at Naida curiously, "So your family specializes in the healing magicks?"

Naida nodded, "We - "

"What's this? Someone throwin' a party and not invitin' me?"

Izumi teased, "No party crashers allowed!"

"Watch it girl! I still owe you for that rock." Date growled at her.

But Sanada was scooting over. "Lord Masamune, we were just relaxing for an afternoon snack. Please, come join us."

He took his seat next to him and Izumi.

Naida picked up where she left off. "We used to strictly be healers back when our clan was first established. But since then, we've expanded a little. Enough to defend ourselves from invasion."

"I see. Do other clans specialize as well?" Shingen asked.

"Yes." Naida began.

"The Banguard specializes in core development." Ace informed. "We prioritize in the relationship between nature and the body. That's the reason why our energies manipulate the earth."

Izumi added, "And Hotaru specializes in weapons creation. Every blade we own is specially created for it's weilder the moment they're born. The most prized weapon our family made was the Obiki. It's been in our family for generations."

"Was." Nami cut her off sharply. "It was. You forget. You and Kiyoko lost it to Matsunaga."

Izumi looked down.

Date paused in pouring himself a cup of tea. "Wait, what?"

"Kiyoko's Obiki was part of the deal he wanted." Izumi explained. "We got everything back, but the Obiki burned with Matsunaga."

"Now wait a minute. No one told me 'bout this." Date stated. "And besides, Kiyoko's always swingin' that thing around while it's ablaze. How the hell could it burn?"

"That sword." Nami explained. "Was created for Kiyoko's greatest grandfather. It only has strength when it's in it's weilder's hands. Otherwise, it remains weak. That's why it's to be sheathed at all times. The sheath, in another's hands, is the strongest thing about it."

Date looked down with gritted teeth. "So there was a price to pay for gettin' m' boys back. Why the hell didn't anyone tell me?"

"What's done is done. It's fine. We'll go back to Echigo and get Kiyoko's own sword." Izumi informed, but her gaze was on her sister. Her jaw was locked with rage. She felt bad. Her sister had loved that sword and importance of it's age and history. She started to say something to her when the guy beside her - one of the soldiers she'd been flirting with, started poking her side, tickling her.

Nami jumped up and just like that, starting laughing hysterically. "Stop it! Stop! My side is too sensitive!"

The guy laughed, "Why's that? You boy-crazy?"

"No, no." Nami waved her hand. "That's just where my target point is...! Haha!"

Izumi gaped. "Nami! Don't just announce that!"

She laughed. "Why not? We're all friends here, right?"

Shingen said, "Alliances do not last for long. But do not think we'd ever be so uncooth as to use a weakness against our enemy. Or for that matter, attack unprovoked. However do not think that all allies are that way."

"Tell ya what. Why don't we all just say it so it's all fair if we ever do meet in battle." Nami grinned. "Naida, where's yours?"

She paused, looking uncomfortable. Sanada said to her, "You do not have to say it, if you do not wish to, my Lady."

She shook her head. "It's only fair. Mine is on my left hand. Because of the touch of a healer."

Izumi responded, "Mine is on the center of my back, because I must always be guarded from betrayal."

Nami giggled. "Mines cause of inner strength."

Ace let out a huge sigh. "Mine is my big toe. Because that is where the root of balance lay."

Curiously, Shingen asked, "And what about Lady Kiyoko?"

Date stiffened. "Let's leave her out of this bargain. She ain't here to do it herself."

Izumi snickered, "Over-protective much?"

Nami chimed in, "Her's is on her neck. For the roar of the tiger. Her words have always been her strength."

Sanada blinked. "So from what you've said, these Target Points of yours are based upon your greatest strength? So your strength..."

"...becomes a weakness." Shingen finished. He scratched his chin. "What a curious notion it is. And... these target points... you say that they are also the only way that you can die?"

Naida nodded. "It doesn't matter out bad the injury. If the target point is hit with enough strength... we will die."

A silence followed this. Date's hand clenched into a fist. "So... that first exorcism... or... whatever you guys call it... if that had been a blow... then Kiyoko would be..."

Naida, Izumi, and Nami all looked down. All but answering his question.

He got up, rubbing the back of his head. "Dammit." He walked on back down the path.


	41. A Sickness

Nami shouted for Date and ran up behind him. "Hey, Mr. One-Eye!"

Date paused and turned to her. "Huh?"

She slid to a stop and linked her arm with his. "You and me got some chatting to do."

"Oh yeah?" Date asked, grunting when she yanked him along with her.

"Yep!" Nami sang. "Izumi's been keeping me up-to-date on everything going on between you and Madam Kiyoko."

"Alright."

"She said that Kiyoko's been being a brat, but that's okay cause you are too."

"Wh-what the hell?"

Nami laughed out loud as his reaction. "Oh calm yourself. She also said that you've been taking good care of her. And I'm glad. I expect it to stay that way."

Date relaxed and an uncommon gentleness came to his eye. "You don't gotta worry about that. Nothin's happenin' to that girl while I'm still breathin'."

"Okay, well, her losing Obiki and that bruise on her face doesn't assure me very well." Nami pulled away and stood in front of him now, hands on her hips.

Date looked away. "I know."

Nami sighed. "I don't beat around the bush. I tell things as they are and always hare my opinion. Honestly, I'm concerned about her. But... I know just by looking at you that you'd put your all into protecting her. That's enough for me." Nami crossed her arms with a sigh. "I'm just worried. If Kiyoko died..."

Date's teeth gritted. "Don't. Don't say stuff like that. I can't even keep my cool just thinkin' about it."

"Well, either way. I've never seen Kiyoko this happy before. I know she never would have been back home. She's frustrating... but keep in mind, out of the crazy things she does, it's not like she goes looking for trouble. It always seems to find her. Ever since the Night of Fire, her luck has always been... very bad."

Date watched Nami curiously as she spoke. She continued, "I mean, think about it... her family hates her, she lost all connections with her friends..." Nami paused, looking at Date seriously. "And I haven't decided... if meeting you is a turn in or luck, or something bad waiting to happen."

Date sighed. "I can't say either. I hope that I'm good for her. But..." His eye narrowed on her. "I get you worryin' n' all. But I'm not gonna let her go. For any reason. I've already decided. I'm gonna make her mine. I'm going to marry her and she's staying with me. So if you got a problem with it, speak now so we can settle it."

Nami laughed out loud. "No no, Mr. One-Eye. I wouldn't trade Kiyoko's happiness for anything. But I expect you to continue to make sure she's safe and happy. If the day ever comes... that she returns to her family because you didn't take care of her..." She held her hand out and long blade curved from her forearm like a scythe but in tonfa form. "I'll personally rid her of her misery."

Date smiled. "You sure take your job seriously."

Nami smiled as well. "Taking care of Kiyoko stopped being a job a long time ago. I do it... because it's what, in my heart, I want to do. And I will continue until the day I die." Nami turned. "Don't ever break her heart, Mr. One-Eye. She's been in love with you for a long time. I was her eyes for the first many years of her life. I'd tell her the stories of the movements of all armies. She didn't give a damn. She always asked me, 'What about the Dragon?, has Masamune made his move yet?, Did they win?, How many casualties were there?'"

He smirked haughtily. "Hope ya only told her the good stuff."

"Oh I told her everything." Nami laughed. She spun on her heel. "Anyway! Keep doing a good job. But I figured I'd tell you that I'm gonna steal her for a couple days."

"Huh?"

"She needs to come get her sword. And I found some stuff that belonged to her parents that I think she needs to take a look at."

"Alright." Date agreed. "Take some of the retain-"

"No. Just me, her, and Izumi." Nami told him. "It's personal."

Date hesitated. "2 days. If ya don't bring her back, then I'm comin' t' get her."

Nami smirked. "I'm perfectly capable of protecting her. It's my job. Stupid."

Date gaped. "You - "

Nami laughed and waved before collapsing into a shadow and disappearing from sight.

Date shrugged and walked up to the bedroom. He motioned to the boys guarding it that they were free to go and opened the door. He paused in the doorway, seeing Kiyo curled up around the pillow, tangled in the blanket. He couldn't stop the smile, splitting his face in two and sat down beside her.

Finally, he couldn't resist any more and cupped her cheek, kissing her nose gently. Her eyes fluttered open a second later. Without saying anything or even acknowledging him, she moved the pillow aside and scooted over, curling up in his lap, her head on his thigh. His gaze softened, his hand running absently through her crimson hair. "Baby girl..."

Her eyes opened on up and she looked up at him questioningly. He gently asked, "Did you have a nice nap?"

She shook her head and her arms slid around his waist. She pressed her forehead to his belt and whispered, "I couldn't sleep..."

"Why not?" He asked worriedly.

But when her cheeks flushed, he expected her answer, "You weren't in here with me..."

"Kiyoko..." He whispered. He slowly lifted her up and wrapped his arms around her. She limply curled up in his arms, her face pressed to his neck. He trembled, feeling her warm breath tickle along his jugular. Her careful hand ran along his chest, as though soothing him at the same time. He had to stop.

He gently lay her back down, hovering half over her. "If I stay in here, will you rest?"

She nodded, but her eyelids were already heavy. Date leaned down and gave her lips a tender kiss. When she kissed back, he immediately felt like he was going to go insane with all the more he wanted. Every feeling she brought him that he'd never felt before. He was quickly losing control. His lips trembled against hers, "...Kiyoko..."

"I love you."

He stroked the side of her face, gripping her hair. "I love you too. So much. So terribly much."

Kiyo's arms slid around his neck and relaxed there, halfway on top of her, his head on her chest. Her gentle fingers ran through his hair and along his shoulder and back. It was so comforting he felt himself wanting to fall back asleep.

He closed his eyes. Never had he felt so open and vulnerable. With her, there was no fierce dragon. With her, he was a dragon on his back, that soft underbelly exposed. She had the power to destroy him so easily, but here she was, relaxing him, soothing him... reminding him of the good of the world. He had never felt this way. Only in her arms was he able to forget the war, the battles, the fights, and be a human rather than a dragon.

His arms tightened around her a bit. She welcomed it, but after a few more moments, the touch of her hands slowed to a stop. All he heard was the slow breathing of her fallen asleep. He smiled but dared not move, for fear of waking her back up.

  
  


Izumi was still sitting where the group had their picnic, but everyone was long gone except for her. She took a bite of a small sandwich that had been lain out with the riceballs. She sighed, looking of casually when Sasuke appeared. He chuckled, "Your sister was just harassing the One-Eyed Dragon."

"Sounds like her." Izumi laughed.

Sasuke watched her curiously. He wasn't sure, but it seemed to him that Izumi was acting a little different than usual. Her demeanor was a little more stiff than what he was used to.

Scratching his cheek, he thought of something that would get a reaction out of her. So he leaned down and pecked her cheek. Nothing. He frowned. There was definately something wrong. When she went to take another bite of her sandwich, he plucked it from her hand and ate it himself.

But all Izumi did was sigh. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke grumbled and scooped her up suddenly. This made her gasp and he shot off into the trees and out of sight of everyone else. "What's going on Izumi? You're upset about something."

She looked away, arms crossed. "It's nothing."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I'm not buying that crap. Tell me."

With a heavy sigh, Izumi finally said, "I'm not a prophet. I know this."

"Huh?" Sasuke blinked.

"But I never get stomach aches."

Sasuke tipped his head, curiously listening to her.

"The last time I got a stomach ache...was the last time I fell seriously ill. The day before the Night of Fire."

Sasuke quickly put the pieces together. "And you have a stomach ache again now?"

Izumi closed her eyes. "It's just conincidence."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "That was eleven years ago. You haven't had a stomach ache in eleven years. That sounds like more than coincidence to me. Have you told anyone? Like your sister?"

"I don't want to worry everyone if it's just nothing. Besides, getting everyone all worked up isn't going to do anything but stress them out. And on top of that, even if it was an omen, I don't know of what. Something bad? That could be anything. A fire? Someone dying? I don't know..."

Sasuke pulled her into his arms and shushed her. "Now you're just stressing yourself out. Take it easy..."

Izumi all but collapsed in his arms, welcoming the peace they brought to her. She pressed her face to his chest, her little body trembling. "Sasuke... I'm scared."

"It's alright. I'm here. Everything is going to be fine." Sasuke assured, cupping her head against his chest. He kept her tight in his arms, turning and sliding down the tree. He didn't let her go all night.

  
  


Nami watched the two ninja from where she sat in the tree. She bit into an apple and then turned away. So they needed to be prepared for the worst...


	42. Division; the Impending Doom

"Glad to see you haven't gotten rusty laying around all the time." Kiyo teased, swinging her knife, just to have it catch Date's sword.

Date laughed, "You won't see this dragon get rusty for a long time, girl." He pulled his sword back just enough to catch her off balance and spun, trying to land a blow to her side.

She pulled back just out of range and dropped to the ground, trying for a hit to his legs, but he just barely danced out of the way. Kiyo got back up, watching him. With her demonic strength suppressed, they were a lot more equal. But if she still had Obiki...

Kojuro, who was sitting on the sidelines, watching, called, "Take it easy you too. You're both still injured."

"We're fine, Kojuro." Date smirked, watching Kiyoko with the same look.

Kiyo smirked, "Yeah, you haven't even drawn your six claws, yet anyway."

"I won't draw them on you, Kitten. It ain't fair. You don't even have your own sword."

Kiyo snickered, "You're just using that as an excuse cause you don't want me to overpower you again with all six drawn."

Date put his sword back in his sheath. "Yeah, alright. You keep tellin' yourself that. When we're both back to full strength, we'll have a match to settle this."

"'Kay." Kiyo agreed, slipping the knives back to their holsters. "But don't cry when I beat you." She teased with a wink. She started to say something else, when she felt a strange sensation prick the back of her neck. Then it was like an overwhelming blow that knocked the breath out of her. She looked to the south as though she could find the source, but of course, she saw nothing.

"What's up Kitten?" Date asked, watching her.

"Is everything okay, Lady Kiyoko?" Kojuro asked as well.

Kiyo just shook her head. "Just my mind playing tricks on me. It's nothing."

Date and Kojuro exchanged a look, but said nothing. Only a few moments later did Izumi appear, saying, "Lady Kiyoko."

"There you are." Kiyo laughed. "Where have you been all morning?"

There was something foreign in Izumi's eyes. And just looking into them, Kiyo felt awash with impending doom. "What's wrong?" Kiyo asked hesitantly.

Izumi answered, "Some of Takeda's scouts returned. Lord Ieyasu Tokugawa has been killed. Lord Shingen would like to speak with you guys."

"Alright." Date agreed easily.

  
  


Later, in Shingens main war room, Date, Kojuro, Sanada, Sasuke, Naida, Shingen, Kiyo, and Izumi were sitting in a circle.

Sasuke reported, "It was Akechi Mitsuhide. When Tokugawa formally broke his alliance with Oda, Akechi appeared as the Devil King's proxy and cut down the unarmed Tokugawa without hesitation."

Sanada began to tremble, "Lord Ieyasu..."

Naida, frowning, reached to him, touching his arm. "Yuki-kun..."

He lowered his head. "Such disappointment his loyal retainers must be suffering now. Such heartache."

Kiyo saw in Naida's eyes the same kind of concern that she suddenly felt. Sanada's words were like a dagger to anyone that held a Lord close to them. As nonchalantly as she could, she scooted closer to Date, wishing she could hold him right then, and remind herself that it wouldn't happen to him as well.

Kojuro, who had shied a glance at Date as well, commented, "Then that means that Akechi is not taking part in Oda's invasion of Kiyushu."

"According to reports, it's not just him. Two others have been conspicuous in their absence." Sasuke explained, "Oda's wife, Nohime, and an archer named Ranmaru."

Shingen looked up. "While the bulk of his forces attack Kiyushu, it is possible he dispatched those other three as assassin's against us. As our forces are still recovering and regrouping after Nagashino."

Everyone's attention was caught at this and looked up at the Lord worriedly. Naida felt Sanada tense beside her and she gripped his hand, trying to reassure him.

"Crush the Eastern Alliance." Kojuro confirmed, "Take us down one-by-one..."

"In that case," Date asked, "Who'll be their next target? Ol' man Takeda, yours truely, or maybe..."

Date looked at Sasuke who inturn looked at Shingen. "...Lord Kenshin." Sasuke finished. "I've sent him word."

"It doesn't matter." Naida said, hoping to cheer Sanada up. "With your help, Yuki-kun, there's no force on this earth that can take Lord Shingen's head with such distasteful tactics."

Sanada smiled warmly at her. "Yes, my Lady, you are absolutely right." He pulled her closer.

Date smirked. "And no one gets the jump on this dragon. Nothin's takin' me out either."

Kiyo grinned at his confidence while Kojuro just chuckled.

Naida looked as though she were going to say something else when another wave of demonic energy blind-sided them all. The three demons all looked straight south, the natural reaction for a demon when sensing another.

"What's that about?" Date asked.

"Is something bothering you girls?" Shingen questioned.

"There's been a demon putting off waves of energy all morning." Naida explained. "Not just little waves either. Someone either trying to get our attention..."

"Or something big is going on."

Shingen asked, "Can you tell how far away it is?"

Naida shook her head. "Just what direction it's coming from."

Sasuke looked at Izumi and saw what he expected. Fear, that what she'd anticipated was coming true.

Sanada asked Naida. "What do you think we should do?"

She sighed. "There would be no sense in going and looking for trouble."

"Think maybe it's just a skirmish between demons?" Date asked.

"If it is, it's one-sided." Kiyo answered. "All of the waves have been coming from the same demon."

"Could be fighting a human." Izumi stated.

Both Kiyo and Naida narrowed their eyes.

"I hate to think it, too." Izumi informed, "But not all Demons are peaceful like us. I know there are still some who would just as soon wipe out the human race."

"Like Oda." Kiyo growled.

"Yeah." Izumi agreed.

"Well, unless the Demon comes to us, I see no reason to start an unnecessary battle right now." Kojuro informed. "Let us wait and see what happens."

  
  


It was some time later that a man came rushing to the gates of the castle. Naida listened from the door way after he was welcomed into Shingen's war room.

Shingen gasped, "What? The Dragon King's Dike?"

The soldier bowed his head. "The water levels are rising rapidly, sir. The dike looks ready to crumble at any moment. If we do not act quickly, the nearby villages and fields will be..."

Shingen stood. Immediately he left the room and started calling soldiers to join in assistance. As expected, Sanada was ready to go within a moment. But Shingen told him, "Yukimura, take the men and gather materials to patch up the dike."

"Sir!" Sanada shouted and rushed off.

Naida paused and looked at her Lord. "I would like to go with you. I think I can be of great help. My demonic attribute is water, so..."

Shingen nodded. "Your help would be much appreciated."

  
  


Sasuke stopped Sanada at the gate before he left. "Sir. I've sent several of my scouts to Echigo. But none have returned. I have a bad feeling."

Sanada nodded. "So, you wish to leave to Echigo to check up on it yourself?"

"Yes, Master Sanada."

"Do not go alone. And be careful." Sanada ordered.

Sasuke smiled. "The scout of the Date army, Izumi, has already agreed to go with me. We'll be fine."

Sanada nodded. "We'll see you when we return."

  
  


"What's all the commotion?" Kiyo asked. Her, Date, and Kojuro stood under the overhang, protecting them from the rain that had begun to pour several hours before.

Yoshinao and Bunshigi rushed up. "Boss! A soldier came back and told Lord Shingen that the water level's rising in the dike. We're gonna go help and pay back for their hospitality."

Date smirked. "Good idea boys." He looked at Kojuro. "C'mon, we're goin' too."

"Sir." Kojuro agreed.

Date looked at Kiyo now and ordered, "You stay here, Kitten. Watch over the place."

"But..." Kiyo started.

"Just humor me. Stay here and rest up. If this is sabatogue, I don't want you gettin' wrapped up in it." Date informed. "Where's Izumi?"

"She went to Echigo. Sasuke apparently hasn't been able to get communication through." Kiyo sighed. "Fine. I'll stay here and stay useless."

"Atta girl." Date teased, kissing her forehead. He went back inside to get his gear, meanwhile Kojuro was already loaded up, getting the horses.

Nami appeared and wrapped her arm around Kiyo's shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll stay and keep you company."

Kiyo moaned, "That just means we're gonna stand around while you play tricks on me!"

Nami laughed. "So? It's fun."

  
  


Sasuke jumped on top of the gate where Izumi was standing. He asked, "Ready to go?" He took her hand and started to lead her off when he noticed she wasn't moving. "Izumi? H-hey... what's wrong...? You're pale as a ghost."

"I'm fine." Izumi whispered. Her hand tightened around his. Every time she closed her eyes, for some reason, she couldn't drown out hte images of her sister, Hatsumi's death. Why was it suddenly haunting her now. And coupled with her stomach ache...

Sasuke moved back to her. "Hey, why don't you stay here and rest. You don't look like you can handle a trip to Echigo."

Izumi shook her head. "No. I... I want to go with you. I'm fine. Really."

"Are you worried?" Sasuke asked softly. "Has your stomach gotten worse?"

"Not worse..." Izumi sighed. "There's no reason for me to be all worked up. Neither Kiyoko or Nami are going to the dike. So they're fine. So... I should go to Echigo with you." She squeezed his hand. "If something bad is happening there, then maybe I need to stay with you and protect you."

Sasuke smirked and gently kissed her. "Let's just get this over with so you can rest."

Izumi nodded. As she jumped after Sasuke through the forest, every step left behind a smoldering memory. Her vision was clouded with the smoke of that night. The fire that had stolen her sister and her family. She was plagued by those nightmares.

She had thought that the news of the assassins was what coupled her paranoia. But she had no close ties to any of the targets. Kenshin was under constant guard from Kasuga, and Shingen was too strong for anyone to strike down, and she laughed at the thought of someone getting the better of Date.

So why was this feeling overwhelming her.

Why did she feel like the whole thing was about to fall apart?


	43. The Final Bet

Upon Shingen's arrival to the dike, a large patch in the dam broke open. He jumped down into the crevasse and lifted up a rock, ramming it into the gap to supress the water.

Naida stayed up top, holding her hands out. She halted the current the best that she could to relieve some pressure from the dam. But her eyes widened when she saw Akechi on the other side. She shouted, "Lord Shingen!"

The great Lord turned just in time to block a lunging Akechi from landing a hit. He held his great axe up, steady, keeping the smaller slender man at bay.

Shingen let go of the rock and growled. "I see the Fool of Owari told you to use any means necessary to take us generals down."

Akechi held his scythe out, "Even though it drank of Ieyasu's blood recently, my blade will not be appeased... until it devours you."

Naida cursed, wanting to help, but she couldn't lift the current and fight at the same time.

  
  


It had been a couple hours since everyone left to fix the dam. She couldn't help but think how quiet it was around the camp now. Kiyo and Nami were playing shogi on the covered porch, listening to the rain.

Nami giggled. "Look, I'm not even teasing you."

Kiyo rolled her eyes. "That's a first. You're going easy on me today." She moved one of her pieces.

Nami laughed softly, "I don't get to see you much anymore Lady Kiyoko. The whole time I've been here, you haven't removed yourself once from Mr. One-Eye to talk to me."

Guilt prickled at Kiyo's chest. "I'm sorry, really, I - "

"I'm teasing." Nami informed. "Guess that didn't last long. I do have to tease you." Her laugh drifted into an awkward pause. "Anyway. You don't have to defend yourself. When you're in love, nothing else matters. From what I've seen, he takes good care of you."

Kiyo nodded. "He does."

Nami leaned over the board and flicked the gash on her face. "Except for this."

Kiyo let out a squeal of pain and jerked back. Nami laughed and sat back, moving her piece. "Don't let yourself get too caught up though. I know you. When you put your heart into something, nothing will stop you. I want you to know... You're very important to our whole family. Even if they won't admit it. In the name of love... there is a line to be crossed. Don't give your life for it, Lady Kiyoko. Promise me you won't."

Kiyo went quiet. "I can't... make that promise. You know that."

"Yeah." Nami confessed. "But you can't blame me for trying." She reached over and took a bite of a fruit crisp. "Hurry up and make your move. I'm going to grow old, here."

Kiyo laughed and started to make her move when they heard a bit of a ruckus come up in the eastern part of the camp. Kiyo frowned. "Some of the soldiers get into it?"

"Maybe..." Nami stood. "But they were doing so good." She went to grab an umbrella when she stopped. A loud explosion sounded off, erupting smoke into the air. Both Kiyo and Nami stood, staring at the mushroom cloud through the rain before darting off, no longer caring about the umbrella. By the time they got to the explosion, the whole eastern side of the camp was up in flames. "What the fuck is this?" Nami demanded.

Kiyo didn't waste a second rushing over to some of the civilians who were trying to escape a burning house. Nami did the same, going to some other houses. For several minutes, they were in and out, moving the crowd of people away from the fire.

Nami shouted to Kiyo over the roar of the fire, "Do you see what started this?!"

Kiyo shook her head. She saw some soldiers that were caught in the flames already. She closed her eyes, praying for them, but she never stopped ushering the helpless on to safety.

To her horror, more explosions danced around the village, now skirting in a full circumference around the camp. Kiyo stopped the citizens while Nami landed beside her. "They set everything ablaze except for one place. It's a trap. They're trying to line us up and take us all out, one by one."

"Who is they?" Kiyoko demanded.

Nami shook her head. "I don't know. What do you want to do, My Lady?"

Kiyo pointed to the center of the camp. "Get everyone you can as far away from the fire as possible. I can't control the flames because of this exorcism. Just do whatever you can, Nami."

Nami nodded and herded the people on along.

Kiyo ran through the flames, looking for anyone else she could help. She stopped when she heard her name called. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Magube rush up to her. He stopped and panted. Kiyo asked, "What are you doing here?"

He panted, "Big Boss... told me... to stay here... in case you needed anything. What's going... on?"

"I don't know." Kiyo informed. She started to say something else when a laugh rang through the roar of flames. Standing on top of a building that was half burned down, was a woman with two guns.

Kiyo immediately recognized Nohime, the Devil King's wife. She sang, like this was all a game, "The war god was easily put down...now it's time we lay all of Kai to rest!"

Kiyo screamed. "These are innocent, unarmed people! The Tiger of Kai isn't here."

"That's why we are." Nohime jumped off the roof and started firing her guns.

Magube jumped in front of Kiyo and blocked several of them with a butcher-style knife. Kiyo grabbed his collar and pushed him back. "Go help the citizens! I'll handle this."

"But, Lady Kiyoko!" He started.

Kiyo snarled at him. "Now! Don't you dare let anyone die!"

Magube trembled and nodded. "Y-yes my Lady."

Kiyo turned back, facing Nohime as he ran. "Now." She drew her knives. "Let's dance."

  
  


Naida watched in horror as Akechi taunted the Tiger of Kai. "Come on, deal a blow that will crush my head. Oh wait... if you were to weild your weapon here... you just finish off the dike and bring the whole thing down...which you went to such great lengths to contrust." He snickered. "In fact, undoubtedly, your mighty axe would leave no trace of it. However, now is not the time to be concerned by such things, is it!?"

Akechi ran at the Tiger of Kai, swinging his scythe and all the Lord could do was block. Naida felt her arms tremble, but relief flooded through her when Sanada arrived at last.

He shouted, "Your Lordship! Please excuse my late arrival! We've brought materials to reinforce the dike!" He ran up to the shore and gasped, "Is that...? Your Lordship!"

"Yukimura!" Shingen shouted. "You must save the dike!"

"But sir - "

"Do it boy! If it collapses, this entire area will be decimated! That cannot happen!" Shingen shouted.

Yukimura's eyes narrowed in understanding. "Sir!" He, along with several of the Date men that were just arriving, rushed to the dike with wood and material.

Yoshinao shouted, "Now is our time to repay Takeda!"

"Yeah!" They agreed.

Date and Kojuro themselves rushed up to the shore. Kojuro gasped, "Masamune... look!"

Date's hands clenched into fists. "Akechi... here? That bastard..."

Akechi and Shingen were still locking blows just beside the dike. Seeing that it wasn't getting him anywhere, Akechi put distance between him and Shingen. He summoned a green energy and launched a forceful blow that stirred up all kinds of wind.

To Naida's horror, it broke free the rock that Shingen had lodged and busted open a good part of the dam. She tried to rein in the water, but mother natures strength could not be compromised. She saw several men get caught up in the flood and she shifted the direction of it's current to the shore, helping them out.

But her eyes landed on Takeda.

Just as Akechi stabbed him through the shoulder with his scythe and kicked him under the current. Naida shouted at the same time as Sanada who didn't waste a second diving into the water. "Yukimura!" She screamed. She wanted to dive in after them both. She could save them. But if she did, then she'd release the current and many of the soldiers would get swept away. She couldn't save them all.

She saw Akechi on the other shore, ranting about the pleasure of killing the tiger. Naida felt her blood boiling. "You... son of a bitch..."

But Date and Kojuro were readying their swords. Date snarled, "Sick freak... you will not be walking away from here."

Akechi chuckled. "So you live after all, One-Eyed Dragon."

  
  


Kiyo blocked bullet after bullet with her knives. She pushed in closer and tried to slash at Nohime's neck, but nothing was connecting. She snarled and spun, trying to kick her, but she blocked with the barrel of her gun. She turned her other gun away, pointing it at some helpless children trying to get away from a burning cart. Kiyo gasped and knocked the gun off track. But it opened her up for a direct hit to her side, sending her flying through the air and into another smoldering building.

Nami launched at Nohime. "Get the fuck away from her!" She ordered, two scythes forming along her arms. She tried to strike Nohime but she easily moved out of range.

Nohime laughed. "You make this too easy." She pointed her gun at more escaping people. Nami rushed back over, grabbing the people and moved the out of the line of fire, a line of bullets embedded in the wall behind her.

Kiyo jumped on Nohime's back and tried to stab her, but all she got was a cut before she was yanked off and thrown into the ground. Kiyo gasped in pain and barely glimpsed the gun pointed towards her head. Before Nohime could fire it, Nami was back on her.

Nohime backed up several steps, glaring at them. "You two think you're cute, huh?"

Nami helped Kiyo back to her feet. They were already panting and exhausted. Kiyo couldn't reach her demon powers and they were already at a disadvantage to protect the unarmed.

Nami laughed. "Well... I wasn't expecting to have this kind of day today..."

Kiyo smirked. "The shit you and I get into... I swear."

"Told you... one day it'd kill us."

"At least we're going down together." Kiyo held her fist out. "Want one last bet?"

Nami reached back, touching her knuckles to Kiyo. "What's that?"

"Bet I can save more people than you can before I die."

"You're on." Nami smirked. They charged at Nohime.


	44. A Letter Written in Blood

Naida waited until all the soldiers climbed out of the water. Once they were out, she released her hold on the current and rushed along the shore, desperately looking for Sanada and Shingen. But halfway down, she paused. She felt a huge release of energy. But this one, she recognized. "...Nami...?"

Akechi was staring at his blade. "There's never enough time to indulge in the afterglow of a good kill."

Date's grip tightened on his sword. "His eyes were like that after he killed Asai. He's out of his freakin' mind."

A good portion of the Date army rode up. Kojuro ordered them, "Hurry up, move downstream with everyone else."

Date growled, "Kojuro, we ain't holdin' back this time."

"Got it. Let's put this rabid dog down."

Both of them charged at Akechi, auras blazing, but Akechi just wiggled, and sang, "Magnificent... I doubt there have been many fortunate enough to taste both the swords of the One-Eyed Dragon and his right eye..." He himself shot out an aura, seperating Date and Kojuro as they moved to either side of it.

He used the chance to escape back to the other side of the water, "Just enjoyed a treat called the Tiger of Kai. And over eating is not healthy. Plus, you still have a most important role to play."

Date's eye narrowed. "I have a what?"

  
  


While Nohime was attacking Nami, Kiyo kept noticing arrows flying through the air. Several times she knocked them away. "Nami...! Someone else is here!"

Nami gritted her teeth. "You focus on the citizens! Without your powers, you can't take her on yourself."

Reluctantly, Kiyo agreed. She stopped several arrows with her dagger, cutting them up and breaking them before they hurt anyone. She had been holding her own, as well as Nami until a huge wall of arrows fell from the sky.

They gasped, tensing up as several arrows pierced their skin. Kiyo let out a scream, a couple in her arms, one in her hand and a couple through her leg.

Nami took one to the chest, her stomach and several to her left arm. "Sh-shit." Now her movments were slowed down and she couldn't handle Nohime on her own anymore.

Kiyo kept her eye on the citizens, but rushed at Nohime with Nami.

  
  


Izumi and Sasuke were rushing to Echigo, but along the way they all but ran into Kasuga. Sasuke asked sharply, "What are you doing?"

Kasuga collapsed to her knees and whimpered, "My Lord has been... though he narrowly managed to escape death, he can no longer take the battlefield."

Sasuke looked at Izumi. "Looks like they got the War God after all."

Izumi's eyes narrowed. "Then I'm sure the Tiger of Kai is their next target."

"We should get back." Sasuke stated.

Izumi glared at Kasuga. "Are you going back to Echigo?"

Kasuga hesitated in answering. "Yes."

"Good." Izumi informed. "Don't do anything stupid." Before she and Sasuke headed off, she paused.

Sasuke looked back at her. "Izumi...?"

She suddenly put her hand to her stomach and threw up behind the tree. She gasped, painfully.

Sauske jumped back down to her. "I knew you were pushing your luck coming with me. Here, I'll carry you back."

"No!" Izumi shouted, holding back the tears. "I'm the real reason my sister died."

"Huh?" Sasuke asked, eyes wide.

"Hatsumi was coming back for me that night. She would have lived but she came back to save her little sister that was bed ridden! I'm only alive because my sister died for me...!" Izumi trembled, nearly getting sick again, but instead her body went limp. "Lady Kiyoko takes the blame for my sisters death without fail. But what she doesn't know... Is that I know who's fault it really is. That's why... I protect her with my life. Without even knowing it... she selflessly burdens my sin on her shoulders."

"You can't blame yourself for that." Sasuke growled. "You were child, you were sick. You didn't do it on purpose, so don't - "

"That doesn't change how I feel, Sasuke..." Izumi whispered. "Every time I look at Kiyoko... I think of my sister. I don't want to lose anyone else... I couldn't bear it. I know Kiyoko couldn't either. I would die for them..."

Sasuke sighed. "You're very dedicated. But you just contradicted yourself."

"Huh?"

"You said Kiyoko couldn't lose anyone else either. That means... You can't die, yourself. You have to stay alive. No matter what."

Izumi smiled. "Thank you... Sasuke."

  
  


Nami had summoned her half-demon features and was striking at Nohime like a wildfire. Every swing of her blades was blocked by the crash of a gun barrel. Kiyoko was reinforcing from the back, staying on her toes for each time when Nohime tried to shoot civilians.

She broke stride when she saw a child caught under some collapsed rubble. He screamed and struggled,but the fire at the end of the pillar was burning. Kiyo trembled. "Hatsumi..." She rushed over to the child and quickly started pulling him out.

She had just gotten him into her arms when she heard her name called. She looked over.

First she saw Nohime's gun, pointed at her. Then she heard the crack as the trigger was pulled. She turned, clutching the child into her arms.

She heard a short scream that was cut off by the sound of a body hitting the ground. Kiyo opened her eyes, seeing Nami laying there. Her breath caught in her throat. The bullet was embedded in her side. "Shit...! Nami!" She screamed. "Nami...!"

Nami pointed at her. "I won that bet... cause you... count as like... five million people..." Immediately her hand collapsed and her body went rigid. Not another breath was drawn.

Kiyo trembled, holding the child in her arms. But suddenly another barage of bullets was coming at her. She felt one in her shoulder and her leg before she moved away. She rushed behind another building, burning down. She collapsed to her knees, screaming uncontrollably.

  
  


Naida, as well as everyone else made their way along the river until they found Sanada and Shingen. She collapsed down beside him. "Yuki-kun!"

He sat up, coughing up water. He looked at her and rushed over, trying to wake up Shingen, but to no avail. He began screaming, begging for him to be alright.

Naida's gaze softened. "Yuki-kun..."

Kojuro lowered his head and whispered, "It appears we were wrong. They were able to take down the Tiger of Kai..."

A couple scouts ran up. "Lord Shin..." They stopped seeing the Tiger laying on the ground. "Wh-who do we report...?"

Sanada's hands clenched into fists. "There's nothing to re - "

"But the headquarters is under attack!"

Sanada's eyes widened, along with everyone else there. Naida gasped, "What?"

"We don't know by who... but they just started burning everything down. They're attacking citizens and women, children... anyone! The soldiers are trying to get them to safety, but they're blocked in by the fire. They need help!"

Kojuro started to say something when he saw that Date was already rushing back to his horse. "Sir!"

Date shouted back at them over his shoulder, "You better hurry your damn asses up!" He looked back forward. His hands were numb as he pushed his horse as fast as it could go. Kiyoko would be trying to protect every damn one of them.

If they...

If she...

  
  


Ranmaru kneeled beside Nami's limp body. "She died kinda fast... what do we do with the body?"

Nohime smirked. "We need to finish our job." She pulled a brush from her sleeve and dipped it into Nami's blood. She then withdrew an envelope and across it, wrote "One-Eyed Dragon." She giggled, leaving it to soak in Nami's blood. "Now go fetch the girl. That was our assignment."

"Yes ma'am!" He rushed off.

  
  


Kiyo pressed her back to the wall, tears still pouring down her face. She held the child as close to her as she could, trying to reassure him. She leaned down and cupped his face. "Listen to me, sweetheart. You have to stay quiet, okay?"

He screamed, "Mommy! Where's my mommy!?"

Kiyo shushed him but nothing was working. "Was your mommy home?"

"Mommy pushed me out of the house. She was still back there." He cried harder.

Kiyo's eyes widened. She covered her mouth. "Oh god..." She got to her feet, just in time to feel several arrows stab into her spine. She let out a scream and just barely saw the bow and arrow as more flew at her. She grabbed the kid and ran. She couldn't think clearly. Now, the haunted look of both Nami and Hatsumi were filling her mind. She couldnt concentrate at all.

As she rounded the corner of the building, she was grabbed. She gasped as Nohime lifted her up. "Look... a whiney brat. I don't see what's so special about you."

"Let Lady Kiyoko go!"

Kiyo's eyes widened when she saw Magube starting towards Nohime, his knife drawn. Kiyo screamed. "Stop! Magube! Take the kid and go!" She ordered, setting the child down and pushed him forward before Nohime twisted her arm behind her back. She screamed, but in the next moment, she felt a sudden pressure on her neck and everything went black.

  
  


Date slowed his horse down just outside the burning gate. His whole body went numb at the sight. He started to rush in when Kojuro jumped off his own horse and grabbed him, "Lord Masamune stop!"

He shouted, "Kiyoko!" He struggled against Kojuro. "God dammit! Let me go!"

"Sir, get control. You cannot rush into that fire!" Kojuro demanded.

Several men were running up, slowly throwing water on the fire. They put it out enough that the main walk way was opened back up, surrounded by burning buildings.

The second it was clear, Date ripped free of Kojuro's grasp. He had to push through the escaping soldiers and civilians. He looked around quickly. With each second that passed, the fear grew stronger and he felt colder.

Finally he saw Magube making his way out, but he was slow. Date rushed up to him. "Magube. Where is she?" He looked down, seeing that he was holding the hand of a little kid. The kid was still crying.

Magube couldn't make eye contact. "Big Boss... I'm so sorry..."

"Sorry...?" Date gritted his teeth and grabbed his collar. "What the hell are you sorry for!? Where is she, dammit!?"

Kojuro grabbed him and pulled him back. "Lord Masamune, calm down, please."

Date elbowed him and pushed him back. "Don't you dare tell me to calm down." He whirled back on Magube, trying his hardest to control himself somehow. "Magube... where... is she?"

He slowly pointed further down the walk way. "Go over there... B-boss. There's... a note..."

Date's eye widened and he ran over, around the building, stopping and freezing. Nami's corpse just lay there, close enough to the fire it could burn at any time.

Kojuro, who'd followed him stiffened. "My god..."

Date gritted his teeth. But he couldn't take another step. He couldnt stand to get any closer to that horror than he had to. Just seeing it sickened him in a way he never had before. But worse than that, was the envelope laying on her stomach, drenched in her blood.

It was addressed to him.

Kojuro glanced at him but leaned down and picked it up so he wouldn't have to. He opened it up, the blood dripping into his hands. "This is disgustingly cruel..." The blood had soaked through the envelope and stained the edges of the letter.

Date was frozen solid, trembling. "Kojuro... what's it say...?"

Kojuro scanned over it and closed his eyes. "Sir, you don't need to know - "

"Read it to me!" He demanded sharply.

Kojuro frowned and read aloud,

_By now, we have taken out both the War God of Echigo and the Tiger of Kai. Without these generals, any hope of leading an Eastern alliance to a battle with Oda should be long thrown out the window. However, if you still feel the need to lead them, One-Eyed Dragon of Oshu, we have take a precaution against this as well._

_We have left the corpse of one Demon for you to take pity on. Bury her, burn her, whatever you wish. As for the other demon, the one you hold so close. We're taking good care of her here now. But don't worry for her safety. We promise no harm to come to her._

_Unless of course, you toy this notion of still advancing on us. Here's the deal, Dragon. If you lead the march against Oda, we will kill her. If you stay put in Kai, or retreat back to Oshu like a good boy, then once we've claimed Japan, we'll free her._

_Her life, is now in your hands._

Kojuro set the letter down. "Sir, listen."

Date's teeth were gritted hard. His fists, that had been clenched so hard they were trembling, were now released. He dropped to his knees. "Dammit... I was so cocky before..."

"Lord Masamune, listen to me." Kojuro started.

"There we were... thinking we were invinsible... but now, we're here... completely torn apart." Date growled. "I'm an idiot."

"Stop this nonsense, Masamune. We can still - "

Date snapped. "Forget it Kojuro." He got back to his feet, taking off his helmet. He stared at it, and the longer he did, the angrier he got. Finally, in sheer fit of rage, he slammed it on the ground. "How could I let this happen!? How could I let them take her!?"

"Lord Masamune!"

"I swore I was going to protect her!" Date shouted. "No one lays a hand on my girl. That's what I said... thinkin' I was good enough to keep my promise!" He punched a wall, letting the fire drink the rest of it as it crumbled. "What damn good is a Dragon if there's no protection under it's wings?"

Kojuro looked up, seeing that, where the helmet stopped rolling on the ground, was at Izumi's feet. She stood there, rock solid, her eyes on Nami's corpse. All the color drained from her face. Sasuke, who was beside her, quickly grabbed and pulled her back. "Izumi, don't look, you don't need - "

Too late, Izumi screamed and ran to her sister, lifting her head. "No, no, no! Nami! Nami please god no!" She started crying, the tears chasing each other down her cheeks. "Oh my god, please... you can't be dead... no, no..."

Sasuke, Kojuro and Date had to look away. Izumi pressed her forehead to Nami's. "You can't die... oh please... Nami... not you... too..." She just collapsed into sobs that couldn't be stopped. "Nooo...!!!"

That night, all was silent except for the sobs that could be heard echoed back through all of the half burned buildings.

The morning that followed would be like none before them.


	45. Withdrawl

Sasuked sighed. "Oda really did a number this time... The One-Eyed Dragon is cooped up in his room, pouting, and Sanada won't leave Shingen's side. We've lost control of all our forces."

"I know..." Naida whispered.

"You needn't sound so heartless, Sarutobi Sasuke. This blow has affected us all." Kojuro informed.

"Yeah..." Sasuke informed, looking down. "Izumi hasn't spoken a word since she found her sister. I just... what do we do? Everyone's lost the will to fight."

Kojuro shrugged. "I am not sure. I spent all day yesterday trying to talk to Lord Masamune and convince him that he should still face Oda. But he just stares into the distance. He hears nothing of my words."

"Nor will Sanada hear mine." Naida looked at Sasuke. "Where is Izumi?"

Sasuke frowned a bit. "I think she went to her room."

Naida nodded and got up from where they were sitting under the tree and went to the guest houses. Maybe she could talk sense into someone...

 

Outside of Date's room, all of his men sat, worriedly staring at the door, begging for it to open. Yoshinao whispered, "Big Boss hasn't left his room... for two whole days..."

"He's really down." Bunshigi stated.

Shishi nodded. "Can you blame him though? Kiyoko's life is now in Oda's hands. The most ruthless guy in Japan. For all we know, she could already be - "

Yoshinao covered his mouth quickly. "Shhh! What if the boss can hear you?"

"Yeah!" Bunshigi retorted, "You'll just get him more upset."

But Yoshinao looked at Magube who was just staring at the ground. "C'mon, cheer up. This ain't your fault..."

"But..." Magube whispered. "I was the one in charge of looking after her..." He sniffed.

The boys looked at each other, not sure what else to say.

 

Date just stared at the blankets where Kiyoko had been just a few days ago. The room was cold and playing tricks on him. He kept thinking he could hear her voice, but he knew better. He'd let her slip through his fingers.

He closed his eyes. And by Oda's terms, he wouldn't get to see her again... unless he gave Oshu to the Devil King. He pressed his hand to his face. How could he screw up like this? One stupid mistake and he now lost his whole territory.

There wasn't any doubt in his mind that he'd give it up in a second to have her back. But... he couldn't stand the thought of his people under Oda's control. Was there really no other option? He'd have to either give up everything he worked for... or give up the girl that made it all worth it.

He punched the floor. "Dammit!"

There was a knock on the door. Date glared at it. "Get out of here, Kojuro."

A heavy sigh responded. "Lord Masamune..." He opened the door anyway and sat in the room with him. "For how long do you intend to sit in here and sulk?"

Date glared at him. "Are you seriously going to come in here and give me that crap? I don't want to hear it! Not from you!"

"So you're just going to sit in here and let the Devil King walk all over you!?"

Date gritted his teeth. "What else can I do?"

"Lord Masamune." Kojuro went on. "Chances are... he's probably already killed her. He's just using this threat to - "

"Stop!" Date shouted. His teeth grinded together and his breathing picked up the pace. Kojuro stared at him. But it wasn't until he turned his head away and pressed his hand to his face that Kojuro realized he was actually crying. He stared in awe while Date hoarsely ordered, "She can't die. She can't!"

Kojuro watched him. "You really intend to give up this war... this fight... as well as all of Oshu, to him on the slim chance that the Devil King - the greatest traitor in the land - will hand her back over to you? Are you listening to yourself?"

"For that slim chance..." Date whispered. "I wouldn't hesitate."

Kojuro's eyes widened. Date added, "You said it yourself... back in the good ol' days. What's the point in winnin' if you got no one to share it with, right? Well... she's the one I'm gonna share it all with." Date looked out the window. "Devil King wants all of Japan, including my Oshu, to give her back. That's fine. Kiyoko's worth more than all of Japan. I'll give 'em Oshu. And the second she's back in my arms, I'll take it back."

"By the time he'll give her back - if he does - he'll have the support of the whole country. Lord Masamune, by then it'll be too - "

"I'll figure somethin' out." Date whispered.

"Until then... you're just going to sit here?"

"Nah. We're going back to Oshu tomorrow."

Kojuro gritted his teeth. "Sir... you can't just - "

"We're not taking any chances... until she's safe."

"Sir - "

"I ain't changin' my mind." Date retorted. "So just give up, Kojuro."

With that, Kojuro left the room.

 

Naida looked at Sasuke who was sitting up in a tree. "Izumi's not in her room."

"She's... not...?" Sasuke stared at the ground a moment before realization hit him. "Oh shit." With that he took off into the darkness.

"Where are you going!?" Naida screamed.

 

Kiyo lifted her head up. Every muscle in her body was on fire. She tried to move her hands, but she felt them hit the cold metal of the cuffs. Figured as much. On top of being bound, there were seals - exorcism markers on the bars of the cell in front of her. No demon could escape here.

Bad thing about fighting a demon, they know how to fight one back.

Kiyo jumped when she saw a shadow moved in front of her cell. Her eyes narrowed and then widened. "What the hell...?"

Izumi pressed her finger to her lips. "Nami and I could always keep track of you by your life sense alone."

Kiyo hissed, "It is too dangerous for you to be here! Go! Now!"

"Hell no." Izumi snapped. "Nami is dead... you're the last sister I got left."

Kiyo stared at the ground. "I'm so sorry."

"Why? You kill her?"

"I may as well have... I saw this boy... and I immediately thought of Hatsumi. I had to save him... to do that... she took the hit that was meant for me."

"You didn't kill her." Izumi growled. "She sacrificed herself to save you. It's what we're supposed to do. It's why we're here." She started looking around. "I don't think I can break you out of here. I'll have to actually follow through and do some research on breaking exorcisms."

"Izumi... how is Lord Masamune?"

Izumi sighed. "How do you think? He's already quit the cause. He and his men are packing up to go back to Oshu."

Izumi saw, through the shadows, something change in Kiyo's eyes. Despite the weakness her body was showing, her eyes glowed with a strength she hadn't seen in her before. Kiyo hoarsely said, "I need a favor..."

"What's that?"

"Report back to them... tell them...that Oda's already killed me."

Izumi stared at her with wide eyes. "Is that... a joke? I can't do that!"

"Please!" Kiyo begged. "That will free Masamune to continue his attack on Oda without having to worry about me! And his rage will only drive his strength!"

"But even then, if I do that, Oda will actually kill you!" Izumi's gaze softened, but she knew she couldn't talk Kiyo out of this. "You don't care do you?"

"I can find a way out of this cell." Kiyo whispered. "And recreate one of these exorcisms. I'll seal enough of Oda's power that when he comes to take Oda's head, he can do it without fail."

"Kiyoko... please don't ask me to do this."

"I'm sorry, Izumi... please... I'll never ask you to do anything again."

"Because you'll be dead!" Izumi screamed. She collapsed to her knees. "You're so selfish. You're determined to make me lose the last sister I have..."

"Izumi..."

She got up. "You owe me... you owe me your life. So you better... come back with it." She growled, but melted into the shadows.

 

Izumi stopped in the middle of the forest. She was all but tackled by Sasuke who held her tightly. "You... you're alive." He breathed, kissing all over her face. "Why did you go by yourself? You should have at least told me you were going to go track her down. I could've helped you!"

"I didn't want to drag you into it." Izumi whispered, leaning into him.

Sasuke sighed, resting his chin on her head. "I'm guessing you didn't find her..."

"No, I did." She whispered.

Sasuke pulled back, "And?"

Izumi's eyes began to water. "She... asked me to tell Date that she's dead. So that he'll continue the charge on Oda. She has plans to weaken him so he can take Oda's head. But I could see in her eyes... she has no intention of coming back alive..."

"Sh, shshhh..." Sasuke tried to calm her, but she exploded into tears, the girl falling brittle in his hands. He held her as closely as he could. "So are you going to do it?"

"It's what she wants..." Izumi whispered.

"But what do you want?" Sasuke asked.

There was a long silence. She pulled back and looked at him seriously. He brushed her hair back, his metal gloves brushing against her silky skin. He sighed and answered his own question, "You're going to back and help her, aren't you?"

Izumi nodded. "I won't let her go it alone."

Sasuke sighed. "Well, in that case, I better restock on ninja tools... because you're not going without me."

"No, Sasuke." Izumi argued. "You can't."

"I am. And that's that." Sasuke rubbed her back. "Now let's get back. The sooner we go, the sooner this can all be over."


	46. Descent

Izumi took a deep breath. She sat in the room with Kojuro and Date. "I came... to request that you continue your attack on Oda."

Date narrowed his eye while hope sparkled in Kojuro's. "Oh yeah? And why is that?" Date's voice was icy short.

Izumi clenched her hands into fists. She looked over her shoulder where Sasuke sat in the doorway. She took a deep breath. "Yesterday... in a fit of rage... I rushed on Oda's territory. No one saw me. But I found..." She swallowed hard. "I found Kiyo's cell..."

Both of them jumped a bit with anticipation of good news.

Izumi quickly finished, no longer able to make eye contact. "They've already killed her..."

Kojuro's breath caught and he stared at Izumi with wide eyes. "Are you certain?"

"Of course I am... I checked her myself..." Izumi whispered, "But I couldn't bring her back without being caught."

Sasuke jumped a bit when he heard all of the Date men that were crowding the door gasp and murmurs spread through them.

Kojuro looked at Date quickly. "Lord Masamune...?"

But Date was frozen where he was, staring at his sword before him.

Sasuke danced out of the way as all the Date men pushed through, peeking into the room. They all gasped and started shouting things like "It'll be okay." "Let's get him back, Boss!"

Izumi stood up and stepped back when Date grabbed his sword suddenly. His face was pinched with fury and the grip on his sword was so tight his knuckles turned white. He started for the door.

Kojuro jumped up. "Lord Masamune...!"

Date swung his sword, pointing it at Kojuro. "Don't you dare try to stop me. Tell the boys the party is over. Disband the army, go back to Oshu. That's an order."

The men started shouting with disbelief.

Kojuro gaped. "My Lord... where are you going?"

"I'm takin' the damn Devil King's head myself." He growled. "I'm going to make... that son of a bitch... suffer... until he cries. Then once he's beggin' for mercy... then I'll kill him."

Kojuro chased Date out of the room and grabbed his sleeve. "Lord Masamune, stop this at once! You need think rationally!"

Date turned on him. The tip of his blade was at Kojuro's throat. "There ain't no more thinkin' rationally anymore." His eye was dark with hatred. "The time for that... is over. All that's left... is to slit that bastard's neck open."

"My Lord...." Kojuro breathed.

Date sheathed the swords and headed for the stables. He raised his hand. "Take care of Oshu..."

Kojuro shouted after him. "Boss Masamune...! Stop! Do not throw your life away!" He started to run, but Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"Wait." Sasuke stated. "Think about this a second. The Eastern alliance is still here. Not only Tokugawa's men, but Asai's men as well, are waiting in the wings to help strike the Devil King down. Use them." Sasuke suggested. "Let Date go and you can use what remains of these armies to encircle Oda like what we had orginally planned!"

Kojuro gritted his teeth, but watched Date climb onto his horse. Without a second of hesitation, he was gone. Reluctantly he said, "Alright... help me round up the troops?"

Sasuke nodded. "Sure thing." He looked at Izumi who was staring at the ground. He was sure she must be feeling guilty by now. After Kojuro left to start gathering the soldiers, Sasuke turned to Izumi. "How you holding up?"

"I'm fine." Izumi whispered. She looked at the sky. "I need to hurry. If Kiyo starts something without me..."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll be ready in just a few minutes."

 

Naida walked out, seeing many soldiers rushing back and forth. "What's going on?"

Izumi, who was walking by, stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Kojuro is gathering all available men to take down Oda."

"What?" Naida gasped. "but what about -"

Izumi shook her head. "All rationality is out the window. Date already left in a blind rage."

Naida looked down. "Sanada is still..."

"Well shake him out of it!" Izumi ordered. "You can do it. I know you can."

"I'll try." Naida whispered, withdrawing back into the room where Shingen lay, and Sanada still sit by his bedside. "Yuki-kun... The men are moving out..."

Sanada's hands clenched into fists. "I cannot... leave my lord's bedside... what if..."

Naida wrapped her arms around him. "Yuki-kun... he will be fine. I promise. I will guard over him while you're away. Right now, I'm sure that Shingen would expect you to join the One-Eyed Dragon in his assault on Oda."

"I'm sure... you're right." Sanada stated. "You will be fine here?"

She kissed his cheek. "As long as you come home safe."

"Right..." Sanada got to his feet, his eyes narrowed. "I will return as quickly as I can, Lady Naida." He rushed out the door.

 

Date pushed his horse as quickly as he could through the forest, leaving Kai quickly in his dust. He tried to focus his thoughts on just killing Oda, but he kept thinking about Kiyo and he felt weakness crawl back into his body. He trembled, barely able to keep himself upright in the saddle.

He'd never felt such sadness try to take control of him before. The only way he could push that sadness away, was to let the fury take him; like he'd always done.

 

Kiyo looked up, seeing the guard that Izumi had knocked out the night before get up. He groaned and left without questioning anything. Her eyes narrowed as she watched him leave.

A few minutes later, she noticed Oichi walking down the hall. Kiyo gasped, "Lady Oichi? What are you doing here?"

She barely looked at her, her body still wrought with sadness. "I am here... because my brother is..."

"It's because of him that Asai died! Now you're helping him?" Kiyo shook her head. "Come now, you're a Demon just like me, surely you can think about that clearly? You're wasting his honor!"

She trembled. "But if I don't remain with my brother... he will kill more people..."

"Let me out." Kiyo ordered suddenly. "Let me out and I swear, I will stop Oda! Please!"

"I do not wish my brother to die..." Oichi whispered.

"You can't have both! If he lives, innocent people will continue to parish. Let me out and I can put an end to it! No one else has to die like he did. Oichi please!"

She stared at her, her gaze dull. She pulled the paper off the outside of the cell. "I remember... you and I... with so many others. We used to play together..."

"Yeah." Kiyo's gaze softened. "We can go back to that. We can bring all Demons back to peace..."

Oichi slowly opened the gate and then unhooked her cuffs. "Please... be merciful to my brother..."

"I'll make it fast." Kiyo said quickly, rushing down the hall. She didn't have much time. She took the seal that was on the cell. It burned in her hand. If she could place the seal on Oda... then maybe... just maybe...

 

Izumi and Sasuke were running as fast as they could through the forest. She looked at him and then down at their hands, entwined tightly together. Sasuke assured her, "Everything is going to be fine, okay? You won't lose anyone else."

"Be careful, Sasuke... You'll be the only human once we're inside..." Izumi whispered, her face flush. "I really, I can't lose you either."

Sasuke stared at her, a little caught off guard by her forwardness. His hand tightened on hers. "I told you. We'll be fine. Let's just hurry."

Izumi nodded, looking up and seeing the peek of the castle come into view.


	47. Fallen Angel

Date slowed his horse to a stop, looking at the building before him. His eye was narrowed. "That ninja... said he'd be here at Honno-ji." He climbed off and started forward, his teeth gritted. He slammed open the doors and shouted, "Hey Devil King! You n' I got a score to settle!"

He glared when he saw no one there.

Behind him he heard a slow clap. "Wow. I commend you... for coming alone, One-Eyed Dragon."

Date spun, glaring at Akechi. He drew a sword immediately, his grip locked on it. "That's fine. I was wanting to personally take you down as well. I'm guessing... it was your idea."

"What was my idea?" Akechi asked, stroking his scythe.

"You took my girl." Date snarled, walking forward. "I'm sure it was your plan to pin all of us generals down. But then you went and handed her over to Oda, didn't you?" His teeth gritted. "Now she's dead... and all I can think about... is taking your head!" He shouted, charging at Akechi.

 

Kiyoko stopped in the hallway, just outside of where she knew the Devil King was sitting. Her face was contorted. In front of her was the corpse of the Devil King's wife. "Killed outside his door...? Did he do it?"

She pushed open the door. The room was empty except for a single chair. It's back to her. She glared at it and said, "Oda Nobunaga."

A chuckle answered her call. "I'm guessing... my idiot sister freed you."

"It doesn't matter who freed me." Kiyo marched towards his throne. "All that matters is that I've come to kill you."

"Oh yeah? And how do you suppose you'll do that... with all of your powers sealed away?" Oda asked, still not having moved from his seat.

"You should know better than anyone... you can only control a fire so well..." Kiyo's hand clenched. Her body pulsed with pain as she tried to summon her demonic strength. But little flecks of fire danced along her skin. "Eventually, you lose control... and it will break free. When it does... It will burn all those who come close to it!" She jumped into the air and spun, trying to crush Oda's skull with the heel of her boot.

 

Akechi glared when the building began to burn. "It seems... that I've been sucked into Oda's trap as well."

Date snarled. "Serves you right, you son of a bitch. You stab his back, he stabs yours... you're perfect for each other!"

Akechi blocked more of his moves with his weapons. He snickered, riling him up, "That's interesting talk coming from the man who let his lover die."

Date's eye widened and he pushed him back with pure rage-filled wave of energy. Akechi slammed into the wall and flew out, freeing them from the soon to be collapsing building. "You throwin' stuff like that out at me isn't nerve. It's stupidity. You dumb son of a bitch... go die!" He charged at him again, but Akechi kept dancing out of his way, avoiding direct hits.

A couple strikes caught Akechi and he backed up, just enough out of range. But when he did, Date looked over, seeing a huge army standing outside the gates of Honno-ji. "What the hell is this? I told you this is my - "

"Boss Masamune." Kojuro jumped off his horse. "You want Oda's head, do you not? Please... this is not where he resides... Let me take care of this man. Take the army to Mount Azuchi... allow them to pave your way to Oda and take him down."

Date glared at Kojuro and snarled. "Fine. You take care of this bastard." His eye narrowed. "Make sure you make that sick freak suffer."

"Sir." Kojuro glared past him and at Akechi. Within minutes, Date climbed up on his horse. He looked at Sanada.

"You finally get over your depression, Yukimura?"

Sanada nodded. "As it seems you did, as well."

"Nah, I ain't there yet." Date growled. "I'm just gonna take it out on everyone else until I feel better." He spurred his horse on, alongside Sanada, the army at their back.

 

Izumi stopped at the backside of the castle. "I'm going in... Sasuke... stay out here and watch for reinforcements, alright?"

Sasuke watched her. "You just want me to stay out of the way, don't you?"

She nodded. "Please..."

He cupped the back of her head and pulled her into a deep and sudden kiss. "You have fifteen minutes until I come in there after you, understand?"

Izumi's gaze softened. "Thank you, Sasuke." She looked forward and jumped into the window. When she hopped onto the floor, she nearly stepped on Nohime's dead body. She blinked. "Did... Kiyoko...?"

She gasped when she heard fighting on the other side of the door. She pushed it open just in time to see Kiyo fly into the wall and the Devil King raised his gun.

Izumi let out a shout and kicked the gun from his hand. Oda turned and slashed his sword at her. It knicked her shoulder and her thigh as she moved out of range. She gritted her teeth.

Kiyo glared at Izumi. "You aren't supposed to be here!"

"I won't let you die!" Izumi hollered back.

Both of them ran at Oda at once. Blows danced between them, most of them missing, a few hitting each other's armor every now and then. For the most part, Oda was controlling the flow of the battle. A couple times he was able to completely push both girls to the wall.

By the time they'd parted, Izumi and Kiyo were panting, cuts all over them. Izumi laughed. "Are those arrows stuck in your limbs from back in Kai?"

"Yeah." Kiyo told her.

"You look like crap."

"You sound like your sister."

Izumi smiled at this. Kiyo told her, seriously, "You're not dying here, Izumi." She looked back as Oda pointed his gun. "I swear it."

Her red eyes glowed more furiously and a red aura began to dance off her body. Izumi held her knives out. "We're going all out, huh?" She focused her energy and at the same time, both a green and red aura exploded around them, engulfing the top of the castle.

 

The boys in the army behind Date and Sanada looked up. "What is that?"

Sanada's eyes widened. "Lord Masamune, look! It appears as though... someone lit the top of Azuchi castle ablaze...!"

Date snarled. "No one... is beating me to Oda's head. That bastard is mine."

 

Kiyo snarled, her wings spreading from her back. At the same time, Izumi's fangs sharpened and longer blades, shaped like the fangs of a snake formed in her hands.

Oda chuckled. "You plan to fight me for real now?"

Kiyo narrowed her eyes. "You better believe it. I will bury you." At the same time both she and Izumi charged, swinging punches and swords, clashing with gun and blade. Sparks flew between the two of them as each blow clashed, just to be stopped by another.

Oda roared, catching Izumi by her hair and swinging her around, throwing her back into the wall. Kiyoko snarled and went to punch him and drown him in flames. But he moved out of the way, the blast of fire blowing by him.

But Kiyo bounced off the wall and flew right back. He spun and Kiyo's hand brushed across his face. The seal in her hand planting right on his forehead. She grinne but gasped when he punched her and threw her down into the ground. He dug his heel into her gut. She screamed in pain.

Izumi shot to his back, sinking her swords into his shoulders. "Unhand her you bastard!"

Oda turned, ripping her off his back and pushing her against the wall. "You two are nothing but - "

Kiyo smirked, seeing the see activate on his forehead. It glowed red and he began to scream. He threw Izumi aside and swung his sword as though it were a foe that was causing his pain. One swing snagged her wing, ripping it open. Kiyo screamed and rolled away.

"Don't you dare - " Oda snarled, grabbing her by the neck.

Kiyo froze, afraid that he would squeeze and end her life. But, because he was touching her Target Point, she sensed his. Her eyes widened. It was directly in the center of his stomach. But before she could even tell Izumi, Oda threw her through the wall in a wave of energy and she felt the breeze as she fell. She knew that at least twenty stories down... the ground waited for her.

She heard Izumi scream her name.

 

"Boss!! Look!"

Yoshinao gasped, "At the top of the castle, someone's falling!"

"It looks like... an angel."

"An angel with red hair... that's - "

Date was already off his horse, running up to the castle where Kiyoko was quickly falling.

Sanada stared with wide eyes. "Lady Kiyoko?"

Date ran right through the crowd of soldiers, letting them knock his helmet off. He got a few cuts, but he didn't care. He jumped over their weapons, catching his fallen angel tightly in his arms. He turned, hitting the ground on his shoulder, keeping her tucked against him.

He sat up quickly, his eye wide. His whole body was numb. She was... breathing. She was... alive. "K-Kiyoko....?"

Kiyo opened her eyes and looked up at him. She smiled awkwardly. "I wasn't... expecting you to get here so fast, my Dragon."

His arms were trembling. "Y-you're alive... but Izumi said..."

Kiyo's smile broadened a little. "I told her that... so that you wouldn't submit to Oda. I couldn't stand the thought of you backing down because of me... So I told her to say it... so you would still come here and fight Oda. I put a seal on him and he - " She gasped when Date hugged her so tight she thought she'd break in his grasp.

Her eyes widened when he buried his face into her hair and she felt tears - his tears - slide down her cheek. She stuttered, "M-Masamune?"

He whispered, "I'm never letting you go again..."

Kiyo pulled back. "You have to for a little bit. You have to defeat the Devil King." She cupped his face. "Once you do, then when we get back to Oshu, you can hold me all you want."

Date kissed her suddenly and she gasped into it at first. He cupped the back of her head, his fingers tangling into her hair. The kiss was only broken when a couple retainers fought through some soldiers and commented, "Er, Boss. I know this is a big deal n' all, but... you're kinda sitting in the middle of enemy troops."

Date set Kiyo down and got up, pulling her with him. "Right boys. Now what were you sayin' you did to the Devil King, Kitten?"

Kiyo smiled brightly. "His demonic powers are sealed. So he's just human again now. But if you want to kill him, his Target Point is in the center of his gut."

"How'd you figure that one out?" Date asked. "Sure is helpful though."

Kiyo's gaze softened. "If a Demon is struck by another and it hits their target point, both demons can automatically see a symbol on the skin and sense the locations of their TP."

Date cupped the side of her face and lifted her chin. "He got ya around the neck, huh?"

Kiyo smirked. "Only cause I let him."

He mussed her hair. "You be careful. Stay down here. Have all the fun you want." He smirked and looked at Sanada. "You ready for the real party, Yukimura?"

Sanada jumped off his horse. "More than you could know, my Lord."

"Then let's go!" Date ordered starting for the castle. He stopped after a few steps, his hand going to his stomach.

Kiyo watched him worriedly.

Sanada looked back at him. "Is your injury bothering you?"

"Nah... just... rode a little harder here than I thought." Date assured.

"You need treatment!" Sanada informed.

"Nah. I'm lovin' it. Been used to pain since I was a kid." Date informed.

Kiyo grabbed the back of his shirt. He stopped and looked at her. "What's up, Kiyoko?"

"Be careful..." She told him.

"No sweat." He told her, winking. "I'll be back down here before you know it."

Kiyo smiled. "Good." She watched with happiness as he and Sanada both shot up to the roof of the castle in a blurr and dance of red and blue energy. As they did, a green energy slid down the roofs until she came to the final roof and jumped to the ground.

Izumi grinned. "All things a-go?"

Kiyo nodded.

Sasuke jumped down, standing with them. "Now it's just up to Master Sanada and the One-Eyed Dragon."


	48. The Dragon's Imptience

Sanada and Date both drew their weapons. Date held his sword up. "Before we do this... I wanna know... just who the hell are you?"

Sanada looked at him questioningly. Date clarfied. "Because when I see you, with my one good eye, all I see is all the malice and hatred in this world twisted up into a monster resembling a man."

Oda laughed. "I am... Oda Nobunaga, Devil King of the Sixth Heaven!" He shouted, a wave of energy pouring from him. Both of the boys ahd to hold themselves up by using their weapons as shields.

Sanada said, "Devil King... facing you now, I full understand. It is not merely a name!"

Oda mocked, "Then do your worst! I will drink sake from your empty skulls!"

"Aw, gimme a break. You rehearse that crap you're spewin'?" Date asked.

"Your arms carry out the cruelest deeds. The doing of your stagnant, arrogant heart. We will put an end to them here and now."

"Yes. Of course you will." Oda mocked. He watched with humor as the two of them raced towards him. Before they even came close, he stabbed his sword into the ground, a dark energy blasting at them and sending them flying backwards. "Enough! Imbiciles! Prostrate yourselves now, or be sent to the world beyond!"

After they got back up, Sanada attacked first, but the Devil King pushed him back with ease. The Date moved past and attacked himself, but he was nailed by Oda and sent right out of the roof.

Kiyo's eyes widened with horror when she saw him fly into the rooftop below. "Masamune...!!" She tried to run forward, but the retainers stopped her.

"Stay down here where we can protect you." They ordered.

Once Date hit the roof, he slid down, almost to the edge, but he held himself up with his swords. His hand went to his stomach and Kiyo saw the flash of crimson on his shirt.

She trembled, "No, his injury!" She struggled. "Stop let me go! I have to help him!" But the horror didn't stop. Oda jumped out right after him, landing before him. He grabbed Date by the neck and lifted him up while Kiyo continued to scream.

Oda growled. "The time for fun and games is over. Now you will pay for your isolence. With your worthless life."

Kiyo gasped when the retainers yanked her back suddenly. A corps of arcubus leaned out of the windows of the second level and started firing on troops. Kiyo struggled. "Please! Let me help him."

"We're not taking anymore chances." Shishi stated, "We're keeping you safe, for the boss."

When they stopped, Kojuro trotted up along side of them.

But Kiyo's eyes were focused on Date. She covered her mouth when she saw Oda's hand move, his thumb poised to take his other eye. "For the love of... Masamune...!!" She screamed.

Oda laughed. "Here... let's gouge out your remaining eye."

Date struggled to retort. "Go ahead and try it... My eye will bear it's fangs and bite back."

Sanada finally jumped down to help him, but without even a bit of hesitation, Oda pointed his gun at Sanada and fired, pushing him back out of the way. He shouted, "All who are weak shall be destroyed, that is the way of this world. Live a moment and then die."

Several of the men around Kiyo started shouting about there being a man flying around, taking out the arcubus. While they all looked up to see, her eyes remained on Date.

She felt numb. Like her life was moving his slow motion, she saw his helmet fall from his head, and then one by one each sword slowly fell from his grasp. If someone didn't do something... he really was going to die...!

But the Tadakatsu that everyone was shouting about landed behind Sanada. For the first time, Kiyo looked at him while Oda shouted, "Damn you, Tadakatsu. So you're not quite dead?"

Tadakatsu rushed towards Oda and Date. Kiyo clasped her hands. "Please...!"

Oda fired several shots from his gun after throwing Date down to the next rooftop. "All those who defy me... shall be vanquished!" He shouted.

Sanada jumped down as well, shouting. "THat depraved beast! It's only because of the cracks in his armor that he - " He started to jump back up to help Tadakatsu when Date grabbed his arm.

Date struggled to say, "Don't let it... be in vein."

Tadakatsu flew down to give the final blow to Oda, but he moved around it and put the gun to the hole in Tadakatsu's armor. Kiyo's eyes widened as Oda fired and Tadakatsu exploded there. The blast was so immense that all the battles stopped for a moment for everyone to look up.

But Oda stood from the explosion, looking down at them with a smile he thought would go unchallenged. Kiyo saw Date have to use Sanada as a support to even get to his feet. "He's pushing himself... to hard... Masamune..."

"The boss will be fine." Shishi said. "Don't worry Lady Kiyoko."

Magube chuckled. "Yeah, you're already starting to sound like a worried wife..."

Sanada pulled his bandana off and tied it around Date's hand, keeping it to the sword he weilded. Date said, "Only got one more left in me...you'll finish it?"

Sanada got ready as Date did, saying, "I swear on my life."

"After all this, you are still trying to win?" Oda mocked. "You are but insects to defy my military rule!"

Date smirked. "Yeah, well I hate to burst your bubble... but you're not killin' me here."

Oda's eyes narrowed as Date continued. "I got a girl down there waitin' for me. You see, I promised to marry her once this land is peaceful again." Date's own eye narrowed when he finished, "And that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

Both Date and Sanada readied themselves.

"Big Boss of Oshu, Date Masamune, Full speed ahead!"

"Takeda General, Sanada Ginjuro Yukimura, the flame in my heart shall never exstinguish!"

With that, they both flew straight at Oda, slamming their swords against his.

Kiyo looked around, seeing the rest of the armies advancing, encircling Oda just as planned. She smiled, seeing Keiji run by on his horse. "Lady Kiyo! Good afternoon! You're looking well."

"You did it, Keiji! You completed the alliance!"

He winked at her. "You bet. But we'll chat soon. It's the big finale right now!"

Kiyo nodded and looked back in time to see Oda swing his sword, throwing Date and Sanada into the air, out of sight. Again her hands clasped together. She whispered to herself, "I'm holding you to your promise... Masamune... you better come back to me."

Oda stared up, waiting for the warriors to fall back to the earth. "I will not falter! I will bring this country under warrior rule!"

But what came back to earth were to bright streaks, one blue, one red. The slammed into Oda with such a force that all of the soldiers were sent back. Kiyo nearly flew back, but Kojuro caught her and set her back on her feet.

She looked back up in time to see the force of their weapons break Oda's under them. And then their blades sank into Oda's gut, shoving him down into his own castle while the explosion of their energies consumed the whole field.

After the smoke cleared, Sanada helped Date back to his feet. Kiyo, without hesitation, pushed through the cheering crowd of men and ran right up to him.

He smiled at her and pulled away from Sanada. One hand still held his wound, but he softly touched the side of her face with the other. "Hey Kitten... told ya I'd be right back..."

"You're in terrible condition..." Kiyo whispered, her gaze soft.

Date smirked, "Does that mean you're gonna tell me no?"

"Tell you no?" Kiyo asked, confused.

"I said I was gonna marry you once the danger was gone."

Kiyo's face was bright red. "N-no you said... after you'd claimed all of Japan..."

"I can't wait that long." Date whispered, forcing himself to stand up straight. "Kiyoko...Hotaru... marry me. Right now. No more waiting."

Sanada's gaze was warm was he watched the two of them.

Kiyo leaned her head to his hand and whispered gently, "Of course I'm gonna marry you. There's no one else in this entire world... that I'd rather live every single day with." Immediately all of the men started cheering for them - the most passionate of them were the Date men of course.

He leaned down, kissing her gently. "Good..." His grip tightened in her hair a moment before going limp and he collapsed suddenly.

Kiyoko gasped, holding him up, his unconcious body fallen against hers. At first she felt fear, but then she couldn't help but smile and laugh. "Oh, Masamune... You're going to be... such a troublesome husband..."

Sanada dipped his head. "I congratulate you, Lady Kiyoko. When Lord Masamune wakes. Tell him the same for me."

"I will." Kiyo replied. "Thank you for everything you and Shingen have done for us all this time..."

Kojuro rushed up to her. "Here, Lady Kiyo. I will take him."

Kiyo smiled, watching Kojuro carry Date to the horses and the men, cheers still erupting from all the armies. As she watched those moving about, she couldn't help that same smile growing even more. "It's been a long time... since peace like this..."

Even more unfamiliar to her was the sight of seeing those sporting different banners helping each other. This alliance did more than just defeat Oda. It dawned in a more peaceful time for all armies. At least for now...

She saw the retainers waving at her, motioning that they were ready to go. But there was more she had to do while she was here. She shouted, "You guys go on ahead...I'll catch up later!"

The exchanged looks. Magube yelled, "We'll wait for you at the gate. Master Katakura is going to go on ahead and help Big Boss with his injury!"

"Good!"


	49. For a Good Night's Sleep

"Well... I guess that's the end of it." Sasuke informed. "The alliance between Takeda and the Date will be broken after this."

Izumi was quiet. The two of them were standing on what remained of Azuchi castle. Soldiers were helping other soldiers out, several getting patched up before heading out on the long journey back home. She whispered, "We won't see each other much after this."

Sasuke glanced at her and he couldn't help the cocky smirk on his lips. "That upset you?"

She glared at him. "Of course it does!"

He laughed and waved his hands. "Easy, easy. I was just kidding. It bothers me too. I don't want the end of this alliance to pull us apart."

Izumi started to say something when another voice chimed in.

"Then don't let it."

Izumi gasped, seeing Kiyoko pull herself up onto the roof with them. She and Sasuke both hurriedly leaned down and helped her up. Izumi's face was on fire. "Listen, Lady Kiyoko, I... "

"Save your breath." Kiyo laughed. "Nami told me about you guys. I was just keeping quiet to entertain you."

Izumi blushed and Sasuke asked, "You're not mad?"

Kiyo brushed herself off and sighed. "I pulled Izumi from her home because I fell in love with a guy I didn't even know yet." She smiled, mostly to herself. "It's turning out to be the best decision I ever made. If I got mad because Izumi wants to do the same thing and follow her heart, then I'd be hypocrite. And an asshole."

"But we're enemy shinobi." Sasuke informed.

"And you know what I think?" Kiyo asked. "Izumi doesn't work for the Date. We live with them, but we don't work for them. So as far as I'm concerned, there's no allies for enemies with the Hotaru." She looked at her friend. "I want you to do what makes you happy, too, Izumi. I would love for you to stay by my side, but... you only get one life. And I see the way you two look at each other." She giggled. "Gives me the same butterflies I get with Masamune."

Sasuke waved his hand. "Okay, TMI."

Kiyo glared at him. But to Izu she said, "Seriously, sis. If you love this guy, visit him as much as you want, I don't care. Especially if it means you continue to work for me. But if you'd rather, I won't stop you from joining his corps or the two of you taking off, whatever it is you wanna do. I'll support you no matter what. As long as you come visit me at least."

Izumi crossed her arms. "Kiyo, I've never worked for you. I have never done anything because it's my job. Everything I do for you, I do because it's what a friend/sister should do. I love you. I'm always going to stay by your side." She held her finger up. "However, my conditions will be that when you give me a scouting assignment, I'm going to swing through Takeda's camp every chance I get."

"Fine by me." Kiyo agreed. "And I'll talk to Masamune... but I don't think he'd have a problem... if I said you were free to come to our camp any time, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded. "It's appreciated, Lady Kiyoko."

"As long as, that is, you guys don't use this as a method to spy." Kiyo informed. "I won't ever ask Izumi to spy on Takeda camp, as long as I can expect the same."

"I don't plan on telling Lord Shingen yet about all of this. I'm not sure how that would go over. I don't think they'd be mad, but I may lose my job." Sasuke explained. "So they may still order me to spy, but I'll figure something out. Come up with some story to retun with. Either way, you can count on me."

Kiyo smiled. "Thanks Sasuke." She started off before looking back at Izu. "So does that mean you will... or won't be coming home tonight?"

"It'll probably be... later tonight." She stated, winking at Sasuke.

The grin on his lips made Kiyo think she really didn't want to know the details. She hopped back off the roof and made her way through the crowd of men.

She whistled when she found who she was looking for. "Keiji!"

Keiji turned and smiled. "Hey you, red-head!" He opened his arms and Kiyo leapt into them, swinging her around. She laughed until he set her down. He chuckled, "First thing's first. Congratulations. No better time to ask a woman to marry him than in front of the entire country right?"

Kiyo blushed. "Don't say it like that, now you're going to get me flustered about it." She giggled and stepped back. "Anyway, long time no see. I saw that you're trip to the southern tip of Japan was successful."

Keiji nodded. "You bet ya. Here, c'mere." He guided her over to a huge man holding a giant anchor. He had silver hair and one eye, like Date, but he was missing his left eye instead. "Hey, Motochika, meet a friend of mine."

Motochika looked at her and then chuckled. "Well I'll be. That's the lucky young girl marryin' the dragon, right?"

Kiyo blushed. "Oh god, its already happening." She covered her face, making both Keiji and Motochika laugh.

Keiji told him. "Her name is Kiyoko. She's as fierce as she is cute."

"Oh yeah?" Moto laughed and held his hand out. "It's a pleasure to meet ya girlie. The name's Motochika Chosokabe, Ogre of the Western Sea, at your service."

She smiled. "We really appreciated your help with Oda today." She elbowed Keiji playfully, "But it would've have been possible without this guy."

Keiji laughed. "Yeah, well..." He chuckled and pushed her away. "Don't you have somewhere to be? Isn't your future husband waiting at home for you?"

Kiyo blushed more. Once again the guys laughed. She waved them off as she rushed back to the gate, meeting back with the retainers who were waiting for her.

They rode together the long trip back to Oshu. Night was well set in by the time they came through the gate.

Kojuro walked up, welcoming them home. He smiled at Kiyo. "Good to be back home, is it not?"

"Very good." Kiyo informed. She stretched. "I can't wait to climb into bed and get a good night's sleep for once."

Kojuro chuckled. "Well Masamune is already there, waiting for you. Though he is most likely asleep again already. He could barely stay concious."

Her face turned red. "Um... Kojuro, what do you mean?"

He chuckled. "Boss Masamune mentioned you might act this way. You agreed to marry him, right?"

"Y-yeah..." Kiyo stated.

"Then don't you plan on sharing the same bed...?" Kojuro couldn't keep himself from chuckling.

Her face turned even darker red. "I didn't think... but... we haven't yet... so... I ... "

"Please Lady Kiyoko. He was looking forward to it. He was even smiling. Don't ruin it." Kojuro asked.

"D-don't guilt me into it!" Kiyo shouted, shifting on her feet. She blushed brightly and looked away shyly. "It's not like I need perogative. The problem isn't that I don't want to sleep with him."

Now Kojuro couldn't help but do the teasing himself. "Oh, so you're anxious?"

"N-no!" Kiyo covered her face. "Oh my god... you guys suck..." She whimpered, feeling embarrassed.

"Kojuro! Stop pickin' on her!"

Kiyo looked past Kojuro to where Date stood in the doorway. "I'm sick of waitin'. Get over here, Kitten."

Kiyo blushed more and shlyly made her way to his room, stopping in front of him. He cupped her face and smiled. "I was just jokin' around. You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm not makin' ya or pressurin' you into it."

Kiyo gripped the front of his yukata. "Do you want me to sleep with you?"

"Huh? Course I do." Date smiled. "I recall tellin' you, back when we were stayin' in Kai... I sleep better knowin' you're right there."

She couldn't help but smile. "Well, if it's for you getting a good night's rest... then I guess I don't have a choice."

His eye narrowed playfully. "You always got an excuse."

She slid her hand up along the collar of his yukata until she gripped it and pulled him down. She kissed him softly at first, but he cupped the back of her head, making it a little rougher until he pulled her back into the room and shut the door.

Kojuro stared at the door as well the retainers.

Yoshinao, after the longest stretch of silence, finally said, "Dude. I totally know where that's goin'."

Kojuro glared at them and shooed them away, telling them to finish their tasks and get to their corridors.

 

"Ya don't need this." Date told her. He had already helped her out of her armor and tossed it to the floor, but now was pulling off the red body suit she wore under it.

She stopped, grabbing his hand. She stuttered, "If you take that off... I won't have anything left..."

"I know." Date informed, kissing her nose and then nipped her lip. "You don't need anything on."

Kiyo blushed brightly and shook her head, covering herself up so he couldn't take it off. "I-I don't even sleep naked alone..."

"Then we'll just have to change both of those." Date whispered, his lips dancing along her neck. "No more sleepin' alone... no more sleepin' with clothes on. Easy as that."

Kiyo started to argue more but stopped. She'd agreed to become his wife. To that end, she would have to not only be loyal to him, but serve his needs. Her heart swelled with the thought of doing whatever he asked of her. If he wanted her to cook for him, she'd do it. If he wanted her to sleep naked, she would. Whatever he wanted, she realized, she wanted to do for him. She wanted to be the best wife she could possibly be for him.

Before she knew it, he already had her suit off and was pulling her into bed with him. He chuckled. "Ya don't gotta be so shy, Kitten. You've already slept with me a few times."

She blushed and replied with. "But this will be the first time in your bed..." He lifted up the blanket and she curled under it. She surprised herself when she pressed as close as she could to him, not leaving any space.

His arm came around her, clutching her against his chest. He whispered, " _Our_  bed, Kitten."

She touched his face softly, her cheeks warming. He assured her. "Don't act any different than you always do, Kitten. You're just gonna have a different title, and a little different name."

Kiyoko blushed and couldn't stop herself from whispering, "Date Kiyoko..."

"Sounds good, don't it?" He teased, kissing her as deeply as could. But when he pulled back, he was already limp, sleep having stolen him from her.

She smiled brightly before nuzzling her head under his chin and relaxing there. She was glad that, after everything that happened, they wound up here together.

She was more than ready for a little change in her name.

 

"I'm glad you're doing better than you were." Sasuke confessed. He was leaning on his back on the tree branch that Izumi was sitting on. He couldn't help smiling over at her. "I was worried about you there for a bit."

"I'll always be fine." Izumi giggled. She scooted a little ways down until she could lean over and kiss him. The second their lips touched, he was kissing her more and more. Izumi blushed and pushed him back playfully. "Easy there, I have to make it back home tonight."

"No you don't." Sasuke teased, pulling her off the branch and into his arms. He craddled her, smiling down at her knowingly. "You get to stay right here in my arms tonight."

Izumi blushed, her arms sliding around his neck. She couldn't help but press her forehead to his cheek and breathe him in. "I'm just glad that I didn't lose you, too..."

Sasuke snickered, "No one can kill me, dear." He nuzzled his nose to hers before kissing her over and over. She couldn't help giggling after each kiss. After a bit he stopped and said, seriously, "I was actually thinking... about stealing you and running away together."

Izumi's cheeks turned red. "Wh-what?"

"You know? Find a nice little house out in the middle of no where... escape the blood of war..." He set her down and finished, "But I knew you wouldn't want to leave here."

Izumi looked at her feet. "I wouldn't... be against it."

Sasuke stroked her face softly. "Stay here a while longer. I'll offer to run away again. When I do, you can give me your answer then."

"Alright..." Izumi whispered, burying her face against his neck and clinging to him. His arms slid around her and stayed that way until morning.


	50. Vigil in Echigo

Kiyo shifted in bed when she felt the sun on her face. She grumbled and curled up, burying her face against the warm, hard body next to her. She felt an arm slip around her and tuck her body into the safety of the embrace. She stiffened and then lifted her head.

Date smiled warmly at her. "Good morning."

Kiyo's cheeks were a dark red. She pulled the blanket up over her a little more until only her eyes were visible above it and whimpered shyly. "G-G' morning..."

He chuckled and pulled the blanket back down. She whined and then hid herself against his body. He played with her hair and asked, "How long is it gonna take for ya to stop bein' shy, Kitten?"

She whimpered, "I don't know..."

Date sighed and reached down, picking her little body up, earning a squeal. He lifted her up and lay her on her back while he climbed over her. Now her face was dark red and her eyes wide. He leaned down, kissing her once, softly, and then again, slowly deepening with each second. His hand slid up her bare side, feeling the curve of her body and then it followed the length of her arm until he caught her wrist and pinned it to the bed.

When he pulled back, he saw that her whole face was flushed and her eyes dulled into submission. He teased, his lips brushing against hers when he spoke, "What's on your mind?"

She was already breathless when she answered, "Y-you."

"Good..." He smiled, his lips carrying on down her neck. At first he was just teasing her, just letting his lips brush her skin. But the longer they rested against that sweet silk, the more he craved. He carried back up to her ear and nipped, causing a noise to escape her lips. It was the most precious sound he'd ever heard. He wanted to hear it again. He started to nibble along her ear and she began to wither under him. He couldn't help himself. He pushed down against her to keep her still and immediately she stopped moving.

"M-Masa..." Kiyo began, barely able to get audible words out now.

"Hm...?" Date asked, now nipping along her throat. He released her wrists so that his curious hands could explore the rest of her body.

Her body arched a little under his touch. She whispered, "Is this... really what you want?"

Date stopped suddenly and looked up at her. He withdrew his lips from her skin and hovered over her, using his elbows as support. "What are you talkin' about?"

Kiyo had to look away. She curled herself and rolled onto her side under him so he couldn't see her wonderful body. She slowly asked, "Are you sure...that I'm the one you want? After all the trouble... I've caused?"

Date grumbled and sat up, rubbing a hand through his hair. "You sure worry about things you don't need to."

Kiyo sat up as well, feeling almost desperate as she whispered, "I...I know that..." She swallowed hard, not sure how to express her feelings. "You've overly concerned yourself with me... since day one... if you marry me... then... you're going to be stuck worrying about me every day."

Date stared at her, that good eye seeing right through her. He opened his arms, silently asking her to come back to them as he leaned on the headboard. Kiyo climbed slowly into them, relaxing against his body. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "If you worried me every day, Kitten... I still wouldn't get tired of it." He ran his hand through her hair and added, "It would be worth it... if I got to come home to your arms after every battle..."

Kiyo nodded. "Okay..."

"So just be yourself." Date ordered. "No more of this shy crap. No matter how cute it is."

Kiyo lifted herself up a bit and kissed him slowly. He returned the kiss, cupping the back of her head. She felt his lips grow hungrier, wanting more, but a knock on the door stopped them.

"Lord Masamune. The sun rose long ago. You should think about getting up soon."

Date groaned and chuckled when Kiyo blushed and hid herself under the covers. "Hey Kojuro, grab one of kiyoko's kimono's out of her room, will ya?"

"Yes sir."

 

Kiyoko watched Izumi's back. She stood closest to the phyre. It was her families tradition to honor the dead was to burn the remains while soldiers and citizens stood vigil for a few minutes to mourn the passing.

This was Nami's phyre.

Kiyo found it difficult to stay there, watching as the fire danced so casually over the ashes. But she found strength in the man beside her, her future husband, and in the fact that majority of his men had all asked if they could join in paying their respects.

Never had anyone in their family had such a large crowd. Somewhere in that large crowd, was Nami and Izumi's parents who had refused to acknowledge the death of another child. Instead, they stood back, as though mourning the loss of just a common soldier.

Once the vigil was over, some of the men through water onto the fire and people began to disperse. Kiyo trotted up to Izumi and put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "You okay?"

Izumi nodded. "I'm fine."

Sasuke walked up to her as well and she turned to him. Kiyo backed up, smiling when Izumi automatically curled up in his arms and he held her tight.

But Kiyo jumped when she backed right up against Date who set his hands on her shoulders. Kojuro dipped his head to Izumi. "My condolences, Lady Izumi."

Izumi smiled at them. "Thanks. It meant a lot for all of you to come."

Date smirked, wrapping his arm around Kiyo's shoulders. "You guys are all family now. It's like one of our own passed. Course we'd be here."

"If there's anything else you ever need..." Kojuro began. While he spoke, as though a cloud passed over the sun, a wave of darkness brushed over the valley of Echigo. While the humans thought little of it and kept on as normal, everyone in the Hotaru family stopped.

Izumi looked up at the sun, her heart slamming in her chest.

"What's wrong?" Kojuro asked.

"That was ominous..." Izumi whispered.

Kiyo's gaze softed and she playfully pushed Izumi. "Relax. Everything's at peace. It's been a long time since Japan was this calm."

"Yeah... but it's only been a week since Oda's death." Sasuke stated. "I wouldn't call it tranquility yet."

Izumi forced herself to cheer up. "Yeah, well, we need to enjoy it while it lasts right?" She wrapped an arm around Kiyoko's neck. "Come on, there's some stuff for you to go through while you're here."

Izumi led Kiyoko through the mansion while the soldiers and citizens stayed outside, enjoying the weather. In a far back room where mostly everything was burned rubble, there were two chests laying side be side. Izumi held the door open for her as she kneeled down. The first chest was a deep black with gold plating and her own name engraved on the top. She slowly opened it up to reveal a long katana with a gold and red hilt. The blade had a small curve right at the end and there was another, hook blade at the other end of the hilt. Like the Obiki it had a groove etched into the silver of the blade in the shape of a wild fire. "It's beautiful..."

Izumi smiled. "I think your dad knew you well."

Kiyo went quiet, running her thumb along the blade. "He and I never got along. But... he was always there." She stood up, raising the sword in front of her. Once the hilt was locked in her hand, a blaze erupted around her fist and down the length of both blades. She spun it around over her head and swung it a few times before picking up the sheath and putting it away. She hooked the strap on her back and turned to Izumi.

She motioned to the other chest. "You need to look at that stuff, too."

Kiyo paused and opened the chest. There were a bunch of photographs as well as family herilooms. But one thing caught her eye. Under a good portion of the photographs, was a leather bound journal. Her father's name was written across the top. Her fingers danced over his name. "Is this really his?"

Izumi watched her closely. "Don't do it right now. But... when you're ready... you need to read the last page."

Kiyo looked at her curiously. "Huh?"

"Nami read it." Izumi informed. "She told me about it before she... passed away..."

Kiyo stood up quickly, feeling guilty. "Izumi, I..."

Izumi shook her head. "I think you need to read it... it's about... your father's final planned conquest. What he was going to do next."

Kiyo stared at her blankly. "Why do you think it's important?"

Izumi stared at the ground. "When the time is right, I think you should read it. But... only when the time's right."

"Which is...?"

"Dunno... maybe an evening you're thinking hard about your dad or something." She smiled, pushing off the door frame. "But right now, pack that box up and get back to Oshu. This place is as dreary as ever."

Kiyo picked it up and started out the door. Izumi cleared her throat. "But um... I'm... making a detour back through Kai."

Kiyo gave her best friend a skeptical look. "Sure you are." She walked a few steps and asked over her shoulder, "So when do I expect you back? Tomorrow morning? Or just long enough that you guys can put your clothes back on?"

Izumi's face turned dark red. "That is not - "

"Whatever...!" She laughed. She marched out of the mansion, laughing out loud when the second the men saw her, they rushed up, wanting to help her carry it. They started fighting until finally Kiyo let go of it and just backed up.

Date snatched her quickly up when she backed up and kissed all over her shoulder and hair. "That looked heavy. Glad someone taught those boys right, huh?"

Kiyo giggled more and patted the top of his head. "Yes, you did very well, Masa-kun."

He smirked at her sarcasm and kissed her forehead. "That all, Kitten?"

"I think so." She answered, pulling away just to turn around so he could pull her back. "Izumi is going scouting for a while. She'll be back whenever."

Date chuckled and pulled her closer, his nose brushing hers. "Oh yeah? So I get ya all to myself t'night, huh?"

Kiyo blushed brightly. "Well... I wouldn't say..."

"Lord Masamune."

Date grumbled and looked over at Kojuro. "'Sup, Kojuro?"

"Do we have any more business to tend to here? I believe that even though we just recently conquered Oda, we should not linger away from headquarters for too long. There will be many armies, I believe, that want to take advantage of those left weakened by Oda."

"Yeah, but we ain't one of those. We stayed strong. Ain't no one picken a fight with us, ya see?" Date grinned. "'Sides. I wanna spend some quality time with my fiance."

Kojuro sighed heavily. "Lord Masamune. You have not even actually given her a ring yet."

Date mussed Kiyo's hair when she blushed with embarrassment. "Yeah... I'm workin' on that."

Kiyo looked at him curiously. He just gave her a broad smirk. "Come on. Ride back with me." He ordered, already pulling her along towards his horse.

"O-okay." Kiyo glanced back over, seeing that the boys had loaded the chest up on her horse. Ohhh... she didn't have a horse anymore. She couldn't help herself as she walked along side of him to lean to him and cling, burying her face to his shoulder. She let go when he stopped beside his horse. He climbed quickly on and slid his arm down to her so she could use it to heave herself up as well.

The horse reared up and Kiyo fell against Date's hard chest as he called to his boys, "Alright! Let's get back home! I wanna set a record for how fast we get there!"

All the men started cheering and Kiyo giggled. "Are you in a rush, Masamune? You're not making plans to go on a raid already are you?"

"No. You and I have an appointment." Date informed.

"Huh?"

He leaned forward as the horse took off, his lips at her ear. "You and I, we're goin' on a little date."

Kiyo's eyes widened. "W-we are?"

He grinned in that seductive, cocky way that always made her heart flutter.


	51. Xavier, the Blacksmith

Kiyo blushed, looking down at herself. Date had asked her to wear something nice, just for fun. She didn't get his humor in it, but it was clearly important to him. Just to satisfy him she pulled out her spring kimono. It was mostly black with tribal like red designs stretching along to the bottom hem. It slit from one thigh down, beginning at the red and brown sash. She pulled her hair back and pinned it up, but nothing could keep her bangs under control. Pulling on her red boots, she stepped out of the room.

She walked up to an impatient Date leaning on the wood post. He was wearing a little different outfit than usual. It was purple with gold hemming and different colored circles around the jacket. She was surprised to see him carrying his swords still. Just where were they going?

Kiyo cleared her throat when she walked up. He jumped and looked over his shoulder, his gaze softening immediatley. "Oh wow..." He took her hand and spun her around, drinking in every inch of the kimono on her body. "You're... breath-taking."

Kiyo shook her head. "It's not that great. This is just a lame hand-me-down my mom..." She looked down suddenly, her heart aching. "It was one of the few things that didn't burn in the fire..."

Date pulled her in close and cupped her face. "So it's important to ya, huh?"

She nodded slowly. He brushed his hand down along the sleeves, being as delicate with it as he was with her. He told her, "When we get back, we got a place to hang it up where it'll stay all nice n' neat, 'kay? We'll keep it in good condition."

Kiyo stared at him warmly. "Thank you, Masamune."

"Now come on." Date ordered, pulling her along. "If we don't make it there on time, we'll be in serious trouble."

Kiyo followed without resistance, but curiousity plagued her, especially as they made their way through the Oshu market. She smiled when she saw the elderly couple that was always with Kojuro in the rice fields selling some home cooking. From the smell of it, she was sure they made a good profit. But their destination wasn't in the market.

Just on the other side was a large open shack. It looked run-down, but there were a semi-new clean cut sign. It was labeled blacksmith. Kiyo blinked. "A metal worker?"

Date glanced back at her and grinned when he realized she still had no clue what he was up to. He pulled her on inside. The shack was filled with all kinds metal items. There we mostly weapons but even cooking utensils and jewelry.

Kiyo paused and looked at Date suspiciously. "Get it yet, Kitten?"

"Are you...?" Kiyo started to ask but he pulled her on back to the counter.

Date shouted, "Hey ol' man! You home?"

A little man walked past the curtain, grumbling about youngin's having no respect until he saw who it was. He gasped and rushed to the counter. "L-lord Masamune! Welcome back!"

Date chuckled. "Thanks. So... have ya' looked anymore into my request?"

The little man nodded rapidly. "Oh yes, of course. We've made it our top priority." He glanced past him and looked at Kiyoko. He gasped. "Oh...my... i-is this her?"

Date grinned when Kiyo withdrew shyly. He pulled her on back up and introduced, "Yes it is. This is my fiance, Hotaru Kiyoko." He smirked when he added, "Soon to be Date Kiyoko."

The man held his hand out. "You are every bit as beautiful as Lord Masamune boasts, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"You too, um..." Kiyo blushed, having missed his name.

"Oh sorry! I'm Xavier. I'm Lord Masamune's personal blacksmith. I make all the soldiers armor and weapons."

Kiyo's eyes widened suddenly, all of her excitement bristling suddenly. "D-did you... " She turned to Date. "Did he make your six claws?"

Date nodded, a smile on his face. "Sure did."

"That's incredible." Kiyo informed, looking back at Xav. "You're amazing...!"

He blushed. "Well thank you. Your praise is an honor. I hope you think the same of what I have here for you today." He trotted back behind the curtain, shifting through some stuff as he shouted, "Lord Masamune's request was a fairly difficult one. I had to really think outside of the box. I didn't know what I should do... so I made a few different ones..."

Kiyo whispered under her breath, "What did you ask him to make?"

Date just made a motion that said, 'wait and see'.

Xav came back with a box and opened it up. Immediately Kiyo gasped, her heart thundering in her chest. Xav rambled. "All Lord Masamune gave us to work with is that we had to make a ring that was as unique and special as you."

Kiyo could barely breathe as she looked in the multiple different golden rings. As she looked at the simple ones to the intricite ones to the specific ones, she felt like she was the most spoiled woman on the earth.

Under the counter her hand sild to Date's and she gave it a squeeze. Date smirked at Xavier. "I didn't mean for you to make a hundred, Xav."

Xavier shook his head. "It's not every day that you're asked to make the soon-to-be wife of the dragon's wedding ring. I thought it'd be more special if she got to pick out of a lot specially made for her."

Date smiled, watching Kiyoko's face as she picked up and looked at every single one. "You out-did yourself. I'll pay for all of them, but just take the one she likes."

"Nonsense!"

Date glared at him. "That's an order."

Xav blushed and smiled. "Yes sir." He looked happily at Kiyoko. "Found one you liked yet?"

She set one back down. "I-I don't know... they're all... amazing... I mean... really." She was breathless. "I don't think I could."

"Just for fun, I want to show you this one last one." Xavier reached under the counter and fumbled through some stuff. "I just wanted to make this... cause of the 'one-eyed dragon' theme. I didn't know if it'd be up your alley or not..." He stood back up and held it out to her.

The second he opened his hand, Kiyo immediatley fell in love. The band of the ring was carved as the soft underbelly of the beast with a thin tail curling a second time around. The wings formed and encirclement around the head of the dragon. The body was laced with the tiniest sapphires. But placed expertly in the jaws of the beast was the diamond, the symbol of their marriage. She was so breathless at the sight, she could barley get out the words, "Th-this one."

"You really like it?" Xavier asked, his eyes brightening.

"It's perfect." Kiyo stated, she turned, showing it to Date. "What do you think, Masa-kun?"

She didn't feel like he really even looked at the ring when he said, "Yeah, it's perfect." He touched her hand. "This is your ring. If that's the one you like best... then that's the one we'll get."

Kiyo blushed, looking at the ring shyly and then looking at him. "But, I want you to like it too."

Date laughed softly and took the ring from her hands. Lifting her left hand, he slid it onto her finger and then gently kissed the knuckle. "It's beautiful. I do love it."

Kiyo blushed even more, the warmth and gentleness of his lips making her knees weak every time. He let go of her hand and paid for all of the rings, as well as leaving him a tip for doing a good job.

On the way back home, Date off-handedly started saying, "Sorry I... didn't propose like how I'm supposed to."

Kiyo looked at him as he continued, "I just... between thinkin' I'd lost you, t' havin' ya fall right back into my arms... I couldn't do it. I couldn't even think about it. I just... I had to make you mine. Right then."

Kiyo giggled. "Masamune... it's fine. I loved how you proposed. Except for you passing out on me. Literally." He chuckled and she finished, "It's was very you. And this is all very us." She clasped her hands around his and whispered, "I'm the happiest girl alive right now."

Date stared at her warmly, a gentle wind blowing around them. He stepped closer to her, pulling the pin out of her hair so it fell back around her shoulders. He twisted it into his hand and kissed her deeply. She cupped his face, kissing him back as his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her up against him. Once her arms slid around his neck, she would have been content staying that way for the rest of her life.

But he pulled back quickly, already breathless. "C'mon. Let's hurry home."

"Why the rush, Masamune...?" She asked, trotting after him without resistance when he pulled her along. She couldn't help giggling. "Did Kojuro give us a curfew?"

"Nah, that's not it."

Kiyo frowned, but followed along obediently.

Once back inside the gate, Kojuro walked up to them. "there you are. You took off as soon as we got back, Lord Masamune, do you - "

"Let's talk later." Date ordered, brushing him off, still towing Kiyo along. Kiyo waved back at Kojuro as Date pulled her.

Kojuro frowned. "Wonder what's gotten into him...?"

One of the retainers who was watching, commented, "Boss has gotten serious about spending time with Lady Kiyoko since the accident."

Kojuro's eyes softened. "Yes, I know. He worries much about her."

"I wonder if Big Boss is ever going to get back to the battlfield at this rate."

Kojuro glared. "Oh, he will. One way or another. A man like him, even though he's distracted by his love for a woman like that, could never resist the thrill of battle for too long."


	52. Consummating

Kiyo giggled, her cheeks red when Date pulled her on into their bedroom.  "What has gotten i nto y-" She gasped when as soon as he shut the door behind them, he pushed her little body up against it.  Her eyes widened now when she realized what his rush was.

His lips, though were still tender on hers, were deep and passionate and hungry.  He only k issed her for a moment before breaking it and nipping down her throat.  He hotly whispered against her neck.  "I thought we should hurry home... because you said this kimono was delicate.  We need... to hurry and get it off of you."

Her eyes widened and wi th the most delicate hands she'd ever felt touch her skin, Date pulled the kimono away from her body.  Leaving her in just her black bra and panties.  "M-masa..."  She whispered, watching him carefully set the fabric on the bed and then going back to her b ody.  His kisses were more forceful now, his hands all over her body.

He grinded on her, pulling her legs around his hips.  It wasn't long before she was moaning his name, her body doing most of the talking for her.  But as his hand slid under her bra, the re was a loud banging on the door and Kiyo felt it through her back.

Kojuro shouted, somewhat angrily.  "Lord Masamune!  There are important matters that need to be discussed, that we cannot put off any longer.  I understand your feelings right now, but te nding to Lady Kiyoko can wait."

Date growled, not moving his lips from her neck.  "Kojuro... are you serious right now?"

"Yes I am sir."

"Why is a war council anymore important than my fiance?"

Kiyo blushed and whispered, "Don't argue with him Masamune..."

"Sir.  You've been putting this off all week.  What if we're attacked?"

His hands tightened around her almost naked body and she immediately knew what he was thinking about.  The last attack they suffered was devestating.  To her surprise, Date just ignor ed Kojuro now and buried his face against her sternum, breathing heavily.  "I love you, Kiyoko..."

She touched his hair.  "I...love you too..."  She smiled and kissed the top of his head.  "Go, make Kojuro happy.  You know you need to."

He sighed heavily.   "Alright."  He set her down and ushed her to the closet.  "Change 'n come with me."

She rolled her eyes.  "Fine."  As quickly as she could, she pulled on a red haltertop style shirt as well as a little black skirt.  Date pulled her back against him and le aned his head down, breathing in her hair.  She giggled, "You're going to make this as difficult as possible, aren't you?"

He chuckled, his hands running up and down her sides until they drifted up, finding the tie and knotting it loosely around the back o f her neck.  He kissed her silky skin before pulling her around.  "Ready?"

Kiyo nodded.  When he turned to walk out, her arms automatically slid around his hips.  He chuckled and paused.  "It's hard to walk when you do that."

She blushed and buried her hea d into his jacket, ignoring him.  He sighed and leaned down.  "Come here."

"Huh?" Kiyo looked at him, a flush on her cheeks.

"Hop on."  He ordered her, holding his hands behind his back.  Her blush increased as she slid her arms around his neck and  jumped onto his back.  He held her up, his hands under ther thighs and she wrapped her legs around him.  "Much better."

Kiyo was blushing as he carried her out of their room and towards the council room.  Kojuro, who was waiting inside with a solidified ex pression of impatience and frustration, softened the second he saw them.  Date sat down beside Kojuro and slid Kiyo off his back.  She quickly took her place beside him, being a good little girl.

"Alright, Kojuro, what do you have cooked up?" Date asked wi th a yawn.

Kojuro, who had lay a map out in front of them was pointing at different states as he described their current status within the nation.  Kiyo watched his hand for a while, half listening to his words, but her gaze kept drifting to her own hand a nd the sparkling diamond now resting on her finger.  Every time she saw it, her breath left her all over again.

Somewhere along the lines of admiring the gold dragon, she let out a little yawn herself, whether out of boredom or her own exhaustion, she star ted to drift to sleep right there.

At some point, Date started watching her instead of Kojuro.  He smiled, watching her head bob as she tried to stay awake.  Kojuro glared at Date.  "Sir.  Are you listening?"

"Yeah..." Date mumbled.  He reached over, touch ing Kiyo's cheek with the back of his finger.  The second their skin met, she jumped back awake and he couldn't help chuckling in reaction.

Kojuro sighed.  "Please pay attention, Lord Masamune."

Date looked back at him.  "I'm listening.  You stopped talkin g."

He shrugged heavily and went on.  "Given all of these circumstances, I believe the best thing we can do right now... is go ahead and attack Takeda."

Date arched a brow.  "You serious?"

"Yes." Kojuro informed.  "While Takeda has always made his main con cern Uesugi, he'll be putting a lot of pressure to his western border.  Meanwhile, if Mikawa plans to recover from the loss of their general, they'll need to withdraw.  Takeda would be smart to take immeidate advantage of this.  Knowing that, they're leavi ng their flank wide open for us to attack.  And with so recently having been allied, we can garuntee ourselves a clean fight."  He couldn't help but glance at Kiyoko before looking back at Date.  "A refreshing thing we so desperately need right now."

Date  looked at Kiyoko, wrapping a few strands of her hair around his finger.  "Attack Ol' man Takeda, huh...?  Ya' know I wouldn't miss a chance to throw down with t' Cub again."

Kojuro smiled.  "I know, sir."

"So what's the plan?"

Kojuro tapped his finger on M ikawa.  "I would like to send a scout to see if Takeda is making a move down here in Mikawa as I anticipate.  If so, I think we should send a regiment down there to cut them off.  We could get the jump on them and wipe out a good portion of their military  and then send a second regiment down to wipe the rest of them out."

"Sounds risky, Kojuro."  Date stated, a grin on his lips.  "You in a hurry?"

Kojuro bowed his head.  "No sir.  I anticipate this tranquility of the land to be disturbed soon."

"Yeah, 'cuz  guys like I us wanna get back out their and get the battles goin' again." Date informed.  "Bet things would stay more peaceful if we just sat back a while."

Kojuro watched him.  He casually stated, "That doesn't sound like you, Lord Masamune."

He, along wi th the other men watched as Date let go of the strands of hair he was playing with and softly brushed Kiyo's hair back behind her ear.  "I know."  He said, his eye warm on her.  "I been thinkin' a little differently now."

Kiyo blushed, too embarrassed to l ook into his eye.

Kojuro smiled, leaning back.  "In the end, the decision is yours, Lord Masamune."

After a long pause, he finally responded, "Let's stiffen patrols.  Sit back a'while.  Been some time since we just stopped to smell the roses, eh,  Kojuro?"  He pulled Kiyo closer.  "Japan ain't goin' no where.  Hey, maybe a few of those bastards will knock themselves out."

"It's a possibility, sir."  Kojuro agreed.  He looked at the men.  "What do you think boys?"

They all looked at each other, murmu ring their agreements for a while before Date announced, "Then that settles it.  You boys relax a while.  When the battles get goin' all heated up again, we'll run out their n' break 'em all up."

All of them started cheering now.  Kiyo couldn't help smilin g, blushing when he pulled her closer and kissed her face.  He pressed his nose to her temple and whispered, "This'll give us more time together, Kitten."

She blushed and smiled.  She started to scold him when Kojuro cleared his throat.  "Now, on  another subject, I don't think we've properly celebrated your proposal, Lord Masamune."

He blinked.  "Hn?"

Izumi was hanging upside drown from a low branch in a tree.  Her head was level with Sasuke's who was standing, leaning on the trunk of the tree.  S asuke smirked at her.  "You don't have to stay out here with me.  Go have fun."

Izumi rolled her eyes, ignoring the loud music that was rolling from the castle.  Even from where she was, she could see the bulk of the Date army dancing and laughing while so ldiers played some of their own instruments.  "I'm fine right here."

Sasuke chuckled.  "Well I know that.  But if you're bored - "

"I'll go down their and help Kiyoko when she gets drunk.  Otherwise..." Izumi blushed a little.  "I want to spend as much tim e with you as I can."

Sasuke smirked.  "Aw, now don't I feel special?"

She smacked his arm and he stumbled forward, laughing.  She growled.  "Do you have to tease me about everything?"

"Yeah.  You're too much fun."  He turned and cupped her cheeks.  "And b eautiful...."  He pulled her into a slow, soft kiss.

Izumi felt her skin crawl with happiness.  She slid her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.  They kissed for what could have been ever.  After a while, she was beginning to get breathless and lig ht-headed.  She pulled back to whisper something, but his lips followed hers, wanting more.  She giggled and held him back, "Sasuke..."

"Yes?"  He asked, his hands sliding up her body, searching for the hem of her top.  

She caught his hands and leaned for ward, whispering against his ear.  "Why don't you... sneak us into my room?"

Immediately a seductive sparkle came to Sasuke's eyes.  He hopped up onto the branch, pulling her up.  "You gotta tell me where it's at."  He informed, tucking her into his arms a nd jumping through the forest to the top of the buildings, looking for which one would be hers.

Izumi giggled and kissed all over his face.  "You gotta figure it out yourself."  She teased.  "I'll tell you when you get warmer."

Sasuke groaned and jumped of f the roof.  "I am no good at these games..."

"You're getting warmer..."

Kiyo blushed and laughed, dancing with a couple of the retainers as a few of the soldiers played some music.  Most of the boys sitting around were clapping for them.  As the song cam e to a close, Date came up behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist and swinging her around.  "Alright boys, I don't like sharin'.  You had your fun."

Kiyo leaned on him, still giggling.  "Aw, you're possessive, Masa-kun."

"Damn right I am."  Date inf ormed, leaning down and kissing her deeply.  The boys all cheered and clapped for them.

The evening was beautiful.  The torches were all lit with lights hanging from the rooftops.  Everyone was happy and having fun.  At some point in the night, Kiyo spied  a couple ninja running along the rooftops.  Everyone was having a good night.

Later in the evening, once the sun was long gone, some of the boys brought out homemade fireworks.  They conned her into lighting one herself.  She was too scared, having never s et one off before.  But with Date's help she finally did it.  It was a beautiful fire-cracker, exploding in reds and oranges in the night sky.  She screamed with excitement and asked to do another.

Sake was drank all night, laughs and stories were shared a s well.  Throughout the entire night, she constantly had boys coming up to her, asking to dance with her and to congratulate her.  More often then not, she caught them trying to sneak a peek at her ring.  Laughing each time, she happily showed them.  If it  were up to her, she'd brag about her marriage all night.

As fun as the party was, it didn't last forever.  Early the next morning, grumbling, no longer sober boys were making their way back to their corridors.  Kiyoko laughed.  For once, it wasn't her tha t had too much to drink.  Date, although he mentally seemed fine, he was a little off.  Let's just say Kiyo was thankful he wasn't in a battle using his swords.

She helped him into the room and into bed.  Once there, he carressed the side of her face, whis pering sweet nothings to her.  Like always, neither of them remained clothed for long.  However this one night was different than the others.  The moonlight poured through the back door, carressing both of their bodies in it's glow.  There was something se nsual about everything happening between them.

The prospect of their soon to be marriage, the contentness of the nation at peace, the acceptance of the men and Kojuro for their relationship, and the overall happiness of all the people in Oshu.  All of it s eemed to come together in that moment, as she gazed up into his face and he stared down into hers.

At first, it was just her name, whispered in the night.  Then it was her heart pounding as he kissed her and carressed her in ways she'd be ashamed for anyon e to know.  Every touch set her on fire.  But soon is the thrill - both the pain and pleasure - of finally becoming one with the man she loved so dearly.

She cupped his face, in the middle of the sweat, the movements, the sensual sounds escaping their  lips.  She saw the diamond on her finger reflect the light in the same way as Date's eye when he looked at her.  She thought her heart would stop and never begin again.  She kissed him in every way that she could.

If that night had never ended, she would h ave been the happiest woman in the world.


	53. Holding On...

Kiyo shifted.  The sun was in her face, but that wasn't what woke her.  It was the warm dance of lips up along her spine.  She felt a strong hand on her hip, but the sensation of his br eath nearing her shoulders caused a sound to escape her lips.  "Mnnnn...."  She shifted and his hand tightened on her.  "Masamune...morning..."

"Good morning..."  He whispered back, just before nipping the middle of her back.  She arched her body a bit and  rolled over, pushing him back.  She was overwhelmed by a soreness in her body and she grumbled, flopping onto her back.

He hovered over her, a warm smile on her lips.  She couldn't help but smirk and tease, "You look happy this morning.  Is that cause you  finally got what you wanted?"

He smirked triumphantly.  "Yes.  It is."  He leaned down to kiss her, but stopped suddenly.  "Are you happy?"

Kiyo laughed out loud suddenly.  She touched his face and pulled him on down to kiss her.  "Saying I was happy... w ould be an understatement."  She wrapped her arms around him, feeling his strong shoulders against her slender arms. She snuggled up, pulling his body flush against hers.  "I could just... stay like this."

Date chuckled, kissing her neck over and over.  "T oo bad.  I'm dragging you out today."

"hm..."  Kiyo mumbled, nipping along his shoulder, loving the feel of his strong muscles around her.

"I gotta get out and go brag to everyone about my fiance right?" Date informed, sitting back up, his gaze drifting ov er her naked body.  "But then again..."

Kiyo blushed, the sake out of her system now, so all the nervousness flooded back over her and she covered herself up.  "We're not doing that again today."

He frowned.  "Aw, do I really have to get you drunk for  you to not be shy?"

She blushed more and instead of responding, rolled back over and pressed her face to the pillow.  He smiled and pressed against her back, kissing the back of her neck.  She could feel, just through his kisses, that he was smiling and re sisting laughter.

It was all just so easy.  She stretched out under him and yawned.  His arms slid around her slender body, lifting her up off the bed just a little.  It was awkard, but the feeling of being tucked away in his arms couldn't compare to anyth ing else.  She whined, playfully, "Just let me sleep..."

"Fine.  You sleep, I'll enjoy your body."  He teased, nipping close to the scar down her back.  She immediately stiffened up a little, just because of how sensitive it was.  His lips started to move  down her body and he pulled her as close as possible to him.  "C'mon, Kitten, let's go again."

Kiyo blushed brightly and glared at him over her shoulder, but all resistance left her body.  "You have... an insatiable amount of energy."  She rolled back over  one last time and pulled him down to her.

Izumi whined playfully, trying to pull out of Sasuke's adament grasp.  But each time he overpowered her and pulled her back against his naked body.  Her cheeks were flushed and every time she felt his hard muscle s, memories of the previous nights events rolled through her mind.

Sasuke nibbled on her ear.  "Come on, you don't need to get back to work.  I'm sure Kiyoko and Date are doing the same thing we are."

Izumi's face was bright red.  "B-but..."

He squeezed he r tight.  "Okay, you got me.  I don't want to go back to Takeda headquarters..."  He let her go and leaned back.  He was silent for several minutes.  "I don't want to be away from you."

Izumi kissed his lips tenderly, but he held her there so he could make  it deeper.  She scolded softly, "Go back to Takeda camp... while I check on Kiyoko.  Then tell them you're going scouting... and come back here."

His hand slid down her body, rubbing against the back of her thigh.  "Or you could come with me."

Izumi sighe d and curled back up around him.  "Neither of us are going to win this..."  She pressed her face to his chest and breathed him in.  "Fine... let's just stay here."

He chuckled.  "I knew you'd see things my way..."

Kiyo shifted, leaning back against  Date as his hand slid around her waist and he kissed her shoulder over and over.  She sighed softly, "Masamune... we've been laying in here for hours... "

Date chuckled, nipping her soft skin.  "You said you wanted to stay like this all day."

"I didn't thi nk you'd take me seriously."  She slid her hand up to his face, tangling her fingers into his hair.  When he still ignored her, she gave up, relaxing against his hard body and letting him do as he wished.  She whispered, "I'm... very happy here..."

"Hn?"

" I mean it."  Kiyo whispered, lifting her hand and looking at the golden ring.  "Everything... it all makes me happy.  I'm so in love with you, Date Masamune."

"As I am with you."  He told her.  His hands started to slide down her body as he kissed her slow ly and softly, "We'll start making plans... so that I can call you my wife as soon as possible."

She giggled, leaning into his kiss.  "I wish we could just skip the waiting and finalize it right now..."

"Very soon, Kitten."  Date told her, kissing her more  and more, the hand resting on her thigh now starting to venture elsewhere.  He was just leaning to push her on her back when their bedroom door flew open.

"Lord Masamune!"

Date yanked the blanket up and snarled.  "What the hell, Kojuro!?"

"My sincerest ap ologies, sir.  But there's... a situation."

"Huh?" Date's eye narrowed.  "What kind of situation?"

"For some reason... The Takeda army has already pushed past Oshu's borders.  Their main cavalry is headed straight for our headquarters."

"Shit!" Date cursed .

"They'll be here any second."  Kojuro informed, shutting the door.  He shouted through it.  "I'm already gathering the men."

Date hopped out of bed, cursing to himself as he struggled, yanking his clothes on.  "That ain't like ol' man Tiger at all.  He a in't usually so hasty.  Thought for sure we'd have more time before we had to get back to war."

Kiyo sat up, watching him get ready.  She softly asked, "Masamune...?  You're usually anxious to battle.  Why... these last few weeks have you seemed... relucta nt to return to war?"

He paused in yanking his clothes back on.  "Ya really gotta ask?"

"Huh?"

"I got a little scared...with Oda."  Date informed.  "An' I don't mean fightin' him.  That bastard wasn't that tough.  Now that I got you... I can't be so carele ss.  I can't be comin' home all beat up - that gets ya all worked up.  'N I can't take m' eyes off of you for a second.  Every time I turn around someone else is tryin' t' take you from me..."

While he was talking, Kiyo slid up behind him and wrapped her a rms around his waist.  She breathed him in and whispered, "Sorry.  Guess that means I'm your weakness..."

"Hey, it ain't like that..."

She shook her head, breathing him in.  "I try to be safe."

"I know you do, baby girl."  He whispered gently.  "But part o f me bein' me... I can't stop worryin'.  You're everything to me...  I've had a taste of what it feels like... to lose you."  He turned, clutching her tight in his arms.  "It ain't never happenin' again."

Kiyo's eyes were soft as she gazed up at him.  "I w on't die, I promise."

He buried his face in her hair.  "That honestly... doesn't make me feel any better.  You're always up to somethin'."

Kiyo rolled her eyes and patted his chest, pushing him out of her way so she could pull on her own clothes.  "We  should hurry.  We should already be out there with the boys."  She she pulled her battle suit on, she looked at him over her shoulder.  "I do agree with you though.  It doesn't sound like Takeda at all...  I kinda thought he'd be a little like us and waiti ng everything out to see what goes down first."

"I know."  Date agreed.  "I got my suspicion that somethin' else is in the works.  I don't like it."  He helped her tug on the last of her armor and they both grabbed their swords, heading out.

The plain was  in a mess of soldiers, all making a commotion about the army pushing through Oshu.  Kojuro walked right up to them.  "There you are."

"Got a plan yet, Kojuro?" Date asked.

He started to say something, but his gaze turned towards the gate.  "I do not, sir.   Everything about this attack seems... wrong.  No matter the situation, it seems unlike the Takeda to attack an enemy headquarters unprovoked.  Not only is it dangerous, but it's dasterdly as well."

Date flicked his head.  "Kiyoko and I were just sayin' th e same thing.  There must be somethin' else on the Tiger's mind.  This ain't like 'em."

"I suggest we send troops to the outter gate.  Hold them up without starting a fight until we know the truth of the sitation."  Kojuro suggested.

"Yeah," Date agreed.   "Then we'll - " He paused, looking around.  "The hell, where'd Kiyoko go?"

"If I were a betting person..." Kojuro started, unable to resist the chuckle when Kiyo jumped up behind Date and put the helmet on his head.

"You need this." She ordered.

Date  chuckled, tipping the brim of it back up so he could at least see again.  "Thanks, Kitten."

Izumi stared with wide eyes through the trees.  She and Sasuke had finally gotten around, but now what she was seeing made her sick.  They had finally gotten up wh en one of Sasuke's scouts returned saying that the Takeda were advancing on Oshu's headquarters.

Now Izumi stood in the forest, watching the cavalry move through.  "Why...?"  She jumped when Sasuke returned.

"I just spoke with Shingen."  Sasuke informed, l ooking back over his shoulder at the soldiers.  "He said that last night...they suffered a devestating attack on their headquarters... from Date's soldiers."

"What?" Izumi squeaked.  "I know that's not true.  I don't think Date even spoke to his soldiers y esterday."

"I know, I know." Sasuke replied.  "But whatever happened, they were waving Date's banners.  Now Shingen's storming their headquarters either to get the answers, or strike them back down."  Sasuke scratched his cheek.  "What I don't get is who w ould impersonate Date to get at Shingen?  Who benefits from this?"

"Uesugi." Izumi casualy answered.

Sasuke shook his head.  "This is definitely not a tactic of theirs."

"I know, but..."

Sasuke stood back up. "It doesn't matter.  You need to get to Date an d Kiyoko and explain to them that this is a misunderstanding.  I can't say anything to Shingen without revealing out secret."

"I know." Izumi confessed.  She kissed his cheek.  "Go back to your generals, stay with them but be careful.  I'll try to stop the m.  Maybe you can convince Shingen to speak to Date first, if that's not his plan already."

Sasuke nodded.  "I'll do what I can."  He pulled her tight against him before he disappeared into the shadows of the forest.


	54. Smoking Out the Enemy

Izumi appeared behind Kiyoko and Date. "Lady Kiyoko..." When Kiyoko looked at her, she finished, "I have news about the Takeda army." 

"What's that?" They asked. 

"Last night, someone impersonated soldiers of the Date army. They were carrying your banners. From the information I got, they apparently attacked in the middle of the night when the soldiers guard was down and they were unarmed, unable to defend themselves. The Tiger of Kai is furious. I believe he probably wants to talk... but he's ready to fight." 

"Damn bastards...." Date growled, crossing his arms. "Who the hell...? Who'd start a fight between us 'n Takeda?" 

"I don't know. We're looking into it." Izumi informed. 

Date glanced at her. "By 'we', you mean you and that ninja of Takeda, right?" 

Izumi stiffened and looked at Kiyo expectantly. She waved her hand in a 'yeah I spilled your secret but don't worry about it' kind of way. Date asked, "Can't ya use him to tell Shingen to back off, it's a misunderstandin'?" 

"Shingen doesn't know that Sasuke and I remain in communication." She confessed. "There's only so much he can do right now. But he's doing all he can." 

"Alright." Date looked down the hill, just seeing a few of the soldiers moving through the forest. "Don't get yourselves in trouble now. Don't push anything." 

Izumi paused at his words at first. This isn't what she would have expected from a general. There was opportunity to sacrifice the secrecy of their relationship and possibly Sasuke's job. But it seemed to her that Date genuinely cared about her and Sasuke as well. Then she remembered the argument he had with Kojuro about sacrificing his own retainers. When she glanced over and saw Kiyo smiling at her, she returned it and disappeared. 

 

Sanada and Shingen were riding side by side. Naida was just a few steps behind them. For the most part, the army was silent, the shock of the previous night's events rattling them all. Naida noticed that Sanada's hand were clenched tight on the reins of his horse. She heard him mumbled, "I just cannot believe that Lord Masamune would do this." 

"Nor can I, Yukimura." Takeda confessed. "I've always thought the One-Eyed Dragon to be a respectable man. This manner in which he has raised his flag against us, is not how I've ever seen the man fight before." His eyes narrowed. "However. Whatever nonsense is going on here, we cannot allow it to go unpunished." 

"I understand your Lordship..." Sanada whispered hoarsely. 

Naida stared at the back of Sanada's head a moment before her gaze drifted to Shingen. "Do you plan to speak to him first?" 

"Of course. If he will allow me." 

As they neared the top of the hill, many soldiers sitting atop horses were still and their eyes focused. But standing before the long line of soldiers, Kojuro, Kiyo, and Date stood waiting. 

Shingen motioned the soldiers to a stop. He placed his axe on the ground, signifying that he wanted to speak first. Sanada did the same and they both waited. After several moments, they saw Date say something to Kojuro, the three of them finally lay down their swords as well. 

Shingen looked at Sanada and Naida. "Come now. Let us speak with them." The three of them slowly climbed off their horses and made their way to the top of the hill. 

Now all six of them stood face to face, an uncomfortable silence settling between them all. 

Finally, Date broke it. "Ol' man Takeda. What's this all about?" 

"That's what I would like to know, One-Eyed Dragon. Our headquarters was attacked last night, by men weilding your banner. Worse than that, it was not just soldiers attacked. Many women, children, and the elderly were brutally slain. This misdeed cannot simply be looked over. I expect better of - " 

Date's eye was narrowed with disgust. "No shit? You know me better'n that, Tiger. Those weren't my men. Even if I felt like bein' a damn coward and attackin' you in the night, my boys would never touch an unarmed citizen. Not now, not ever. 'Cause they know if I caught them... they'd be facin' my claws." 

Takeda seemed to relax at this. "I had anticipated you tell me this. However, if it was not your men, then who would have done this? Such a sloppy job, that both of us are too smart to fall for. It's much too sloppy to be the work of Uesugi Kenshin - who also fights with valor and honor." 

"Dunno." Date stated casually. "But I know the best way to smoke 'em out." 

"And how is that, young Dragon?" Shingen questioned. 

"You're here anyway. What's say you and I go ahead and throw down. It's a fight between us they want, a fight between us they'll get." Date informed, a smirk on his lips. 

"And once we've dragged out whoever started this, we'll turn our blades on them." Kojuro informed. "Avenging the lives you have lost, and the indignation the Date suffered from their impersonation." 

Shingen laughed. "Oh, Dragon, how predictable you are." His eyes narrowed, the sharpness of knowledge glowing in his eyes. "Why else do you think I brought my soldiers, if I had already known it was not you?" 

"Clever as a fox, ol' man." Date picked a sword back up and pointed it at him. "You better go get your weapon. Cause I'm fightin' for real. We'll drag out this impersonating bastard... and while I'm at it, I'll take Kai right out from under your nose." 

Shingen chuckled, "If you think you can." 

Date put his other hand on the top of Kiyo's head. "Oh by the way, met my fiance?" 

"Yes, Dragon. She stayed with us when you did." Shingen reminded him. 

Date laughed. "I know. I just like sayin' it." 

Kiyo blushed brightly, even before Shingen said, "I do extend you my congratulations, Dragon." He turned and, along with with Sanada and Naida, retreated back to their weapons. 

Once all the generals were on their own sides, they raised their weapons. 

Date glanced at Kiyo. "Stay safe Kitten." 

"Yeah right." Kiyoko laughed, readying her sword as well. With a motion from their weapons, both Date and Takeda ordered their men to charge while they raced towards each other as well. 

Kiyo watched Date's back until she saw him lock weapons with Sanada. She also saw Kojuro go for Takeda, suspending him until Date would defeat Sanada. But her gaze went to Naida, the only two standing still on the battlefield. 

Izumi appeared behind Kiyo and asked, "What are you going to do?" She drew her knives. "Are you gonna fight her?" 

Kiyo picked up her sword and whispered, "I think so. Can think of it as sparring... like in the old days." Without anymore hesitation, Kiyo charged for Naida. 

Naida, in reaction raised her hand and energy collected their until a great scythe was in her hand. Within moments the two of them were locked in battle. Naida's eyes sparkled. "Just like the good ol' days right? You and me, fighting like kids?" 

"You bet." Kiyo laughed, pushing off her scythe with her own sword and jumping into the air. 

The battle was going well, after a while, the soldiers and generals alike were wearing down. Kiyo's eyes narrowed as she fought Naida. If the idea of the enemies strategy was to wear down the two armies, then now would be the perfect time to strike. 

Through the battle, every few minutes, she was looking over at Date, just out of concern and worry for her soon to be husband. She pushed Naida back with another blow, parrying to her other side to strike, but was blocked with her scythe once again. She and Date had way too many plans to risk losing him here to Takeda. 

But both Naida and Kiyoko stopped when a cold chill ran down their spines. It was like someone placed ice against the back of their necks. Izumi must have noticed it too, because she screamed, "Kiyoko! Naida! Look out!"


	55. Torn Earth

It was like in the valley of Echigo, a darkness, for just a moment, swallowed up the field.  But both parties noticed it this time.  Everyone stopped battling to look up into the sky, but there was nothing there.

But something els e was.  Pushing quickly through the forest was a collection of dark, black energy.  It looked exactly like a shark's fin racing over the ground towards the battlefield.

That terrible, icy sensation was still there.  Before anyone could do anything, the bla ck fin blasted straight through several soldiers, sending them flying like they were nothing.

Izumi drew her weapon and raced towards Kiyoko and Naida, but the fin blasted through first.  Once it swept through, it continued on and she watched it disappear  over the horizon.  But she was breathless.  The fin left a deep engraving in the ground where it went through.

Date and Sanada stopped battling to look over.  Date growled.  "The hell was that?"  He demanded.  

Kojuro rushed up to him.  His composure was a  bit frantic.  "Lord Masamune, whatever just sent that blast wiped out a large portion of both of our armies.  We have hundreds injured."

Takeda's eyes narrowed, looking around.  "It seems we've dragged out our enemy as expected."

Date put his sword back a way and looked at Kojuro.  "I need any man not helping the injured."

"What do you intend to do?" Kojuro asked.

"I'm gonna smoke 'em out."  Date informed.  "We can't just sit around and wait for another attack like that."

Takeda shook his head.  "But to go  searching blindly for them... could be just what they want us to do."

"Then what do you suggest, ol' man?"  Date asked.

"We need to ready ourselves.  I assume that attack was just a warning."  Shingen answered.  "Though it was a powerful attack, I must thi nk that it was only a warning."

"Whatever."  Date growled.  He turned to Kojuro.  "Have Kiyoko stay with the wounded soldiers and help tend to them.  I'll take a handful of m' boys and go after this guy."

"But sir - " Kojuro started to protest, but  paused.  He looked around.  He had just seen Naida and Kiyoko fighting.  They were just to the south down the hill and -

He stopped when saw a couple of the retainers rush up.  They slowed to a stop before them.  "Big Boss...!"

"What's up, boys?"  Date ask ed.

"That blast..."  Bunshigi panted.  "It ran right through where Lady Naida... and Lady Kiyoko were fighting... now we can't find them..."

Date's eye widened.  "Son of a.... tell me this is just a bad joke."

"No sir.  We've got several of the men searchi ng, but that attack swallowed both of them right up."

Sanada began to tremble.  "Lady Naida!!"  Without a second thought, he barrelled down the hill, as though he was going to find her.

Takeda shouted after him, "Yukimura!  Stop!  What do you think you're  doing!?"

"I will find her!" Sanada shouted in a panicked voice.

Kojuro looked at Date.  "What would you like to do, My Lord?"

Date gritted his teeth.  "Dammit.  Looks like we're scouring the forest anyway.  Send a group of boys along the path that thing le ft in the ground.  I'll be right behind them."

Izumi was at the top of the hill, staring down at the torn earth.  What had started as just an icy chill, was now an overwhelming sensation.  Like a tornado it brought back a gust of memories.

She remembered  laying in bed that night.  Sick and in pain, she screamed for her mother.  She could smell the smoke that night.  She saw Hatsumi lean over her – and tell her that she was going to be safe.  When her sister lifted her from that bed, everything else was a b lur.

She briefly remembered Nami's face, the horror written there.  All the fire.  She remembered everything burning.  Burning to the ground.  There was so much noise.  The roar of the fire, as well at the sound of everything collapsing.

The worst part  was that she remembered with a sickening dread, her sister's scream when the rubble fell on her leg, cutting through her ankle – which is where her Target Point was.  She screamed to her sister, begging her to live.

She found herself screaming again now.   She cupped her face as the icy sensation she felt caused her body to wrench.  She dropped to her knees.

Her cries brought Sasuke to her and worriedly asked, “Izumi...?  Izumi, what's wrong!?”

Kojuro and Date, who had been about to race off, stopped at Izum i's screams.  Date looked back.  “The hell is goin' on?  She okay?”

“She doesn't look injured.” Kojuro climbed back off his horse.  “Sir, I'll go check up on her, you go on.”

Date shook his head.  “I will too.”  He stated, the two of them trotting up to Iz umi.

Sasuke was trying to get Izumi to look at him, but she wouldn't stop screaming.  Sasuke was becoming more panicked and worried.  He looked up at Date and Kojuro.  “She won't answer me.  She just keeps screaming, like she's in a trance.”

The two of the m kneeled down as well.  Kojuro tried, “Lady Izumi... you must calm down.  What's wrong?”

Izumi, still trembling, shook her head rapidly, another scream and cries leaving her little body.  She didn't want to remember anymore.

“Listen.” Date grabbed her han ds, moving them from her head.  “Whatever's goin' on in that head of yours ain't really happenin'.  Look at us.”

Izumi lifted her head, focusing in on Sasuke who stared worriedly at her.  Her bottom lip quivered, but she at least stopped crying.  But to he r horror, in her mind, she saw him burning... burning like so many people did when that sensation came.

“What's going on?” Kojuro asked, even his gaze looking at her worriedly.

Izumi swallowed hard, barely able to mumble, “I just... remembered  something... terrible...”

“Ya okay now?” Date asked.

Izumi slowly nodded.  He stood up and asked, “Don't suppose ya might know what the hell that thing was that just swept away m' girl, do ya?”

She shook her head.  There was no proof to what she thought it  was.  Just a hunch and a bad memory.  There'd be no sense in worrying them.

“Shingen!”

They all looked over as several men ran up, along with Sanada, holding Naida in his arms.

“We found Lady Naida!”

Date narrowed his eye.  “Th' hell?  What about Kiyoko?”

Sanada slowed as he ran by Date.  “Lord Masamune, sir... we did not see her.”

“Tch.  Dammit.  C'mon Kojuro.”  Date growled, rushing back to his horse.

It felt like the fire was all around her.  She was drowning in it again.  Yuya was screaming to her aga in.  Dark eyes of hatred were boring into her from all sides.

She was alone.

A gentle breeze stirred some leaves beside her head.  She opened her eyes a bit, but everything was fuzzy.  The setting sun was high in the sky.  The roots of the tree were tangle d with the clouds.  A bird flew through the ground.  

Kiyo rolled over, a grunt escaping her as she tried to make sense of the world around her.  After a while, her vision finally cleared.  Her wounded, aching body was buried in a tree.  Her arm and back h urt so terribly bad she wanted to throw up.

She saw a soft glint in the ground and saw her sword beside her hand.  She coughed.  “Where am I...?”  Slowly sitting up, she moaned in pain, feeling like a thousand needles were jabbing into her backside and all  along her.  She let out a heavy breath.

She remembered that blast of dark energy colliding with her and Naida.  So this is where she ended up at the end of it?  She looked at the deep grove in the earth.  It continued on forever.  How far had it dragged h er?

“Oh my... what have we here?”

Kiyo jumped when she heard a voice.  She looked quickly over, seeing a strong man in a yellow hooded outfit.  His dark brown hair was a little messed up as he jumped nimbly from a small ledge.

She grabbed her sword and qui ckly pointed it up at him.  “Who are you?”

The man put his gloved hands up.  “Easy, easy.  I mean you no harm.  I saw a strange blast and thought it to be a fight.  I came to break it up... but instead a see a beautiful injured woman laying on the ground.”

When Kiyo started to blush, she glared instead.  “You didn't answer my question.”

He stared at her a moment before chuckling.  “Oh my.  I'm sorry.  I am Ieyasu Tokugawa.  And who might you be?”

Kiyo slowly got to her feet.  “Tokugawa, huh?  So I'm in Mika wa?”  She dusted her arms off and sighed.  “I'm Kiyoko.”

Ieyasu made a face.  “You demand me of my name, but yet you will not reveal the entirety of yours?”  He shook his head.  “But I am sad to say you are not in Mikawa.  Are you lost?”

“Kind of.  I was i n a battle when that blast carried me off."

“You are a warrior?  You do not look it.”

Kiyo gaped, “Are you making fun of me?”

“No, no, not at all.  I say that cause you look... frail.”  He straightened up.  “Anyway.  You're in Satsuma.”

The sword  dropped from Kiyoko's hand.  “Wh-what?”

Ieyasu frowned.  “What's wrong?  Where are you supposed to be?”

Kiyo swallowed hard.  “O-Oshu...”

He gaped.  “Wh-what?  Are you certain?  That would mean that blast carried you across the entire land of the rising su n....”  He paused.  “But then... so are you a warrior in the One-Eyed Dragon's army?”

Kiyo shook her head, her legs trembling.  “N-no... I'm... his fiance... we're supposed to be getting married soon.”

Ieyasu's gazed locked on the ring around her finger wh en she cupped her face.  “Oh my.  Then this is not good.  Ah!  Lady Kiyoko, you don't look so well.  Here, let me - “

“I have to get back - “ Kiyo went to take a step, but when she did, a stabbing pain shot right up her body, making her scream and collapse .  But Ieyasu dove to her, catching her in his strong, burly arms.

He carefully lifted up her half-concious form.  “Yes indeed, we must return you.  If we don't... I fear the One-Eyed Dragon... would tear this country apart.”  He glanced at the  dragon-style ear cuff on her left ear.  He sighed.  “Of all the people to stumble across here... I did not expect this.”

Kiyo gripped his sleeve.  “Please... put me down... I have to... get back... Masamune will...”

Ieyasu shook his head.  “You're injured  very badly.  You need to rest.”

"N-no.  I can't..."  She pushed back on him, but everything started to go blurry.  She felt  the world spinning out of control.  She gripped Ieyasu's jacket.  "Masa...mune..."  Everything went black.


	56. Hunting

Kojuro rus hed up behind Date, the sun long gone over the horizon now.  "Lord Masamune, please stop."

Date growled, glaring at Kojuro over his shoulder.  "Stop?  Why?  Kojuro, we haven't found her."

"I know sir, but - "  He looked over, seeing all along the stretch o f earth, their soldiers were scattered about, looking for Kiyoko.  "We can't stay at this all night long."

"We'll stay at it... until we find her."  Date snapped.

"Lord Masamune."

"I ain't returnin' without my fiance!"  He shouted.  "That's the end of the  argument."

"But sir.  Please.  Be considerate of the men.  If we keep them out all night, and our enemy strikes again, we will be unable to defend ourselves."

Date paused.  "Fine.  Send the boys home.  I'll keep searching on my own."

Kojuro kept his horse  still for several moments, watching Date lead his horse on.  With a heavy sigh, he circled his horse around, trotting to Yoshinao and Magube.  "Boys, head on back."

Yoshinao shook his head.  "No way sir.  Not till we fine Lady Kiyoko."

"Yeah." Magube argue d.  "How can we expect the boss to get a good nights sleep if his lady ain't home?"

Kojuro stiffened.  "Boys, I understand the necessity to find her, but think reasonably about this.  This path could go on across Japan.  If you wear yourselves out looking  for her then - "

"We'll figure out the enemy situation when we get there."  Yoshinao stated, parting some brush, looking to see if she way laying unconcious anywhere.  "Right now... finding Lady Kiyoko is what's most important."

Kojuro sighed.   "Alright.  You guys win.  I'll send some troops to bring food out to you guys."  He threw one last look back to Date before heading back to the gates.

Date had his arms crossed tightly.  With the coming change of seasons, the drawing night was making the a ir brisk.  His teeth were gritted.  The grove in the ground showed no signs of coming to an end and he could feel in his gut, that she was at the end - wherever it was.

He didn't care if he had to stay out for multiple days, he was going to find her.  It w as already foreign to him, to not hear her chipping in with Kojuro about not getting back home.  To him, it didn't matter what Kojuro said.  Without Kiyo with him, he heard none of it.

Hours passed.  The night was as dark as it could be.  And even though a ll of his boys were shouting out for her, they never got a response.  He rubbed his face.  "Kiyoko..."  He was getting so tired.

Kojuro pulled his horse up along side of him, placing his hand on his shoulder.  "Lord Masamune.  Please.  You must rest.  I wi ll stay out with the men, searching for her tonight."

"Nah, I'm fine."  Date insisted.  "There ain't no point in tryin' anyway.  I won't be able to sleep until she's back."

"Lord Masamune..." Kojuro started.

"Sorry.  I'm tryin' to stay positive."  Date tol d him.  "I just come off thinkin' she's dead.  Now she's out in... somewhere... an' I can't see 'er or protect 'er."

"I understand your frustration, but you must think as though she were still here."  Kojuro informed.  "Would she not be upset if she knew y ou were stressing yourself out?  She would want you to go back and rest."

"Yeah, I know."  Date told him.  He looked up at the moon hanging high in the sky.  "But she ain't any good at listenin' to me... so I condsider this payback."

"Sir..." Kojuro growle d softly.  But Date was already back on the hunt.

Sasuke watched Izumi.  She had been hunting for Kiyoko but it seemed like that blast of darkness was never ending.  As far as Izumi had searched, she couldn't find the end of it.

"Are you alright?"  Sasuke  asked, concern in his voice.

Izumi rubbed her face.  "I think..."  She shook her head.  "I have to find Kiyoko before someone else does..."

"You mean whoever caused that blast?"  Sasuke asked.  "You know who it was then?"

Izumi looked down at her feet.  " I think I do... but... I don't have anything to go off of except a hunch."

Sasuke put his hands on his hips.  "I sent some scouts ahead.  They're searching how far that blast went.  They haven't returned... so... it's a ways.  You guys could be searching f or days."

Izumi rubbed the back of her head.  "If that blast came from who I think it did, then it probably goes across the entire country."

"I can't imagine... being dragged across the entire land of the rising sun..." Sasuke informed, looking out over th e horizon.

"I'm sure it's not the worst thing..." Izumi mumbled.  A shiver went up her spine, thinking about the feeling from that blast.  As soon as she did, the nightmares ran through her mind again.  She shook her head.  "She and I... we've been through  much worse than that.  To her... I'm sure that was just a field trip."

Sasuke frowned, listening to her.  Izumi turned back to him.  "You should probably get back to Kai."

Sasuke sighed.  "I should.  Will you be okay?"

"Yeah.  I'm fine." Izumi informed.   When he gave her a skeptical look, she added, "I'm not planning to go running across the country by myself looking for her.  I promise."

He still looked skeptical.

She corrected, "Not right now, anyway."

"I'll be back tomorrow."  Sasuke informed, pecking h er cheek and disappearing.

Kiyoko woke herself up to a moan of pain.  Before she was even fully concious, she was aware of the pain down her back where the blast of dark energy had dragged her across the ground.  She barely opened her eyes, but felt a  hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, Kiyoko.  You mustn't hurt yourself further."

She looked up, seeing Ieyasu was staring down at her.  Her eyes widened and she looked around.  She was laying on a sandy shore, a blanket underneath her.  Not too far from  where she lay, soldiers were practicing some art -form.  On her other side, behind Ieyasu, was a man laying in a hammock.

She sat up, the pain shooting up her back now.  "Nngg... Where am I?"

"We discussed this when you first woke up.  You're in Satsuma."   Ieyasu answered.

Kiyo shook her head, looking at the ocean.  "Then this is the southern shore?"  She looked up into the sky and sighed, getting to her feet.

"Wh- what are you doing?"  Ieyasu gasped.

"I've got a long way to go.  I need to get on."  Kiyo an swered.

Ieyasu jumped in front of her.  "Do you really plan to trek all the way across Japan alone?"

"Well yeah."  Kiyo answered.  "What do you expect me to do?"

"What's so important that ya gotta go all the way across the land of the risin' sun?"

Kiyo loo ked over at the man drinking a huge bottle of alcohol.  She made a face - he really stunk of the stuff.  "And who are you?"  She asked.

The old man sat up and let out a huge yawn.  "My name is Shimazu.  Shimazu the Beast, at your service."

Kiyo glanced aro und.  "Well, Shimazu, thanks for letting me rest in your care but - "

"Ya didn't answer my question.  Where ya off to in such a hurry?"

Ieyasu answered for her, "Lord Shimazu, she needs to return to Oshu.  You see, she is the One-Eyed Dragon's fiance."

Shi mazu started to take another drink when he heard his answer, his jaw dropped.  "Oh, now that is a problem.  How the hell did you wind up all the way out here, girlie?"

"I was fighting... and this blast came out of nowhere.  It was a hell of an attack... se nt me all the way here."

"That some kind of joke?  You expect me to believe you were blasted all the way to my Satsuma from... Oshu?"

Kiyo nodded.  "You don't have to believe me.  But that's what happened.  Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go."

"Wait, Ki yoko, I cannot allow you to go alone."

"You're not stopping me."  Kiyo told him without even looking back.  She started along the shore, trying to find a path to take through the cliffs bordering the shoreline.

"Wait, wait, wait...!"  Ieyasu chased after h er and grabbed her arm.  "Lady Kiyoko, please listen to me."

"What are you doing in Satsuma anyway?" Kiyo asked impatiently.  She didn't care about the danger awaiting her, all she could think about was getting back to her dragon and burying herself in his  arms.

Ieyasu sighed.  "I was here finalizing an alliance with Shimazu."

"Why so far out?"  Kiyo asked.

"There's been some disturbances in the west.  Shimazu is an old friend of mine and I thought it the wisest idea to begin my drive to create unified fron t."

Kiyo ran a hand through her hair.  "That's great.  So then why are you so concerned about me?"

"Your venture would take you right through the heart of the developing problem.  I fear for your safety."

"Why?" Kiyo demanded bitterly.  She was  already turning to leave when Ieyasu shouted something that caught her attention.

"You don't remember, do you?"

She looked back at him.  "Remember what?"

"It was your army that saved us at Nagashino." Ieyasu informed.  "I had long meant to thank you."

Kiyo  flinched when he said Nagashino and she recalled the sounds of the arcubus firing and the bullet wound in Date's stomach.  "Oh yeah.  I had forgotten about that.  Well, you're welcome, but I really need to - "

"That's not exactly all I'm talking about."   Ieyasu informed, cutting her off again.  "I'd had my suspicions... when I heard your name among the men at Nagashino... and seeing you now... I am certain."

"Certain about what?" Kiyo asked.

"You probably don't recognize me, but your crimson hair is unmist akable."  He informed.  "I was pretty small back then. I always had a helmet and a spear."

Kiyo blinked.  "I don't get where this is going."

"About four years ago.  The valley of Echigo.  After my first campaign.  We accidently stumbled upon your hidden ca stle?  You politely told my soldiers and I to get the hell out."

Kiyo gasped.  "Oh!  I remember now."  She blushed.  "Sorry... I'd kinda... forgotten about all that."

Ieyasu chuckled.  "I'm sure my visit didn't make quite the impact as the Dragon of Oshu a parently did."

She looked away, her cheeks a dark red.  "Yeah, well."  She rubbed her neck.  "I don't see why that relates to the situation right now."

"I would like you to allow me to escort you back to Oshu."  Ieyasu informed.  "If I allowed you to retur n alone, and should anything happen to you... I would never forgive myself."

Kiyo let out a loud sigh.  "Fine.  Come with me.  But I need to leave now."

"No no.  You're still injured.  You should take another day to rest."

"I can't wait."  Kiyo argued.  "I  have to get back."  Her gaze softened.  "I know him... I know he's worrying himself sick."  She closed her eyes.  "He probably hasn't even slept..."

Ieyasu smiled warmly.  "You're concerned for the Dragon?"  He laughed.  "He's very strong.  I'm sure he's  fine.  Right now, you should focus on worrying about healing yourself."

"But he - "

"I'm sure he'd be displeased if you injured yourself worse rushing home.  Wouldn't he rather you rest so you can return to him in full health?"

Kiyo sighed, but she was  defeated.  "Alright.  You're right."

"Yes, now come back, rest."  Ieyasu ordered her, resting his hand on her back and escorting her back to the shore.


	57. A True Monster

Kojuro looked up at the sun, now once again high in the sky.  "Lord Masamune... we're almo st to the other side of Echigo.  You've been going for well over 48 hours.  You need to rest."  He looked at the boys who had leaned down into a ravine and fallen asleep on the edge.  All around them, there were many men laying about, unable to continue th e search.

Date had dismounted his horse halfway through his search.  He was so tired, he was pretty much dead on his feet.  He rubbed his forehead, yawning.  "I'm fine.  Send the boys back.  Or get some blankets and sippy-cups for the ones already nappin'. "

"Sir... you need to rest.  I insist."  Kojuro argued.  When Date continued to walk away from him, he grabbed his arm.  "My Lord."

"Kojuro.  Seriously."  He pulled away.  "I ain't goin' back without 'er.  If I have to cross the whole country, fine.   But ya can't stop me 'till I have 'er with me again."

"Masamune, be reasonable."  Kojuro's gaze softened.  "I have been arguing with you for the last two days... you can't - "

"Then stop.  I ain't changin' m' mind."  He turned back, marching along the gorg e in the ground.

Kojuro followed after him.  "Sir please you must - " He gasped when his lord collapsed suddenly right before his eyes.  "Lord Masamune!"  Several of the retainers rushed up as well.  Kojuro kneeled down.  "Masamune, sir..."

"Kojuro..." Dat e groaned into the ground, his helmet laying beside him now.  "Don't stop... lookin' for 'er..."  His eye closed.  "Cause I can't... keep... goin'..."

Kojuro sighed.  "My Lord..." He motioned to the retainers and ordered, "Get camp set up near here.  Take  him there so he can rest.  Watch over him.  We are in enemy territory.  I want you men switching off patrols.  I don't want anyone else collapsing while we're out here.  Rest when you're tired.  That's an order."

Kiyo was leaning on her hand, a yawn leavi ng her lips.  She watched the soldiers prepping for battle.  As she watched them, she thought about the evenings that she spent, sitting in front of her room, watching Date practice with his sword.

** It was a bright day, the sun pouring over the encove.  He ** ** r eyes drank in Date's every movement.  She loved how, to her, his fighting style was more like a sword dance.  Every move was granceful and skilled, knowing just how to strike to be most effective.  She leaned her head on the door frame, a smile on her li ** ** ps.  After a while, he stopped, looking over at her. **

** "Aren't ya bored?"  He asked, a bright smile on his perfect lips. **

** "I could never be bored."  She told him, her smile spreading.  "I could watch you all day and never get tired of it." **

** "Oh yeah?" Date chu ** ** ckled, stabbing the sword into the grouna and walking up to her.  "Bet ya'd be less tired if ya got up and sparred with me." **

** "But then I couldn't watch your sexy body while you practice." **

** "No, then I get to watch yours."  He winked with his good eye.  "C'm ** ** on baby."  He tipped her chin up with his finger, brushing his lips across her forehead, down her nose and then kissed her lips deeply. She leaned into it, automatically wanting more every time she felt the sweet touch of his lips. **

** But he got what he wante ** ** d and lured her to her feet, following his every move.  She gripped his jacket and told him, "My swords back in my room." **

** He chuckled.  "Ya make it sound like it's problem."  He picked up one of his swords and handed it to her. **

** She gave him a seductive and ** **  cocky smile.  "You couldn't beat me with all six, dragon.  Think you can take me with one less?" **

** "Yeah, but ya see, you're rusty n' I'm not." **

** Kiyo glared at him.  "That's cause you won't let me fight with you."  She went to swing his sword, but he easily  ** ** blocked it. **

** His gaze was sparkling and seductive when he reminded her, "but you're coming off a bad injury."  His free hand slid down her side, cupping her waist and drawing her closer.  "But you'd never know it.  Your grace is still as breath-takin' as ev ** ** er." **

** Kiyo blushed and pulled away.  "I thought you wanted me to spar with you?" **

** "Can't flirt at the same time?"  He winked at her again and held his sword forward in his usual poise.  "C'mon doll, I know you can multi-task." **

** Kiyo flipped her hair, "Oh what ** ** , you expect me to flirt back?  Why would I want to do that?" **

** He gaped.  "Ouch.  Below the belt, sweetheart.  Why wouldn't ya want to flirt with a handsom guy like me?" **

** "Cocky is more like it."  She swung her sword again, both of them diving at each other, ** **  the song of blades ringing in the air. **

** When they clashed again, pinning each other still, Date growled, "There's so many things... I can say back to that." **

** "Then what's stopping you, Dragon?"  She jumped back, and lunged again. **

** Date blocked her sword  ** ** with his, a grin on his lips again.  "Most of the things I wanna say aren't appropriate." **

** "So?" **

** "Oh, don't tempt me, girl." **

Kiyo sighed, leaning her chin on her knee now.  Ieyasu frowned when he looked at her.  "You seem lost in thought, Lady Kiyoko."

She  coudln't help laughing at herself.  "I was... thinking about My Lord..."

Ieyasu's gaze softened.  He patted her thigh.  "I'm sure he's thinking about, and worrying about you as well."

Kiyo bit her knuckle.  "I wish he wasn't.  I can only imagine the hell  he's putting Kojuro through.  He gets too worked up..."

"You miss him, very much, don't you?"

She smirked a bit.  "He always had this way... of knowing just what to say to cheer me up.  And he always left me breathless."  She looked at the ring on her  finger, pressing it to her lips.  "I need to get back to him... I can't live without him..."

"You'll be back with your dragon soon enough."  Ieyasu assured.

Kiyo looked over at Shimazu.  "I've been curious."  She sipped at the glass of water set in the san d in front of her.  "I had heard rumors that you had fallen to Oda.  As far as I was concerned, no one faced Oda and survived."  She looked at Ieyasu as well.  "And last I knew, Akechi had wiped you out?"

Ieyasu grinned.  "The Devil King was not as fierce  as rumored.  Akechi left me to die, but I had help.  He should have finished me."

"It was the same for me."  Shimazu informed.  "Their idea of suffering, lead to our survival.  Those bastards were about as smart as they were generous."

Kiyo grinned.  "Well , I'm glad they were stupid."

Shimazu took a heavy swig.  "So what's a nice girl like you doin' with the Dragon of Oshu?  Last I knew, the guy was merciless, never would have expected him to have a sweet little lady with him."

"He's not as bad as the rumor s would have him."  Kiyo confessed.  "At least... not to me.  I'm sure he'd be pissed if he knew I was ruining his reputation though.  But he takes good care of my family and I.  In fact, probably too good.  He has a tendency to be overprotective.  And I l ove him all the more for it."

Shimazu laughed.  "Well no reason for you to worry about getting there - to Oshu.  Ieyasu's a loyal son of a gun.  He'll lead you there by the hand if he's gotta."

Ieyasu blushed but Kiyoko laughed.  "Sounds like I'm in good h ands.  Thank you guys.  It's... much appreciated."

Date opened his eye wide and sat up quickly.  Bunshigi and Yoshinao sat beside him.  Yoshinao smiled, "Good evening, Boss."

He rubbed his face.  "Boys... I had a terrible nightmare."

Bunshigi frowned.  "A bout what, Boss?"

"We were attacked by an unknown enemy... and we couldn't find Kiyoko."  He mumbled.

The two boys looked at each other and frowned.  Finally Bunshigi told him, "I'm sorry, Boss, that wasn't a nightmare."

"...shit..."  Date growled.  "Tell  me we've found her.  Or at least got a clue?"

They shook their heads.

He punched the ground.  "Dammit."  He started to shout something when he saw Kojuro walk up with some food and hot tea.

"Thanks for watching over him, boys.  I got it from here."   Kojuro told them.  They got up as he ordered, "Go back on the search."

"Yessir!"

Kojuro set the food down beside him and calmly said, "Do you feel better, Lord Masamune?  Two days without rest is reckless."

"Reckless ain't beginnin' to touch it."  Date tol d him.  "I'll burn all a' Japan t' the ground if I gotta.  I'm gettin' her back."

"I know sir.  We will - "

"No. I mean now."  He sat up, glaring at the tea.  "I don't think ya understand.  I can't do this.  Right now... we're supposed to be plannin' our w eddin'.  Then once she was my wife, I was gonna take the rest of Japan."

"Sir, I know, but - "

"How far have the boys gotten?" Date demanded.

Kojuro sighed, giving up.  "We're pushing through Kai, now, sir."

"How long was I out?"

"Six hours, sir."

"And tha t's all the further we got?!"

"Boss Masamune, calm down.  We're doing the best, but we can't - "

"Kojuro." Date glared at him.  "I don't want to be coddled, I want results, dammit."

Kojuro returned the glare.  "Lord Masamune, your men are working to the bo ne.  They're barely resting any more than you.  What more do you want me to ask of them?"

Date put his face to his hands.  "You're right.  I'm sorry.  I'm a mess."

Kojuro relaxed.  "I know you are, sir.  I swear we'll get her back, it just may take some ti me."

"I don't wanna hear that."  Date informed.  "I keep seein' her... some bastard...hurting her..."  His hands clenched into fists.

Kojuro touched his shoulder.  "Lord Masamune.  Do not get yourself worked up."

He took a deep breath and started to get up .  "I need to get back out there - "

"No." Kojuro ordered.  "You stay resting.  The men are making their way as fast as they can.  Besides.  We need to discuss a more proper way of going about this.  We can't leave Oshu completely unguarded.  And if we con tinue to storm Japan with our entire army, we're bound to stir up more trouble."

Date groaned, leaning back against the tree behind him and kept his hands pressed to his face.  "I need her..."

"I know sir."

Izumi was standing in her old room in Echigo.  S he knew that Sasuke was just outside of the mansion, waiting for her.  Between giving Kiyoko her father's old chest and this recent brush with the darkness, Izumi felt an overwhelming sense to pull out her sister's collection.  Nami had a habit of keeping  absolutely everything.  Including scrolls of The Kids.

The memories were from a long time ago, but Izumi remembered them like they were just yesterday.  Ever since the humans started overpopulating Japan and outnumbering them, it had become a tradition for  each generation to meet once a month as children and spar together and kindle friendships.

At one point, it had been Asada's dream to unite the Demon clans against the Humans and take back the country.  Izumi's hand brushed over a leather-bound scroll boo k.  It was ashame that now the Demons had divided themselves up, allying with the humans and pitting themselves against each other.  Maybe she, Kiyo, and Naida could convince them all to come together again?

But for what cause?  She didn't want to  fight the humans.  She didn't ever want to think of her and Sasuke ever being on opposing sides - not that they weren't already.

With delicate fingers, she opened up the book.  The first scroll was a brushed picture of Naida wearing a family heriloom dress .  The next was Kiyo, her, Nami, and Hatsumi making funny faces for the artist.  She flipped quickly through more pages until she came to the one she was looking for.

Even in the painting, this demon was surrounded by darkness.  The black strokes swallowed  her whole and her dark expression glared back at Izumi.  The image alone sent chills down her spine.  If she ever saw this girl again, Izumi didn't know if she'd be able to defend herself out of sheer fear.

That darkness that swept away her master  belonged to this demon.  She knew it.  These demon that was the cause of all darkness in their life.

A true monster.


	58. Something Worth Fighting For

"Yo, pops!"

Kiyo and Ieyasu looked over as a kid wearing a headband and had a strange wood-paddle like weapon.  He was glaring  at Shimazu.  Up until a few minutes ago, he had been leading the soldiers in practicing but now he was just standing there, glaring.  He said, "You're not supposed to be drinkin that crap.  It's bad for you!"

Shimazu just laughed.  "Boy, it's just water, t ake it easy."

"You lyin'!  I can smell it from here!" He shouted angrily, stomping his foot.  When Shimazu just laughed, he sighed.  "So how long are you gonna be housin these moochers?"

Kiyo glared at him.  "I am not mooching."

"Then why you still here?"   He demanded.

Kiyo rolled her eyes.  The last thing she wanted to do was get into a fight with a bunch of strangers in their home turf.  She sighed and said, "Look I can leave if it's such a big deal."

Shimazu laughed and waved his hand.  "Easy girl, he's  just messin' around."

The kid glared at Kiyo.  "Well if you're stickin' around longer, why don't you be of some use.  Come train with us or something."

Ieyasu frowned, "Miyamoto, stop.  She's injured."

Kiyo groaned and got to her feet.  "That's fine.  I ca n still work out."  She looked around, stretching her arms, wincing when she felt a sting of pain in her shoulder.  "Got any extra weapons?  I don't want to draw my sword."

"Why not?" Miyamoto asked as though she was giving excuses.

"It's special to me."   Kiyo informed.

But Ieyasu was jumping up.  "Lady Kiyoko, I do not believe this is a wise idea.  Please, just sit back down.  Do not let Miyamo-"

"Shut the hell up!"  Miyamoto ordered, waving his stupid wooden weapon.  He went over to the soldiers and grabb ed another wooden sword and threw it at Kiyoko.  "Fight me!  Let's see what you got, Sweetheart."  He readied his weapon.

Kiyo caught the wooden sword easily and narrowed her eyes.  She held it out before her, her grip tight on the hilt.  She growled, "The re's only one man allowed to call me that.  And by my standards... you're not even a man."  With that, she charged right at him.

It was early morning, the sun had not even risen yet.  Kojuro was walking across the encampment when he saw Date standing in h is usual Yukata.  His arms were crossed and his stern expression was focused on the horizon.  Kojuro stood behind him for a long time before he was able to say anything.  When he finally focused his thoughts, he started, "Boss - "

"Any scouts come back yet ?"  He asked, his voice even icier than the brisk wind that moved his hair about his face.

Kojuro looked down, his face grim.  "No sir.  I told them not to return until they got news."

Date gritted his teeth.  "Shit."  He turned and pushed by his right eye .  "Get my horse ready."

"Lord Masamune!  You can't already be thinking of going back out - "

"The boys ain't cuttin' it.  M' girl's out there waitin' for me.  If they ain't workin' fast enough, then I'll do it m'self."  Date growled, glaring back at  Kojuro.

"Sir, with all due respect, you cannot leave Oshu unguarded.  Your central retainers are still out there, already.  It would be unwise to leave all of the protection of Oshu to the footsoldiers alone."

"Then you stay here.  You know what to do bett er than I do anyway."  Date ordered, marching back to his room.  As he stormed back, Kojuro grabbed his arm.

The right eye's gaze was narrowed with impatience.  "Sir.  You will not listen to reason at all.  You are a better leader than this."

Date's teeth  clenched hard.  "Kojuro... ya don't get it."  He ripped his arm free.  "This ain't about bein' a good leader, dammit.  Right now, she and I are supposed t' be plannin' our weddin' and where is she right now?"  He whirled on him.  "I don't know!  I've done  nothin' but lose 'er and let 'er down since she came under my wings.  It's the same story over and over again."  He stiffened.  "An' it always winds up with 'er gettin' hurt.  I'm sick of it!"  His one good eye narrowed.  "You find someone ya love with all  your heart 'n soul and then come back 'n tell me what I should be doin', got that?"

Kojuro remained perfectly composed.  "There is, sir."

Date stopped, almost into his room and looked back.  "Say what?"

He hesitated to respond.  "There is someone that I l ove with all my heart, sir."

"Huh?  Who?  An' why don't I know about it?" Date demanded, a growl in his throat.

For the first time, he saw sadness come to his retainer's eyes.  He couldn't maintain eye contact anymore and shifted it away.  Slowly, he answe red, "That is because... she loves someone else.  To impose my feelings... would only do more harm than good."

Date stopped, not sure how to respond.  For a moment, he couldn't explain, he thought of what he'd feel like if Kiyo loved another man.  To see h er wrapped up in someone else's arms.  To know that to go near her or tell her how he felt would only make her life worse made his heart grow cold for a moment.  An unexplainable agony overwhelmed him for a moment.  Is that really what Kojuro endured?  Des pite that wretched pain, he stood here and took his abusive words as though it were nothing.

Kojuro broke his train of thought.  "If she feels for you, the same as I know you feel for her, then if you want to spare her agony, you should take care of yourse lf and your men.  For now, that is all you can do."

Date looked down.  "Alright.  You're right, as always, Kojuro.  What should I do?"

Kojuro finally relaxed.  "If you have slept, as I asked you too, then I recommend letting the scouts handle searching for  Lady Kiyoko.  Reinforce the patrols around Oshu to stand guard.  What I believe we should focus on is finding the enemy that caused this mess.  If we can insure that they stay away from Kiyoko, then there's a good chance that she will remain unharmed whil e Japan is in a time of peace."

Date smirked.  "Focusing on m' girls protection?"

"That's what you asked me to do, is it not, sir?"  Kojuro asked.

"Yeah... thanks."  Date told him.  He started back for his room again but stopped.  "Don't suppose you'll tel l me who this girl is that ya like?"

"That, I cannot do, sir." Kojuro confessed.

"Alright.  I'll figure it out."  He responded, closing the door.

It was so easy.  As Kiyo swung the wooden sword, she felt a thrill to hit the men as hard as she could.  Brui ses and screams were left in her wake.  Within just a couple moments, she had dropped Miyamoto to his knees and his men charged her.  Their hits felt like nothing to her.  Dustings of attacks brushed her arms and stomach, but nothing left a physical impact  on her.  She was dancing through them like they weren't enemies but dance partners instead.

With every blow that landed, a bit of stress left her.  A bit of the weight of being away from her lover.  The agony that came with the lonliness.  The frustration  that she let someone pull away.  That part grew with every blow.  Every time a man screamed in pain, she wished it was the person who dragged her across the country and took her from her home.

As the men fell around her, she was engulfed by the usual  thrill of battle.  She was swept away in the tide of the blows and the motions, every worry she had seemed to drown out in her strikes.  But as swiftly as she moved, she wasn't prepared for the direct strike on her wounded shoulder.

Her eyes widened as she  gasped in pain and dropped straight down in the sand.  Miyamoto laughed, standing over her.  "Take that!  How tough are you now?"

"Miyamoto!"  Ieyasu gasped, rushing over to Kiyo and pulling her up, at least enough to get her face out of the sand.  She sp it it out, coughing while Ieyasu glared at him.  "You should never strike an ally's injury.  Especially when only sparring.  Have you no shame nor morals?"

Miyamoto laughed.  "She challenged me with that injury, it's her own fault.  C'mon girl, you were ac ting so tough earlier!  What happened?"

Kiyo growled, her eyes narrowed on him.  She started to get up but Ieyasu kept a tight hold of her arm.  "Lady Kiyoko, please stop.  Your injury is bleeding again.  You need to lie back down."

She shook her head.  "H e's taunting me to my face,  I cannot... let him... get away with it..."

"Please wait."  Ieyasu insisted.  "What if... the One-Eyed Dragon were here?  What if he saw you pushing yourself like this?  Please, let your injury heal so we can begin our  journey..."

Kiyo let her head fall back in the sand, despite Ieyasu trying to keep her out of it.  He finally pulled her up, her body limp in his arms.  When he turned her, holding her bridal style in his lap, he saw that she was crying.  His gaze softened , "Lady Kiyoko..."

"I want to go home..."  She whimpered, her hands trembling.  "I need him..."  She pressed her face to her hands, a terrible wail escaping her lips.

Ieyasu set her carefully down on the blanket and pulled another one over her.  He insiste d, "I will get you back to your fiance.  I swear it.  But you must relax so I know you will be safe."

Kiyo struggled within the sheets, curling up.  Her arms felt wrong, not being wrapped around that strong body she was used to.  No matter where she moved  in the blankets, there was no warmth that welcomed her.  It hit her just how empty this sandy beach was.  Without that man, who always touched her face and whispered his love to her when she was worked up, who could always calm her when she was mad, who -

She froze when she felt a hand sweep across her forehead, brushing her splayed bangs from her face.  She stared at Ieyasu as he calmly assured her, "You'll be back in his arms before you know it."

She forced herself to breathe.  "Okay."  She closed her eye s as the man sat there, brushing his hand through her hair over and over.  It calmed her and she could almost pretend it was her Masamune.  But these hands weren't confident, where Date's were soft and full of knowing, his were trembling and unsure, but mo re firm.

These hands could never be as gentle with her as Date's were.  She clenched her hands on the blanket, whispering, "Masamune..."  Before she finally fell asleep.

It was much later in the evening, or early in the morning, Kiyo wasn't sure, that she  was woken up.  She wasn't sure if it was the unusual brightness of the moon, or the stirring of the ocean, but it unsettled her enough that her eyes opened.  She sat up, seeing beside her, Ieyasu asleep in the sand.  He had nothing with him - no blanket,  pillow nothing, while she had plenty.

Feeling guilty, she carefully draped the blanket over his shoulder and sat up, folding her knees to her chest.  She nearly jumped out of her skin when the familiar huge man dropped down in the sand beside her.  She sta red at Shimazu, her hair drifting in the strong breeze of the ocean.  "Lord Shimazu?"

He sighed and looked up at the moon.  He just started rambling.  "Not too long ago, I was young and in love.  She was a jaw droppin' girl.  The kind you only find once in  a generation.  Every man turned their head to catch another look at her.  Includin' me.  Man oh man..." He sighed in that old man, remembering a great story, kind of way.  "Just thinkin about her again makes my heart bump in my chest."  He paused.  "Think  that way about the One-Eyed Dragon, do ya?"

Kiyo hesitated, her eyes gentle as she remembered that cocky smile of his.  She recalled, first seeing him in the forest of Echigo, when he fought her, that sparkle in his eye when she saw her for the story her  sword told - not for the demon she proved to be.  Kiyo pressed her face to her knees.  "No.  That's not how I feel."

Shimazu looked at her for the first time, his aged eyes sparkling with curiosity.  "Hm?"

She closed her eyes and whispered, "My heart can't  beat at all without him.  His arms around me... I need them in order to survive.  When we're separated like this, I struggle to control everything that should be natural.  I feel broken and cold.  When I'm with him... I feel invincible.  Like I'm looking  down on the whole world.  He's my wings... he carries me.  But right now... I'm falling... if I don't find him soon - "

"You'll hit the ground?  Yeah I get the metaphore."  Shimazu chuckled.  "But ya know, life ain't so black and white."

When he went quiet  again, Kiyo hesitated to ask, "Where's that girl you're talking about?"

"Six feet under." Shimazu answered coldly.  "I thought like you did.  I loved her with all my heart.  I had to be with her every second.  An enemy took her from me.  I was a fool beca use I lost track of reality.  The stupid man I was... I ran after her.  I didn't think things through and I got her killed.  I nearly died too.  Would rather it have been that way, but no.  I get to live with the suffering, knowing I screwed up.  Life ain' t all about livin' for love, little girl.  You gotta stop and remember what else is important."  He sighed heavily, scooping up some sand.  "Take that kid beside you, Ieyasu.  Boy blows my mind.  He throws his heart and soul into everything he does.  He's  determined to bring this country together to fight as one so that we can all live at peace here in the homeland.  I admire him, but my generation didn't believe in that kind of thing.  You wanna live happy?  You gotta fight for it."

Kiyo stared at him, una ble to bring herself to tell him that he was getting off track.  She got this strange feeling he'd take offense to it.

"There are still something worth fighting for, mind you.  And don't get me wrong, I ain't saying you shouldn't fight to protect someone y ou love.  But that ain't all that matters.  That boy there, he don't even know you, does he?"  When Kiyo shook her head, he continued on, "See what I mean?  There are bright stars in this world.  But if you're always lookin at the moon, you ain't never gon na see them.  Treat this boy right, alright?  I can tell, just from the way he talks, that he's going to protect you with everything he's got.  I don't wanna hear about you drowning him in your pity stories and getting him into more trouble than what you'v e already got him in."

"I know."  Kiyo told him, her voice sharp as though she'd taken offence.  "I'm not going to use him.  I'm not that kind of person.  I genuinely appreciate what he's doing for me."

"I hope you remember that."  Shimazu chuckled.  "I'm  getting older.  Soon I'll have to hand my country over to a youngin' like you.  I hope they're as wise and pure as you.  If all our future leaders were... then perhaps... this country could truly see peace for once."

Kiyo smiled, thinking about all of the  generals and Lords she had met of her generation.  From Sanada, to Keiji, to Ieyasu, to Motochika, she had high hopes for the future of Japan.  "I think Japan is going to be in good hands, wherever it ends up."  Finally her thoughts rested back on Date and  the warmth he showed the men of his army as though they were all one big family.  "But Japan will be best suited under the Dragon's control."

Shimazu chuckled - no, he laughed out loud - and swatted his knee.  "I like you girlie.  Ya got spunk. And if the  Dragon's got as much drive as I hear, I think you're right."  He patted her shoulder and said, "You have a safe trip back home.  If you ever make your way back out here in my lifetime, you don't hesitate to swing by.  An you need any help?  Don't hesitate  to ask.  I'll give ya anything I can.  Don't tell him I said this, but I think Miaymoto likes you too.  I ain't never seen him get that worked up over a little ol' battle before.  Come back by again to kick his ass some more."  He continued laughing.

Kiyo  urgently shushed him, afraid he was going to wake up Ieyasu.  But soon his laughter quieted to a dull roar and Kiyo found herself able to relax.  The old man was right.  As much as she longed to get back to Masamune, there was so much of this country she  had never gotten to see with her own eyes.  This was her chance to expierence a world she was so late getting to be a part of.

She just wished she had some way of telling her Dragon that she was in good hands, and not to worry.


	59. A Second of Relief

Izumi was stoppe d in front of Date and Kojuro, keeping her head bent low.  Right now, there was too much running through her mind.  She had early that morning that they were going out to the border and around in search of the enemy.  The enemy she was sure that she knew.   She narrowed her eyes and heaved a long breath.  "I... have something I want to say."

Date tried to keep the suspicion from his voice.  "What's up, Izumi?"

After spending all night thinking it over, she had come to the conclusion that she needed to be  the one to fight this battle.  She couldn't leave it to the Date army.  Visions of a massacre she'd already witnessed danced before her eyes.  "I - "

"One-Eyed Dragon."

Izumi's eyes widened and she looked over her shoulder, seeing Sasuke knelt down as well .  She resisted the urge she always felt when she saw him and kept herself from throwing her arms around his lean body.

"What, I got both of ya, now?  What's goin' on?"

"Sasuke...!" Izumi hissed.

Sasuke didn't look at her, just kept his head low.  "One of  my scouts recieved word.  They happened to overhear a conversation between a couple foot soldiers of Lord Ieyasu's."

"Tokugawa?"  Date asked, curiously arching his brow.  "So what?  He ain't got nothin' to do with us."

"They had recently gotten word from t heir Lord."  Sasuke went on.  "He told them that he would be delayed in returning to Mikawa... because he happened upon a woman with long red hair and distinct markings on her arms and neck."  He looked up, seeing the surprise and knowing on their faces.   He finished, "Who claimed to be the fiance of the One-Eyed Dragon."

Date nearly jumped out of his saddle and demanded, "Where is she?!"

Sasuke frowned.  "That's where... things get complicated.  Ieyasu was on a mission to form an alliance with Yoshihiro Sh imazu.  She appeared... In Satsuma."

Both Kojuro and Date gasped.  Date snarled, "How in the hell - "

Sasuke put his hands up.  "Easy, easy, don't shoot the messenger.  Although I don't know many other details, they were also told that he's being held up  because she was injured.  Not badly, but it sounds like she's being taken care of."

Date's eye darkened.  He couldn't explain it.  He should be relieved that she was in good hands. But a much darker possessiveness washed over him.  It conquered the relief  until he felt only one thing - no one could take care of his girl but him.  "So you say Ieyasu Tokugawa's got 'er?"

Sasuke nodded.  Date looked at Kojuro.  "Sounds like we got a new plan.  Gather a few boys, we're going to Satsuma."

Kojuro's eyes widened.   "But sir.  That's a many weeks trip.  This is not something we can just go and do without proper preparing."

Date's hand clenched into a fist.  "Then prepare for it!  We're goin'!  Now!"

"Wait, One-Eyed Dragon."  Sasuke stood up now.  "My Lord has asked m e to bring another message as well.  He recommends you wait for her in Oshu.  Ieyasu has spoken to his men of escorting Lady Kiyoko back here himself.  Lord Shingen asks that you be patient.  That if the enemy sent Kiyoko across the country, the plan was p robably to separate you from your land for an extended amount of time.  Do not fall into their trap.  If Ieyasu is bringing her, then just wait patiently."

Kojuro watched curiously as Date's rage only grew.  He snapped at the ninja, "You expect me to wait  around while another man escorts my girl back to me?  You're speakin' stupid to me and so's Ol' Man Tiger.  I'm goin' to get my girl - "

"Sir, please, remember your duties - " Kojuro started, caught off guard when Izumi stood as well.

Her arm was over her  chest.  "Do you trust me to escort her?"

Sasuke looked up at her curiously as well.  Izumi explained, "I will go myself and meet Ieyasu and Lady Kiyoko.  It is my duty to protect her.  That means I need to be with her, right now."

Everyone was quiet for a  long moment.  Date scoffed.  "We don't need to girls runnin' around the country alone."

"I'll be fine."  Izumi informed.  "My sister did it all the time, I don't - "

"There is no way.  We cannot permit you to travel the entirety of the country by yourself.   Absolutely not."  Kojuro argued.  "We have enough soldiers running around exposed."

Date's eye watched Kojuro curiously, a knowing there in his eye.  Date sighed heavily, his arms crossed tightly.  "I get it.  I'll sit 'n wait like a good boy.  You stay  put, too Izumi."

"But - "

"No.  It's too dangerous."  Date looked at Sasuke.  "Keep me posted of information your scouts get."

Sasuke scratched his nose.  "Last I checked, you're not my Lord.  I don't take orders from you."

Izumi snapped,  "Sasuke...!"

He shrugged his shoulders.  "I'm just teasing.  I will, Dragon."  With that, he disappeared.

Izumi turned back to Date and Kojuro.  "I really would be fine.  I can make sure that she gets home safe, all you have to do is - "

Date turned his ho rse, not looking back at her as he said, "I ain't your Lord either, Izumi.  I don't order you around.  Do what ya want, based on what ya think Kiyoko would approve of."

Izumi frowned.  "That's not fair, you know she wouldn't - "

"Exactly."  With that, Date  kicked his horse off, headed back to the stables.

Izumi stood there, fidgeting with herself, frustration filling her to the core.  She looked up, seeing Kojuro was still there.  He warned, "Do not do anything that would put you in danger.  That wouldn't m ake either the Lord or the Lady happy."

Izumi sighed, watching him turn his horse away and trot back to the stables as well.  She sighed heavily and Sasuke reappeared behind her.  He asked softly, "Are you mad at me?"

"No, why would I be?"  Izumi asked.

"I  didn't talk to you about what I found out first."  Sasuke informed.  "I wanted to, but when I saw you confronting the One-Eyed Dragon, I was worried you were getting this hair-brained scheme of going to rescue her yourself."

Izumi's blood ran cold.  "You  didn't... make that up did you?"

Sasuke's eyes widened.  "Wha-? No! No!  Of course not!  That was all true information, but I was worried if I didn't tell them right then, that they'd allow you to go hunt for her alone.  I couldn't let you do that."  His h and found hers.  "As peaceful as the land of the rising sun is right now, there are too many people that would still find a reason to hurt a beautiful woman like you."

When his cool, glove covered hand touched her face, she leaned into it.  She whispered s oftly, "Sasuke... You're really going out of your way..."

He gently kissed her nose and then her lips, his hand carressing the side of her face.  "I would do anything for you."

"I know..."  She told him, smiling into the tender kiss.

Date, for the first t ime in a long time, didn't let his men have his horse when he was done.  He led the for-legged beast to the post where he pulled off the saddle, tossing it on the rack and set his helmet on it as well.  It seemed weird now, to actually see his helmet where  it's supposed to be.

** Date hopped off his horse, smirking when he saw Kiyoko run up to him.  He opened his arms and she flew right into them like always.  But to his surprise, instead of kissing him like he'd expected, she pulled the helmet off his head a ** ** nd set it on her own. **

** He glared at her.  "That ain't yours, Kitten." **

** Kiyo frowned.  "We should change that.  I should start wearing it into battle.  We'll find you a different one." **

** "No, I don't think so."  He went to pull it back off her head but she hopp ** ** ed right out of his arms.  She danced a few feet away, sticking her tongue playfully at him as she teased, "What are you going to do about it?" **

** He growled, a smile on his lips as he gave chase after her. **

** Date rubbed the back of his head, walking back from ** **  a long day of meetings.  He started to head back to his room when he saw that she was passed out in bed, but her arm hung off the side of the mattress, his helmet tight in her grasp. **

** He couldn't stop the smile from slipping on his face as he walked in, ta ** ** king the helmet from her and tucking her properly into bed.  He rested the helmet back next to her hand on the pillow. **

** He yawned, walking into the stables.  For him, it was much too early to go to battle, but Kojuro was right when he said it was  ** ** necessary to keep the border territories in line.  They weren't much for rebelling, but why give them an opportunity? **

** He went to grab his helmet off the tack shelf when he realized it wasn't there.  He sighed but it ended in a chuckle, directed at himself. ** **   "Kiyoko..." **

** He started to leave when he heard a squeak that sounded much like a mouse.  He looked into the stall where his horse was prancing eagerly.  But around the black animal's neck was a pair of slender arms.  He leaned on the gate as she peeked pa ** ** st where her face was buried in his main.  She gave him the most pathetic look ever, her cheeks the same color as her hair.  He smirked and asked, "Already causing trouble so early in the morning, Kitten?" **

** Her blush only seemed to spread more when she aske ** ** d, "Can I go with you?" **

** His smile slipped.  "Why do you want to?  It's not going to be any fun.  We're not even plannin' on fightin'.  I just gotta talk to some boys and take 'em as back up, case we do go at it." **

** She shyly sat up on the back of the  ** ** horse, her fingers now teasing the end strands of her hair.  "I still want to go..." **

** He paused, opening the gate and walking in, pulling her off the horse.  She was so small and fragile in his arms, he felt like he was carrying the world's most priceless a ** ** rtifact.  If he dropped her, the world would end.  His world at least. **

** He carried her out of the stall and set her down, touching her cheek gently.  "What's on your mind, Kitten?" **

** She shifted in that nervous way she does.  He couldn't help that every time  ** ** she did, it just made her look even cuter.  He went to pull the helmet off her head but she snatched it and pulled it back down.  She pulled it far enough now that the brim covered her eyes. **

** He sighed and sat back.  Sometimes he felt like he was taking car ** ** e of child, having to treat her delicately and having to go about different ways of a solving what he believed should be an easy problem.  He never tired of it though.  Having such a sweet girl by his side kept him calm - reminded him of the importance of  ** ** the little things. **

** He held his arms out.  "Come here." **

** She climbed obediently into his lap and his arms folded up around her body, his lips gently brushing all over face.  He took one of her hands in his, his thumb brushing over her wrist.  He asked softly ** ** , "Tell me what you're thinkin', right now." **

** Kiyo curled up, the cold metal of his own helmet resting against his cheek.  She whispered, "It's really comfy right here." **

** He chuckled, but the simple comment brought a smile to his lips.  "What else?" **

** Her free ** **  hand danced over his chest and along his chain-link sleeve.  She whispered, "That I don't want to be anywhere else?" **

** He kissed her nose.  "Kitten, what's so important about the helmet?" **

** She stared up at him absently, like she didn't understand what he was ** **  asking for a moment.  Then she bit her lip while smiling and responded with, "That's my secret." **

** "What?" Date laughed with disbelief.  "Why can't you tell me?" **

** "That's part of the secret."  She put her hand to his lips so he'd stop talking, but instead he ** **  just nipped her fingers, earning a squeak. **

** "Ya better tell me!"  He scolded, standing back up, keeping her locked in his arms. **

** She flailed, desperately trying to get away.  "N-No!  I'm sorry!  I'm sorry!  But I can't tell you!" **

** He laughed, setting her dow ** ** n on her feet, pressing his nose to hers.  "If ya wanna come with me, then fine, but ya gotta let me have m' helmet back." **

** "Kay."  She agreed, pulling it off her head.  She held it up and it took him a moment to realize that she was waiting to put it on hi ** ** s head, but she couldn't reach.  Curiously, he dipped his head enough that she could put it on.  He stayed still, feeling her delicate, slender fingers connect the strap on his chin. **

** He froze, his eye locked on her, overtaken by the feeling her simple touc ** ** h sent through him.  He reached back, cupping the back of her head and pulling her into a deep kiss, feeling her hot breath against his lips only making him want more. **

Date sighed, dejectedly just throwing the rest of the tack on the floor.  Guess his hel met would be staying in the right spot for a few days.  He'd grown accostomed to having to search for it every day.  He started to walk out of the stables when he paused, nearly running into Kojuro.

Kojuro frowned, seeing the look on his face.  "Are you al right, My Lord?"

Date patted his shoulder.  "I need to lie down for a while."

"Yessir."  Kojuro agreed.  He watched his lord with growing concern until he saw him close the door to his bedroom.

Kiyoko blocked Miyamoto's strike with ease this time.  She  grinned, "Come on... you're slowing down on me."

Miyamoto glared at Kiyoko.  "I am not slowing down!  I'm feeling guilty about beating a girl too easily!"  He swung his paddle again, but this time he spun on around, kicking up sand into Kiyo's face.  She l et out a squeal and jumped back, trying to wipe it from her eyes.

The kid took his chance to slam her in the stomach with the weapon and she rolled away, growling in pain.

Ieyasu frowned and caught Miyamoto before he could run at her again.  "I think that' s enough.  Miyamoto, you can't defeat her without fighting unfairly?"

He growled, crossing his arms and looking away.  "Its not unfair, bro, it's called tactics!"

Ieyasu sighed heavily and knelt down to Kiyoko and held his hand out.  "Are you already, Lady  Kiyo?"

Kiyo laughed as she used his hand to help herself to her feet, spitting out some sand.  "Yeah, I just wasn't expecting that."  With a devious grin, she leaned down, scooping up some sand and throwing it at Miyamoto.  He had just turned and it naile d him in the face just as he had gotten her.  She laughed and shouted, "All's fair in love and war."

Miyamoto glared at her.  "I really don't like you."

Kiyo flicked her hand.  "Get in line."  She yawned and stretched, relieved when she realized her should er wasn't bothering her like it had been.  She looked at Ieyasu curiously, "Hey... when do you think we can head to Oshu?"

Ieyasu smiled at her.  "Whenever you think you're ready to make the trip."

Kiyo pursed her lips, shying a glance at Shimazu.  "I'm re ady."  She informed.

He clapped his hands, dusting himself off.  "Then I suppose we should be going then, huh?"

Kiyo shyly nodded.  "Y-yeah."  She walked over to gather her stuff up when she saw some weird explosions over the cliffs.  Her eyes narrowed.  " What is that?"

Shimazu grumbled.  "Most likely it's Sorin's forces again."

"Sorin?" Kiyo asked.

"Sorin took over for Xavi as head of the Otomo forces.  The little bastard is nothin' but a spoiled brat and he's always pickin' a fight."  Shimazu explained.

M iyamoto punched the palm of his hand.  "Yeah, he keeps comin' over here actin' all high and mitghty because he thinks we need to 'believe in Xavism' or some shit like that.  So he's constantly getting into fights with our border patrols."  He grabbed his p addle again and ran to the cliffs.  "I'm gonna teach them a lesson this time!"

Ieyasu and Kiyoko exchanged looks.  Kiyo rubbed her nose.  "I think we should help."

"Do you?" Ieyasu asked.  "I thought you were in a rush to get back to your dragon?"

"I am...  but... there's no sense in being reckless about it.  And besides, I owe Yoshihiro for taking care of me the last few days."

Shimazu laughed out loud.  "If you go help him, watch out for Miyamoto... don't let him kill himself."

Kiyo nodded as she and  Ieyasu took off after Miyamoto.


	60. The Soft Underbelly

Izumi yawned, rubbing her hand through her hair.  She was wearing a soft green gown and slid out of bed.  She put on little slippers for shoes and walked out.  She smiled and waved when several of the men waved a t her.  It was nice to see majority of the boys all rested up and not stressed.

But she noticed that Date was at the fence, just staring up at the sky.  She frowned.  It seemed that everyone was at ease with the news of Kiyo's safety except for the Dragon  himself.

She walked on along, taking her usual stroll through the forest.  When she came to the hotspring, she slid her gown off and dropped down into the water.  A sound of pleasure left her lips as she relaxed, closing her eyes.

A while later, she was  disturbed by someone clearing their throat.  She opened her eyes, seeing Sasuke sitting on the lowest branch of the tree that hung out over the spring.  He waved.  "Hey gorgeous."

She playfully stuck her tongue out and growled.  "I came out here... to get  some alone time."

"We can have alone time...  _ together. _ "  Sasuke insisted, chuckling.  Izumi glared and threw water up at him.  He chuckled and just shook it from his hair.  "I just came to make sure you weren't sneaking off to go after Kiyoko."

Izumi slid  down in the water until her mouth was under and blew bubbles, a frustrated look on her face.  After a while of sitting there in silence, she sat back up and informed, "I wasn't going after Kiyoko."

Sasuke arched his brow, curiosity getting the better of hi m.  "Then what were you going to do?"

Izumi rubbed her face.  "If this person... is who I think... then... there's something much bigger I need to attend to first.  Kiyo... is probably safer where she is than anywhere where this person is."

Sasuke frowned.   "Well, I have scouts watching Tokugawa's camp 24/7.  So any news they recieve from their lord, I'll get immediately to you.  But... you have to stay here, and stay safe."

"I will."  Izumi promised, her words soft.  "Until I know for sure.  Or until somet hing else happens.  That's all I can promise though."

"Fine."  Sasuke groaned.  He jumped from the tree onto the rock, pulling off his shoes and slipping his legs into the water.  "So... do you know this enemy personally?  I don't have to ask if it's a dem on or not."

She shook her head.  "It's not a demon.  It's a monster.  She didn't used to be."

"...She?"

Izumi glared playfully at Sasuke.  "What, thought it had to be a man to be that strong?"

"N-no, I just."

Izumi sighed, staring at her reflection.  "We w ere like family.  A group of us... we agreed to stand by each other no matter what.  We promised that we'd all stay on the same side no matter what happened between our blood families and the nation.  Nami, Hatsumi, Naida, Kiyoko, and I... we were all memb ers of this group... and several others.  Most of the generation didn't care.  They didn't think anything bad would happen.  It was still just a game to them."

Sasuke watched her, seeing a darkness flood Izumi's gaze.  "But this girl.  One day... she snapp ed.  Something happened between her and Kiyo...  to this day, I don't know what.  Kiyo promised it was a solemn vow and she would never break it.  But... after everything that happened after..."

Sasuke listened until her voice faded.  He decided he wouldn' t press for anymore unless she was willing to talk.  He leaned to the edge of the rock and softly touched her cheek.  His voice was gentle.  "Are you scared?"

Izumi curled up, pressing her forehead to her knees.  "Yes..."

Kiyo and Ieyasu moved silently th rough the forest.  Ahead, they were watching Miyamoto charge with a full head of steam.  Kiyo hissed, "That kid... is being stupid.  He's not thinking at all..."

Ieyasu frowned.  "I agree... but you must admire him wanting to protect his friends."

Kiyo sco ffed.  "Protect his friends?  More like defend his ego."  She sighed and followed quietly with Ieyasu at her side.  She had her sword on her left hip as well as her strap that had three daggers hooked to it now, instead of two.  It was supposed to have fou r, but while being dragged across all of Japan, she had lost one.

Ieyasu chuckled at her.  "Do you not think that is just his coverup?  I have heard of the One-Eyed Dragon doing similar things."

Kiyo looked at Ieyasu.  "What are you talking about?"

Ieyasu  paused.  "What, are you telling me that the One-Eyed Dragon of Oshu has never played off a sensitivity as being something more masculine?"

Kiyo stared at him blankly as one event came straight to her mind.

** Kiyo was bored.  And frustrated.  It had only bee ** ** n a few days since Oda's death, but several Lords had made their visits to Oshu to discuss official alliances.  Because of this, Date was cooped up in the war room, talking to multiple lords all day long. **

** In between said meetings, Kojuro left him in there  ** ** to do paper work and sign to make the treaties official.  The right eye had given her direct orders not to go in there because she was too much of a distraction for their lord. **

** She made her way into the kitchen where she saw Kojuro hard at work on  ** ** making dinner for them.  Kiyo pursed her lips and hovered over him while he worked, watching what he did, but never saying anything. **

** After a while, she was all but hovering over one of the dishes, Kojuro finally asked, "My Lady?  Can I help you with someth ** ** ing?" **

** Kiyo stared at him a moment.  Then she blurted, "Teach me to cook." **

** "Um..."  Kojuro hesitated, not sure how to respond to her abruptness.  "Okay.  But why the sudden eagerness?" **

** Kiyo sighed, nervously shifting her weight.  "Well, ever since Masamune  ** ** proposed... I realized... I... don't know anything about being a wife.  I can't cook... clean... and I've been more argumentitive than supportive..." **

** Kojuro just laughed.  "And you really think Lord Masamune would be happier if you learned to cook, clean,  ** ** and be good?" **

** Kiyo frowned.  "You disagree?" **

** "I think it would make him mad if he knew you were thinking about changing yourself."  Kojuro informed.  "He didn't ask to marry a girl that cooked and cleaned.  Nor do I believe he ever expects you to  ** ** learn such things." **

** "But I want to."  Kiyo informed.  "I wanna make something really nice for him." **

** Kojuro chuckled.  "Would you like to learn how to make his favorite dish?  I'm sure that will be a pleasant surprise." **

** Kiyo's eyes brightened.  "Yeah!" **

** An  ** ** even more frustrated than before Kiyo glared down at the sloppy banana cream pie in front of her.  She grumbled.  The crust was broken and the mix was way too milky so it looked more like banana soup on soggy graham crackers.   **

** Grumbling, she went to throw ** **  it away when she heard the door open and her name shouted.  She gasped, tripping and falling on the pie instead.  She growled wiping some of it off - most of it having gotten on her face. **

** Date glared at her.  "Have you been in here all day?" **

** Kiyo blinked. ** **   "For a while... why?"  A couple hours ago, Kojuro had left to attend to the evening patrols while she stayed in and finished the pie. **

** He looked away and she could have sword she saw what she thought was a blush on his cheeks.  He grumbled.  "Ya weren't i ** ** n our room.  None a' the boys had seen ya 'round..." **

** Kiyo stared.  "Were you worried about me?" **

** He stiffened.  "C-course not!  What kinda man panics cause he can't find his girl after ten minutes?  No, I'm mad at ya for runnin' around without me." **

** "I'm not ** **  allowed to go in the kitchen?" **

** "N-no...!  That's not what I...meant...." **

** Kiyo giggled, enjoying teasing him.  She knew he was lying, but she just wanted to poke a little fun at him.  It made her forget her failure with the pie.  "Sorry, I promise not to l ** ** eave the bedroom with out your permission," She bowed teasingly, "My Lord..." **

** "Yeah, soon you'll be sayin' 'my husband'."  He looked at her more closely and asked, "But what's all over your face sweetheart?" **

** Kiyo gasped and blushed red, wiping a little mor ** ** e off.  "N-nothing!  I um... I tripped and - "  She stared, wide-eyed as he walked up to her, pulling her hand to him.  He licked some of the cream off the palm of her hand.   **

** She bit her tongue to surpress a sound that tried to escape when she felt his ho ** ** t sensual tongue run over her skin.  He still had a hold of her wrist as he licked his lips.  "Banana cream..."  His gaze turned on her, a seductive sparkle to his eye.  "M' favorite flavor.  How'd ya know?" **

** Kiyo's breathing hitched.  "A little birdie...?" ** **   She couldn't take her eyes off his hot tongue as it licked away every drop of creams.  Her blush spread more when he took each of her fingers between his lips, sucking them clean.  By the time he had cleaned off her hand, her face was flushed a dark crim ** ** son and her breathing was getting heavy. **

** He gently pressed her to the counter and cupped her head gently.  "Is that what's on your face, too?" **

** She gasped as he hotly licked up the side of her face.  He kissed her skin, using it as a chance to suck more of  ** ** the cream off.  It took him several minutes of Kiyo's whimpering and struggles for freedom, but more than that, relief.  His tongue was driving her mad. **

** "Masa-kun... s-stop..." She moaned, but all it did was give him an opportunity to slip his tongue  ** ** into her mouth and kiss her roughly. **

** She panted as he pulled back and his lips were at her ear now.  He breathed hotly, "This is your fault... makin' yourself more delicious by drenchen yourself in my favorite flavor..." **

** "I-I didn't mean to..."  Kiyo whimp ** ** ered. **

** "After we're official... I say you try it again."  Date pulled back, winking and gave her a warm kiss.  "Or, at least when you're ready n' I don't have to stop at just the cream." **

** Kiyo stood there, trembling, not sure how to respond.  He started to l ** ** eave but stopped.  He looked back.  "Want help cleanin' the rest of it up?  I know it ain't your thing." **

** Kiyo blushed more and nodded.  "P-please." **

** He smirked.  "Then we'll go to bed." **

Ieyasu was just staring at her.  She cleared her throat and smirked.   "Is that what he's doing?"  She couldn't help but laugh and look back forward, seeing the kid charging up the path.  "Then I guess we better go help the little tough guy."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Lady Kiyo."  Ieyasu adjusted his gloves,  glaring as the line of soldiers that were at the top of the hill.  From where the two of them stood, they could clearly see some of Shimazu's soldiers were being held against their will with swords and spears to their necks.  Kiyo drew a couple of her dagg ers and spun them around her fingers until she caught them and held them tight.

Ieyasu put his hand up in front of her.  "Stay back.  If possible, let me handle the men if it comes to a fight."

Kiyo rolled her eyes.  "Whatever."  As they got closer to the  top of the hill, they heard some of the men bickering back and forth.

"...Our orders were to catch them without hurting them and use them as ransom."

"As if Lord Sorin would care if we cut a few up."

"No, but Master Muneshige would have our head.  Do you r eally want to face his anger?"

Miyamoto pointed his weapon at the enemy soldiers and shouted, "Let them go!  I'll take you all right here, right now."

Kiyo scoffed.  "Idiot."  She looked around, seeing more men push up on the border.  "Does he not see he's  completely surrounded?"

Ieyasu shook his head.  "His pride will not allow him to yeild."

"Damn boys and their prides..."  Kiyo growled.

The enemy soldiers were laughing at Miyamoto.  "What is one shrimp going to do?"

"This!" Miyamoto shouted, smacking his  weapon against a tree.  All of a sudden, a trap went off and a net full of rocks tumbled down, avalanching on a good amount of men.  He laughed as some of his own soldiers ran back to him.

The enemy general ordered his men to charge.  All of a sudden, all  of the soldiers were running right at Miyamoto.  He stood his ground, but Kiyo could see the hesitance in his eyes.  He knew he had bitten off more than he could chew.

She started to rush in to help when a flash of yellow breezed by her.  With one single  punch, Ieyasu was able to push down the entire front line of men with no resistance.  She stared in awe but Miyamoto shouted, "What are you doing here?  I can handle this by myself!"

"I'm sure you can, Miyamoto."  Ieyasu informed.  "But humor me and let me  help.  I need to exercise anyway."

"Just stay outta my way!" Miyamoto ordered, clobbering a couple more soldiers.

Kiyo jumped in, pushing back some of the soldiers that were going after the cowering, rescued, Shimazu soldiers.  She swung her  daggers, a blaze of fire following the path of her weapons.  From the corner of her eye, she saw Miyamoto set off a few more traps.  Some logs went rolling down the hill and even though it knocked out a bunch of the enemy, it hit a lot of his own men, too.   She shouted, "Just fight, Miyamoto!  Your tricks are hitting your men, too!"

"Who cares?  As long as we win!"  He yelled back.

Kiyo narrowed her eyes.  "Seriously?"  She wanted to scold him, but she was too busy keeping men off her back.  She tore throug h them with ease until one grabbed her by the back of the hair and yanked her backwards.  She hissed, but froze when she felt his hand brush her neck.  She started to turn on him, but Ieyasu moved by her, punching him into the ground, first.

He  grabbed her arm and looked at her earnestly.  "Are you alright?"

Kiyo nodded, rubbing the side of her neck.  "Yeah, I'm fine."

Ieyasu turned to the juvenile, "This battle is not about winning or losing, Miyamoto.  Your men are counting on you to save them. "

He glared back.  "They shouldn't have gotten caught in the first place."

Kiyo growled and started towards Miyamoto when they saw another wave of men coming over the top of the hill.  "Awesome."  Kiyo growled bitterly.

There was a loud noise as the men at  the top of the hill knelt.  Her eyes widened.  "Those are - "  She jumped in front of both Ieyasu and Miyamoto as the line of arcubus open fired.  She fanned her arms out, a wave of fire following them.  She growled in pain, the exorcisms on her arms and  neck glowing a bright red.

Kiyo withdrew her arms, panting with effort and collapsed to her knees.  Ieyasu rushed back to her, but he kept his eyes on the guns.  "We need to get out of here, now."

Miyamoto shook his head.  "No way, I won't let them win!"

I eyasu growled.  "Miyamoto!  Those are arcubus!  They'll kill you with one well placed bullet!"

Kiyo looked up, seeing them prepare for another round.  She went to get up, holding her arms out, but Ieyasu grabbed her shirt and pushed her back.  "Get to safe ty, Lady Kiyo!"  Iyeasu ordered, already grabbing Miyamoto against his will.

Kiyo stumbled backwards to the bottom of the hill as they all moved out of the line of fire before the round went off.  Kiyo caught herself on the tree but gasped when she felt ar ms lock around her own.  She growled and tried to kick the person behind her, but they lifted her up so her feet couldn't touch the ground.

She started to panic, trying to get a claw or something in anywhere.  But before she knew it, they were dragging her  back away from the border.  She finally got a snag on the guys helmet and ripped it off, the next hit landing on the back of the guys head.  She felt the blood down her nails and she caught herself on the ground.  She whirled, going to stab him when she f elt an attack on her back.

She was hit smack in the back of the neck and her world turned black before she slammed, head first, into the ground.


	61. A Dragon, Unneeded

Date sighed, leaning on the fence, watching some of the villagers working the rice fields.  He saw  Kojuro helping them as well, like he usually did on his days off.  Irritated, he rubbed his hand through his hair.  So far, there hadn't been any news of any signs of the enemy rearing their ugly heads again.

Probably meant that Shingen was right.  He look ed over when a couple of his men walked up.  They asked hesitantly, "Big Boss?  Are you doing okay?"

He sighed.  "Yeah, boys.  I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."  Magube stated.

"Naw, really?"  He stood back up straight.  "I'll be okay, boys.  It just doesn 't matter t' me.  They say they're protectin' 'er, but I ain't gonna be happy 'till she's back here."

"Us either, boss." Yoshinao agreed.  "I just don't understand how she ended up on the other side of the country."

"I know."  Date glared back at the sky a gain.  "But it doesn't matter.  We just... sit around and wait."

"But..." Yoshinao just sighed.  "Ain't there anything we can do?"

"No boys - " Date started to scold them when his attention was reverted back to the sky.  In the distant horizon, where there  sun had been, was now starting to leak a weird color of black and red.  The color weaved between the clouds like someone spilling paint on a perfect picture.  "...the hell?"

In the fields, most of the villagers stopped to stare and point as well.  His att ention moved to Izumi who had been passing through, was now frozen solid.

Izumi pressed her hand to her chest, watching that inky darkness spread over their sky like a plague.  She knew it now.  This was the warning.  This was the final sign.

This proved t hat the demons were growing desperate.  Soon, there would be more trouble than they could ever imagine heading their way.

She jumped when she heard Kojuro's voice suddenly, "Don't suppose you know what that is?"

Izumi looked down and then breathed.  "An an gry cloud?"

"Uh-huh..." Kojuro looked back up.

Giving in, Izumi whispered, "It's a warning.  There's a demon out there somewhere that's about to make a mess of things."

She saw Sasuke appear in front of them, his head lowered.  "My scouts returned with  more information."

"On Kiyoko?"  Izumi asked hopefully.

He didn't move.  He slowly stated, "Since Lord Xavi's death, Sorin's been creating a lot of havoc with the soldiers - stirring things up between the surrounding lands.  He's still a child and doesn't  know much about what war is like - however, plain and simply he's just a spoiled brat."

"So what?"

Izumi looked over as Date walked up between her and Kojuro.  Sasuke lifted his head a bit.  "Lord Sorin has been scuffling with Shimazu and there was a bit o f a bickering between soldiers on the border of Satsuma."  He stood up and rubbed the back of his head.  "Originally I had come to tell you that Lord Ieyasu reported that he and Lady Kiyoko were leaving Satsuma.  However, Sorin's plan was to capture their  border patrol and hold ransom.  But they ended up catching Lady Kiyoko as well."

Date gritted his teeth and cursed.  "I knew it."  He looked at Kojuro.  "Get the men ready, we'll head to - "

Sasuke cleared his throat.  "Wait, One-Eyed Dragon.  Ieyasu just  sent another message to his men.  He plans to get Kiyoko back.  He's not leaving her there."

There was a silence rattling between all of them.  Sasuke went on.  "I'm sure Ieyasu is more than capable of saving her.  So it seems unnecessary that you go there  - "

Date grabbed Sasuke's collar.  "Seems unnecessary?  You got any idea what you're sayin' t' me, Ninja?"

Sasuke met Date's hard glare with his own.  "What I'm saying is that Kiyoko doesn't need you right now.  My Lord has requested your presence to disc uss something.  Let her be for now.  Right now she's being taken care of.  She'll make her way back here in due time."

With a trembling hand, Date threw Sasuke and turned his back to them.  "Th' hell does ol' man Takeda want, anyway?"

"Well."  Sasuke  started, rubbing his collar and standing back up.  "It's actually Lady Naida who has requested your presence as well."

"Say what?"  Date demanded, glaring back at him.  "About what?"

Sasuke shied a glance at Izumi before answering, "There's something she w ants to ask the Lords to do."

Date scoffed.  "So they want me to t' go all the way to Kai t' listen to 'em ask me for somethin' else?  Oshu ain't a freakin' charity club, alright?  I got m' own problems to deal with right now."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.  "Do n't we all know it?"

"You wanna piss me off ninja boy? Go right on ahead!"  Date demanded, his silver eye narrowed with hate.  "I'm in a real bad mood and I ain't afraid t' - "

Kojuro grabbed Date's arm and coolly ordered, "Lord Masamune, stop.  I understa nd you're worked up now, but these are our allies right now.  Focus on taking your anger out on this common enemy we all share."

Date snapped at him, "An' we don't even know who th' hell it is!"

Kojuro sighed, choosing not to yell back at him as he watched  his Lord storm away.  He looked at Sasuke.  "Please tell Lord Shingen that we will be there.  We just may need a day or so."

"Alright."  Sasuke agreed and started to take off when Kojuro called him again.

The right eye glared sternly at him.  "Just so tha t we are clear.  Though we are focusing on a different enemy, intentionally rile my Lord up like that again, and I will not stand for it.  Your added insistance is not necessary or wanted here."

Sasuke bowed his head.  "I apologize Master Katakura.  I didn 't mean for it to come across so childishly."  He snidely added, "I just thought that as a leader of such a wide spread of land, he should be acting like it.  For someone in his position to act like a toddler who lost his toy will only lead to disaster, fo r him as well as the Takeda."

Izumi stared at Sasuke with disbelief.  His words were so cold, as though all the other events they were having to deal with were of no consquence.  But more than that, she was surprised by the sheer rage in Kojuro's eyes.

He  looked as though to grab Sasuke by the neck in the same way Date had, but instead he rested the palm of his hand on the hilt of his sword and took a deep breath.  "Please leave, Master Sarutobi.  I am afraid I do not have the self-control that my Lord does ."

Sasuke looked at Izumi, but she had to look down.  She had nothing to say to him at the moment.  With a saddening gaze, Sasuke disappeared.

Once she was sure he was gone, Izumi turned to Kojuro.  "I'm so sorry.  I didn't think he would - "

"I  certainly hope he treats you better than  _ that _ ."  Kojuro stated, walking away.  He made his way back to the compound, following after his Lord to make sure he was okay.

He paused, seeing his door was open to his room.  He started to walk in when he saw, jus t in time, Date punched the wall, covering his face with his other hand.  A moment later, his shoulders began to tremble and the sound of sobs drifted out of the room.

Closing his eyes, Kojuro walked back out without saying a word.

Kiyo slowly opened her  eyes.  The first thing she knew was that she was cold.  Shivering she realized she wasn't in her bed.  The cold brick wall against her back was not her bed.  She wasn't wrapped up in the warmth of her lover.  No, she was pinned by even colder metal shackle s.

Her gaze didn't focus until she heard another voice.  She looked up, through the bars of the cell in front of her, she saw a small boy with blonde, stupid looking hair, and the dumbest hat she had ever seen.

"It's about time you woke up."  The boy snapp ed.

Kiyo couldn't help smirking and sarcastically commented, "Sorry, it was just so damn comfortable."

He laughed.  "I'm glad you think so.  You'll be there a while, little Demon girl."

Kiyo's blood went cold and her eyes widened.  "What did you say?"

The  boy laughed even louder.  "Surprised?  A friend of mine told me what you were.  And I'm gonna make sure the whole world knows."

Kiyo snarled and yanked on the cuffs.  "Don't even - I'll kill you!"  When she hit the edge of the cuffs, she felt a throbbing p ain in her arms and neck.  In front of a her, a circle of seals surrounded her and glowed the same red as the ones on her body.  She went limp.  "Of course... another exorcism."  she growled, "So is this friend of yours a demon too?"

The boy laughed and pu t a finger to his lips.  "Shh.  That's a secret."

"Damn you!" Kiyo shouted.  "Let me out!  What do you want with me?"

He rubbed his hands together.  "I wanna see how much your life is worth.  How much of Japan do you think I could get to not kill you?"

Kiy o's eyes widened with rage.  "You sick son of a bitch.  Do you really think you deserve any of the land you earn that way?"

"Who cares if I earn it?"  The boy jumped back up.  "I am Sorin Otomo.  As long as I get the country, I can pass a law to convert ev eryone to Xavism!"

"Xavism?"  Kiyo scoffed.  "As if anyone would follow any twisted notion a kid like you puts up.  You're just like Miyamoto. You're spoiled and stupid, and don't know one damn thing about the real life."

Sorin glared and opened the cell,  marching up to her, pulling his glove off and slapping her across the face.  Kiyo froze in place while Sorin snapped, "You are in no position to be acting so full of yourself!  I can end your life at any moment you know?"

"Oh would you?" Kiyo growled deepl y.  "Will you do it with your own hands?"

"What?"  Sorin gaped.

"Kill me yourself, tough guy.  Or... does your mommy still do the dirty work for you?"

He hit her again.  "Why are you not scared!?"

"Because I know you're too much of a pansy to fight me... o r even to kill me."

He clenched his hands into fists.  "What does it matter if I am the one to kill you or not?  You will still die!"

A feral growl was rumbling out of her throat now.  "Kid... you don't want to wake up a demon..."  Her body started to glow  a dark red.  "When I break from these shackles, I'm going to break your neck."  Her voice rumbled,  "How much do you think anyone will give for me to not kill  _ you _ ?  Oh right,  _ nothing _ ."

Sorin took a step back.  "You're a monster..."

"Yeah?"  Kiyo  growled lowly.  "And you just fed the beast..."

He quickly moved out of the cell and slammed the door, shouting, "Muneshige!  Stand guard!  The rat is acting up!"

Kiyo clenched her hands into fists and yanked on the shackles.  She could talk a big game...  but that was all she could do.  The exorcisms on her body kept her from actually using her powers.  "Dammit."

Shimazu looked at Ieyasu curiously as he readied himself.  "Are you sure about this?  You're really going out of your way for the girl."

"I know  that you disagree."  Ieyasu informed.  "But I could never forgive myself if I just left her."

Shimazu sighed.  "I'm worried you're gonna get yourself into a hell amount of trouble... for a girl who won't care at all."

"That doesn't matter to me."  Ieyasu i nformed.  "Kiyo has always been a kind woman.  She's one of those people whom I believe truly understand the meaning and purpose of peace.  I mean, she has tamed a dragon."

Shimazu huffed. "Do not get yourself killed, boy."  He ordered.

Ieyasu laughed.  "I  will not die.  I must  fulfil my promise and take her all the way to Oshu."

"Make sure to come back when you're done."  Shimazu growled.  "I don't make alliances with dead guys."

Ieyasu laughed at him.  "You know that's not my style.  I'll take her back h ome and then you and I will get to work on figuring out this stirring in the west."

"Looking forward to it boy.  I expect great things out of you for the next generation.  Don't let me down."  Shimazu ordered.


	62. Changing

Izumi looked down from the tree sh e was sitting in when she saw Sasuke reappear.  The look he gave her was almost pathetic.  He held his hands out.  When she didn't make a move, he sighed.  "You're still mad?"

"Of course I am.  Why would you do that?"

Sasuke shrugged.  "Don't tell me you w eren't thinking it as well."

"No, but right now we're all on edge.  You really couldn't have thought of any other way of saying that?  Someway that wouldn't have pissed him off?  I know we need to focusing on other things but you were talking like Kiyoko w asn't important at all."

Sasuke stared at the ground.  "You're getting worked up about this enemy.  Kiyoko is safe where she is.  She - "

"Just got captured." Izumi growled.  "And you told us to ignore it.  Lady Kiyoko is a big part of my life, too, ya kno w?"

"I know, but for him to - "

"That's what you do when you love someone, don't you know that?" Izumi growled.

Both of them locked eyes.  His softened, "Of course I know that, Izumi.  If you were caught, I'd be a mess.  But I would expect the rest of you  to correct me and make me do what I need to."

Izumi looked away, frustrated.  "Sometimes you just can't.  I'm worried about her, too.  She's the last sister I have left."

"That's why I have scouts doing all they can to get information for you."  Sasuke con fessed.  "So please, stop getting all worked up."  He jumped up to the branch she was sitting on and wrapped his arms around her.  He kissed her hair and whispered, "Everything is going to work out."

"I hope so..."

Kiyoko looked up, seeing a huge, burly m an walking back and forth in front of her cell.  Her crimson eyes followed his every moment, but she paid special attention to the two massive chainsaws in his hands.  He was mumbling stuff to himself.  She caught one comment, when he looked at one of his  chainsaws and he murmured, "I can't believe she threw it at me..."

Kiyo lifted her head, her eyes glowing a dark red.  "Got into a fight with someone?"

The man stiffened and glared at her.  He ordered, "Don't play mind games with me.  I won't fall for  them."

"I was just asking a question.  Don't you sound insecure?"  Kiyo mocked.

He glared at her.  "My wife and I got into a fight.  That is all."

"She threw your chainsaw at you?"  Kiyo asked, but the growing rage temporarily subsided.  "I'm supposed to b e becoming a wife right now..."

The man relaxed a bit.  "I'm sorry.  My Lord has... an awkward way of doing things.  I'm sure that whoever will come to give the ransom and you'll be fine."

Kiyo stared at him.  She couldn't explain how the feral words bubbl ed up from her throat.  "Your Lord won't be getting a ransom.  Once these shackles are off my wrists, I'm killing you all."

The massive man stared at her, a look of confusion on his face.  "You're just a young girl, how do you expect to - "

Just like that,  the foreign rage was coming back, boiling over like a pot ready to explode.  "There's somewhere I have to be, someone I should be with, something we have to do... and you're keeping me from it.  I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Uh - "

"Muneshige!"

Both of  them looked over as Sorin trotted in.  He glared at the burly man and ordered in that stupid high pitched voice, "Leave here!  You are not needed.  It is time to eat."

"Yessir."  Muneshige dipped his head and left out of the door.  When it closed, they wer e wrapped in darkness once again.

Sorin opened the cell and sat down in front of her.  He poured himself a cup of tea and Kiyo's throat swelled.  She hadn't had anything to eat or drink for a full day now.  He giggled, "Do you want some?"

Kiyo didn't answe r him, just stared.

Sorin pulled the crust off of a piece of bread and held it out to her.  "Come on... come here... come get it."  He whistled to her like she was a dog.

Kiyo had to bite her lip to keep from snarling and diving at him in a fit of rage.  S he couldn't stop herself from licking the blood back up, the only liquid to touch her parched tongue.

Sorin threw the crust at her, hitting her in the face.  "Stupid dog, hasn't been trained.  Do you know any tricks?  Here, shake my hand."

It was  almost uncontrollable now.  She could even envision snapping his neck and throwing his limp body on the ground.  No.  That was way too painless.  She tried to stop herself, but the different ways she could murder him were dancing behind her eyes.

Sorin sla pped his hands on his knees.  "Do you know any tricks!?  How about speak?  Do you speak?  Speak and I'll give you another piece."

Kiyo lowered her head so her bangs covered her eyes.  She could feel the red energy radiating off her body.  The Exorcisms glo wed red in response, but she didn't feel them.  All she felt was the incessant desire to kill the little boy in front of her.

When she finally spoke, her voice was so slick with malice, she didn't even recognize it herself.  "I do have one trick..."

"Oh ye s?"  Sorin clapped happily.  "And what's that?  Oh I do hope it's a good one!  You're useless otherwise."

"It's called Last Stand." Kiyo hissed.  "What happens is... you run.  I chase.  I kill everyone you know and love in front of you one by one until you 're the last one standing.  Then I'll slide my blood covered sword through your body, as slowly as possible.  You'll scream and beg for mercy but I'll ignore you.  Maybe I'll even chain you up and let you starve and bleed for a few days.  Doesn't that soun d like a good trick?"

Sorin's skin went pale and he just stared at her.  Finally, he stuttered, "I think I... p-prefer speak."

"I bet you do." Kiyo growled.

Sorin picked up his food and ran back out, flying through the door without a second look.

Kiyo slam med her head on the bricks and gritted her teeth.  "Come on Kiyo... get a hold of yourself..."

Date sat alone in his room, his hand knotted in his hair.  He couldn't stand what Sasuke had told him and he hated himself more because it was the truth.   His teeth clenched.  "Dammit."

There was a knock on the door and he barely looked up.  But he heard Kojuro's voice, "Sir, are you alright?"

"Is Kiyoko back?"

"No, sir."

"Then I'm not alright."

He sighed heavily and pushed the door open.  His gaze was unexp ectedly gentle, which pissed him off more.  The bastard was looking at him like he was some pathetic child that needed coddling.  "You took what the ninja said to heart, didn't you?"

Date looked away, glaring at the wall.  "Don't come in here 'n lecture me , Kojuro.  I don't need it."

"I know you don't, but Boss Masamune, we need to - "

"I get it, alright!?" Date snapped.  "I'm not bein' a good damn leader.  I get it.  Kojuro you know what t' do better 'n I do anyway!  Do what you think we should.  Just... l et me be for a while."

Kojuro stared at him.  "If someone had told me a year ago, that I would be standing here trying to convince you to take action instead of worry over a girl, I would not have believed them.  You were never a very emotional person.  So metimes, it still catches me off guard to see you acting like this."

"Stop mocking me, dammit."  Date growled lowly.

"But I am not, sir."  Kojuro stated.  "I have never doubted your worth as a leader, but often I found myself questioning your ambition.  On  the battlefield, I couldn't tell if you fighting for the good of your own future, or out of blind rage.  But since Kiyoko has joined us, I have never once questioned why you draw your sword.  Though sometimes I still must stop you because it leads to ther e being more uncontrolled emotion in the swing of your blades."  He sighed, his own hand resting on his sword.  "I wanted to tell you... that I am proud of you, sir.  And no matter what happens, I am honored to be your right eye."

Date stared at him in sur prise, not sure how to respond.  Instead, Kojuro dipped his head.  "Do what you need to sir.  But I believe we should go visit Takeda.  Perhaps what Lady Naida has to say could also help us get Lady Kiyoko home sooner."

"...Yeah."  Date whispered.  After K ojuro left, he sighed and leaned his head back again.  He rubbed his face, wincing when he realized his scar was beginning to hurt again.  Kojuro was right.  This stress wasn't doing him any good.  He needed to calm down.

** The rain was pouring, just around ** **  the overhang.  It had been a nice day, in which Kiyo and Date had been enjoying a nice lunch, when the storm rolled in.  Now her already wild hair was damp and frayed, sticking out in every direction. **

** Kiyo grumbled, puffing out her cheeks.  "Stupid storm. ** ** "  She shivered and pressed that frail little body against his side.  His arm slid around her shoulders and he kissed the top of her head. **

** "Let's get you inside and changed.  You'll catch a cold if you stay in those wet clothes."  He smiled, pulling her ar ** ** ound and walking her to her room.  He leaned on the door frame as she went to her closet, changing into a dark red kimono and going back to him.   **

** He smiled at her again, but winced when he felt a surge of pain through the right side of his face.  He press ** ** ed his hand to it and turned his face away.  He jumped a bit when he felt warm, gentle fingers touch his face and turn it back to her.  Her eyes were full of worry as she softly asked, "Are you alright?" **

** "Yeah."  Date whispered.  "Changin' weather... bothe ** ** rs it sometimes." **

** A warm smile broke on her face and she pulled him on into her room and closed the door.  She guided him to sittin on the edge of the bed.  His arms rested around her hips, curiously watching her every movement.  He stayed still when felt  ** ** her hand brush up his face, slipping her thumb under his eyepatch and pulling it off. **

** The touch was unlike anything he'd ever felt before.  It was like her hands were a miracle, drawing away any of the pain he felt.  It assured him and calmed him.  He lean ** ** ed to the palm of her hand, closing his good eye. **

** She tipped his head up and her tender lips replaced her hand and carressed along the side of his face.  Everywhere her lips touched it felt like a fire was spreading through his skin, burning away any pain  ** ** he felt.  After just a couple second, he was anticipating and craving every single brush. **

** When she pulled back, he realized he followed her lips, not wanting her to stop.  It didn't feel right without her kissing him, but the warmth was still lingering.  H ** ** is eye found hers and he pulled her right back against him. **

** Kiyo giggled, her delicate hands cupping his face as she asked, "Hows that feel?" **

** "Incredible."  He smirked a bit.  "It's like ya got the magic touch, darlin'.  Feels better already." **

** "Well... tha ** ** t's cause I can cheat a little."  Kiyo informed, a smile on her lips again.  "Heat is the natural cure for any ailment.  And since I can manipulate it..."  She giggled happily. **

** Date slid his hands up into her hair and kissed her deeply.  She  ** ** welcomed and returned it as he pulled her back onto the bed with him.  He rolled her onto her back and chuckled, "I think I'm just gonna have t' keep ya forever." **

** Kiyo giggled, kissing his jaw playfully.  "Just let me know when it bother you, babe.  I'll m ** ** ake it better." **

** He scoffed.  "Don't treat me like I'm a little kid - I'm not." **

** Kiyo laughed and teased, "Yes you are.  I'll kiss you boo-boos all better." **

** Date groaned and put the pillow on her face.  "That's it!  Never again." **

** She flailed her arms, unable ** **  to stop laughing.  "I'm kidding, I'm sorry!" **

** He pulled the pillow back off and chuckled as well.  "I forgive ya.  This once." **

Date kept his hand pressed to his eyepatch.  "Dammit... Kiyoko...  Come back..."

Ieyasu looked up at the castle, seeing the  guards were lining the streets of the village around it.  He crossed his arms.  "How are we going to do this?"  He looked around, trying to find any way in that he could get, fighting as little as possible.

He frowned and sighed.  "Looks like there won't b e any easy way of getting through this one..."  He jumped down off the cliff side and started forward.  Several of the guards immediately moved in, cutting him off.

They demanded,  "What is your business?"

Ieyasu waved a hand.  "Easy guys.  I'm Ieyasu Toku gawa.  I'm just strolling through on my way back back home."

"Weren't you just in Satsuma?  Confirming an alliance?"  The main one asked.  "You know, an alliance would be unnecessary if you converted to Xavism."

"Uh... no thank you."  Ieyasu told them, wal king on into the village.  He glanced back once over his shoulder but then looked back ahead, narrowing his eyes.  "I'm coming Lady Kiyoko.  Just hold on."


	63. Broken Shackles

Date and Kojuro climbed off their horses.  It was pouring rain.  Thunder was rolling as  lightening flashed.  It seemed appropriate for his mood.  Ahead of them, Shingen, Sanada, and Naida were waiting.  They had an enclosure built before the compound where they were all sitting.

Shingen dipped his head.  "Good to see you, One-Eyed Dragon."

Da te was quiet for several minutes before growling, "Ya, so what'd ya drag me all th' way out here for, Ol' man?"

Shingen sighed.  "You're still in a foul mood, Dragon?  Take it easy.  We are not your enemy."

Date sneered.  "Don't waste my time.  I'm here, l et's talk so I can get back to doin' what I need to."

"Doin' what you need to, huh?"  Shingen sighed.  "One-Eyed Dragon, you should know by now that all you can do is sit and wait."

Date's hand clenched into a fist.  He forced himself to calm down and rele ase it.  "I ain't here to get another lecture."

Shingen fanned his arm out and sat down again beside Sanada and Naida.  Date, against his will, sat down beside Kojuro in front of them.  Like always, he crossed his arms over his chest.

Naida frowned, lookin g up at the impatient Lord as well as the other curious eyes that were boring on her.  She cleared her throat.  "Has Izumi talked to you about that color in the sky?"

Date and Kojuro exchanged a look.  Kojuro stated, "She told us that it had to do with a d emon stirring up trouble."

Naida sighed heavily.  "That's true."  She stated, anxiously rubbing her hair.  "But what it really is - "

"Naida wait."

Everyone looked over to see Izumi slow to a stop.  She was panted, leaning on her knees.  "I  don't... think you should... discuss this... yet..."

"But..."

"What if we're wrong?  I don't want to open this can of worms."  Izumi explained.

Naida gripped her pants in two tight fists.  "As if there is any doubt what it is."  She argued.  "You saw it.   You felt it."  She touched her hand to her chest.  "That blast.  I felt her power.  Anala is trying to start a war."

"Hold up."  Date ordered.  "A war?  Who th' hell is Anala?"

There was a long pause.  Finally, Izumi heaved and sat down between Date and Ko juro.  "Anala, like Naida and Kiyoko, is the heir to a powerful family.  Her full name is Anala Corro.  The Corro family, many years ago was competing for dominance with the Mizu and Hotaru."

"Something went wrong with this child."  Naida stated.  "She's n ot a warrior, she's a murderer.  She's always been this essance of darkness who gets a thrill from killing people.  That's all she wants to do."

"So you're saying you think she's starting a war just to kill the humans?" Kojuro asked.

"Most likely." Izumi i nformed.  "I don't know what she'd gain by going to war with the humans otherwise."

"Revenge."  Naida stated.  "I think that's the motive behind her gathering demon clans again."

"Gathering Demon clans?"  Kojuro asked.

"There's been a spreading collection  of power."  Naida informed.  "And that color in the sky was an eruption of energy.  She was battling someone."

Date grumbled.  "So what do ya want us t' do?"

Shingen cleared his throat.  "I have a guess.  You want us to form a united front against these de mons?"

Naida shook her head.  "Even if you outnumbered the demons ten to one, you still couldn't hope to beat them.  They'll kill at least one person every time they regenerate, and they'll come back too many times before you find their Target Point."

Sana da frowned.  "What are you suggesting, Lady Naida?"

Izumi watched her friend, trying to read the expression there.  Her eyes widened with surprise when she said, "I want to find the Demons in the ranks of the other clans.  Convince them to fight with us.   Maybe we can find enough soldiers to face her."

Izumi shook her head.  "You want to convince the demons to fight for their own death?"

Naida stared at her.  "Do you think they'd want to live in a country ruled by Corro?"  She more softly whispered, "I know  that I would rather choose death."

Date held a hand up.  "So you're completely rulin' out the idea that we could fight this Demon without the help of other Demons?"

"Yes." Naida said plainly.  "You don't understand the massive power they contain."

"This g irl... she's beyond a Demon.  She's a real monster."  Izumi shivered, seeing her sisters death flash before her eyes again.  "She's a cruel bitch..."

"Then what do you say, One-Eyed Dragon?"  Shingen asked.  "It's a wise idea to recruit more allies in case  of this - "

Date sighed loudly and slowly got up.  "Look, I ain't the allyin' type.  An' I got a lot of other things on my mind."  He turned his back to them.  "Appreciate th' offer.  But if this enemy is as bad ass as you're claimin' then they can come f ight me themselves.  But I got no intention of fightin' anyone till I get m' girl back.  She's top priority right now."

"I think you would be wise to at least think about it."  Shingen scolded.  "Besides, I thought you'd already decided that rushing across  Japan to find her would be pointless right now."

"Stop talkin' like that!" Date snarled over his shoulder.  "I'm sick of all you tellin' me the same thing.  I can't do this, I can't do that.  I don't take orders from you and don'  _ ever _  tell me that  rushin' to m' girl is pointless."  His good eye fell on Sanada.  "Tell me to my face.  If your girl was still gone, would you really just be sittin' there, Red?"

Sanada's hands clenched into fists.  "If Lady Naida were taken from me... I don't believe my s oul could rest until I had her back."

"Then you understand, if I'm anything but calm right now." Date growled lowly.

Izumi stood up to say something when there was an uneasy shift in the atmosphere.  A sensation poured down her neck.  What usually felt  like the heat of the sun warming the back of her neck, now felt like boiling water being poured down her skin.  She hissed in pain and grabbed it.

Kojuro looked at her worriedly.  "Lady Izumi?  Are you alright?"

Izumi's legs buckled under her and Date caug ht her arm, keeping her from hitting the ground and she collapsed back into Kojuro's arms.  Date asked worriedly, "What's wrong?"

"It can't..."

They looked over at Naida who was trembling, having felt the exact same sensation.  But she knew that feeling wa y too well.  All of her evenings of sparring with Kiyo when they were kids...

Izumi sat up, gritting her teeth.  "Lady Kiyoko is very mad."

"Huh?"  Date asked.  "How d' ya know that?"

"She suddenly released a massive amount of Demon energy.  She never does  that."  Izumi rubbed her face, groaning as she pulled herself back up.  "Someone really pissed her off."

Date gritted his teeth.  "If someone's hurting her - "

"Then trust me.  They're dead."  Izumi stated, pressing her hand to her forehead.  "You... have n't seen Kiyo like this..."

Date looked at her curiously, but didn't say anything.

Shingen stood up.  "Do not travel back tonight, Dragon.  Stay here and rest.  In this storm, you'd do more harm than good."

Date pressed his hand to his forehead, groaning i nwardly.  "Ya gotta be kiddin' me... Fine.  One night.  I know m' boys are all worn out."

Ieyasu walked along the streets, frowning when he saw a bunch of beggers on the side of the road, their begging hands pleading for money.

He frowned.  "Goodness.  So rin doesn't take care of his people at all..."  He saw not far before him was the entrance to the main castle.  There were several guards there, all of them wearing masks.  He sighed and rubbed the back of his head.  He waved, "Good morning, guys, is Lord  Sorin home?"

They put their spears up, stopping him in his tracks.  They growled, "What do you want to do with Lord Sorin?  Are you converting?"

Ieyasu started to adamently deny it but hesitated.  He grinned.  "Yes,  actually.  I was wanting to speak to Lo rd Sorin about all the great benefits that Xavism provides for me.  What should I do?"

The excited guards started bouncing in place.  One of them shouted into the castle as loud as he could, "Lord Sorin!  We have a converter!  Lord Sorin!  Lord Sorin!!"

Ie yasu rubbed his aching ears and sighed.  "How about I just go visit him myself?  He probably can't hear you."

"Oh, oh, okay!  I'll escort you."  The one guy stated and walked inside.

With a heavy sigh, Ieyasu followed him, looking around.  He saw all over  the walls were pictures of the late Xavi.  "I see that Lord Sorin thinks very highly of Xavi."

"Of course!  Tis necessary to follow in Xavism!  Have you not done your studies?"

Ieyasu stuttered.  "Oh, but of course!  I just... a-am jealous because... I hav e so few pictures... e-er.  There is little I can afford.  But that I can I spend on Xavi."

"A very wise man indeed.  Lord Sorin will be happy to help you!"  He danced around, leading the way along some winding hallways and lot of staircases.  As they made  their way through the building, Ieyasu paused, catching sight of a door leading down stairs.  

"Where does that go?" He asked curiously.

"Those who don't follow in Xavi's precious teachings.  Lord Sorin caught some scrubs who don't believe." The guy expla ined, leading Ieyasu on.

He rubbed the back of his head.  He had to think of something quickly or he wasn't going to be able to get out of here without a fight.  He stared with wide eyes as the guards opened up a large door in front of him.  It was a  huge red room with a few steps that led up to a giant throne in which a small boy was sitting in.

The child growled.  "What is this?  Why have you brought this man here?"

"He's wanting to convert to Xavism!" They cheered.

Sorin's eyes widened.  "Really?"

Kiyo spit the blood out of her mouth.  She could feel the bruise on her cheek throbbing with pain.  Straining on her cuffs, she wished she had the ability to break free of them and make her way out.

She watched Muneshige walk back and forth down the hall.   He was still mumbling as he walked.  Several times now, Sorin had visited her just to mock her.  But this last time, she'd stepped out of line again, her demon controlling her tongue for her.

It ended in another defenseless punch to the face.

She cleared  her throat.  "You're a smart guy."

Muneshige stopped, glaring at her.  "I already told you - "

"Why do you work for Sorin?"  Kiyo asked. "He's nothing but a brat - "

"Do not speak of my Lord that way!"  Muneshige bellowed.  "Though there is not much I am p roud of, I will always be loyal to my Lord.  No matter what the terrible things he does are.  Or how he lacks dignity and -" Muneshige growled lowly.  "Curses.  I should not say such things about my Lord..."

Kiyoko smirked.  "Sounds like even you have your  doubts about this Lord Sorin guy."

Muneshige shook his head.  "I will never doubt my Lord.  Even if I did, my dedication would never yeild."

Kiyo snarled.  "I don't belong here!"  She shouted.  "I'm supposed to be Oshu right now!  I have nothing to do wit h this mess!  You know why he keeps me here?  Because he wants to see how much my life is worth!"  She growled.  "If you truly valued your Lord at all, you would tell him how stupid his plan is.  And how by following through with this, he'll ruin his own n ame!"

Muneshige sighed.  "Do you really think that's what a loyal guard would do?"

Kiyo glared at him.  "I know the most loyal guard in this country personally.  I watched him turn his sword on his own Lord to protect him.  Sometimes... being loyal  means turning traitor and becoming the enemy yourself."

There was a long pause and Muneshige turned away.  "I suppose I should go have a word with Lord Sorin."  He pointed at Kiyo.  "Don't move."

"Where the fuck am I gonna go?"  Kiyo growled.  Her dark eye s watched the massive man walk away and when the door shut, she was consumed in complete darkness.  She waited a couple seconds before breathing in deep.  "Here goes nothing..."

She clenched her hands into fists as tight as she could, feeling her own stren gth surge through her body.  The demon growled within her.  But every time that energy hit the markings on her arms and neck she was overwhelmed with pain.  She let out a shriek and nearly went limp, but instead she suffered through it.  "God...damn....hah ..."  Her wrists were pressed against the cuffs now.  They pulled, but nothing was giving.

She felt like her entire body was going to break in half.  Closing her eyes and biting her lip so hard it bled, she thought back to when she fought Nobunaga.  She ha d summoned her Demon energy through the seals.  But then again, she had adrenalin pumping through her and was on the verge of dying.

But if something didn't give soon, she was going to die.  That's how she felt anyway.  Her eyes widened when she felt anoth er surge of strength through her body and it felt like her whole body shattered.  But she felt a hot spark dance int he palm of her hand and the sweet cracking of metal.

With one last push, and all her effort, Kiyo yanked her hands forward, feeling the cuf fs snap under her might.  She tumbled forward, right over the seals on the ground.  The seal on her arms reacted and she let out a loud scream of pain.

It felt like she was being torn apart, burned, drowned, everything all at once.  She couldn't breathe be cause she couldn't stop screaming.  Nothing had ever felt so bad.  Clenching her hands into fists, she rolled over, pulling herself up onto her hands and knees.  Ever so slowly she crawled away from the seals on the ground until her back was pressed to the  cold metal of the cell bars.

She panted, her body still thrumming with pain.  Every breath was followed by a groan of pain.  She looked over her shoulder, through the bars.  Now she was free of her shackles.  But now what?  She had to think of something b efore Muneshige came back.  If that brat Sorin found that she'd freed herself, who knew what kind of sick twisted game he'd play next?


	64. Connection: Escaping Prisoner

Sorin looked away from Ieyasu when he heard someone walk through the door.  His eyes narrowed.  "What are you  doing here, Muneshige?  I thought I told you to guard the prisoner?"

"Yes, but my Lord... I wanted to ask you about that." Muneshige stated.

"About what?" Sorin demanded.

"Is it really wise to keep her locked up in that cell?"  He asked.

Sorin  huffed.  "Are you saying it would make more sense to let her run around and attack us?"

"No, I mean..." Muneshige hesitated.  What was he doing?  Wasn't it also unloyal to doubt a Lord's decision?  "You're planning to use her life as a bargaining chip to g ain land in Japan?"

Ieyasu gasped, looking over at Sorin.

Sorin grinned.  "Brilliant isn't it?  I won't kill her, but I'll get all of Japan for her, I'm sure."

"All of Japan?" Both Ieyasu and Muneshige asked at the same time.

Sorin spun around in front of  his throne.  "Brilliant plan of mine, it is."  He explained, stopping so his hands landed on his hips.  "I'm sending a message to the One-Eyed Dragon about his fiance.  In the message, I'm requesting that if he wants her back, he is to bring me all of Japa n.  So he does the dirty work while I just sit here and wait!  It's the most brilliant of plans, right Muneshige?  Pontiff Xavi smiles upon me!"

Muneshige huffed.  "Is that really the honorable thing to do, sir?"

"Honor?"  Sorin questioned.

Ieyasu cleared  his throat.  "My Lord, I have a question.  Say your plan worked.  What is your plan once the One-Eyed Dragon has his fiance back?  And when he turns his blade on you?"

Sorin waved his hand like it was nothing.  "If he dares, Muneshige will kill him."

Munes hige stiffened.  "Y-yes sir."

Ieyasu narrowed his eyes.  He didn't have much time to work.  He needed to get Kiyoko out of here before the Dragon stormed the country.  He looked up when he heard Sorin growl.  "Now get back to guarding her!  And you, new Xa vi worshipper.  If your business is done here, you can make your way to the city altar."

Ieyasu watched Muneshige leave before following.  He silently followed the great warrior, seeing what door he went into before moving out.  Now all he had to do was co me up with a plan to get her out.

Muneshige stared at Kiyoko, laying on the ground.  His wide eyes went to the broken shackles on her wrists.  "How did you... get undone?"

"Don't tempt a demon."  She sat up on her knees.  "How'd your talk go with your bas tard of a Lord?"

"Do not speak of him that way!" Muneshige shouted.  He sighed.  "He's determined to trade your life for Japan.  He's already sent a ransom letter to the One-Eyed Dragon.  The best thing for you now, is to just sit and wait."

Kiyo groaned a nd pressed her back to the bars again.  "You've got to be kidding."  There was a long stretch of silence.  Kiyo lifted her head form her hands a bit and asked, "You said you and your wife got into a fight,right?  But you love her, huh?"

"Of course I do.  W hen she is not angry and hitting me, she is beautiful."  Muneshige informed.  "And most often, I deserve it."

Kiyo wrapped her arms around her legs.  "I'm not dumb.  I know what's going to happen.  You're gonna lure Masamune in... and when he comes to get  me, you guys will just kill us both."

Muneshige sighed.  "I can't argue.  I can't read Lord Sorin's mind, though."

"I won't even get a chance to call him my husband." Kiyo pressed her forehead to her legs.  "I hope you're happy.  You've taken everything fr om me."

"Lady Kiyoko - "

The door slammed open and she looked over to see Sorin walking in.  He glared at Muneshige and then demanded, "What the hell is she doing free of the shackles, Muneshige?"

"She broke out of them, sir."  He informed.  "But I - "

"Ba d dog!"  Sorin yelled at her.  He opened up the cell.  "A bad dog should learn to obey."  He marched up to her and slapped her across the face again.

She gritted her teeth, a growl rising in her throat again.  He hit her again, shouting, "You're  supposed to stay shackled, understand?"

"Lord Sorin... don't - "Muneshige started.

Kiyo reached up, her hand locking around Sorin's throat.  That feral growl finally broke past her lips as her eyes glowed a blazing red.  "Hit me again... and let's see how  long it takes your skin to turn blue after I run you dry..."

Sorin's face paled and he stared, fear exploding in his eyes as he hoarsely shouted, "Muneshige!"

Kiyo's eyes narrowed, a menacing purr on her lips.  "See, we're halfway there already."  She look ed over as Muneshige's chainsaws started up suddenly.  She threw Sorin down on the ground and jumped out of the way of his first attack.  Gasping, she avoided the next onslaught.  "Dammit."  She cursed.  She danced out of the way of his blades, grabbing on to one of his huge arms and swinging herself around behind him.  She raced quickly down the hallway and out the door.  All she heard was Sorin screaming.

"STOP THAT PRISONER, NOW, MUNESHIGE!!"

Izumi was sitting in the rain.  It had started as a light  drizzle only to become a huge downpour.  Her hair was stiking to her face and her neck but she didn't care.  She felt something was wrong.

Since they were children, because they were both demons from the same clan of the same generation, had a unique bond.   There were many times that Izumi could almost sense Kiykos thoughts or her feelings.

Right now was no different.

Sasuke landed beside her and placed a hand on her back.  "Izumi?  Stop standing in the rain.  Are you okay?"

"I am..." Izumi whispered.  She  pressed her hand to her diaphragm.  "But I sense something uneasy."

"What's that?" Sasuke asked.

She sat down, crossing her legs.  "I don't know."

Sasuke watched her and asked, "What are you doing?"

She closed her eyes and placed her hands on her knees.  " I'm going to see if I can sense anything stronger.  Maybe if I concentrate..."

"This some demon special ability?"  Sasuke asked.

"Yeah... but Kiyoko, Hatsumi, Nami, and I... have always been able to almost... speak telepathically."  She whispered.  "Becaus e of the blood we share... sometimes... we can share our senses..."

Date was standing beside Kojuro just under the canopy.  They were both watching Izumi and Sasuke.  He commented, "She's been out there in the rain all day."  He slyly looked at Kojuro.  "S he'll catch a cold if someone doesn't make 'er go inside."

Kojuro watched her for a moment.  But he just shook his head.  "I feel it should be Sasuke's job to make her go inside out of the rain."

"An' if he doesn't?"  Date asked.  He grinned, the childish  part of him wanting to drive out Kojuro's secret, but knowing the retainer wouldn't give it up easily.

Kojuro glared at him, clearly knowing what he was trying to do.  He shook his head and started back inside.  Just as he did, Izumi let out a scream as re d aura flickered away from her body, pushing Sasuke back.  He gasped and dove to her side, shouting, "Izumi!"

Date and Kojuro looked at each other before rushing out into the rain as well.  Sasuke carefully lifted Izumi back to a sitting up position.  "Wha t's goin' on?"  Date asked.

"I don't know..."  Sasuke whispered.  "She was talking about trying to sense for something.  Then she screamed and fell back."

"She needs to get inside."  Kojuro informed, his eyes hard on Sasuke.  "Staying out in the rain so lo ng is dangerous to her health."

Date gave Kojuro a knowing smirk.  Kojuro rolled his eyes and kneeled down as Izumi opened her eyes again.  She pressed her hand to head.  "Nnng... dammit."

"What happened?"  Sasuke asked.

Izumi shook her head.  "I don't kno w.  It was so confusing.  I just saw brief flashes of something.  I saw... a lot of red.  And a chainsaw... but then it was dark again.  And then everything hurt suddenly."

"What th' hell does that mean?"  Date demanded.

"What were you trying to  sense?" Kojuro asked.

Before any of them could say more, Naida ran through the rain and slid down to Izumi as well.  Sanada was right behind her.  Panting, Naida demanded, "What did you do?"

Izumi sat up on her own and gave a heavy sigh.  "I was going to t ry and see if I could communicate with Kiyoko.  We've accidentally done it a few times before."

Naida sighed.  "But over such a huge space?"  She frowned, pursing her lips.  "But you did do something... I sensed Kiyoko's energy for a second."

Date looked a t her, his eye narrowed.  "That what that red was?"

"Probably." Naida answered, looking at Izumi worriedly.  She sighed.  "Don't do that kind of stuff by yourself.  You could seriously hurt yourself."  She held her hands out to Izumi.  "Let me help you."   She ordered.

Izumi took her hands as well, her eyes widened when she felt all of her demonic senses catch fire.  But it was strongest to her west.  Izumi took in a slow breath.  "Wow."

Naida swallowed.  "Kiyoko is definitely mad at someone..."

"Ya know tha t just from sensin' 'er?"  Date asked, worry and longing filling all that was him.

"I can..." Izumi started.  "...almost see her."

"That is amazing!"  Sanada shouted.  "Lady Naida, do you as well?  What do you see?"

Naida concentrated.  "It's raining there , too."  

"If you can tell that, then does that mean that Lady Kiyoko is no longer locked up?" Kojuro asked.

"I think so... because she's running."  Izumi pressed.

"Sarutobi Sasuke."

Sasuke looked over as some of his ninja corps landed.  One of them had a  letter in their hand.  "We intercepted a scout trying to deliver this letter."

"Whose scout?"  Sasuke asked, taking the letter.  "Nevermind.  It's an Otomo scout."  He looked at Date.  "The letter is addressed to you."

With gritted teeth, Date ripped the l etter from his hand.  "What does that little brat want?"  He angrily opened it, reading over it quickly before his eye widened.  "Is this a damn joke?"

Sanada tensed up.  "What does it say, Lord Masamune?"

"He says he's willing to hand over Kiyoko."  Date  started.  "But only if I deliver him Oshu... along with every other territory in Japan."

Sasuke gaped.  "That's an unreasonable request...!"

Kojuro took the letter from Date's gnarled fist.  "Perhaps not.  He challenges that her life should be more than th at and if we refused the request, then she isn't worth keeping alive."

Date's fist trembled.  "If I get my hands on that brat..."

"Well it's automatically an impossible request."  Sasuke informed.  "Because we're not handing over Kai."

Date  narrowed his eye.  "I wasn't gonna ask.  Are you determined to piss me off, ninja?  Cause you're doin' a damn good job of it."

Izumi snarled.  "Would you boys shut the hell up?  No one's handing over anything.  Kiyo's breaking herself out so we don't even  have to worry about it."

Ieyasu looked over, seeing a lot of men running around suddenly.  "What the...?"  He started to shout something when he heard Sorin's voice over his.

"All of you!  Catch that girl!  Conquering Japan depends on it!" He  shouted, rushing away from where the men were heading.

"Lord Sorin."  Ieyasu asked, "Where are you going?"

Sorin shook his head.  "That prisoner is very dangerous.  I must get our strongest weapon!"  He paused and then his eyes widened.  "Y-you...!  You're  in on this aren't you!?  A follower of Xavism would never be caught wearing such ugly gloves!"

"...Ugly?" Ieyasu shook his head and started to protest when Sorin ordered his men to surround him as well.  Ieyasu glared around.  "Well... I was hoping this w ould go a bit more smoothly."  He glared at the young Lord.  "I hope you understand what you've done.  By taking this woman hostage... you have sealed your own fate."

"We'll see about that!"  Sorin shouted, running on up the stairs and through another door .


	65. Blood Bath

Kiyoko was panting, running down hallways.  She couldn't focus on anything or do anything.  Everything was drowned in the sound of the chainsaws buzzing behind her.  Looking over her shoulder, the huge guard was flying at her.  His weapons dr agged down the cement walls, sparks flying behind him.  Adrenalin was slamming through her body, making everything around her seem like a dream.  She couldn't feel anything, but she could hear every intake of her own breath.

She felt her hand brush along a  protruding cold metal on the wall.  She saw it was a piping of some sort.  She yanked it forward and held it up in front of her.  It stopped the chainsaws, the blades cutting into the metal so close to her hands she could feel the air whisping between the m.  Kiyo snarled, "Don't fight me.  Stand down.  I'll let you and Sorin go with your lives."

"I appreciate the offer."  Muneshige informed.  "But you are already injured."

Kiyo jumped back, letting the pipe fall as she shot on down the hall.  She weaved be tween soldiers that were trying to attack her.  It slowed Muneshige down, who feared striking down his own men.  She took her time to put as much distance between her and him as possible.  She burst through the front doors and out into the center of the co mpound.  She panted, the rain immediately soaking her hair around her face and her clothes stuck to her body.

Her heart rate was starting to slow down.  As it did, she felt the pain begin to build on her hip and thigh.  Looking down, she saw the huge gash  from where one slash of his chainsaw had barely brushed.  "Dammit."  She pressed her hand to it, the rain mixing with the blood.   Ahead, she saw huge battallions, weapons raised.  If she pushed forward, she'd have to kill hundreds of innocents.

She turned , facing the door.  The only way she'd get out of this with any sanity, would be to kill Muneshige and Sorin.  As she stood there panting, waiting for Muneshige to come out, she felt a tickle up the back of her neck.  It felt like a snake slithering up her  skin, but then it felt like a gentle tide caressed both her and the reptile.  She shivered and closed her eyes, breathing in.  "Izumi... Naida..."

For a brief moment, she saw a flash of so many of the people she cared about.  Naida before her.  Date and K ojuro anxiously watching her to her left and on the other side, Sasuke and Sanada were on their toes.  It was raining there as well.  Kiyo softly whispered, "Are you guys watching me?"

"Yes..."

She heard both Naida and Izumi whisper it back to her, their v oices trying to break through the wall the demon put up.

She lowered her head, her dark red bangs covering her face.  She whispered back.  "I need you guys to look away.  I don't want you to see this."

"Lady Kiyoko... you're mad.  Please... calm down."  

S he heard Izumi trying to ease her, but nothing would stop her now.  She was too close to the edge.  Through gritted teeth, Kiyo retorted, "You don't know... what they did to me.  I can't calm down."

Kiyo opened her eyes, seeing Muneshige break through the  door in front of her, his chainsaws held out to his sides.  He glared at her and bellowed, "I don't want to hurt you.  You are already injured.  If you fight me... you will die.  And Lord Sorin would be upset with me."

Kiyo grinned, her fangs the only thin g glistening through the rain.  "Then you better go take care of your Lord now.  Because if you don't get to him before me... there will be nothing but shredded skin and a lot of blood for you to clean up."

Muneshige raised his chainsaws up.  "You will not  touch my Lord."

"Wouldn't want to."  Kiyo growled, running straight for Muneshige, a snarl on her lips as she jumped into the air.

Izumi opened her eyes, panting already.  She saw across from her, Naida was as well.  Their hands were still locked togethe r.  But Naida whispered, "She's lost it."

Izumi pressed one hand to her face.  "Dammit... this is why... this is why she never allowed herself to get mad."

"What's goin' on?"  Date demanded.  "What's happenin' to Kiyoko?"

"N-nothing."  Izumi retorted.  "Sh e's just... letting herself get worked up.  She may easily wind up killing someone... or... more people..."

"That's fine." Date stated coolly.  "As long as she's not puttin' herself in danger."

Naida looked at him, her eyes filled with concern.   "She's fighting Muneshige Tachibana."

"What!?"  Date snarled.  "Stop her!  You were just talkin' to her right?  Make her quit!"

Izumi shook her head.  "She's too far gone.  The demon won't let us talk her out of it."

Date gritted his teeth and gripped Izum i's collar.  "Try harder!  I'm not about to sit back and let her fight someone like that!  That bastard's gotta be four times her size!  One swing of those saws and she'll - "

His breath was cut off and he closed his eye tight, turning his head away.  Koju ro pulled him away from Izumi and ordered, "Lord Masamune, calm down.  This isn't on Izumi's shoulders.  It's on Lady Kiyoko's.  She can't control what the Lady does and doesn't do."

"But god dammit... against him...?"  He ripped away from Kojuro and shout ed, "Where the hell is Ieyasu!?  Wasn't he gonna save 'er!?"

Izumi looked down.  "It appears he's not making it in time."  She whispered softly, watching Date struggle sadly.  She looked back at Naida.  She felt the same way.  How could they be sitting her e, watching Kiyoko fight like it was just a movie?  If she died in this battle...

Izumi gritted her teeth as well.  "I won't forgive myself."

Naida frowned.  "Keep your chin up.  Let's keep trying."

Izumi gripped Naida's hands a little tight.  Before divin g back into Kiyoko's senses, she caught the tail end of Date screaming something else before punching the ground.

Muneshige swung his chainsaws up as Kiyo dove at him, but she weaved her body between them in the air before landing a kick to his face.   He  growled, trying to hit her again, but she jumped off, around to his back and landed a punch.  He stumbled forward, but Kiyo felt her whole body trembling.

The pain in her right hip was getting worse.  She moved back as he turned, trying to slash across he r waist.  She was slowed down by the pain, so she was barely avoiding the swipes.  Her only advantage - speed - was slipping from her grasp.

  She backed herself up, gasping when she hit the wall.  She couldn't help but look over her shoulder, just as the  buzz of the saw came around.  She spun, letting her knee buckle so she landed on her stomach hit the ground.  Once the buzz of the saw was over her, she flipped up, kicking his arm, sending him turning on around.  She kept moving, landing another kick to h is back and moving from his reach.

She moaned now, gripping her hip.  Just touching it now, her hand was covering in blood.  Her leg was hurting so badly that the muscles were twitching and spasming just to hold herself up.

Muneshige raised his saws, and s he watched as they began to glow with energy.  He was charging for a direct attack on her.  She panted, trying to see clearly through the rain.  All she could identify was soldiers chanting and cheering.

The demon in her was roaring.

There was only one  way for her to do this.  She closed her eyes, hearing the electricity surging through her enemy's chainsaws.  She concentrated once again, feeling the Demon energy flow through her.  Like with Oda, it was easier when the adrenalin was numbing her pain.

Mun eshige charged at her, both chainsaws ready and aimed for a direct hit.  Kiyo extended her left arm, a surge of red hot energy shooting to her fingertips and exploding around her.  She ran right at at him as well.

Almost by itself, her body morphed between  both strikes, lifting her over and landing a solid punch to Muneshige's face. He flew back, his chainsaws dragging along the ground until he hit the opposite wall.

Kiyo panted, her eyes widening when pain surged through her like never before.  She suddenl y felt like she was getting ripped apart.  Screams ripped from her throat as she gripped her hair, turning and dropping to her knees.  The exorcisms on her neck and arms felt almost constricting like a snake squeezing the life from her.

Izumi ripped her h ands from Naida's.  She panted, eyes wide.  "Oh my god..."

Naida's hands went to where the exorcisms would be if they were on her.  "Jeez..."

Izumi immediately reached her hands back out.  "We... have to... keep watching."

Naida nodded.  She started to tou ch her hands when Sasuke grabbed Izumi's shoulder.  "What was that?  You looked like you were in a lot of pain?"

"I'm fine." Izumi panted.  Her eyes widened when Sasuke's did and both of them saw what Kiyo was seeing.  She turned, quickly moving out of the  way of Muneshige's saws, only to collapse to her knees again.

Sasuke withdrew.  "I can see... too?"  He stared at her.  "We can watch as well?"

"What?" Date demanded.

Izumi looked down.  "I guess you can.  As long as you keep a connection."

Naida  watched as everyone crowded around, placing their hands on their backs.

Izumi and Naida looked at each other again, seeing Muneshige swinging his chainsaws rapidly, Kiyo dancing between each strike, moving back towards the broken wall again.

Sasuke shifted  beside Izumi and grunted, "Damn, why does my leg hurt so bad, suddenly?"

There was a long pause.  Izumi finally whispered, "You feel what Kiyoko feels when we do this."

She felt Date's hand clench into a fist against her back.

When Kiyo hit the wall this  time, she flipped up, standing on top of it.  She watched the chainsaw sink into the wall and she jumped backwards again, up onto the rooftop of the building.  Sparks flew up as Kiyo panted, trying to catch her breath.  Muneshige disappeared into the buil ding when his weapons broke through the wall.  She looked around, waiting for where he would erupt next.

She let out a shriek when the blade came up right next to her foot.  She ripped back, running along the shingles as the blade chased after her like a s hark in the water.

When she came to the edge of the roof, she flipped landing on the next building.  Muneshige blasted through the wall with the other chain saw and flew right at her.  Kiyo dropped down, barely missing the slicing blade coming at her face  and rolled over as he swung around, landing where she had just been laying.  She continued to roll until she hit the edge of the roof and dropped on down to the ground.

She landed on her bad hip and let out a deep moan.  But the moan of pain turned feral a s the harder she tried to resist the pain, the more it summoned her demon.  She looked up, seeing Muneshige flying at her again.  Flipping onto her back, she kicked up as he brought the saws down.  One heel collided with one saw, while the other landed sma ck in his neck, sending him richocheting back into the wall.

Kiyo let out a snarl of pain as she moved back, looking at her shredded boot and her now bruised and twisted ankle.  "Fuck."  She hissed, looking up, seeing Muneshige get up.  She panted, pulling  herself up straight.  "I'm serious... don't push me."

Muneshige was panting now as well, holding up both his chainsaws.  "You clearly don't see who's winning this battle.  In the name of my lord, I cannot allow you to leave here.  He would rather I bring  you back alive."

"Oh, I'll be alive."  Kiyo growled deeply.  "And you will be in pieces.  I'll tear you apart with your own saws!  I'll hang your bones from a banner and wave it over Sorin's grave!"  She screamed, running at him again.  When she got in clo se, he went to thrust his saw at her, but she parried aside and swiped her nails across his chest plate.

He watched with wide eyes as it shattered, leaving him open for a direct hit.  She swung around, stabbing her hand right into his diaphragm.  He let ou t a shout of pain and Kiyo pulled back.  She watched with amusement as he dropped to one knee, holding his bleeding stomach.  "D-damn you..."  He cursed.

When his eyes met hers, there was a new determination there.  He dove right at her and thrust the firs t saw at her.  She avoided it, but ran right into the second one.  It hit her armor and he threw her right up into the air, jumping up after her.  He spun, going to bring both saws down on her, but she blocked with her arm guards.  

They slammed into the g round but Kiyo's scream of pain was cut off by a cough of blood.  The blades were still digging into her guards and she kicked her leg up, hooking her knee around his head and turning him, shoving him straight into the ground.  His hand released the saws a nd she kicked him away, watching him roll across the ground.

Her hand rested on the first of his saws, a demonic grin spreading on her lips.


	66. A Warrior's Soul

Muneshige looked up at her, his eyes wide with fear.  He stuttered, gripping his bleeding stomach.  "S- stop... wait... please don't..."

"I told you..." Kiyo's voice was an animalistic growl.  "To just let me go... and I wouldn't kill you.  But you still fought me.  I always keep my word..."  She lifted his own saw up slowly.  "I promised to kill you and wav e a banner of your bones over Sorin's grave."

Muneshige closed his eyes.  He whispered, "I will die for my Lord... I will accept this."

Kiyo hesitated in swinging the saw.  She snarled, "What about the wife waiting for you at home?  If you die for such a m an... then are you not... betraying her by not returning home?"

"Such is the path of the warrior."  Muneshige informed.  "I must do all within my power to protect him.  Giving my life is one of those things.  And my wife understands."

Kiyo snarled and went  to thrust the saw, but she was overwhelmed by memories of her family.  Of watching their bodies, lifeless, burn to ash.  The weapon dropped from her hands, sticking into the ground behind her back.  Her breathing stopped all together for the longest time.

She was about to do the same thing that was done to her that night.  She gripped her face, a scream ripping from her lungs.  She shook her head, trying to get control back from the demon that was fighting her.  "N-no... d-dammit...!"

Muneshige  narrowed his eyes and got up, rushing back to his other saw.  As she struggled with herself, nearly falling to her knees, the great guard ran up behind her, swinging his weapon.  She heard a scream in her mind, but she couldn't even react to it.

She heard  a collision behind her and turned in time to see the chainsaw stopped against Ieyasu's metal gloves.  His teeth were gritted, trying to hold the great weapon back.  "Lady Kiyoko... are you alright?"

Kiyo panted, watching the two of them.  She was trying to  regain control, but every time she saw the man, she just wanted to kill him.  "I-I'm fine..."

Ieyasu pushed Muneshige back with a punch to his face and turned back to Kiyoko.  "You don't look fine.  You're pale as a ghost... and covered in blood.  Come on , let's get you out of here."

"No."  Kiyo snapped.  "There's some things I need, first."

Ieyasu stared in disbelief.  "What are you talking about, Lady Kiyo?"

"I need my weapons back.  I can't lose that sword..." She answered, glaring at him.  "Sorin took  them."

Ieyasu started to argue with her but turned when he heard Muneshige getting to his feet again.  Kiyo snarled and started towards him once more, but Ieyasu swung an arm around her, yanking her back.  "No you don't."  He scolded.

Kiyo gasped as he  dragged her away from Muneshige and back towards the castle.  Kiyo snarled, "Let me go!"

"In your condition, to continue to fight him would be suicide.  You must find a place to rest and tend to your wounds.  I will deal with things here.  You go back to S atsuma."  Ieyasu ordered.

Kiyo's eyes widened and she shouted, "Look out!"

Ieyasu dropped to the ground just as one of Muneshige's chainsaws flew over the both of them.  They looked up, seeing it land right between them and the open door before them.  Kiyo  cursed and glared back at the burly guard over her shoulder.  "Damn you...!"  She got back to her feet.  "You're a second from death...!"  Kiyo yelled.  "I could strike you down in a second... why do you still fight me!?  There's nothing worth defending i n that child!"

Muneshige held his hand to the injury on his stomach.  "Whether a leader is honorable or not is not what is in question here.  As a guard, it is my job to defend him until my death.  Nothing else is important."

Kiyo shouted, "Go home to your  wife, dammit!"

"If I cower now, I could never face her...!"  He raised his chainsaw high into the air, looking to strike it down upon her.  For some reason, Kiyo couldn't will her feet to move.  She just watched the spinning blades.  How could someone thi nk that way...?

She gasped when, as she watched Muneshige, her line of sight was intercepted when Ieyasu moved between the two of them.  She didn't hear anything as Ieyasu spread his arms, defending her from Muneshige's strike.  She read his lips, "Run hom e, Kiyoko."

Kiyo's heart stopped.  The demon in her withdrew.  Everything was moving slowly.  As the chainsaw swung around, she saw a few seconds into the future and invisioned Ieyasu's blood being spilled, on her, on the weapon, on the ground, everywhere.   But then she remembered what it was like, watching all of her family die.  Their blood was still on her hands.

Kiyo shot forward, reaching past Ieyasu, her nails latching onto Muneshige's wrist.  She winced, feeling the blades hit the guard on her forear m, shattering it and then the blades sliced at the edge of her forearm.  She gritted her teeth, using all of her strength to hold his weapon back from sinking into Ieyasu's back.

Ieyasu stared in surprise.  Kiyo snarled, "You swore... to take me home.  I d on't care for broken promises..."  She yanked Muneshige forward and swung around.

Ieyasu read her movements and ducked as Kiyo swung her leg over his head, landing a full force kick to Muneshige's throat, pinning him to the ground.  She reached back, grabb ing his other chainsaw and in one swift movement, ripping right through him, ending the soldiers life.

Kiyo stepped back, panting and smearing sweat and blood across her face with the back of her hand.  When she went to turn, she stumbled, nearly collapsin g but Ieyasu rushed to her, gripping her arm and resting a hand on her back.  Worriedly, he scolded, "My Lady, you need to rest."

"I don't have time for that."  Kiyo argued.  She gripped her head, the pain from her injuries starting to intensify.

Ieyasu sh ook his head.  "If you will rest, I will retrieve your weapons for you."

Kiyo gritted her teeth.  "You don't even know what they look like.  Don't waste my time.  I want to rip Sorin's tongue out myself."

Ieyasu gasped when she started to walk away.  "Plea se."  He grabbed her arm.  "At the very least... tend to your wounds first."

Kiyo paused, looking down at her hip.  She rested her hand on it and pulled it back, seeing the heavy amount of blood there now.  She gritted her teeth.  "It's just a scratch."

"L ady Kiyoko!  I insist!"  Ieyasu pressed, pulling her back from the door.

Kiyo went limp.  "Fine.  You have... five minutes..."  She relaxed in his hold, the world around her beginning to fade in and out.

Izumi and Naida opened their eyes, looking up  when the connection with Kiyoko fell apart.  Slowly everyone withdrew their hands.  It wasn't till that second she realized that the person who'd been holding her hand at the end wasn't Sasuke, but it was -

Kojuro watched as Date immediately turned, stormi ng to his room without a word.

Izumi watched him, wincing when the door slammed shut.

Sasuke jokingly commented, "Guess he's mad?"

Naida looked at Izumi sadly.  "What should we do?"

"Is there really anything we can do?"  Izu asked, her eyes sad.

Naida look ed down now.  Izumi jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  Kojuro softly suggested, "I think we should all just rest for the night. We've been sitting in the rain now for much too long."

Sanada nodded, helping Naida to her feet and escorting her bac k to their room.

Izumi got up and leaned over, kissing Sasuke's cheek before she returned to her own room as well.  When Kojuro headed to his room as well, he paused, staring at Date's door.  He thought about knocking to check up on his Lord, but he realiz ed he had nothing he could say.  He headed on to his own bedroom.

Date sat, his back pressed to his bed.  He gripped the sheets, a growl burning in his throat.  "Dammit... I'm fucking useless..."

** Date took off his helmet and walked out of the stables to  ** ** Kiyoko's room.  He looked in through the open door, seeing she wasn't there.  Turning, he asked the closest retainer, "Ya seen m' girl anywhere?" **

** The retainer paused, thinking.  "I saw her... she was in town last I checked.  Don't remember where, though." **

** He sighed heavily and started out of the compound when Kojuro trotted up behind him.  "Where are you going sir?" **

** "To find Kiyoko."  He answered.  "She's out playin'." **

** Kojuro chuckled.  "Don't stay out too late.  You have some paperwork to tend to." **

** Date ro ** ** lled his eye with a groan and started off when he caught sight of his little red-head.  At the bottom of the hill, a family was sitting around a tree talking.  One of the kids was jumping up and down, pointing to an object that had apparently gotten stuck  ** ** in the tree. **

** Kiyoko was slowly climbing out on a limb, reaching for the object.  Date sighed, rubbing his head.  "Solved that mystery..."  He watched as she got the item, gently tossing it back to the kid who eagerly went back to running around with his fr ** ** iends. **

** Kiyo stood up to hop out of the tree when the limb bent and then snapped under her.  She let out a squeal and went straight to the ground.  Date gasped and hopped over the fence and rushed down to her. **

** As he neared her, the family backed away, dippi ** ** ng their heads to him while he kneeled.  "Kiyoko?" **

** She sat up and laughed, rubbing her head.  "That hurt..."  Date quickly looked her over, seeing a small cut on her knee.  "Oh come on." Kiyo growled playfully, tipping his chin  up to make him look at her. ** **   "That could barely be considered a scratch.  Don't look at me like that." **

** His gaze softened, leaning foreward and softly touching her forehead with his lips.  "I can't stand to see any mark on your skin.  No matter how big it is." **

** She sighed as he scoope ** ** d her up and carried her back to the recovery room, gently setting her on the bed.  He softly kissed the injured flesh, running his hand along her thigh. **

** Her gaze was soft, watching every move of his intently.  Her skin was so warm under his lips, he didn' ** ** t want to stop.  He brushed away the little bit of blood and kissed the tiny cut over and over.  It was times like these he wished he had the same ability as her to make her skin feel as wonderful as possible. **

** She made a face at him and commented, "You're  ** ** sure getting worked up after a little scratch.  This is nothing like the shot you took at Nagashino." **

** Date sighed, sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her in, kissing her deeply.  He pulled back to whisper, "Yes, I know... but you're  ** ** stronger than I am.  If I saw you hurt like that... I don't think I could stay sane." **

** "I barely could.  You give me too much credit."  She leaned back forward, kissing him again, over and over. **

Date punched the bed, screaming into his hand.  Over and  over, he saw her, broken, bleeding, and in the arms of another man.  He shook his head, another scream ripping free.  "What the hell am I doing!?"


	67. A Splash of Crimson

Kiyo looked up as Date kissed the crown of her head.  "You must be worn out, Kitten.  That was a  tough journey."  He stated, relaxing around her, his hands moving up and down her arms.  She leaned back to him, a happy breath leaving her lips.

"Yeah... but I'm just happy to be home."  Kiyo whispered, tipping her head up to catch his lips with her own.   She brushed her fingertips along his cheek.  If she kissed him forever, she would never grow tired of it.

He paused in her kisses and looked at her arm.  Kiyo froze when she saw it as well.  Along her forearm, a crimson line of blood slid down from her ha nd and all the way down to her elbow.  "What's that?"  Date asked, lifting her arm up.

Kiyo's eyes widened as slowly her arms became more and more covered with blood.  She panicked and pulled away.  "Why...?"

Date's eye narrowed and asked, "This is because  of that fight.  You really are a monster, aren't you?"

Kiyo gasped.  "What?  No.  I..."  She gripped her hair and screamed.  She felt like she was drowning in the blood now.  She could taste it, she could feel it.  All of a sudden, she felt like she was m erging with the blood the monster inside of her spilled.

Kiyo opened her eyes, a scream in her throat erupted silently.  She was staring at Ieyasu, panting.

His shocked gaze immediately softened.  "I see you're awake, my lady.  You appeared to be having a  terrible dream."

Kiyo struggled to catch her breath.  "No... I..."  She stiffened when he pressed a wet clothe to her face.  He gently brushed it along her face, and then down the side of her neck.  Her eyes widened when he pulled it back and she saw it w as a crimson color.

Immediately she thought about her dream again and she hoarsely asked, "What are you doing?"

He hesitated and blushed a bit.  "S-sorry.  While you were resting... I thought I'd clean you up a little.  You were covered in blood."

"I know. .." Kiyo whispered.  She closed her eyes when she brushed the clothe along her forehead, dabbing it against the side of her face where Sorin had hit her so many times.  She winced.

"Is it still tender?" Ieyasu asked.  Without thinking, he cupped her face,  holding her head still so that he could be more gentle.  "How's that?"

Her gaze softened, until the point she actually stopped seeing anything.   She felt him clean the rest of her face and she leaned foreward, letting her head come to rest against his sho ulder.

This time, Ieyasu stiffened.  He cleared his throat.  "L-Lady Kiyo...?"

"I'm a monster..."  Kiyo whispered, her body trembling.  "I'm a blood thirsty demon... you saw me..."  She started to cry.  "What will Masamune think...?"

Still in shock from he r closeness, he cautiously whispered, "I'm sure, even if he had seen you... that his only concern would still be your retrieval.  All of us lose ourselves on the battlefield.  I could still tell, Lady Kiyo, that you didn't want to kill him."  He hesitantly  touched the back of her head.  "You did your best.  It's not your fault."

Kiyo continued to cry against him.  "I promised Shimazu that I wouldn't be selfish... but... dammit I miss him.  I want to go home...!"

Finally Ieyasu pulled his arms around her and  held her as tight as he could.  "I know you do.  I'm sorry you were caught up in this.  We'll head straight there.  After I get your weapons back."

Kiyo trembled in his hold.  "I'm sorry... I'm sorry.  I'll stop crying soon.  I just... I haven't been away  from him this long since I went to Oshu.  And... I'm supposed to be his wife soon..."

"I know, Lady Kiyo... I know..."  He assured, cooing to her.  "Just let it out.  Get it out of your system..."

Her hands clenched on his hoodie.  "I'm sure he's worrying  himself sick right now.  He was always... getting so worried over the little things..."

** Kiyo rolled over, hearing voices outside of her door.  At first it was a couple guards, but then it was the distinct voices of Kojuro and Date. **

** It was Date's  ** ** first. **

** "She still not up?" **

** "I went to wake her up a bit ago, sir.  She's not feeling well." **

** "Huh?  She sick?"  Kiyo immeidately heard the sharp panic rising in his voice. **

** "She may be catching the beginning of the flu, yes.  But she's just not feeling like  ** ** getting up and around today.  I told her she should go ahead and just rest today." **

** "Yeah, thanks Kojuro.  No reason for 'er to overdo it.  Let's get the boys rounded up an' get goin'." **

** It went quiet and Kiyo was expecting for it to remain that way.  But as ** **  she closed her eyes, she heard the door open.  She rolled over a little just in time for Date to sit on the edge of her bed.  He smiled warmly down at her.  "G' morning, beautiful."  He gently touched her face with the back of her fingers.  "Not feelin' w ** ** ell, sweety?" **

** She closed her eyes, holding his hand against the side of her face.  He gasped a bit and whispered, "Jeezus, girl, you're burnin' up." **

** Kiyo whimpered.  "I'll be okay.  Just need to sleep a little while longer..." **

** He leaned down and softly kis ** ** sed her forehead.  "Take it easy, baby girl.  Kojuro and I are takin' a trip out to Nanbu to check up on some things.  We'll be back before sundown." **

** She made a noise and reached up, slipping her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly.  "Be careful."  ** **  She ordered. **

** "I will.  Rest up."  He patted her leg before heading out. **

** Later that evening, Kiyo was sitting around, chatting with some of the local families when she heard a bit of a commotion.  She looked over her shoulder, seeing Date throw himself of ** ** f of his horse and run up to her.  "Kiyoko, what are ya doin' up!?  You should be restin'!" **

** Kiyo giggled and patted his arm.  "Don't have a heart-attack, sweetheart, I feel better now.  I was tired of laying around." **

** Date politely waved at the  ** ** families that were sitting around but pulled Kiyo to her feet and gently scolded.  "Ya may feel fine, but if you're sick, ya might be makin' it worse right now." **

** Kiyo gave him a warm smile before taking his hand and walking him out of sight of the others.  ** **  She turned to him and walked her fingers up his torso plate.  "You... are such a worrier...  Baby, I'm okay." **

** "Do me a favor... and just go lay down."  He ordered softly, brushing her hair back from her face.  "You're still hot - temperature wise, darlin  ** ** \- though the other is still true too." **

** Kiyo laughed out loud.  She cupped his face.  "Masa-kun..."  She paused to pretend to be thinking.  "Tell ya what.  I'll go lay down... if you lay down with me.  That's the deal you usually give me, right?  Then I get ** **  to cuddle, and you can stop worrying.  We all win." **

** Date made a face.  "I have some paperwork from Nanbu I need t' take care of.  Or Kojuro will have m' head." **

** She kissed his chin tenderly.  "Work on it while laying around with me."  She batted her eyelas ** ** hes a couple times and purred, "Please..." **

** He groaned and rolled his eye.  "Go lay down.  I'll bring in a pen and paper." **

** She giggled happily.  "I love you!" **

Ieyasu sighed, patting Kiyo's back softly.  She was still sobbing against his shoulder.  While sh e shook with sobs, he gently wiped away the blood on her arms and neck.  At least he'd gotten most of the blood off of her.  So all that was left was to get her wounds patched up and get her on the road.  The more time he spent with this girl, the more he  realized that she was completely falling apart without her fiance.  And there wasn't anything within his power to help her.

He gently lifted her off him for a moment and leaned her back against the tree.  He had patched her hip up quickly, but the quick jo b was already bleeding through.  He sighed and pulled more off the back of his jacket and tied it around her wound.  She winced in pain, aiming a foot to kick him out of reaction, but she stopped.

He scolded, "Lady Kiyo... we really must get you, at least,  to Satsuma so we can get your injury better treated."

"No."  Kiyo snapped sharply.  "We're not going backwards.  We have to start across Japan now."

"Please calm down.  There's no sense in going if you collapse of blood loss halfway there."

"Shut up!   That doesn't matter!  I'll be fine!"  Kiyo shouted.  "I just seriously can't waste any more time... I have to get to Oshu, now...!"

Ieyasu gripped her shoulders.  "Lady Kiyo.  Stop.  Get a hold of yourself."

Kiyo pressed her hand to her face, shaking with  sobs.  "Okay... Okay..."

"Good.  Now stay here.  I'll go get your weapons and we can get on."  Ieyasu stated, starting to get up.

Kiyo snatched his sleeve and shook her head.  "Not without me."  She gritted her teeth and pulled herself up to her feet.

Ieya su frowned.  "Lady Kiyo, please.  You're already in such terrible condition."

"And I still have to make sure you get the right damn thing."  Kiyo growled, already walking ahead of him.  With a heavy sigh, he followed after her.

"I insist that you at least  take it easy."  Ieyasu informed.  They trotted back through the gate, keeping low from the guards.  Most of them were still running around, in panic, from Muneshige's death.

The rest were just standing around, wondering what was going on.  The two of them  pushed their way through the crowds of panicking men, making their way to the castle.

Ieyasu slowly opened the door, seeing that it was completely empty on the other otherside.  He looked back at Kiyo.  "Any idea where he put your sword?"

She shook her hea d.  "I don't know.  He probably put it somewhere close.  That paranoid spoiled brat probably couldn't stand to take a chance on me getting them back."

Ieyasu grabbed her wrist and pulled her along up the stairs, looking around.  "I don't know where Sorin i s hiding.  Stay behind me."

"Okay..." Kiyo agreed hesitantly.


	68. The Dance of Strength and Fearlessness

Date sat up slowly, yawning as he rubbed his head.  He groaned, having slept, once again, in a cold bed.  He looked next to him where Kiyo should have been.  He brushed his hand alon g the sheets, his gaze softening.  "Are you still in pain, baby girl?"

He jumped a bit when he heard a knock on the door.  He growled and spat, "Go away, Kojuro.  I'm sleepin' in."

There was a pause and a hesitant.  "It's not Kojuro..."

Date's eye widened  a bit and then narrowed.  When he heard the girlish voice at first, his heart quaked, anticipating it to be his girl come back to him.  But then he realized it was Izumi.  He sighed.  "Sorry.  In a bad mood.  Come in."

Izumi slowly opened the door and step ped in.  "I noticed.  Sorry.  I know you need more rest.  I just wanted to check up on you.  I really... didn't want you to see that yesterday."

Date shook his head.  "It's fine.  I guess... as long as Ieyasu's takin' care a' her.  She'll get back t' me."

Izumi paused, watching his expressions.  She scrunched her face up a little and asked, "Is that all that's bothering you?"

"Hn?  Yeah?"

Izumi shifted.  "So... seeing Kiyoko as...demonic as that...?  It didn't bother you?"  She asked.  As she said it, she a lready knew the answer.  This clan, time and time again had reformed what she and Kiyoko expected of humans.

Date smirked.  "Nah.  That ain't nothin'.  That's why I love 'er.  She's cute when she's mad, but she's hot when she's pissed."  He chuckled.  "Tha t what you were worried about, girl?"

Izumi sighed.  "You were really upset yesterday.  You stormed off.  I thought you might've been mad because of... how you saw her..."

Date shook his head.  "I was mad...at m'self.  She's hurtin' an' I can't do nothin'  about it.  I know I shouldn't stress an' Kojuro's been on m' case about it all week.  I just can't help it."

Izumi smiled to herself.  She couldn't help the happiness she felt that someone cared so much for her Lady after all the years she spent being  hated and neglected by her own family.  "I'm glad to hear you're doing okay."  She turned to leave, nearly running into Kojuro.

Kojuro touched the top of her head.  "Good morning Lady Izumi.  How are you?"

"Fine, Master Katakura."

He couldn't help but  smirk.  "Were you checking up on Lord Masamune as well?"

Date laughed inwardly.  "Guess everyone's worryin' about me."  He climbed out of bed, still rubbing his face.  "I'm alright.  I'm cooled off now."

"Then what would you like to do, Lord Masamune?"  Ko juro asked.  "I don't believe we have to worry about Sorin.  But there is still the matter of the alliance with Takeda you should consider."

Date groaned and rubbed the back of his head.  "We'll discuss it."

"Lord Masamune."  Kojuro dipped his head again.   "I... actually came to make a suggestion."

"Huh?"  Date asked, walking out around them and stretching in the sunlight.

"You may hate this idea, but..."  Kojuro started, keeping his head low.  "The men have been working really hard.  While you think over t he Takeda's offer, perhaps we should relax today.  Some of the men went back to get some sake and supplies to enjoy the day.  Take some time to get our thoughts straight on our situation.  What do you say, Lord Masamune?"

Date sighed heavily.  He didn't wa nt to, but he knew as well as Kojuro that the boys needed a break.  "Yeah.  We'll take it easy today."

Kojuro's eyes widened a bit.  "Wha...?  Seriously?"

"Yeah."  Date informed.  "Just cause I can't get m' head on straight doesn't mean the boys gotta suff er.  Let 'em have a day off.  I'll try to take it easy, too."

Kojuro smiled.  "I'm glad to hear it, Boss Masamune."

Later that day, the soldiers of both the Date army and the Takeda army were sitting around in the field in front of the compound.  Most were  sitting in circles, sharing stories and gossip, a few were at the table, eating, some were sitting alone or with others in drinking contests.  Some still were practicing with the other army to share in technique secrets.

Izumi and Naida were sitting in a  circle near a small band of sakura trees with the Lords, Sanada, and Kojuro.  Shingen was telling a story about conquering a territory in which the lord was weak and made nearly laughable moves.

"Nonetheless, we got the territory."  Shingen informed, sippi ng his sake.  "But it gives me quite the story to share."

"Of course, any common Lord could be considered laughable to you, Shingen."  Kojuro commented, chuckling.

"Well I commend any general with spirit enough to face me in fair combat."  Shingen informed .  "That's all I request out of my opponents.  Hence the reason we enjoy doing battle with you, Lord Masamune."

It was about the hundredth time that someone had tried to drag Date into the conversation.  But just like every other time, Date took a sip of h is sake and said, "Yeah..."

When an uneasy silence followed, Kojuro asked Shingen.  "I was surprised to see that you hadn't returned to your usual rivalry with Lord Uesugi after Oda's fall."

Shingen bellowed with laughter.  "Why would I want to do that?  I t only be providing you the battlefield necessary to swipe our lands, Right Eye."

"Why do you think I noticed?" Kojuro asked.

More chuckles followed.  Naida had been watching Izumi anxious shifting in her place so she cleared her throat as she pressed clos er to Sanada.  "So, Lord Shingen, I haven't seen Sasuke.  Does he not get the day off as well?"

Shingen chuckled but no one noticed both Date and Kojuro look at the Lord knowingly.  He said, "I told him everyone was taking the day off, but he seemed insist ant on running errands.  He's around somewhere."

Izumi blushed when Naida elbowed her playfully.  Izumi swatted her back away and crossed her arms, her cheeks a dark red.

Naida clapped her hands.  "We need to liven this party up!"  She shouted and stood up , looking around.  "Let's do something..."

"Like what?" Sanada asked her.

A couple of the Takeda men whooped, "We could dress up the ladies and make 'em dance!"

Several shouted their agreement.  Naida laughed with a cute blush on her cheeks and  started to decline when she turned to Izumi.  "Oh my gosh, we could do a traditional fan dance."

Izumi gasped.  "Wh-what n-no I can't.  E-even if I wanted to, I don't have a dress kimono with me."

Naida danced in place and laughed, pulling her up.  "Nonsen se!  I have some extras.  Please, please, please dance with me!"

Izumi figeted.  "Everyone is going to be watching, though..."

"They'll love it... come on!"  Naida insisted, dragging her friend back to the compound.  

After the girls took off out of hearin g distance, Date chuckled.  He asked, quietly enough that only Kojuro heard.  "Lucky break.  You get t' see 'er in a cute little dress.  Excited, Kojuro?"

Kojuro's cheeks turned red and he didn't look at him.  "I don't know what you're talking about, sir."

Date smirked, but he didn't have the will to tease any further.  No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't calm down.  He couldn't veer his mind away from Kiyoko and how wrong it felt to be sitting here, enjoying the day without her.  Every now and then wh en he was sitting still, with his eyes closed, he could feel her warm hand against his own and whisper against his ear telling him to relax.

"Sir?"

Date looked at him.  "What?"

"You look pale all of a sudden."

Date smirked.  "I was thinkin' a' 'er again.   I get a cold chill when I remember she ain't here with me."

Kojuro's eyes softened.  "Sorry sir.  We'll get her back soon."

Date took another sip of his sake and looked down at his other hand.  It was useless just sitting there instead of being tangled up  in her hair or laced with her hand.  Or just touching her in some way.

He literally was beginning to feel like a walking corpse.

Naida giggled, pulling on the long blue kimono that parted at her thigh and danced around her curves.  Izumi pulled on and pur ple and green kimono that was a wrap around style, spinning around her legs like an old fashioned dress.

Naida was giggling.  "I'm so excited.  This is just like the old days.  You know, when our parents taught us this dance to perform at ceremonies?  I ne ver thought we'd do it again."

Izumi shifted shyly.  "I was never very good at this.  Nami was always the better dancer."

Naida giggled and pulled her into a hug.  "Then dance especially for Nami, okay?"

She slowly nodded as the two of them walked out.  Iz u saw that in the middle of the field the men had unrolled a couple mats for the two of them to dance on.  Now, as they stepped out, Izumi's stomach knotted up.  She gripped Naida's sleeve.  "I can't do this.  Please don't make me do this."

Naida laughed,  pulling Izumi onto the mat with her.  "You're already this far, let's go."  They stumbled out onto it in front of all the men, everyone turning to look.

Izumi froze up, suddenly feeling all of her nerves swarm into her belly.  Now she felt like she was  ten thousand pounds heavier than she ever was before.

Naida whispered, "Come on.  Just forget that everyone's looking.  We've done this a hundred times before."  She held the closed fan straight out, waiting for Izumi to line up with her.

Taking a huge bre ath, Izumi struck the same pose, but as the mirror opposite of her.  Izumi hoarsely told her, "I will never forgive you for this."

Kojuro looked up as a couple of the men began to play some music.  In the next moment, the two girls started to dance.  They  moved in perfect unison to the soft music, looking like two waves gently flowing back and forth along the shore.  For some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off of Izumi.  At first her movements were stiff and her eyes closed tight, but as she fell into th e sync of the song, she became more graceful until she no longer looked human.

She looked like she transcended anything that lived on the planet.  The fan became like an arrow, drawing out her moves and carressing over her soft body.

He jumped when he  felt an elbow against his arm.  He looked over, seeing Date giving him a knowing look.  He commented casually, "Too bad Sasuke ain't around to appreciate her dance."

Kojuro's cheeks turned red.  "Lord Masamune...!"

He sighed, but his eye grew distant and c louded.  The smile that had amost curved his lips fell as he watched the two girls.  He didn't know how much longer he could do this.  Before too long, he was either going to go crazy or die.  

He slowly got up, patting Kojuro's shoulder.  "Why don't ya st rike up conversation with the girls.  I'm goin' on to bed."

Kojuro watched him worriedly.  "Lord Masamune... it's only late afternoon.  The sun hasn't even set yet."

"I can't do this, Kojuro."  He stated, walking into his room.

Kojuro stared at him worried ly but looked back when he felt a hand on his back.  "He's really upset still..."

Kojuro looked up at her and his gaze softened.  "He cares so much for Lady Kiyoko.  It pains me to see him so upset because of his feelings.  If I believed there was anything  we could do without causing more problems, I would.  But I must look out for his safety."

Izumi sat beside him, tucking her legs under her.  "You really are very considerate of him."

Kojuro watched her carefully for a moment, seeing that there was very li ttle space between them.  He cleared his throat.  "I've watched over Lord Masamune since he was a child.  He's grown so much.  But not more so than since he met Lady Kiyoko."

Izumi smiled.  "Most people would kill to have a loyal retainer such as yourself. "

Kojuro looked at her curiously.  "Oh yes?  Lady Kiyoko has one as well."

Izumi blushed and looked at him.  "What are you talking about?"

"When she was in trouble, you never failed to be there for her.  I've watched you defend her without question and go  out of your way to follow her orders no matter what."  

Izumi's blush spread and she looked down.  She couldn't help but giggle and tease him.  "You watched me, huh?"

Kojuro blushed now as well and looked away.  "I... didn't mean."

"It's okay."  Izumi sigh ed, her gaze softening.  "I've admired you for a while.  So in a way... I've kinda been watching you, too."

"Well..." Kojuro whispered, "I'm not sure why you want to watch me.  I don't have a lot of personality.  All I do is my job."

Izumi touched his arm,  feeling the strong hard muscle there.  She breathed in sharply before whispering, "But I think there's something exciting and... alluring... about being so dedicated and loyal."

He stared at her, surprise written across his face.  He could feel his heart  stop, the desire he'd been surpressing was starting to come to a boil.  His hand, dispite his control, started to raise his hand to touch her face when someone appeared in front of them.

Sasuke was kneeled down and cleared his throat.  "Master Katakura, La dy Izumi.  I have news."

Izumi blushed and shifted away from Kojuro.  "What's that?"

"Ieyasu and Lady Kiyoko are returning to Sorin's castle.  They plan to take his head as well."

Izumi's eyes widened.  "What?  Why?"

Kojuro gritted his teeth.  "Why would t hey not just leave?  Lady Kiyoko escaped safely?  Then for what purpose...?"

Sasuke shook his head.  "I'm not sure.  That's all Ieyasu reported to his men."

"That bastard... he should be bringing her across the country by now."  Kojuro growled.

"It appears  as though it was at Lady Kiyoko's insistance that they return to Sorin's castle."  Sasuke explained.

Izumi shook her head.  "That doesn't make any sense.  She was just... but... what...?"

While Izumi gripped her hair in both fear and worry, Sasuke  glared at Kojuro.  Accusation passing between them.


	69. The Head of Xavi

Kiyo looked up as she and Ieyasu walked through a completely unguarded doorway.

Sorin, who was sitting on his throne, jumped up.  "What are you doing here!?"  He screamed, "Muneshige!  Muneshi ge!"

"He's dead."  Kiyo growled, coldly.  She started forward, completely ignoring what Ieyasu told her and walked around him.  "As you will be if you don't return my weapons to me."

Sorin shot out of the chair and rushed to the door.  Kiyo snarled and rac ed after him.  Ieyasu pursued as well, chasing the boy down the hallway.  Sorin screamed but Kiyo had enough.

She darted on around him, cutting him off and grabbing his arm.  Her red eyes glowed.  "This is your last chance."

Sorin let out another scream an d yanked his arm away as a piece of the wall behind Kiyo was pushed open.  A line of arcubus stand there, guns pointed at her.  She growled, but Ieyasu pushed her down just as the guns fired.  "Dammit!"  She cursed, looking back to see Sorin was already do wn another hallway.

She shot up, running after him again.  Ieyasu gritted his teeth.  "Lady Kiyoko!?"  When the men aimed guns at him again he threw his fist forward, a wave of yellow energy knocking them back into the wall and through it.  He turned and r an after the lady.  He was concerned - Sorin couldn't fight fair even if his life depended on it.  And with Lady Kiyoko so mad to begin with...

His eyes widened when the hall the two of them had raced down opened up into a wide area filled with soldiers an d in the back, what looked like a giant head just sitting there.  He saw Kiyo in the middle of the soldiers, all of them ganging up on her.  He charged as one grabbed her by the back of the hair and yanked backwards.  She spilled off her feet, but she sank  her nails into his throat.

Ieyasu punched down a couple of the ones that were about to jump on her as well.  He was able to fend most of them off easily but he heard a loud noise in the middle of throwing a man.  The head was moving and rolling  towards them.  He rushed over, grabbing Kiyoko and pulling her away as a missile flew through where they had just been standing.

Kiyo gasped.  "The hell was that?!"

Ieyasu shook his head.  "I don't know.  I imagine Sorin has a new weapon he's testing out o n us."

Kiyo growled.  "That bastard... fine."  She ran at the huge moving head/cannon/thing from behind.  She jumped into the air where Sorin was standing.  He gasped and hit a button, causing a wave to throw her back.  Ieyasu gasped and caught her.

"Are y ou okay, Lady Kiyo?"  He asked worriedly.  He set her down and she rolled her eyes, retorting with, "I'm fine."

"Attacking that thing directly is mistake."  Ieyasu informed.  "It appears to have a self-defense mechinism."

"Yeah, no shit." Kiyo retorted.  " But both of us are direct attackers.  Not to mention it has long range fucking missiles.  He'll blow our asses up if we don't get close."

Ieyasu chuckled.  "I can't help but admire your enthusiasm.  We can figure out a way around this..."

Kiyo looked up as  the cannon turned around, taking aim at them again.  "Maybe that thing has a time limit."  Kiyo suggested.

Ieyasu nodded.  "I'll find out."

"W-wait!"

Ieyasu charged right at the cannon as another missle flew by.  Kiyo dodged it, but watched as Ieyasu sank  a fist right into the side of the cannon.  He looked up, seeing Sorin glare down at him.  He hit the button and the wave pushed Ieyasu back, but he kept his fist deeply lodged into the machine.  He gritted his teeth as the pressure built but he resisted g iving in.

Kiyo shouted, "How are you holding up?"

"Just... fine... Lady... Kiyo...!" Ieyasu shouted back.

Sorin screamed down at him.  "Get away from my cannon!  The head of Xavi will not stand for this!"

Ieyasu looked up and smirked.

"Then how about this! ?" Kiyo shouted.

Sorin's eyes widened and he looked up, seeing the firey red head diving straight down on top of him.  "Your weapon doesn't work when it's weakness is so obvious!"  She slammed her fist right down into the stage Sorin was standing on.  It  cumpled under her fist until it literally exploded on itself.

She and Ieyasu both jumped out of the range of the explosion.  She stumbled, her bad leg giving under her.  Ieyasu gasped and reached for her.  "Easy My Lady."

"I'm fine. I'm fine.  His last def ense is down.  Let's get - " Kiyo stared, seeing the rubble of the machine, her sword laying there, waiting for her to take it back.  Her eyes narrowed as she pushed away from him and walked over to it.

After grabbing it, she walked up to a squirming Sorin  whose face was bloody after landing on it.  He gripped his nose, his eyes watering.  "Wh-what are you doing?"

Kiyo stepped on Sorin's chest and pointed her sheathed sword at his face.  "It's called payback."  She raised the weapon and went to slam it acro ss his face but Ieyasu grabbed her wrist.  Kiyo snarled in his face, "Unhand me, Ieyasu!"

"Drop it.  This isn't you."  Ieyasu scolded.  "You do not want to kill him.  You took out his only weapon."

"Oh... but I do want to kill him."  Kiyo snarled louder.   "I want... to drown him... in his own blood!"

He pulled her back, twisting her arm around until she let her own sword go.

Kiyo let out a screamed and turned on him.  "Whos side are you on, Ieyasu!?"  She shouted at him

He remained calm, facing her anger.   "I am on yours, My Lady.  Please... calm down."

Kiyo started to scream something else at him when she felt a buzz in the air and prick on the back of her neck.  Her eyes widened when she heard Sorin start to chuckle.

In the next moment, she turned only to  see a flash before her eyes and then an arm around her neck.  A snarl ripped into her ear, "You're goin' down little princess."  Just as she was slammed into the pavement.

Izumi poured a little more sake for Kojuro and some of the soldiers as they sat aro und discussing battle plans.  After they finished, she looked at Date's door and then commented to Kojuro.  "He still hasn't come out today."

Kojuro sighed and took a long swig of the alcohol.  "I have a feeling we won't be seeing much of him for a while.   He told me to take care of things in his absence."

"Surely he'll..." Izumi started.

Kojuro sighed, his experienced eyes clouded with worry.  "In all my years taking care of Lord Masamune, I have never seen him like this.  I doubt he will come around until  we have Lady Kiyoko with us again."

Izumi frowned, sitting beside him again.  "I'm sorry..."

"It's alright."  Kojuro assured her and then glanced around.  "I haven't seen Sasuke around much at all.  I figured since we're here, the two of you would be spen ding most of your time together?"

Izumi puffed her bangs up out of her face.  "I shouldn't be upset.  But I guess Takeda really wants to do a favor for us by keeping us posted on Kiyo and keeping track of her.  So he's really pushing Sasuke to keep up with  all of his scouts for information.  He's taking it super seriously, especially since he knows how close I am to Kiyo."  She looked down.  "But somtimes... I feel like he forgets about me.  Then sometimes... he acts so cold towards me.  I don't know someti mes."

Kojuro's gaze softened.  "It sounds like he doesn't treat you at all how you deserve."

Izumi looked at him, her eyes soft.  "Do you think I deserve better, Kojuro?"

Kojuro looked down, his cheeks warming.  "If... I were in Sasuke's position.  I would  certainly treat you better."

Her jaw dropped a little and out of reaction, she reached to touch his hand when she felt a jolt of pain up her back and in her neck.  Her eyes widened as it hit so hard, her breath left her and she couldn't get it back.  She  began to scream as the side of her neck burned and throbbed, as well as the very center of her hand.

Kojuro shouted to her, but she collapsed on her back, wailing in pain and staring at her hand as though something were there.  Kojuro panicked, "L-Lady Izu mi?  Are you alright!?  Talk to me!"

All of the soldiers rushed over to them and even Date opened his door and raced out.  "What the hell happened, Kojuro?"

"She just... collapsed again."  Kojuro whispered.  "Lady Izumi?  Where does it hurt?  What happened ?"

Izumi withered on the ground, her screaming becoming louder by the second, but soon she was out breath and her throat went dry.  Before her, she saw flashes of a dark haired man.  His deep moss green eyes were narrowed with fury.

He was trying  strangle her.  Izumi reached out, trying to grab him, but nothing was pushing him up.  She felt desperate.  Sincere death was looming in.  This guy was going to kill her.

Through the screams, Izumi had begun to cry and she hoarsely whispered, "N-no..."

"No  what?"  Kojuro asked.  "Izumi..."

Date's eye narrowed.  "C'mon girl, talk t' us...!"

"Sh-she can't breathe...." Izumi struggled to speak.

"You can't breathe?"  Kojuro asked, trying to make sense of her words.

"No."

All of the men looked over as Naida  walked up, quickly moving through them.  "Izumi... what's going on?  Break the connection!"

"Connection?"  Date repeated.  But then his blood ran cold.  "N-no.  Then this what... Kiyoko is feeling?"

Naida leaned over Izumi.  "Listen to me.  We can't help i f we don't know what's happening.  Izumi.  Break the connection!"

"I... can't..."  She whispered, her words getting quieter by the second.  "By b-blood...  M-moments of strong adrenalin... can't be...broken..."

Naida cursed, carefully lifting Izumi up.  "T ry to clear your own mind."

"I can't... stop... he's gonna..."  Izumi started crying harder, her voice nearly inaudible.  "He's gonna kill me..."

Date's face was as pale as a ghost.  He demanded, "Who th' hell is she fightin'?  I thought she was free from  Sorin!?"

Kojuro looked at him sadly.  "Sir, she and Ieyasu went back in... that's all we know."

Date grabbed his collar.  "Why the hell!?"

"Sir, I don't know."  Kojuro informed, trying to calm him down.  He gripped his wrist and pulled his hand away from h im before going back to Izumi.  He asked Naida, "Is there anything we can do?"

"We wait."

"I'm sick of waiting!"  Date shouted.


	70. The Key to Eden

Kiyo gritted her teeth, glaring up at the demon hovering over her.  He had grabbed her neck and slammed her straight  into the ground, but followed through with an attempt to cut her right on the neck.  She had gotten her hand up just in time to stop the short sword, but the blade went right through the middle of her palm.

She panted, able to see in his eyes that he knew  it was her target point.  She hoarsely demanded, "What are you doing?  The best you could find... was seriously Sorin?"

The boy snarled and tried pushing the blade closer.  Kiyo screamed, the pain in her hand enflaming.  The tip of the sword was pressed a gainst her TP, a line of blood dripping onto the ground.

The boy snarled.  "You don't know anything!  You really think it's because of these damn alliances that we're teaming up with him!?"

Kiyo pushed back, but every time she did, her hand burned more.  " Then why if not?"

"He captured my parents... If I don't do this... he'll kill them!"  He shouted.

Kiyo's eyes widened and her hand relaxed just enough he thrusted the blade forward.  Before it could cut her neck more, Ieyasu grabbed his shirt and threw him  off of her and then punched him deep into the ground with a snarl.  He trotted back over to her.  "My Lady, are you okay?"

Kiyo was struggling to catch her breath.  "Do... not... fight... him..."  She pressed her hand to her TP, her vision fading in and o ut.  "Ieyasu... he's not evil."

Ieyasu chckled at the irony of their flipped situation.  He watched the demon get to his feet.  "How can I not fight him?  He wants to kill us...!"

Kiyo rubbed her neck, her hand trembling, covered with blood.  She felt  the demon in her howl and struggle for control.  She shook her head and gritted her teeth.  "No... his family.  He wants to protect... his family... god dammit..."

Ieyasu looked at her as the demon boy charged.  The two locked fists and Ieyasu gritted his  teeth.  "Okay, Kiyoko.  We'll do it your way.  How do we get him to stop fighting us?"

She slowly got to her feet, her red eyes flaring to power.  She panted, "What's your name?"

The boy snarled, "I am Edan Riola.  So what?"

Kiyo coughed.  "You're one... t hat made the deal with all of us... when we were kids.  To never fight each other... remember?"

"Some promises are meant to be broken."  Edan raised his hand and suddenly earth was gathering up to his hand like a giant claw glove.  "That promise was futile  from the beginning!"

Kiyo snarled back.  "No it wasn't!  You're fighting the wrong person!"  Edan charged, but Kiyo didn't yeild.  She kept shouting, "If you strike us down here, your family will remain in bondage forever!  Stand with us and against your  real enemy... and you can leave here with them and go to safety!"

Edan's claw stopped just a couple inches from Kiyo's face, but Ieyasu, who was well on his way to intercepting, stopped just short.  He watched them, ready to intervene again.  He growled, c learly resisting his inner demon just as she was.  "How... do you suppose that...?"

"Muneshige is dead.  There's no reason why you can't leave with your family right now."  Kiyo informed.  "Sorin no longer has the strength to stop you."

Edan turned, glarin g at the little blond kid.  He cowered in the rubble of his machine and started screaming, "N-no she's lying!  D-do not attack me...!  Please!"

Edan growled and reached forward, grabbing the little boys head.  His giant claw gripped tight, ignoring his scr eams.  In one swift movement, Edan twisted Sorin's head and his lips went silent for the last time.

Kiyo let out a heavy breath.  She casually asked, "Do you know where they're being held at?"

When Edan shook his head, Kiyo flicked her hand, motioning for  him to follow her.

Izumi sat up quickly, finally able to breathe again.  Kojuro asked, "Are you alright, Izumi?"

Date, panicked, asked, "What happened!?"

Izu pressed her hand to her chest, panting still.  She cleared her throat and whispered, "Kiyoko is f ine... the only reason the connection went through suddenly is because her TP was hit..."

Date's eye widened.  "But doesn't that mean - "

Izu shook her head.  "It was just a knick.  She's not dead."  Izumi rubbed her sweaty forehead.  "Ieyasu was able to p ull him off before he did any real damage."  When Date still looked unassured, Izumi pressed, "She's fine, Lord Masamune."

With his teeth gritted, he turned away and marched back to his room, once again slamming the door.

Kojuro touched her  shoulder, "Lady Izumi, are you alright?"

Izumi rubbed her neck and sighed heavily.  "Y-yeah I'm fine.  It scared me, though."

"I'm sure it did."  Kojuro slowly helped her to her feet and suggested, "Why don't you go rest for a while?  Can I get you anythin g?"

Izumi shook her head, her hand falling on his on her arm.  "No, but thank you, Kojuro."  She headed on to her bedroom.

Kojuro paused, watching after her, his gaze going to Date's door.  Afraid for what condition he'd find his Lord in next.             

Kiyo stood back, just outside of the cells, wrapping up her injured hand.  It was bleeding pretty badly, but she still had decent function of her fingers and could still use a weapo n if needed.  A few minutes later, Ieyasu, Edan, and a small group of people walked back out.  The foreign persons were all very thin, to the point that it made Kiyo feel sick.  "This your family?"  She asked.

Edan nodded.

Kiyo tipped her head.  "Get  them something to eat right away.  I'm sure they were fed next to nothing while they were in there." When Edan pointed them to the main kitchen of the compound, his gaze turned back to her, grief in his eyes.  Kiyo commented, "Don't look at me like that.   Now that your family is free, I reccommend that all of you stay here, out of the way for a while."

Edan paused, shifting uncertainly on his feet.  "Kiyoko.  You've been feeling that strange surge of power, have you not?  I think it's too dangerous for you  to cross Japan right now.  Stay here with us until everything cools down.  I can sense that the Corro family is - "

"I must return to Oshu." Kiyo stated with finality.  "I can't wait."

"Why?" Edan asked quickly.  "What's so important that you insist to lay  your life on the line for?"

Kiyo's gaze darkened a moment before she ran her injured hand through her hair and turned away, walking off.

Edan started after her, but Ieyasu put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head.  "She is determined.  Her heart do es not yeild to any challenge and she insists to return home to her fiance."

"Fiance?"

Ieyasu dipped his head, but without any more words traded between them, he rushed after Kiyoko.  He slowed back down to a walk beside her.  "We should find the nearest m arket and get you new clothes."

"That doesn't matter to me."  Kiyo growled, never pausing in her steps.  "Now that we're out of this mess, we're heading straight for Oshu.  No more hold ups."

"But, Kiyoko." Ieyasu started, instead just sighing.

Kiyo stoppe d and looked back at him.  "But what?  You understand my feelings.  I don't care if I have to cross Japan in nothing but tattered clothes, I can't wait any longer."  She pressed her hand over her heart, her eyes sad.  "I can feel it.  He's suffering.  I kn ow he is.  As much as I am.  If I don't get back soon..."

Ieyasu took her hand from her chest and calmly told her.  "Your injuries need better treatment. At the very least.  If the One-Eyed Dragon is half the man I think he is, he wouldn't want you running  around, bleeding yourself out.  There's a market not too far from here in Ishigakibaru."

"Ishigakibaru?" Kiyo asked.  Her gaze softened, imaginging the look on Date's face if he saw her like this.  With a heavy sigh, she gave in.  "Fine.  Let's go then."

"It's about a day's trip from here."  Ieyasu explained.  "So it'll be the perfect opportunity to find a place to sleep as well."

Kiyoko paused, crossing her arms.  The thought of sleeping in any bed other than Date's made her sick to her stomach.  "Alright ..."

"Boss Katakura..."

Kojuro looked up from the map that he, Sanada, Naida, and Shingen were looking at.  A couple of the retainers were worriedly shifting glances.  "Yes boys, what is it?"

Bunshigi finally worked up his nerve.  "Sir, this is the second  day that we've tried taking food to the Big Boss's room."

Magube finished, "And this is the second day that he's rejected everything we brought him.  He hasn't eaten anything."

Kojuro groaned.  "Of course..."

Shingen frowned.  "It is not wise for one to g o so long without nurishing their body."

"I know."  Kojuro got to his feet.  "If you'll excuse me."  He started to head to the room when Izumi appeared in front of him.  She put her hands up.

"I think I know how to deal with this."  Izumi informed.  "Keep  working on plans, I'll take care of it."

Kojuro's brows furrowed.  "Are you sure?  I'm concerned about his temperment, I would not want him to take out his anger on you."

Izumi shook her head.  "Trust me.  I've dealt with worse."

Kojuro relaxed a bit.  "If  you're sure."

A few hours later, out of curiosity, Kojuro walked to Date's room.  He paused, seeing Izumi outside of the door with a bento box of food.  She knocked on the door.

A hasty and impatient snarl answered, "For the hundredth time boys,  enough.  I'm not hungry, okay?  Just let me be."

"I disagree."  Izumi retorted.  "Most people are starving after two days, My Lord."

A long pause.

"Look, Izumi.  I just don't feel like eating, okay?"  His voice was less aggressive - more exasperated and de feated.

But Izumi wasn't put off.  "I don't care what you feel like doing.  I'm not giving you an option.  I made Yakitori.  That was Kiyoko's favorite.  If you waste it, she'll be pissed off."

For the longest time, there wasn't any response at all.  Kojur o started forward to tell her to just give it up, that it was a good try when, to his surprise, the door opened up.

Date glared down at Izumi.  Date growled, "Dammit.  You're as devious as she is."

Izumi smiled.  "Well, who do you think I learned from?  Ev erything I do is in her best interest.  And if she comes back to you sick because you weren't taking care of yourself, then she'll be upset.  If Kiyoko's upset when she gets back, it'll be all your fault and I'm not afraid to make sure you know it."

Date s ighed and took the box.  "Fine.  You win."

"Perfect."  She kept smiling until he shut the door.  But she was content that he was eating in there.  If not, she'd kick his ass later.  It wasn't until she started to leave that she saw Kojuro standing there.   She held up a victory sign.

Kojuro heaved a loud sigh.  "Thank you, Lady Izumi."

Izumi laughed.  "No problem.  It's not the first time I've used that trick.  When Kiyoko used to get upset all the time, I'd fix Yakitori for her.  Her mother used to make it  all the time.  I'd scold her that if her mother were still here, she'd beat her ass for not eating properly.  Got her every time."

"My Lady, your experience is invaluable."  Kojuro told her softly.  He dipped his head and softly kissed her knuckle.  "My gr eatest thank you.  For everything you've done for us."

Izumi blushed and looked away.  "Well, it's not as though it's gone unrepaid..."  Feeling suddenly nervous she cleared her throat and waved her hand.  "Well, I'm going to go get something to eat  myself."

Kojuro nodded, watching her as she walked towards the dining house.

Date slowly ate the food Izumi made.  He could tell why Kiyoko liked the dish so well.  It was a wonderfully sweet meat with enough spice to balance it out.  His gaze softened.   A lot like Kiyoko.

Halfway through the meal, he set the bento down.  He really tried to finish it, but he couldn't stomach the rest of it.  That crimson hair kept blowing into his view, blinding him from everything else.

The worry settled like a rock in hi s stomach.  Even though she was safe now, she'd already gotten into so much trouble and he hadn't been there to help her.  He gritted his teeth.  All those injuries...  They joined the rest of the scars on her body.  But the fact that they adorned her body  while she was supposed to be in his care is what bothered him the most.

Date picked up another piece of meat.  "Please... hurry home, Kiyoko, my love."


	71. Weakening into Collapse

Kiyoko rubbed her wounded hand along her neck.  She couldn't believe that anything import ant enough would have come up to make her hesitate in returning to Oshu.

But it had.

** Kiyo and Ieyasu had hurried to Ishigakibaru.  She hadn't realized until the evening set in that with so little left of her armor and clothes, she was getting cold.   ** ** Kindly, Ieyasu had loaned her his hoodie, but she was sure that he was beginning to feel cool as well - whether or not he would admit it. **

** They had found a small blacksmither who was well known around the land.  But she couldn't help but compare his talents ** **  to Xavier - who of course, blew him out of the water.  But the armor wasn't bad.  She found some to her liking.  It was heavier than she would've liked, but she remained well protected. **

** A black breast plate, shin guards, and fore guards protected her with ** **  a dense chainlink full body suit underneath.  Red satin material with gold trimming dressed the rest of her body. **

** Unsure, she kept looking in a mirror on the backside of the store.  She glanced at Ieyasu.  "It's just so heavy... hard to get used to." **

** "But ** **  if it's a denser metal, then it'll protect you better."  Ieyasu commented.  "Perhaps if your last armor were stronger, it wouldn't have broken under Muneshige's saws." **

** Kiyo squeezed her forearm where the blades had shredded through the skin and a couple t ** ** endons.  "Yeah.  Maybe.  But it did it's job, at least." **

** Ieyasu sighed.  "You are a stubborn one, My Lady.  Why don't we just pay and head on?  You got a couple different outfits to change into as we venture across the land.  We'll find somewhere to rest t ** ** onight and formally start our expidition in the morning." **

** Kiyo nodded.  After paying, they were walking through the market, heading for the hotel when she noticed something at one of the jewelers shops.  She grabbed Ieyasu's arm and motioned for him to hol ** ** d up. **

** Rushing to the counter, sure enough, she saw it.  Nostalgia hit her hard in the stomach, causing her breath to leave her throat.  On the counter was the ear piece she had purchased so long ago.  The dragon that curves around the ear.  The piece she w ** ** as wearing when Matsunaga attacked her - and she never saw it again. **

** Kiyo got the jewelers attention and asked, "S-sir?  Did you make this?" **

** The guy blinked.  "Huh?  Oh, no.  A man brought that in a few days ago.  Said it was useless to him and sold it for ** **  a cheap price.  I thought it was cool and could make some coin.  Are you interested?" **

** Her gaze softened.  "No, it just reminds me of - " **

** "Is 20,000 ryo enough?" Ieyasu asked. **

** Kiyo gasped, "Ieyasu!?" **

** He smiled, "Yes?  It suits you, Lady Kiyo.  I think you  ** ** should have it.  I'm sure your Fiance would just love it, too." **

** Kiyo withdrew from the counter top and whispered, "The thing is.  I bought a piece that looked exactly like this a while back.  But I was attacked and I didn't see it again.  It burned along w ** ** ith my sword.  That damn Matsunaga..." **

** "Hm?  Matsunaga Hisehide?" **

** Kiyo's eyes turned darkly on the clerk when he said the name.  "Yeah? So?" **

** "Oh, he's the one that brought this.  Are you saying he stole it from you?" **

** Kiyo's eyes widened and she felt a fire ** **  suddenly blazing in her belly.  "That bastard... is alive!?" **

** The man gasped and backed up.  "I-I'm sorry?" **

** Kiyo snarled and went to punch the counter when Ieyasu grabbed her and pulled her back.  "Kiyoko stop!"  He waved his hand.  "S-sorry, sorry.  We wo ** ** n't bother you anymore."  He told the clerk. **

** Ieyasu dragged her back away from the market vendors before she could cause any real harm. **

** While Kiyo fumed, Ieyasu had hurriedly tried to get a room for them to stay in so she could calm down.  Once there, howe ** ** ver, her anger only worsened.  She paced back and forth while cursing and growling while Ieyasu watched her from his perch on the bed. **

** "Lady Kiyo?  What is it so terrible that this man has done to you?" **

** Kiyo sighed, collapsing against the wall.  "He sealed ** **  my powers and stole my most precious sword."  Kiyo opened her arms, looking at them.  "These black markings... they keep me from being able to use my real strength.  I had to focus so hard just to summon as much power as I did against Muneshige." **

** "Is the  ** ** sword that important?  That you hunt him down again?" **

** Kiyo paused, her arms crossed over her chest.  "Someone very close to me was killed.  And that sword was very important to her.  That sword is very nostalgic to me... I need to get it back." **

** "That's fine milady, but weren't you just in a hurry to get to Oshu?  If you preoccupy yourself with this then..." **

** Kiyo rubbed her forehead over her eye.  She felt a headache building.  "I know... I know..."  She stared at her reflection in the mirror.  "I ** **  need to get back to him, but if I miss a chance at Matsunaga..." **

** Ieyasu sighed.  "It is up to you, My Lady." **

** Kiyo gave another heavy sigh.  She glanced around.  "On another note.  There's... only one bed?" **

** Ieyasu's face darkened.  "It's all they had avail ** ** able.  But it's all yours.  I'm more than happy to sleep on the floor." **

** "No.  You've gone out of your way enough for me recently."  She walked into the bathroom with the lightweight shirt and shorts she'd gotten along with everything else.  After pulling o ** ** ff her shirt, she looked at her hand, seeing the bandages were turning a dark color.  Unwrapping her hand, she saw that the wound in the palm of her hand was swelling.  Soon she'd need to put some medicine on it or she'd get an infection. **

** She brushed her f ** ** ingertips along her Target Point on the side of her neck.  Her blood felt icy cold.  She had come so close. **

** After pulling on her night clothes, she went to leave, gasping when she walked right into Ieyasu.  Her hands automatically clenched on his  ** ** hoodie.  "S-sorry." **

** "Hows your hand?"  He didn't wait for her to answer before pulling her hand off and looking at it.  He traced her wound and asked softly, "Does it hurt?" **

** Kiyo ripped her hand away and snapped, "I'm fine!" **

** Ieyasu stared in shock at her s ** ** udden attitude.  He started to say something when she pushed past him, taking a pillow off the bed and dropping onto the floor.  "Just leave me alone."  She ordered. **

** Ieyasu sighed and pulled off his shoes.  He started to lay down in the bed when he glanced ** **  at her one last time.  She was already asleep and it made his heart yearn.  He pulled the heaviest blanket off the bed and softly tossed it over her. **

** He sat there a moment, just watching the red head as a soft sound, almost a snore, left her lips with eac ** ** h breath.  His gaze warmed.  "The One-Eyed Dragon is a lucky man indeed..." **

Kiyoko sighed.  They had asked the clerk from before a couple questions about anything Matsunaga said or where he was headed, but the guy didn't know anything.  She and Ieyasu had  spent the rest of the day asking around but she gained no ground.

After several long hours, Kiyo sat down outside one of the vendor's buildings.  She dropped down, resting against the wall.  To her surprise, Ieyasu walked back up to her with a popsicle st ick.  He smiled.  "For you."

Kiyo's gaze softened.  "Ieyasu... stop.  Stop spending money on me.  Stop helping me.  Stop being so damn nice to me."

Ieyasu sat beside her, ignoring the sharpness of her words.  He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles .  "Are you saying I'm not allowed to do what I want to do?"

Kiyo looked down.  "I feel like I've put a leash around your neck and I'm just dragging you along with everything I want to do.  And like a puppy you just do it.  I feel like I'm using you.  Ther e's nothing I can do for you to return all of your kindness."

"I am not asking for anything in return, My Lady.  I just want to get you home."  Ieyasu assured her.

Kiyo sighed.  "Thank you..."

Kojuro knocked on Date's door. "My Lord?"

Groggily, Date opene d up the door.  "What is it, Kojuro?"

"Have you thought anymore about Naida's offer?"  He asked, being cautious about what subjects to bring up.

"Hm.  Oh.  The Demon scoutin' thing?  Eh, I dunno.  Ya think we should?" Date asked.

Kojuro hesitated.  "Lady N aida knows and understands more about the demons than we do.  I can't say for certain that it is our only course of action, but from what she told us, I think we should at least - "

"Y know, Kojuro.  Just have the boys do what ya think they should."

"But sir.  It is your army..."

"I know."  Date slid both of his arms in his sleeves and sighed, his one eye looking away, slowly distancing from where they were standing. "...Kojuro...?"

"Sir?"

"Those wound a' hers were pretty bad.  Ya think she's doin' ok ay?"

Kojuro's gaze softened.  "I'm sure she's doing fine."

Date looked down and whispered, "Sorry.  I know I'm drivin' ya crazy.  I just... can't wrap my head around it.  Her not being here, I mean.  It breaks m' heart."

Kojuro dipped his head.  "Why don't  you just rest for today?  I'll round up the men and start working on Takeda's plan.  I'll come check up on you later this evening.  But sir.  You should think about returning to your old routine.  Perhaps getting your mind off of it will be what's best fo r you."

Date's eye darkened at Kojuro's words.  He rubbed his face.  "Put 'er out of my mind, huh?"

** "Masamune!" **

** Date looked over in time to see Kiyoko stop.  She was huffing and glaring at him.  He didn't know why.  All he was doing was getting a bite to  ** ** eat.  "What's wrong, Kitten?" **

** "You're not supposed to be up!  Kojuro and I specifically told you to stay laying in bed!  Your wound from Nagashino is still healing!" **

** Date rolled his eye.  "Sweetheart.  I'm just walking.  I'm fine." **

** Kiyo puffed her cheeks.  ** **  "But, you still should be - " **

** Date grabbed one more piece of meat before turning around and reaching for her hand.  "Come, take a walk with me princess." **

** Kiyo growled, but she didn't resist. **

** He ended up walking her behind the Takeda compound and up a long ** **  path that circled around at the top of the hill.  At some point, along the walk, she raced ahead.  So now all he could watch was the tender moonlight, caressing each strand of her hair, and the white reflection in her eyes that bounced back at him, making ** **  his heart yearn for her.  But more than anything, it glistened off her lips, those same lips that were always smiling, always laughing, always teasing him. **

** He caught her arm as she turned to ask him why he wanted to come here.  In midsentence, he leaned d ** ** own and kissed her.  The kiss was a little hard, but he had been holding it back for so long.  After many wonderful moments, she finally started to resist, but he held firm.  When she pressed her hand against his shoulder, he grabbed her wrist and gently p ** ** ushed her back against the tree. **

** Finally, when he had to breathe, she pulled back and asked, "Masamune?  What did you bring me up here for?  Besides to be a pervert?" **

** He smirked.  "That's about it." **

** She glared at him, but it was weak.  Then finally her gaz ** ** e softened completely and she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders and pulled him into yet another kiss.  He kissed her over and over, each one more eager than the one before it.  Eventually, he had to hold her up to keep her from collapsing down ** **  to the ground. **

** When his lips left hers, she breathlessly whispered, "Masamune, if someone sees us..." **

** "No one's gonna see us, Kitten.  C'mon, lighten up." **

** Her eyes glazed over.  "But, Masamune..." **

** "I won't go too far, just... let me get it out of m' syste ** ** m, a'right?  I won't try anything... I just..."  He kissed hotly up and down her neck, "Do you have any idea... how hard it is... t' control m'self around ya?  Ya drive me nuts..." **

** Kiyo smiled.  "I really make you feel that much, huh?" **

** "And so much more.   ** ** Baby... Listen to me Kiyoko.  I mean, really listen to me."  He pulled back an inch and waited until she looked into his eye.  "I need you, every secon' a' m' life.  M' mind is always wrapped around ya' and what I can do for ya.  You're all I see, all I he ** ** ar, all I want.  If ya' ever get this idea... of sacrificin' yourself for any reason, I swear to god don't do it.  If I lost you.  If there ever came a time when I didn't come home to you...  Kiyoko... I couldn't do it..." **

** Kiyoko reached up and  ** ** touched his cheek.  She couldn't think of words to answer him with.  So instead she stared into his eye for another long moment before leaning in and kissing him as passionately and desperately as she could. **

Kiyoko looked up, letting the last half of  her icecream melt.  She felt like electricity went through her body when she remembered those words.  She was torn between what she needed to do and what she wanted to do.  Her heart ached and tears raced down her cheeks.  "I'm so sorry."

Ieyasu gasped and  turned just as Kiyoko collapsed.  He welcomed her into his arms and let her head fall onto his shoulder as she cried.  He took the icecream from her hand so she wouldn't get it all over herself.  He pressed his lips to the top of her head.  "It's okay Lad y Kiyo, let it out..."

"Lord Masamune?"  Kojuro asked worriedly, seeing Date's skin going pale.  "My Lord, have you eaten today?"

Date didn't answer, just dipped his head.

Kojuro narrowed his eyes.  "My Lord, I haven't seen you eat anything since Izumi br ought you that yakitori a week ago.  How long has it been since your last meal?"

"I guess... a week..."  Date weakly answered, just before collapsing.  Kojuro gasped, catching him before he hit the ground.

"Lord Masamune!" Kojuro shouted, looking over his  shoulder and at a couple of the retainers.  "Get me some food!  Something heavy on starch and protein!  Now!"

As the retainers rushed off, Izumi rushed up to Kojuro and helped him carry the Lord back to his bed.  Izumi cursed, "He's lost a ton of weight."

"I know."  Kojuro stated, his words thick with worry and fear.  "I've never seen him like this.  Never... did I think... he was capable of this behavior."

Izumi sighed.  "Kiyoko's been in Ishigakibaru for a week now.  I don't know why she's wasting so much  time.  She hasn't made any headway.  At this point... it'll be months before she gets back to us."

"And at  _ this _  rate, Lord Masamune won't last months."  Kojuro looked up when the retainers brought in a tray of food. He set it down beside Date's bed."

Izum i asked worriedly, "Isn't there any trick you can say?  Someway to convince him to stop this?"

Kojuro crossed his arms.  "As I said... I've never seen him this way.  I never thought he could be this way.  Against Oda... He didn't hesitate to willingly give  up Oshu at a single chance to have Lady Kiyoko back.  He's become accostomed to fighting for her.  With her gone, it seems he - "

"She's not dead!"  Izumi shouted.  "Why can't he understand that!?  As long as she's alive and coming back, then he needs to  keep his act together so she has something to come back to."  She released the fist that she had made and looked down.  Much more quietly, she said, "I'm going to go try to make contact with Lady Kiyoko and figure out the hold up."

Kojuro nodded.  "Alright ."  After the door closed behind her, he looked at Date.  Sighing, he sat down and waited for his Lord to wake up.  So that one way or another, he would eat when he woke.


	72. Chapter 72

Kiyoko rubbed her wounded hand along her neck.  She couldn't believe that anything import ant enough would have come up to make her hesitate in returning to Oshu.

But it had.

** Kiyo and Ieyasu had hurried to Ishigakibaru.  She hadn't realized until the evening set in that with so little left of her armor and clothes, she was getting cold.   ** ** Kindly, Ieyasu had loaned her his hoodie, but she was sure that he was beginning to feel cool as well - whether or not he would admit it. **

** They had found a small blacksmither who was well known around the land.  But she couldn't help but compare his talents ** **  to Xavier - who of course, blew him out of the water.  But the armor wasn't bad.  She found some to her liking.  It was heavier than she would've liked, but she remained well protected. **

** A black breast plate, shin guards, and fore guards protected her with ** **  a dense chainlink full body suit underneath.  Red satin material with gold trimming dressed the rest of her body. **

** Unsure, she kept looking in a mirror on the backside of the store.  She glanced at Ieyasu.  "It's just so heavy... hard to get used to." **

** "But ** **  if it's a denser metal, then it'll protect you better."  Ieyasu commented.  "Perhaps if your last armor were stronger, it wouldn't have broken under Muneshige's saws." **

** Kiyo squeezed her forearm where the blades had shredded through the skin and a couple t ** ** endons.  "Yeah.  Maybe.  But it did it's job, at least." **

** Ieyasu sighed.  "You are a stubborn one, My Lady.  Why don't we just pay and head on?  You got a couple different outfits to change into as we venture across the land.  We'll find somewhere to rest t ** ** onight and formally start our expidition in the morning." **

** Kiyo nodded.  After paying, they were walking through the market, heading for the hotel when she noticed something at one of the jewelers shops.  She grabbed Ieyasu's arm and motioned for him to hol ** ** d up. **

** Rushing to the counter, sure enough, she saw it.  Nostalgia hit her hard in the stomach, causing her breath to leave her throat.  On the counter was the ear piece she had purchased so long ago.  The dragon that curves around the ear.  The piece she w ** ** as wearing when Matsunaga attacked her - and she never saw it again. **

** Kiyo got the jewelers attention and asked, "S-sir?  Did you make this?" **

** The guy blinked.  "Huh?  Oh, no.  A man brought that in a few days ago.  Said it was useless to him and sold it for ** **  a cheap price.  I thought it was cool and could make some coin.  Are you interested?" **

** Her gaze softened.  "No, it just reminds me of - " **

** "Is 20,000 ryo enough?" Ieyasu asked. **

** Kiyo gasped, "Ieyasu!?" **

** He smiled, "Yes?  It suits you, Lady Kiyo.  I think you  ** ** should have it.  I'm sure your Fiance would just love it, too." **

** Kiyo withdrew from the counter top and whispered, "The thing is.  I bought a piece that looked exactly like this a while back.  But I was attacked and I didn't see it again.  It burned along w ** ** ith my sword.  That damn Matsunaga..." **

** "Hm?  Matsunaga Hisehide?" **

** Kiyo's eyes turned darkly on the clerk when he said the name.  "Yeah? So?" **

** "Oh, he's the one that brought this.  Are you saying he stole it from you?" **

** Kiyo's eyes widened and she felt a fire ** **  suddenly blazing in her belly.  "That bastard... is alive!?" **

** The man gasped and backed up.  "I-I'm sorry?" **

** Kiyo snarled and went to punch the counter when Ieyasu grabbed her and pulled her back.  "Kiyoko stop!"  He waved his hand.  "S-sorry, sorry.  We wo ** ** n't bother you anymore."  He told the clerk. **

** Ieyasu dragged her back away from the market vendors before she could cause any real harm. **

** While Kiyo fumed, Ieyasu had hurriedly tried to get a room for them to stay in so she could calm down.  Once there, howe ** ** ver, her anger only worsened.  She paced back and forth while cursing and growling while Ieyasu watched her from his perch on the bed. **

** "Lady Kiyo?  What is it so terrible that this man has done to you?" **

** Kiyo sighed, collapsing against the wall.  "He sealed ** **  my powers and stole my most precious sword."  Kiyo opened her arms, looking at them.  "These black markings... they keep me from being able to use my real strength.  I had to focus so hard just to summon as much power as I did against Muneshige." **

** "Is the  ** ** sword that important?  That you hunt him down again?" **

** Kiyo paused, her arms crossed over her chest.  "Someone very close to me was killed.  And that sword was very important to her.  That sword is very nostalgic to me... I need to get it back." **

** "That's fine milady, but weren't you just in a hurry to get to Oshu?  If you preoccupy yourself with this then..." **

** Kiyo rubbed her forehead over her eye.  She felt a headache building.  "I know... I know..."  She stared at her reflection in the mirror.  "I ** **  need to get back to him, but if I miss a chance at Matsunaga..." **

** Ieyasu sighed.  "It is up to you, My Lady." **

** Kiyo gave another heavy sigh.  She glanced around.  "On another note.  There's... only one bed?" **

** Ieyasu's face darkened.  "It's all they had avail ** ** able.  But it's all yours.  I'm more than happy to sleep on the floor." **

** "No.  You've gone out of your way enough for me recently."  She walked into the bathroom with the lightweight shirt and shorts she'd gotten along with everything else.  After pulling o ** ** ff her shirt, she looked at her hand, seeing the bandages were turning a dark color.  Unwrapping her hand, she saw that the wound in the palm of her hand was swelling.  Soon she'd need to put some medicine on it or she'd get an infection. **

** She brushed her f ** ** ingertips along her Target Point on the side of her neck.  Her blood felt icy cold.  She had come so close. **

** After pulling on her night clothes, she went to leave, gasping when she walked right into Ieyasu.  Her hands automatically clenched on his  ** ** hoodie.  "S-sorry." **

** "Hows your hand?"  He didn't wait for her to answer before pulling her hand off and looking at it.  He traced her wound and asked softly, "Does it hurt?" **

** Kiyo ripped her hand away and snapped, "I'm fine!" **

** Ieyasu stared in shock at her s ** ** udden attitude.  He started to say something when she pushed past him, taking a pillow off the bed and dropping onto the floor.  "Just leave me alone."  She ordered. **

** Ieyasu sighed and pulled off his shoes.  He started to lay down in the bed when he glanced ** **  at her one last time.  She was already asleep and it made his heart yearn.  He pulled the heaviest blanket off the bed and softly tossed it over her. **

** He sat there a moment, just watching the red head as a soft sound, almost a snore, left her lips with eac ** ** h breath.  His gaze warmed.  "The One-Eyed Dragon is a lucky man indeed..." **

Kiyoko sighed.  They had asked the clerk from before a couple questions about anything Matsunaga said or where he was headed, but the guy didn't know anything.  She and Ieyasu had  spent the rest of the day asking around but she gained no ground.

After several long hours, Kiyo sat down outside one of the vendor's buildings.  She dropped down, resting against the wall.  To her surprise, Ieyasu walked back up to her with a popsicle st ick.  He smiled.  "For you."

Kiyo's gaze softened.  "Ieyasu... stop.  Stop spending money on me.  Stop helping me.  Stop being so damn nice to me."

Ieyasu sat beside her, ignoring the sharpness of her words.  He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles .  "Are you saying I'm not allowed to do what I want to do?"

Kiyo looked down.  "I feel like I've put a leash around your neck and I'm just dragging you along with everything I want to do.  And like a puppy you just do it.  I feel like I'm using you.  Ther e's nothing I can do for you to return all of your kindness."

"I am not asking for anything in return, My Lady.  I just want to get you home."  Ieyasu assured her.

Kiyo sighed.  "Thank you..."

Kojuro knocked on Date's door. "My Lord?"

Groggily, Date opene d up the door.  "What is it, Kojuro?"

"Have you thought anymore about Naida's offer?"  He asked, being cautious about what subjects to bring up.

"Hm.  Oh.  The Demon scoutin' thing?  Eh, I dunno.  Ya think we should?" Date asked.

Kojuro hesitated.  "Lady N aida knows and understands more about the demons than we do.  I can't say for certain that it is our only course of action, but from what she told us, I think we should at least - "

"Y know, Kojuro.  Just have the boys do what ya think they should."

"But sir.  It is your army..."

"I know."  Date slid both of his arms in his sleeves and sighed, his one eye looking away, slowly distancing from where they were standing. "...Kojuro...?"

"Sir?"

"Those wound a' hers were pretty bad.  Ya think she's doin' ok ay?"

Kojuro's gaze softened.  "I'm sure she's doing fine."

Date looked down and whispered, "Sorry.  I know I'm drivin' ya crazy.  I just... can't wrap my head around it.  Her not being here, I mean.  It breaks m' heart."

Kojuro dipped his head.  "Why don't  you just rest for today?  I'll round up the men and start working on Takeda's plan.  I'll come check up on you later this evening.  But sir.  You should think about returning to your old routine.  Perhaps getting your mind off of it will be what's best fo r you."

Date's eye darkened at Kojuro's words.  He rubbed his face.  "Put 'er out of my mind, huh?"

** "Masamune!" **

** Date looked over in time to see Kiyoko stop.  She was huffing and glaring at him.  He didn't know why.  All he was doing was getting a bite to  ** ** eat.  "What's wrong, Kitten?" **

** "You're not supposed to be up!  Kojuro and I specifically told you to stay laying in bed!  Your wound from Nagashino is still healing!" **

** Date rolled his eye.  "Sweetheart.  I'm just walking.  I'm fine." **

** Kiyo puffed her cheeks.  ** **  "But, you still should be - " **

** Date grabbed one more piece of meat before turning around and reaching for her hand.  "Come, take a walk with me princess." **

** Kiyo growled, but she didn't resist. **

** He ended up walking her behind the Takeda compound and up a long ** **  path that circled around at the top of the hill.  At some point, along the walk, she raced ahead.  So now all he could watch was the tender moonlight, caressing each strand of her hair, and the white reflection in her eyes that bounced back at him, making ** **  his heart yearn for her.  But more than anything, it glistened off her lips, those same lips that were always smiling, always laughing, always teasing him. **

** He caught her arm as she turned to ask him why he wanted to come here.  In midsentence, he leaned d ** ** own and kissed her.  The kiss was a little hard, but he had been holding it back for so long.  After many wonderful moments, she finally started to resist, but he held firm.  When she pressed her hand against his shoulder, he grabbed her wrist and gently p ** ** ushed her back against the tree. **

** Finally, when he had to breathe, she pulled back and asked, "Masamune?  What did you bring me up here for?  Besides to be a pervert?" **

** He smirked.  "That's about it." **

** She glared at him, but it was weak.  Then finally her gaz ** ** e softened completely and she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders and pulled him into yet another kiss.  He kissed her over and over, each one more eager than the one before it.  Eventually, he had to hold her up to keep her from collapsing down ** **  to the ground. **

** When his lips left hers, she breathlessly whispered, "Masamune, if someone sees us..." **

** "No one's gonna see us, Kitten.  C'mon, lighten up." **

** Her eyes glazed over.  "But, Masamune..." **

** "I won't go too far, just... let me get it out of m' syste ** ** m, a'right?  I won't try anything... I just..."  He kissed hotly up and down her neck, "Do you have any idea... how hard it is... t' control m'self around ya?  Ya drive me nuts..." **

** Kiyo smiled.  "I really make you feel that much, huh?" **

** "And so much more.   ** ** Baby... Listen to me Kiyoko.  I mean, really listen to me."  He pulled back an inch and waited until she looked into his eye.  "I need you, every secon' a' m' life.  M' mind is always wrapped around ya' and what I can do for ya.  You're all I see, all I he ** ** ar, all I want.  If ya' ever get this idea... of sacrificin' yourself for any reason, I swear to god don't do it.  If I lost you.  If there ever came a time when I didn't come home to you...  Kiyoko... I couldn't do it..." **

** Kiyoko reached up and  ** ** touched his cheek.  She couldn't think of words to answer him with.  So instead she stared into his eye for another long moment before leaning in and kissing him as passionately and desperately as she could. **

Kiyoko looked up, letting the last half of  her icecream melt.  She felt like electricity went through her body when she remembered those words.  She was torn between what she needed to do and what she wanted to do.  Her heart ached and tears raced down her cheeks.  "I'm so sorry."

Ieyasu gasped and  turned just as Kiyoko collapsed.  He welcomed her into his arms and let her head fall onto his shoulder as she cried.  He took the icecream from her hand so she wouldn't get it all over herself.  He pressed his lips to the top of her head.  "It's okay Lad y Kiyo, let it out..."

"Lord Masamune?"  Kojuro asked worriedly, seeing Date's skin going pale.  "My Lord, have you eaten today?"

Date didn't answer, just dipped his head.

Kojuro narrowed his eyes.  "My Lord, I haven't seen you eat anything since Izumi br ought you that yakitori a week ago.  How long has it been since your last meal?"

"I guess... a week..."  Date weakly answered, just before collapsing.  Kojuro gasped, catching him before he hit the ground.

"Lord Masamune!" Kojuro shouted, looking over his  shoulder and at a couple of the retainers.  "Get me some food!  Something heavy on starch and protein!  Now!"

As the retainers rushed off, Izumi rushed up to Kojuro and helped him carry the Lord back to his bed.  Izumi cursed, "He's lost a ton of weight."

"I know."  Kojuro stated, his words thick with worry and fear.  "I've never seen him like this.  Never... did I think... he was capable of this behavior."

Izumi sighed.  "Kiyoko's been in Ishigakibaru for a week now.  I don't know why she's wasting so much  time.  She hasn't made any headway.  At this point... it'll be months before she gets back to us."

"And at  _ this _  rate, Lord Masamune won't last months."  Kojuro looked up when the retainers brought in a tray of food. He set it down beside Date's bed."

Izum i asked worriedly, "Isn't there any trick you can say?  Someway to convince him to stop this?"

Kojuro crossed his arms.  "As I said... I've never seen him this way.  I never thought he could be this way.  Against Oda... He didn't hesitate to willingly give  up Oshu at a single chance to have Lady Kiyoko back.  He's become accostomed to fighting for her.  With her gone, it seems he - "

"She's not dead!"  Izumi shouted.  "Why can't he understand that!?  As long as she's alive and coming back, then he needs to  keep his act together so she has something to come back to."  She released the fist that she had made and looked down.  Much more quietly, she said, "I'm going to go try to make contact with Lady Kiyoko and figure out the hold up."

Kojuro nodded.  "Alright ."  After the door closed behind her, he looked at Date.  Sighing, he sat down and waited for his Lord to wake up.  So that one way or another, he would eat when he woke.


End file.
